He's A Fighter
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: WWE NXT, the show that makes it or breaks it for rookies involved. Who will succeed and make it to the finale and win Season 2 of NXT? Alex Riley, Percy Watson, Eli Cottonwood, Kaval, Lucky Cannon, Michael McGillicutty, Husky Harris or Titus O'Neil?
1. NXT Season 2 Premiere

After a long day of helping with training, it was finally time for NXT. Charity and I have been dating two FCW superstars, who have been called up for WWE's newest show called NXT. Charity is dating Jon, also known at this point as Lucky Cannon and I'm dating Alex Riley. We've been dating them ever since they came into FCW. Charity and I both are in the WWE now, since we were brought up to the main roster at the same time and were brought up earlier than expected. Alex and Jon were both happy for us of course. We both were happy for Jon and Alex for being recruited for WWE's show. We found out last week the pros for everyone. Alex would have Mike Mizanin aka The Miz and Jon would have Mark Henry. Also, Stefanie is Mike's girlfriend and they've been dating for a while themselves. I'm being allowed to go out with Alex for these things, and so is Stefanie, so if you look at it, Alex will have 3 coaches instead of one. So we're all currently at the arena, waiting backstage and ready to go for the show.

I'm hanging around with Charity and Stefanie while we wait for Jon and Alex to get ready.

"I can't believe they made it into the WWE...well not technically but still. It's only a matter of time before they're with us here. Too bad only one of them can win."

"The rest will get in somehow, I mean look at Nexus. They all were from Season 1 and they've got contracts."

"True."

First to come out of the locker room was Jon, followed by Alex. Since the show was set to start soon, we all headed to the curtain where all the pros and rookies were. We all watched on the monitor as the show started with highlights of what Nexus did on Raw last night, and then they went to the show intro with the pros and rookies shown. The pyros went off and the show officially started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, last night live on Monday Night Raw, the graduating class from the first season of NXT made a bombastic impact. Destroying and injuring everything and anything in their path. The question is now, will the second season of NXT choose to follow suit? We're all gonna find out together. Welcome to Season 2 of NXT! Now please join me in welcoming, your NXT season 2 WWE Pros!"

Mike's music hits and then he and Stefanie walk out. "Allow me to introduce to you WWE's next breakout star, my rookie Alex Riley!"

Alex comes out with me and she shake's Mike's hand. But both Mike and Alex kiss Stef and I before leaving us to walk down to the ring. See we didn't go with them because with all the rookies and pros in the ring, it'll become crowded once they all go out. So we headed backstage and John Morrison comes out next to introduce his rookie.

"Of all the rookies in NXT season 2, my rookie is definitely the tallest. Give it up for Eli Cottonwood!"

Cody was next and he wasn't too thrilled about his rookie at all. "...Husky Harris."

"LayCool!"

"It's the rookie you've all been waiting for...here's Kaval!"

"The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!"

"He's not the world's strongest rookie, but he's Lucky. Lucky Cannon!"

Charity walks out with him and of course he gives her a kiss as well before following Mark down the ramp and she heads backstage as well.

"The Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, get to your feet, make some noise for my rookie Michael McGillicutty."

"MVP!"

"MVP is in the building, and so is my rookie Showtime Percy Watson."

"Zack Ryder!"

"Hey Zack Pack, here's my new pro, Titus O'Neil."

"Did he say pro? I thought he was the pro." Charity laughs.

"Gentlemen, why don't you spread out, let the camera get a good look at you, this is NXT. Last season the NXT rookies were evaluated by the WWE pros. This season, we're gonna even things up a little bit. Only 50% of the evaluation will fall into the responsibility of the WWE pros. The other 50%, will rest with you the WWE Universe. You will have an opportunity to go to and vote for or against whichever rookie you feel will become the WWE's next breakout star. Rookies pay attention. Season 2 is going to be very different than season 1. Season 2 will only be 12 weeks long, so the pressure is intense. In three weeks time, the WWE pros will cast their very first pro's poll, and you the WWE Universe will cast your first vote as well. Gentlemen, ladies, in six weeks time, we will have our first elimination as we get closer and closer to finding out who will follow Wade Barrett and become the WWE's next breakout star. Who will go on to earn a championship match live on pay-per-view?"

"Alex..."

"...Jon."

"Rookies, pros, your opportunity to impress begins right now because WWE pros and WWE rookies will be in action next on NXT!"

"I'll tell you what's next, me! I'm gonna rock this joint..." Husky interrupts.

Then chaos erupts in the ring.

"It's a good thing we aren't out there then."

After the break, since we are on tv afterall, the first match of the night had begun and it was Zack and Titus vs Morrison and Eli. I'm backstage with Alex while Stef is sitting with Mike, helping him evaluate the rookies in the ring right now. Once Eli is tagged in, Zack tags out. It went to a break for those watching at home and coming back Zack had control of the match and had Morrison on the apron in a headlock. In the end, it was John and Eli who won.

"John Morrison, as a pro...give me a first hand opinion of your rookie Eli Cottonwood."

"Big man holds his own tonight, what'd you guys think of Eli Cottonwood tonight? I go with what the people say, a lot of people happy with him, some people not so happy, but everybody had an opinion. I think that's what matters."

"Let's hear it from some of the pros on the stage. How about...The Miz."

"As far as I'm concerned, you guys had an opportunity to impress the audience, to entertain us, to show us who you are as WWE superstars. As NXT rookies, do you really think that you impressed anyone tonight? I'm not entertained, you failed."

"Okay. I'm sure we're gonna hear more from you and perhaps Stefanie as the evening goes on. NXT continues with this..." Matt finishes and Morrison's music hits.

Then they show a video package on Alex, his NXT introduction basically. I can't help but smile while watching the whole thing as I stay snuggled into his side as we stand there.

"Such a dork." I laugh. "I remember that day too. We went to dinner like you said in the end of that and you told me all about that.

After that it was Husky and Cody vs MVP and Percy Watson. MVP tags in Percy and he does his clapping, and he faces Cody. They circle before locking up and Cody takes control of the match. Reversing and going off the ropes, to get shoulderblocked by Cody. They lock up again after Percy gets up and Cody twists his arm behind his back before wrapping his arms around his neck again. He's pushed into the corner and Cody turns, getting Percy in the corner. He keeps control of the match until Percy avoids a collision with Cody in the corner. Cody tags Husky in and he picks up where Cody left off. Cody tells him to tag him and he does, but the tag was illegal. Percy can't get a shot in, Cody still keeping the control of the match and it's a break for those watching at home. Cody was still in charge through the break and after we came back. He tags in Husky now and Percy doesn't stand a chance really. But at one point, Percy tags in MVP and then he and MVP win after Percy's finisher.

"Poor Cody. Could care less about Husky though." Charity comments.

"I know right?" I add.

Then Cody and MVP start to get in each other's faces.

"Uh oh."

"Guys hang on! Yes let's get your thoughts on your rookies. Cody, we'll start with you. Your thoughts on Husky Harris."

"Husky Harris looks awfully familiar. Not only do you look like someone in my own family, you look like every one of these people. But don't care to talk about Husky Harris, I want to talk about Showtime. You think you can mold this already great athlete into a WWE pro? Guess what, I'm gonna mold this right here into the next breakout star."

"Highly doubt that, but he can try."

"Thank you Cody, obviously frustrated. MVP, your thoughts on the rookies."

"Well Showtime said that he wanted to show me what he could do. I gave him an opportunity, he got himself into some trouble. But he worked his way out of it, good looking out on the call. So I believe Showtime Percy Watson is ready for prime time."

"I don't think so. He's not ready for it yet." I shake my head.

Then they play the video on Michael McGillicutty. It was a break and then Mike motioned to Alex that they had to head out to the ring. The same happened with Mark and Jon.

"Awww, you have to leave us again."

"Don't worry. I'll be back after, I promise. Maybe next week you can come out with us. I would like nothing better than to have you there by my side, trust me."

"Alex, let's go...now."

"I gotta go, I'll be back." He says, kissing me briefly before getting whisked away by Mike.

"I was really hoping you'd have a match tonight Jon."

"I know, but maybe next week. You can cheer me on from ringside, okay?"

"Deal. Hurry back the best you can. We're going out celebrating tonight for making it halfway to the WWE."

"I'll try, and sounds good." He smiles, leaning down and kissing her before he too gets whisked away by Mark and they head out to the ring as well.

"Celebrating huh? Club?"

"Duh." Charity laughs.

"Good, I wont have to change my dress then, I can wear this."

"Which Alex is in love with, yes."

"We have to be the most luckiest girls alive. We're already in the WWE, and we're dating two guys who could possibly go all the way in this competition and make it where we are."

Charity nods and we turn our attention to the monitor when we see that the break is over and all the rookies and pros are in the ring. The rookies standing across the ring from their pros.

"We'd like to take a look now at the vicious and disturbing actions that occurred last night live on Monday night Raw."

Then we watched what happened during the main event with John Cena and CM Punk, when Wade Barrett came out as John was going for his signature move. Wade walks down to the ring as John gets Punk on his shoulders for the AA. He drops him and starts to ask Wade if he has a problem with him. Then the rest of the NXT Season 1 rookies attacking the SES and then they surround the ring before going after John. They take out the ref first, leaving only John in the ring. John tries to attack them, but there's more of them than there is of John. That leads to them attacking everyone ringside, destroying everything and everyone in their path.

"That was nuts last night. Are they even allowed to do that?"

"Obviously they aren't but they don't care and no one was able to stop them."

"Kaval, what're your thoughts on what you just saw? What did they do on Monday Night Raw? Your thoughts."

"Simply unbelievable. It is simply unbelievable that the first season of NXT would do such a thing, but that's how you make a statement here in the WWE."

"Psh." I scoff.

"Lucky Cannon...your thoughts."

"Obviously what they just did was cowardly. I mean eight on one, John Cena...beating up referees, announcers. But like Kaval said, if you wanna make a statement, that's how you do it."

"Well they are right afterall, they did make a statement."

"I horrible, and dangerous one."

"Husky Harris the same question."

"Well to be honest with ya, I don't really agree with everything they did but, I don't really care. Because I'm here to win NXT, and that's it."

"Psh, he should care. I hope they come after him and we'll see if he cares then or not."

"Alex Riley...your thoughts."

"Achoo."

"What?"

"Achoo."

"Well that's great...I think you're done, thank you."

"...I think I'm allergic to you. Do you mind if..." Alex starts to say but Matt pushes him away.

"Rude much Striker?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"You know...Percy Watson, your thoughts?"

"Hey look here, I don't think that was appropriate behavior at all, you know what I'm saying? If you want to fight a man, you fight that man one on one, mano e mano, you know what I'm saying? That's what I think, that's just me though, you know what I'm saying. Exactly."

"He's got a point. Last night wasn't a fair fight."

"Eli Cottonwood."

"I think he deserved every bit of it."

"Oookay then."

"Titus O'Neil...your thoughts."

"My thoughts, my thoughts are I think that season 1 come out here and try that with one of us. My thoughts, my thoughts are if you gonna fight, make it a fight. And if you wanna win, make it a win. But I'll say this...Zack Ryder, if you push me in my chest like you did earlier, John Cena won't be the only one that has to answer."

"You don't talk to your pro like that. Zack's supposed to guide you, idiot."

"Apparently he don't care. I hope he's the first eliminated this season. Watching him is like watching grass grow...he's so boring."

"He's as dumb as a post."

"Okay okay, last guy Michael McGillicutty, you're thoughts."

"Hey, first of all answer the question. A win is a win and did you just sneeze in the microphone, what is that?"

"Hah to what he said to Titus and um he's allergic to nerds...duh." I scoff.

"NXT season 1 guys did make a huge impact, and that's all that matters in this business. That's the same kind of impact..."

"Thank you very much. Guys I got to tell you something. There's a prevailing concern in the locker room for the safety of the men and women that contribute each and every week to what we do here in the WWE. So with that said, on behalf of the WWE pros, on behalf of the locker room, on behalf of the veterans that paved the way so that we could be in this business, on behalf of everyone that was slaughtered last night live on Monday Night Raw, I would like to officially welcome the NXT rookies...to the WWE. Welcome to NXT."

All the pros clap for them but then a brawl breaks out, Layla and Michelle starting it with Kaval and then getting out of the ring so they dont get hurt.

"I don't like this."

Mark hits Titus with the world's strongest slam.

"Dont care much about that. Too bad for you Titus."

"Well I guess that was the official welcome to NXT."

"Yeah...not sure how I feel about that though."

"We can only hope that next week will be better."

"Hopefully."

The first to come through the curtain where we were by was Alex. I of course immediately went over to him since he was hit by MVP with his finisher.

"You okay?" I ask in concern.

"I'll be fine." He winces in pain.

"No you'll need ice. And by the looks of it, we wont be celebrating you making it here. Let's get you ice, you can change and we'll head back to the hotel. We can celebrate another day this week. Looks like you'll be going to the club or something by yourself with Jon, Char."

"Maybe we'll skip it too, depending on how he's feeling. Plus it's not as fun without you there."

"Whatever you say." I nod, and then walk off with Alex to get ice.

Jon comes through the curtain last and Charity instantly knew that celebrating tonight wouldn't be the best idea.

"Alright Jon, it's ice for you, changing and back to the hotel. I was planning a night of celebrating but looks like you're hurt too bad to go out. You need some much needed rest okay?"

"I agree with you. Sounds like a plan." He agrees.

"We can celebrate another day this week, promise."

"I'm holding you to that promise." He grins, before leaning down and kissing her briefly.

"Of course you are. Let's go get you ice and you can get changed."

He nods and they head in that direction as well. Alex and I have made it to the locker room first and he kisses me briefly before heading in. Jon and Charity show up shortly after that and he kisses her again befeore heading into the locker room himself.

"So no celebrating tonight?" I ask her.

"Nah, we're gonna celebrate some other time this week."

"Same with us. All about resting after getting beat up by the pros tonight."

"Right."

"You know, between Jon and Alex I think it'll be pretty close. I say Alex will make it all the way."

"Hey, don't count out Jon just yet. He's just as talented as Kevin."

"I know. May the best man win."

"You got it."

Alex and Jon both came out together and we all headed out to the parking lot and to our cars. We said our goodbyes and got into the cars. Alex and I left first, followed by Jon and Charity. After getting to the hotel, we parked and grabbed our things, getting out and heading inside. Alex and I had just walked inside and got onto the elevator when Charity and Jon pulled into the parking lot themselves. Alex and I make it up to our floor and we head to our room. He dropped his bag by the door once he walked in and walked over to the bed. That's when he fell back onto it and all I could do was giggle.

"Comfortable?"

"Very much so."

"Don't worry. The sooner we get changed, the faster we can be cuddling under those blankets. I'm going to do so right now before you have any time to object." I laugh while taking my shoes off and heading over to my things and picking out clothes to wear to bed. I then head into the bathroom to change, leaving Alex to change out in the room himself. I walk out in shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top, while Alex is in nothing but shorts...no big deal. I find my eyes start to wander over him and I shake my head from the thoughts. After putting my dress and such with my stuff, I walk over to the bed and climb in under the covers next to Alex. Despite him being sore, he was able to turn the light off and then pull me into him.

"Thought you were sore?"

"Just a little. I'm not too sore to show you love."

"Of course not.

"First night of NXT. Many more to come."

"I plan to go all the way and win."

"I know. It all depends on the voting though. We can only hope you make it far."

"Well I've got a house show to do tomorrow. You're welcome to come along."

"You know I will." He smiles, kissing the top of my head. "Anything to support you."

"I thought so. That means a busy day tomorrow."

"Does that busy day include the gym?"

"Well duh silly. I do have a match tomorrow night, so I'll need to spend some time at the gym."

"I'm going with you."

"Of course you are. Let's get some sleep okay?"

"Of course." He nods.

I snuggle into him more, my head resting on his chest, and I soon fall asleep to his heartbeat. Charity and Jon had just gotten into their hotel room and they decided to get changed for bed themselves. After changing, they got right into bed and shut the lights off.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Jon asks.

"House Show for Raw. Don't know quite yet if I have a match but they want everyone there."

"Well match or no match, I'm still gonna go with you."

"As you always have been doing. I appreciate it. What would I do without you?"

"Go crazy?"

"Pretty much."

"Long day ahead tomorrow. Should get all the sleep that we need."

"Right. Night Charity." He says, before leaning down and kissing her.

"Night Jon." She says back before snuggling into him and shortly they both fall asleep.


	2. FCW Event: Melbourne, Florida

The next day and tonight is an FCW event in Melbourne, Florida. Autograph signing before the show featuring Mike, Christian aka Jay, Daniel Bryan, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel and Jamie Noble. So that means that Stef is gonna be there of course and then Justin's girlfriend Lacey. Charity and I of course are also going to be there for Jon and Alex since they both have matches tonight...unfortunately it's against each other. Christian and Mike were teaming up to face Daniel and Heath tonight and it should be a good show. I had woken up before Alex, but it took me some time because I didn't want to get up at the time. But when I did, I swung my legs over the side of the bed after removing the blankets and then I sluggishly walk over to my things with eyes half open. I grab what I need and head into the bathroom, to first take a shower.

I grab a towel and place that on the sink nearby before I turn the water on and let that run and warm up. I wait a while and feel the water, making sure the temperature is to my liking before undressing and then stepping into the shower. I take my time in the shower, taking my usual time before turning the water off, wringing my hair from the excess water and grabbing the towel nearby, wrapping it around myself before stepping out of the tub and onto the cold, hard surface of the bathroom floor. That's about the only thing that was cold, because it was slightly warm in the bathroom from the steam of the shower. I then start to get dressed into a pink and white swirl, burnout tank top and white shorts. I leave the makeup and such for after I dry my hair, so I left that stuff out in the room itself. Cleaning the bathroom mirror of the steam, I then plug in the blowdryer and dry my hair, which relatively doesn't take too long, and then I tie it up in a ponytail.

I hang the towel up over the shower rod, unplug the hairdryer and walk back out into the room. Alex is still sound asleep and I smile to myself, seeing how peaceful he looks. I go into my bags for jewelry and grab my makeup bag and head back into the bathroom to finish my normal routine. By the time I was finished, Alex was just waking up. I sat down at the table in the room and started to pain my nails, a sparkly reddish pink color. "Morning." I say, looking over him sitting up and stretching.

"Morning." He replies, half yawning. "What time is it?" He asks.

"About 9. Let you sleep in a bit. We can head to breakfast as soon as you're fully awake and dressed. Got a busy day today."

He nods and gets out of bed and stretches some more before coming over to me, standing behind me and leaning down, wrapping his arms around me before kissing my cheek.

"What're you gonna be wearing tonight for the show?" He asks curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. I'm not spilling silly."

"Awww, not even a little hint?"

"A dress, that's all you're getting out of me."

"Hmm, will I like this dress?"

"More like love." I giggle.

"Mmm, can't wait." He grins, kissing my cheek again before going over to his things, grabbing clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

I allowed my nails to dry after I had finished and by the time they were done, Alex walked out of the bathroom changed for the day. A jersey and basketball shorts of course. He grabs a pair of his shoes and puts those on.

"Do you always have to be distracting?" I ask, with a small grin on my face.

He immediately knew what I was talking about and smirked back when he looked over at me. "Yes, yes I do. But you love it anyway."

"I do." I agree. "So facing Jon tonight I heard."

"Yeah, the one time you and Charity have to root against each other."

"Oh I'm sure there'll be times on NXT where we have to as well. You know I'm glad you're on NXT. It got lonely traveling without you."

"I know, but now we get all the time we need with each other. Well when you don't go on the WWE trips for their house shoes and such."

"Right, but that's why we keep in touch with texting and such. But with you needing all the training you can get from Mike, maybe they'll give me time off to help."

"You know, I'd love that."

"Of course you would."

"Anyways, ready to go?" He asks.

"Yup." I nod, slipping into my flip flops and grabbing my bag before following Alex out the door.

When we get down to the lobby, Charity and Jon are there along with Stefanie and Mike.

"Group breakfast?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, then we're all going to the gym afterwards. Then we'll have lunch and head to the arena for the show tonight. Of course after coming back here to change."

"Sounds like a plan...since I can't wait to see your dress."

"Of course."

So we walk over to the four of them, greeting them before leaving the hotel and getting into our own cars and leaving.

"So you're facing Alex tonight I heard." Charity says to Jon.

"Yup. It's gonna happen a lot, especially on NXT, gonna be hard for both you and Kalena because you both like cheering for us both."

"Yeah, but we expected this. It'll be fun, I'm sure of it. We know you both just play characters onscreen, we all do. So in character, I hope you win."

"As you always say."

"Because I love you."

"Love you too."

It only took us a few minutes to get to where we were going, since the breakfast diner was right down the street. We all find parking spots and get out of the cars when we park. We all head inside and find a table that we all can sit at. We all sit and look through the menus for drinks first, and once we order those we order what we want to eat.

"Long day today."

"Mmhmm. Tonight should be interesting."

"Very."

Basically with breakfast we go through the usual routine, and when we were all done, the guys paid the bill and then we all headed out to the cars, our next stop being the gym for a few hours. Since Stef, Charity and myself don't have a match tonight, we're just gonna basically hang out with each other in the gym, and of course drool over the fact of our men working out right in front of us.

"You know it should be illegal to torture us like this."

"I know right?"

"Hey, we had to come along. Hey Kalena, may the best boyfriend win tonight."

"That's right. It's always hard when they pit Alex and Jon against each other. But on the otherhand it's amusing cause they're the best of friends."

"Right?"

"I think after this, depending on when we get out of here, we go to lunch, hang out for a bit before we head to the arena later tonight."

"Sounds good. Spend time with the guys or just the three of us."

"How about the six of us? We could go to the pool or something."

"I like that idea. We can torture them with swimsuits."

"Exactly. Try not to get them too wound up before the show though."

"Right."

We spent the next few hours at the gym, just sitting around and talking amongst each other, occasionally looking over at our boyfriends, which ended up almost being a drool fest. But soon they went in to shower and when they came out, it was around lunch time so we all left and stopped somewhere for lunch. After that, letting our food settle, we headed back to the hotel where we each went to our rooms to get ready to go down to the pool for the rest of the time we had at the hotel before we head to where the event was taking place. We of course killed the guys with our suits and we spent the rest of the day down at the pool. Time seemed to fly by fast and we soon had to get ready for the FCW event. The dress that I had put on was a Black-Fushia vibrant Cheetah Print, halter dress. My makeup and nails matched the pink part, along with my jewelry. What was black was my shoes and those were put on last. When I walked out of the bathroom, I swear I almost killed Alex, because he wasn't speaking or moving.

"Earth to Spacey." I laugh, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

That was a bad move, because once he snapped out of it, I was grabbed and pulled into him.

"Grabby." I giggle.

"Your fault. Love that dress on you."

"Of course you do. Just don't get too distracted during your match."

"I'll try. But you know we better leave now before we don't end up leaving."

"As you alway say with all my dresses."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

So we grab what we need, before heading out and down to the car where we get in and head off to the event. We're not missing much because it's an autograph session first. Alex and I get there and when we walk in, we see that the autograph session with Mike and Stefanie, Christian, Daniel Bryan, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel and his girlfriend Lacey and Jamie Noble. Now this was at 7:30 and there was only a half hour until bell time. So Stef was with Mike at his table for the signing, while Charity and I went back to the locker room with Jon and Alex.

"Half hour, exciting."

"I know. I heard the first match involved Yoshi."

"Yeah that's what I heard too."

"All I know is that we're closing the show tonight."

"Really? Main eventing? That's awesome."

The half hour seemed to pass fairly quickly as we sat in the locker room talking amongst each other and Alex and Jon were getting ready. And we were right the first match of the night was Yoshi Tatsu vs Conrad Tanner.

Yoshi Tatsu is going for a pin here on Conrad Tanner. Yoshi Tatsu has Conrad Tanner's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! TWO! Yoshi Tatsu looks upset as Conrad Tanner kicks out of the pin. Conrad Tanner gets hit by Yoshi Tatsu with a Stalling Suplex. Conrad Tanner catches Yoshi Tatsu by surprise with a Forearm Club. Yoshi Tatsu takes down Conrad Tanner with that Dropkick. Conrad Tanner drops down and goes for the cover on Yoshi Tatsu. Conrad Tanner has Yoshi Tatsu's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Conrad Tanner looks upset as Yoshi Tatsu kicks out of the pin. Conrad Tanner tries to counter, but to no avail as Yoshi Tatsu hits the Roaring Elbow. Yoshi Tatsu tries for a Dropsault on Conrad Tanner and is successful. It looks like Conrad Tanner is going for a pin. Conrad Tanner has Yoshi Tatsu's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Yoshi Tatsu shoves Conrad Tanner off and breaks out of the pin. Conrad Tanner rolls up Yoshi Tatsu and tries for a pin. Conrad Tanner has Yoshi Tatsu's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Yoshi Tatsu shoots a shoulder up and gets out of Conrad Tanner's pin attempt. Yoshi Tatsu hits Conrad Tanner with that Roaring Elbow. Yoshi Tatsu measures up Conrad Tanner and hits the Dropkick. Yoshi Tatsu hits Conrad Tanner with that Shining Wizard. Yoshi Tatsu gets hit with a Forearm Club by Conrad Tanner. Yoshi Tatsu takes down Conrad Tanner with that Roaring Elbow. Yoshi Tatsu drops down and goes for the cover on Conrad Tanner. Yoshi Tatsu has Conrad Tanner's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! TWO! THREE! That's it! Yoshi Tatsu gets the three-count and the referee calls for the bell.

We sit backstage as we hear Yoshi's music goes off.

"Well looks like Yoshi won."

"Yup."

There was a brief break, allowing them to get backstage and a new ref to come out for the next match. The next match was Curt Hawkins, Vance Archer and Mason Ryan vs McGillicutty, Percy and Johnny Curtis. The crowd was way over for Percy Watson wanting him to dance. The heels won with some nice teamwork from Archer and Hawkins. Hawkins got the pin for the win and the match was just over 10 minutes. They leave the ring and another ref goes out for the divas match of the show. The team of Naomi and Aksana going against Tamina and Liviana.

Aksana gets hit by Tamina with a Jawbreaker. Aksana makes the tag and in comes Naomi. Naomi catches Tamina by surprise with a Snap Suplex. Naomi is going for a pin here on Tamina. Naomi has Tamina's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! TWO! Naomi can't keep Tamina down as Tamina is able to kick out. Naomi hits the Springboard Sunset Flip and then pins Tamina's shoulders to the mat. Naomi has Tamina's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Tamina shoots a shoulder up and gets out of Naomi's pin attempt. Naomi can't keep Tamina down as Tamina is able to kick out. Naomi takes down Tamina with that Snap Suplex. Naomi gets hit by Naomi with a Dropsault. Naomi catches Tamina by surprise with a Snap Suplex. Tamina walks towards the corner and attempts to make a tag, but Naomi catches Tamina off guard with that Snap Suplex. Naomi takes down Tamina with that Dropsault. Naomi hits Tamina with that Spinning Heel Kick. Tamina takes down Naomi with that Atomic Drop. Naomi tries for the Nightmare here. Liviana wants a tag, but it looks like Tamina might be out of it. Tamina gets hit with a Dropsault by Naomi. Tamina is hurting and Liviana itching for a tag. Naomi gets into it with Liviana the corner and is caught by surprise as Tamina hits the Superkick. Tamina gets hit by Tamina with an Enzuigiri. Naomi tries for the Nightmare but Tamina is fighting it off. Naomi tries once more and this time, hits the Nightmare! Tamina gets hit with a Spinning Heel Kick by Naomi. Naomi gets hit by Naomi with a Dropsault. Naomi does some damage to Tamina with that Dropsault. Naomi tries for a Dropkick on Tamina and is successful. Naomi tries for the Nightmare but Tamina is fighting it off. Naomi tries once more and this time, hits the Nightmare! Tamina is caught off-guard by the Night Falls as Naomi then goes for the cover. Naomi has Tamina's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! TWO! THREE! That's it! Naomi got the the three-count and picked up the victory for the team.

Next match of the night, Husky's brother Bo vs Donny Marlow. Bo measures up Donny and hits the Stomp. Bo has Donny's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Bo looks upset as Donny kicks out of the pin. Donny is going for a pin here on Bo. Donny has Bo's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Bo kicks out of the pin attempt. Donny tries to counter, but to no avail as Bo hits the Tarantula. Bo is going for a pin here on Donny. Bo has Donny's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! TWO! Donny kicks out of the pin attempt. Donny measures up Bo and hits the Tarantula. Donny attempts to take a breather, but Bo doesn't let up and instead hits Donny with a German Suplex. Bo hits Donny with that Elbow Drop. Bo takes down Donny with that Haymaker. Bo tries for a German Suplex on Donny and is successful. Donny tries to counter, but to no avail as Bo hits the Stomp. It looks like Bo is going for a pin. Bo has Donny's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! TWO! Bo can't keep Donny down as Donny is able to kick out. Bo tries to counter, but to no avail as Donny hits the Forearm Club. Bo takes down Donny with that Elbow Drop. Bo catches Donny by surprise with a Haymaker. Donny rolls up Bo and tries for a pin. Donny has Bo's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Bo gets a shoulder up and breaks out of the pin attempt! Donny goes for the cover on Bo and hooks the leg. Donny has Bo's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Donny looks upset as Bo kicks out of the pin. Bo gets hit by Bo with a Headbutt. Bo catches Donny by surprise with a Tarantula. Bo measures up Donny and hits the Elbow Drop. With Donny weakened, it looks like Bo might be getting ready to go for the Spear. Donny gets hit by Donny with a Tarantula. Donny tries to counter, but to no avail as Bo hits the Sambo Suplex. Bo sets Donny up and yes! Bo hits the Spear! Bo takes down Donny with that Haymaker. Donny attempts to take a breather, but Bo doesn't let up and instead hits Donny with a Haymaker. Bo does some damage to Donny with that Tarantula. Bo sets Donny up and yes! Bo hits the Spear! Bo tries for an Elbow Drop on Donny and is gets hit by Donny with a Samoan Drop. Bo takes down Donny with that Stomp. There it is! Bo hits Donny with the Spear! Donny attempts to take a breather, but Bo doesn't let up and instead hits Donny with a Elbow Drop. Bo measures up Donny and hits the Samoan Drop. Bo rolls up Donny and tries for a pin. Bo has Donny's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! TWO! THREE! That's it! That Samoan Drop proved too much for Donny.

Next up, Jamie Noble vs Tyler Reks. Jamie Noble hits the Tiger Bomb on Tyler Reks turns it into a pinning combination. Jamie Noble has Tyler Reks's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Jamie Noble can't keep Tyler Reks down as Tyler Reks is able to kick out. Jamie Noble hits the Northern Lights Suplex and catches Tyler Reks in a pin. Jamie Noble has Tyler Reks's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Tyler Reks gets a shoulder up and breaks out of the pin attempt! Jamie Noble rolls up Tyler Reks and tries for a pin. Jamie Noble has Tyler Reks's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Jamie Noble can't keep Tyler Reks down as Tyler Reks is able to kick out. Jamie Noble tries for a Leg Lariat on Tyler Reks and is successful. Jamie Noble gets hit with a Forearm Club by Tyler Reks. Jamie Noble hits Tyler Reks with that Leg Lariat. Jamie Noble rolls up Tyler Reks and tries for a pin. Jamie Noble has Tyler Reks's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! TWO! THREE! That's it! Jamie Noble got the the three-count and picked up the victory.

Dos Equis & Hunico vs The Uso Brothers. Hunico gets into it with Jey Uso in the corner and is caught by surprise as Jimmy Uso hits the European Uppercut. Jimmy Uso catches Hunico by surprise with a European Uppercut. Hunico drops down and goes for the cover on Jimmy Uso. Hunico has Jimmy Uso's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Jimmy Uso kicks out of the pin attempt. Hunico takes down Jimmy Uso with that Dropkick. Jimmy Uso hits Hunico with that Facecrusher. Jimmy Uso takes down Hunico with that Facecrusher. Hunico does some damage to Jimmy Uso with that DDT. Hunico catches Jimmy Uso by surprise with a Dropsault. Hunico is going for a pin here on Jimmy Uso. Hunico has Jimmy Uso's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Jimmy Uso gets a shoulder up and breaks out of the pin attempt! Hunico reaches out and is able to make the tag to Dos Equis. Jimmy Uso gets hit with a Belly-To-Back Suplex by Epico. Jimmy Uso catches Dos Equis by surprise with a Backhand Chop. Dos Equis is setting Jimmy Uso up for the Backstabber. Dos Equis catches Jimmy Uso by surprise with a Slide Kick. Jimmy Uso walks towards the corner and attempts to make a tag, but Dos Equis catches Jimmy Uso off guard with that Belly-To-Back Suplex. Dos Equis does some damage to Jimmy Uso with that Backhand Chop. Dos Equis gets hit by Jimmy with an Alley-Us. Dos Equis gets into it with Jey Uso in the corner and is caught by surprise as Jimmy Uso hits the European Uppercut. Dos Equis hits Jimmy Uso with that Belly-To-Back Suplex. Jimmy Uso gets hit with a Belly-To-Back Suplex by Dos Equis. Jimmy Uso walks towards the corner and attempts to make a tag, but Dos Equis catches Jimmy Uso off guard with that Belly-To-Back Suplex. Dos Equis sets up Jimmy Uso and hits the Backstabber perfectly.

Dos Equis does some damage to Jimmy Uso with that European Uppercut. Jimmy Uso gets hit with a Belly-To-Back Suplex by Dos Equis. Dos Equis does some damage to Jimmy Uso with that Slide Kick. Jimmy Uso walks towards the corner and attempts to make a tag, but Dos Equis catches Jimmy Uso off guard with that European Uppercut. Jimmy Uso walks towards the corner and attempts to make a tag, but Dos Equis catches Jimmy Uso off guard with that Backhand Chop. Jimmy Uso tries to counter, but to no avail as Dos Equis hits the European Uppercut. Jimmy Uso gets hit by Jimmy Uso with a Backhand Chop. Dos Equis hits Jimmy Uso with that German Suplex. Jimmy Uso gets into it with Hunico in the corner and is caught by surprise as Dos Equis hits the European Uppercut. Dos Equis hits Jimmy Uso with that Belly-To-Back Suplex. Jimmy Uso gets into it with Hunico in the corner and is caught by surprise as Dos Equis hits the German Suplex. Dos Equis catches Jimmy Uso by surprise with a Backhand Chop. Jimmy Uso gets into it with Hunico in the corner and is caught by surprise as Dos Equis hits the Belly-To-Back Suplex. Dos Equis makes the tag and in comes Hunico. Hunico does some damage to Jimmy Uso with that Flying Head Scissors. Hunico takes down Jimmy Uso with that Springboard Moonsault. Hunico tries for the La Mística but Jimmy Uso is fighting it off. Hunico tries once more and this time, hits the La Mística! Hunico does some damage to Jimmy Uso with that Dropkick. Jimmy Uso gets hit with a Flying Head Scissors by Hunico. Jimmy Uso gets hit with a DDT by Hunico. Hunico hits Jimmy Uso with that DDT. Jimmy Uso gets hit by Jimmy Uso with a DDT. We could see the La Mística here! There it is! Hunico hits Jimmy Uso with the La Mística! Hunico does some damage to Jimmy Uso with that Dropkick. There it is! Hunico hits Jimmy Uso with the La Mística! Jimmy Uso gets into it with Epico in the corner and is caught by surprise as Hunico hits the Flying Head Scissors. Hunico hits Jimmy Uso with that Springboard Moonsault. Hunico rolls up Jimmy Uso and tries for a pin. Hunico has Jimmy Uso's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! TWO! THREE! That's it! Hunico and Dos Equis pick up the win by pin-fall.

It finally came time for Alex vs Jon. The Usos and Hunico and Dos Equis were on their way back from the ring when an attendant came to get us. We nod and get up, heading to where we'll be going out. Charity and Jon go out first, followed by me and Alex. We stood waiting until the intermission. First Jon goes out with Charity and then it's Alex and I since Alex's the champion afterall.

Jon takes down Alex with a lariat. Alex tries to counter, but to no avail as Jon hits the Backhand Chop. Alex tries for a Headbutt on Jon and is successful. Jon gets hit by Alex with a spinebuster, followed by a STO. He then attempts to take a breather, but Alex doesn't let up and instead, hits Jon with a Hip Toss Neckbreaker. Alex attempts to take a breather, but Jon doesn't let up and hits Alex with a European Uppercut. Jon goes for the cover on Alex and hooks the leg, but he's unsuccessful. Alex measures up Jon once he gets up and hits him with a headbutt. Jon measures up Alex and hits him with a backhand chop. Alex strikes back with a forearm club. Alex attempts to take another breather, but Jon his Alex with another European Uppercut. Alex catches Jon offguard with another forearm club. He starts getting ready for his finisher, 'You're Dismissed'. He lifts Jon up but is unsuccessful. Jon knocks Alex down and goes for the quick cover, but Alex kicks out. Jon continues to try and keep Alex down, hitting him with a facebuster. Alex bounced back however and hits Jon with You're Dismissed. Alex goes for the pin and gets the win, Alex wins.

I cheer before sliding into the ring to celebrate with him after the ref handed him the title back and raised his hand in victory. First I hug him, before I kiss him quickly as Charity helps Jon to the back. After waiting some time, Alex and I too head to the back and head back to the locker room to wait to see if we're needed anymore. That gave a little break before the main event of the night came up. Christian came to the ring first and grabbed a mic to talk.

"Well first of all, I see FCW's updated their music catalog, since that was my music from six years ago, thank you. I'm sorry about the confusion with the business music being played but, I sort of switched that myself so, my peeps here in Melbourne...would rather see Captain Charisma first, before you had to look at him. Am I right? Anyways, I'm in a great mood being here in Melbourne but...tonight that's not really the case. Anyways, I guess you saw what happened this past Monday night on Raw. My NXT rookie Heath Miller...wait you're right, Heath Slater. Heath Slater took part in a...let's say a gang-style beat down against John Cena."

"Anyways, I haven't heard from Heath, I haven't talked to him, I don't know what's going on. But I'd like to call him out right now, I've got to get inside his head and see what he was thinking. So Heath if you're back there, I know you are, come out here, I want to talk to you face to face."

Heath comes out eventually, and gets into the ring to face Christian.

"Heath what's the deal man, I'm just gonna cut straight to it. What're you thinking? You didn't even bother to call and ask for my advice, talk to me about any of this. I give you my feedback, and you just...I don't...I can't even beging to describe what you did on Monday Night and how disrespectful that was. I want you to explain yourself to me right now to my face, before I do something that we might both regret. Explain yourself."

"Christian, no hard feelings, you taught me well, a little too well I think. And you know, honestly, we had a good thing going at the beginning. 4 and 0, I was dominating NXT. And then there was somebody that wouldn't want to show up, I would call. Yeah you were returning my phone calls, but they weren't the answers I was wanting. We came in 4th...4th place. I came here to set a statement. And Christian, tonight...tonight I'm going to make another statement."

And that's when Daniel Bryan came running out and he ambushed Christian. Heath joined in before Mike ran out and pulled Daniel and Heath off of Christian before getting attacked himself. Daniel and Heath take out Nexus armbands and put them on, before going back over to Mike and Christian. But they both got up and started fighting back against Heath and Daniel, and those two retreated.

"You know, usually Christian and I don't see eye to eye, but you know what? What you two did, what you two rookies did last Monday night, was disrespectful to the WWE Superstars, it was disrespectful to the WWE Universe..."

"You think we're scared? Well your actions have consequences. So uh...rookies, why don't you say that we have a pros vs rookies match? Time to make a statement, or we're gonna beat the consequences into you. Because we're the WWE pros, and we're..." Mike trails off and the crowd finishes for him with 'awesome'.

The bell rings, signaling the start of the match. Daniel and Heath were hesitant to get into the ring, before the crowd chanted 'chickens' and that's when they got up onto the side of the ring. Mike took off his shirt first and the girls went crazy, Mike handed it to Christian and he whipped it at Heath, taunting them both. It starts off with Christian and Daniel and Christian takes control of the match. Mid match however, the rest of Nexus comes out to the aid of Daniel and Heath. Basically Mike and Christian are sitting ducks, and they got attacked, including the ref who tried to act tough and help. They pick Mike up after beating him down and Daniel kicks him in the head. They go over to Christian before Heath hits the Killswitch on him. They then proceed to destroy the ringside area and the ring itself, like they did on Raw.

"Well sounds like everything's over with. Oh thank god that's not you two out there."

"Right, but poor Mike. Stef's got to be worried sick."

"Yeah, it did not sound good out there for him."

"I'm sure she's there by his side now, since Nexus is gone."

"Right. Well you two get changed and then we can go. Meet you by the cars?"

"Yeah, of course."

We nod and get up, grabbing what we brought before heading out of the room to head to the cars. When we get almost halfway there, we see Stef helping Mike backstage to the trainer's.

"He okay?" Charity asks.

"I think so. Bringing him to the trainer's to make sure."

"Alright, well keep us updated okay?"

"Yeah, will do." She nods.

We continue on our way to the cars and since they were locked we were waiting outside for Jon and Alex. It took some time, but they finally came out and shortly after that, Mike had come out with Stef.

"So?" We ask.

"He's okay. Sore, needs rest tonight and tomorrow. Nothing's seriously wrong, which is good."

"Thank god. Feel better Mike, we can't stand to see you hurt."

"Thanks, and I know."

Then we all say our goodbyes before getting into our seperate cars and making the long trip back to the hotel.


	3. A New United States Champion

Back to the beginning of the week and we're all going to be backstage for Raw tonight. Since Charity, Stef and myself are helping Alex and Jon with NXT, and with me and Charity helping Jon and Alex with FCW stuff, we'll only be competing on Raw or SmackDown occasionally. So we're all currently backstage of Raw, all of us in the locker room with Mike and Stef.

"So, I have a United States Championship match tonight." Mike says.

"Really? One on one or..."

"Fatal Four-way."

"So only a 25% chance of winning..."

"Yes, but you know me, I always prove people wrong."

"That's true."

"We all know you can win Mike. You've had it once before, you can get it again."

"Oh I know."

The show soon starts and they show what happened last Monday in the main event of the night, and then Nexus attacking and destroying everything in their path, leaving John Cena and everyone else ringside laid out. The screen fades out and fades back in to Wade in the middle of the ring, a mic in hand. The crowd booing and then chanting 'you suck'.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Wade Barrett. I am the Season One winner of NXT. And the reason I'm in this ring right now is because the general manager of Raw earlier today demanded that I...come here and apologize for my actions last week."

"He's so not going to apologize."

"Nope."

"Why would he?"

"But what I want to do right now, I want to invite down the rest of the NXT athletes so we can do this properly. Gentlemen."

The rest of them come through the crowd. Sheffield and Tarver from one section, Darren and Justin from another section, and Heath and Otunga from another section. They all climb over the barriers and get into the ring. Jerry and Michael Cole both take their headsets off and leave ringside, along with other attendants and Justin Roberts.

"Heath Slater, please apologize."

"Absolutely not. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Justin Gabriel, please apologize."

"Never. I still have goosebumps from what we did last week."

"Skip Sheffield, apologize."

"No apologies, no regrets."

"Michael Tarver are you feeling apologetic?"

"The look of fear on everyone's eyes last week, lived on the sweetest of all of my dreams. Why would I apologize if there's no one in the WWE who can make me?"

"Darren Young, please apologize to the world."

"Not a chance. I had the time of my life last week."

"David Otunga you're the final one. Please save us all, just apologize."

"Apologize? For what? After the way we were treated? Shoot, they need to apologize to us. You know what I'm saying?"

"No I don't know what you're saying. And yes you do need to apologize, we don't need to apologize to you." I scoff.

"Exactly."

"Well well well it looks like it's unanimous. You see the problem with NXT was, we were treated like dirt. We were treated like animals. And when you treat people like animals, sooner or later they're going to start to behave like animals."

"Says you."

"Now we were made to change in a locker room no bigger than a broom cupboard. We were made to compete in ridiculous challenges. We were at the mercy of over-zealous WWE pros."

"Who are supposed to guide you...duh."

"And then worst of all, we had WWE management. Who saw fit to change the rules on us at a moment's notice. Who eliminated us...on a whim. And who to be quite honest, tried to make an international joke out of all of us. Well last time I looked, jokes were meant to be funny. And I didn't see anyone laughing after Raw last week. Because we destroyed this ring, we beat the living daylights out of the WWE Champion, and we impressed everybody who was watching us."

"Not us."

"So let me assure everyone right now..." Wade's cut off by Bret Hart's music.

"Someone's in trouble." I sing.

"You guys look pretty proud of yourselves. Where I come from, eight guys on one doesn't make you tough. To me that makes you more cowards than anything else. Last week you attacked John Cena, you attacked CM Punk, and you beat up the Straight Edge Society. You beat up a bunch of security, you roughed up a ring announcer, roughed up a time keeper, and you manhandled a hall of famer."

"You know it's funny you should say that, 'cause we had another member. A member by the name of Daniel Bryan. And strangely enough, he felt exactly the same way as you did, he actually had some remorse."

"Can you blame him?"

"So let me assure you right now, you will never ever see Daniel Bryan here ever again. Now what's your point Hart?"

"Well my point is, despite everything, John Cena will be in the championship pay-per-view for the Fatal Four-Way next Sunday whether you like it or not!"

"John Cena eh? John Cena. This has nothing to do with John Cena. You see this has nothing to do with the people in this arena. This is between us and WWE management. You see, the truth be told, aside from some overzealous NXT pros, we haven't got a problem with a single person in the WWE locker room."

"Then why attack John Cena, CM Punk and the SES last week?"

"You know the simple fact is this, we can stay out here all night arguing. But I think we need to get down to business. And the way I see it right now, the business is this. I've got a WWE contract. I've got a WWE title opportunity at a pay-per-view of my choosing. But this group of men behind me, they've got some demands of their own."

"Oh yeah? Well what would those be?"

"Like Wade Barrett, we ALL want guaranteed WWE contracts. We want our own private dressing rooms, no more changing in closets and hallways, and of course we want first class travel accommodations all the way around. Now if you fail to comply with even one of our demands, hahaha well last week Hart, was just the beginning." Otunga explains.

"Now then, before you say another word, let me remind you of this. Two weeks ago Mr. McMahon informed you that as general manager of Raw, you would have some very very difficult decisions to make. I assure you right now, this one, this isn't a difficult decision, this one's easy. Because what I have behind me is a group of men, who are highly polished young athletes. These men could be the future of this company. They're dressed, they're here, they're ready to fight. All they need is a contract. You could change history by giving them that contract."

"He's not gonna do it."

"Nope."

"Well you know, you're right about that. It is my job to go out there to search and find new, fresh talent. But with that in mind, my answer for you is no."

"Told you."

"I'm not gonna sign any of you guys. As far as I'm concerned-"

"Well let me assure you, you are making a very very big mistake here."

"You are the one that's making a mistake my friend. You already made a mistake when you attacked Cena on Raw last week. You made the biggest mistake of your life. I'm not gonna sign any of you guys. The truth is, on account of your actions, you are no longer the new superstar, next breakout star for WWE anymore. No more, you can forget the idea of having a championship match at any pay-per-view of your choice. It's not gonna happen anymore. And you wanna know why? Because you're fired!"

"Dun dun dun."

"Now as for the rest of you guys, you can get the hell out of that ring right now or you leave me no choice but to call the police and have you physically removed for trespassing. So get out! You're all through, you're done! Whether you like it or not."

"Wah wah wahh."

They all can't believe what's happened, even Wade is in shock because he thought that would never happen. The screen fades out on their surprised faces.

"I thought Vince was the only person who had the power to fire people."

"He does, which is why this doesn't seem legit."

Mike gets up and heads into the changing area to get ready for his match since it was the first match of the night. Stef, Alex, Charity and Jon all talk amongst each other. Mike comes back out as soon as the commercial break was over, and then he and Stef both left to head to the curtain. We watch the replay of the confrontation between Wade, Bret and the NXT athletes.

"Well you got to love the look on the faces of Wade Barrett and all of those NXTrs. I mean, you know I'm a firm believe in youth must be served, but you can't bully your way into the WWE. You've got to earn respect, not the way these guys went about it. And not only is Wade Barrett fired, he's not gonna be around, but all the rest of those guys aren't getting contracts as well so we're rid of all of them."

"And hopefully now general manager Bret Hart can focus on the task at hand and that is the first of it's kind Fatal Four-Way pay-per-view Sunday and the WWE Championship match. It's Fatal Four-Way rules, so the first man to gain pinfall or submission will become champion, John Cena only has a 25% chance of retaining his title."

"You know what's a better way to describe a Fatal Four-Way match? Let's have one right now." Jerry adds, before the bell rings.

"The following contest is a Fatal Four-Way match and it is for the United States Championship!"

Truth's music plays first, of course 'cause he's the champion.

"He's annoying." Charity comments.

"And you can't understand his raps." I add.

"Charlotte, North Carolina! What's up!"

Next, Morrison came out.

"Introducing the challenger. First from Los Angeles, California. Weighing 224 pounds, John Morrison!"

Then, Zack Ryder came out.

"From Long Island, New York. Weighing 214 pounds, Zack Ryder."

And then last was Mike, with Stef.

"And from Cleveland, Ohio. Accompanied to the ring by Stefanie, weighing 231 pounds, The Miz!"

Mike lets go of Stefanie and she walks around the ring to sit on commentary to be safe for this match. The bell rings and Mike goes after Truth and Zack focuses on Morrison. Morrison however, throws Zack out of the ring before going after Mike, making him roll out of the ring. That leaves the two friends to go against each other.

"Now keep in mind the two superstars in the ring are great friends King. They hang out together, spend a lot of time together, but right now they're enemies because it's every man for himself." Cole explains.

Truth then goes for the roll up but Zack quickly gets back in and breaks it up. Zack then goes after Truth and Mike grabs his legs and trips him from the outside, Truth kicking him away. Morrison then tries to roll up Zack, but Zack kicks out. It's now Zack and Morrison while Mike and Truth go at each other outside the ring. Zack sees them going at each other and launches himself over the top rope. But they see him clearly and they both move out of the way, Zack landing on the ground and hard. Mike takes out Truth with a boot to the face and then climbs up onto the ring, only to get hit in the face by Morrison. He takes Mike out by using the ropes to launch himself and grab Mike sending him falling to the outside. During the break, it was all Mike and Morrison going at each other. Coming back from the break, Morrison kicked Mike in the face, knocking him down. Morrison going for the pin attempt.

"Come on Mike!" Stef yells.

Mike kicks out at two while Zack is seen getting into the ring now. Morrison goes for another cover, but Mike kicks out at two once more.

"He seriously thinks if he couldn't pin him that one time he would do it again? Idiot." I roll my eyes.

Zack has climbed to the top turnbuckle in the corner, but Morrison turned around just in time to hit him. He climbed to the top, going for a superplex, but Zack blocks it. Truth gets involved and delivers it himself to both Morrison and Zack, also knocking Mike down at the same time since he had gotten up and was in the way. Truth goes for the cover on Mike, but he kicks out at two. He does it to Zack and Morrison, getting the same result. Mike then rolls Truth up quickly, Truth kicking out at two. Truth and Mike go at it in the corner, until Zack gets involved and now it's Truth and Zack and then Truth and John. Then it goes back to Truth and Zack. Truth hitting Zack with a scissors kick, and Mike breaks up the three count for the pin attempt. Mike then makes Truth go over the top rope and onto the floor after he comes after him. He then kicks John out of the ring and gets set up for his corner clothesline, before he hits it on Zack. But John grabs him and pulls him out of the ring and clotheslines him hard to the ground. Stef decides to get up to check on him, making sure he's okay while the action between Truth and Zack goes on in the ring.

"Come on Mike, you've got to get back in this thing."

Going for a pin on Zack, Morrison slides in and saves the matchup. With the help of Stef, Mike was able to get back up and into the ring, but he was thrown back out due to Truth and Morrison. Stef rushes over to check on him again, trying to get him to get back into the match. Another cover on Morrison by Truth and Zack breaks it up. Zack and Truth are going at it, Zack hitting the Rough Ryder, until Morrison breaks up the cover. He hits Starship Pain on Truth and with the help of Stef again, Mike was able to get back into the match and he threw Morrison out of the ring, taking advantage of the situation and stealing the win, to become the new United States Champion. Stef cheers happily, Mike just as happy as she is, as all of us are. She slides into the ring and hugs him tightly. She kisses him before she raises his hand in victory. The screen fades to the matchup that's set between Randy and Sheamus. Then backstage, Randy is getting his things together.

"Excuse me Randy. Randy can we get an update on the status of your shoulder, considering you'll be competing tonight and this Sunday at the Fatal Four-Way event?"

"Josh, anything can happen in the Fatal Four-Way match. I think that was just proven out there tonight. But I'm predicting that this Sunday another title will be changing hands. And as far as any questions regarding my shoulder, just wait, watch and see what happens tonight when I face Sheamus."

"Randy, I've got to ask. What's you're reaction to what took place last week on Monday Night Raw as we went off the air, and what transpired here earlier tonight?"

"You know Josh, part of me...has got to respect what the NXT group did. If anyone knows anything about making an impact, about doing something sick and twisted to get noticed, to make a point, it's me. But an even bigger part of me thinks that they're nothing but a bunch of punks. Now if you're asking for my opinion, I think they either deserved to be fired or they deserve to have their brains beaten in. And considering that Barrett only got fired, I think they got off lucky."

"Randy's always the violent one isn't he?"

"Mmhmm. But hey that's what people love about him."

Since it was a break, it gave time for Mike to come back. Once he walked inside, I was the first to get up and hug him.

"Congratulations! 2-time United States Champion."

"Thanks Lena."

Then Alex gets up and he and Mike do the man hug thing.

"I talked to Stef and we're gonna go back to LA for the week, take a break and celebrate my win tomorrow night, so I won't be on NXT to coach you, unfortunately."

"I understand, afterall I do have Lena to coach me if you're not there for whatever reason."

"Right. You make sure you coach him well Lena."

"I will Mike. I learned from the best didn't I?"

"True."

Next to congratulate Mike was Charity and Jon. Mike went in to change before coming back out to relax and watch the rest of the show with us. After the break, there was a skyline view of the city before going to some behind the scenes footage of him appearing on Royal Pains this week. Then Mark Feuerstein is seen backstage, talking with the Bella Twins.

"Oh my gosh, Mark Feuerstein." They say in unison.

"We love you on Royal Pains."

"And oh my gosh, flirts much?" I roll my eyes.

"Aw thanks guys. Well this Thursday night at ten o'clock, on USA, Royal Pains has none other than The Big Show."

And of course the Bellas do bad acting, trying to act all surprised and excited.

"They need to get acting lessons...or dye their hair blonde like Maryse."

"That's right, and you know I'm looking at you guys, you're so cute, you would be great on Royal Pains. I play a private physician for hire to the rich and not so rich in the Hamptons and my practice is called Hank-Med. I was thinking you guys could be the Hank-Med Twins. You can say if you're in pain, we'll soothe you. If you don't use Hank-Med, we'll dropkick you."

And more flirting goes on until the Bellas give a disgusted look when Ted walks into the room.

"Is the disgusted look necessary?"

"I know right?"

"Hey Mark."

"Hey Ted. How're you doing?"

"Good. So um...you know, there possibly could be a brand new shiny..car of your choice obviously, waiting for you in the parking lot after the show. If..you make me co-guest host tonight."

"Wow, that's really nice Ted. Well unlike some people in this room, I have integrity. The answer is no Ted DiBiase, no way."

"Mark..."

"Yes."

"...I'm not asking."

"You think I'm scared of you Ted? You think I'm scared of you-...okay I'm a little scared of you. You're a big guy, you got big pecs right there. But look, I love the fact that I'm guest hosting Raw tonight and while I would love to let you co-guest host with...me..." He trails off and Big Show appears in the room behind Virgil.

"Yes."

"The fact of the matter is, there is no chance that I'm gonna let you do that. You spoiled little daddy's boy. Wah wah, I'm Ted DiBiase and I want to co-guest host Raw with Mark Feuerstein. Not gonna happen. I was a wrestler in high school pal. New York state champ. They called me Main Event Mark...don't make me show you why Ted DiBiase, don't make me show you why. And what's up with you sidekick, pipe up."

"Virgil, handle this."

"Ahem." Show interrupts.

"What're you doing Teddy?"

"What do you want man?"

"You looking for trouble?"

"How do you like me now Ted?" Mark mocks and we all laugh.

"Let me give you a little trouble. Main Event Mark and The Big Show vs Virgil and Ted DiBiase in a tag team match. What do you think? You game for that?"

"You and him?"

"Yeah."

"Me and you?"

"Yeah."

"Deal."

"See you out there."

"I'll see you on the mat Ted DiBiase."

We all laugh again.

"Main Event Mark?" Show asks, once Ted and Virgil leave.

"Alright so I wrestled a little, but I was an ice skater."

"An ice skater?"

"Yeah. I ice skated. You want to see a little bit?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I did a little sashee, a little sashee, a little pirouette and then hup." Mark explains, demonstrating before jumping into Show's arms.

"Nice, that was good."

"Yeah...oh."

"Oh...hi Bella Twins."

"Uh...uh..okay."

"I can...break dance too."

"Cool...uh, bye Mark."

"Ooooh burn."

"I'll see you in the Hamptons."

"You see what you did there? Next time you catch me. Much more impressive."

"Good plan."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Then John Cena is walking through the backstage area, heading to the ring to react to last week's actions of the NXT athletes. The break was quick and he comes out, and clearly hurting.

"That was so not right last week."

"No."

"And he's not too happy."

Again they replay what happened in the opening segment of the show before John grabbed a mic to talk.

"I was given the night off tonight, I would like to thank Bret Hart for having my best interests in mind. But quite frankly after what happened to me last week, I firmly believe that it's my best interest to stand in this ring right now and handle things the only way I know how. I'd also like to thank Bret Hart for not caving into the ridiculous demands made by this new group of...quite frankly this group of radicals. The man such as their should never be put up to negotiation."

"True."

"There's a portion of me that admires what those young men did last week. I'm reminded of an old saying that desperate times sometimes call for desperate measures. This group was desperate and in the final hour they believe they needed to make a statement, and to make a statement they needed a target. Nobody wears a bigger target than the WWE Champion. Quite frankly, I'm used to it."

"Because everyone goes after him." I nod.

"Yeah...take Sheamus for example."

"Just as long as he stays away from you Mike, I think I'm good." Stef comments.

"True, but Truth will be looking for that rematch so I'm a target too."

"True..."

"Their plan was almost brilliant. Almost...brilliant, because their genius was blinded by thei ignorance. You see this group's problem was with WWE management...WWE management. How did they decide to solve it, by taking Monday Night Raw away from you the WWE Universe. That is a very bad move gentlemen, you just made yourself 5 million new enemies. And what did they do next, they destroyed a WWE ring, that is considered sacred ground! Which simply means that every WWE superstar now wants their head on a plate."

"Maybe not everyone."

"Wade Barrett was fired tonight. A very bold decision, but a decision that will not fix this problem. Ladies and gentlemen consider this. If this group was lawless enough to stop a broadcast of Monday Night Raw, quite frankly getting arrested for misdemeanor is the least of their worries."

"True."

"They've been thrown out of the arena tonight and I know they're not here, but I am. I am still here standing in this ring and I hope...I hope and pray that they're watching. Because I am going to the Fatal Four-Way to defend my WWE Championship, I will be on the Raw after the Fatal Four-Way. And I will stand in this very ring, each and every night and demand them to come out and finish this! Gentlemen if you're listening, all of you are fired, you no longer work for the company, they have nothing to lose. And all I have is my word, and my word is, that I will not press charges. You see...you see..." John trails off and there's the NXT athletes making their way through the crowd to John Cena.

"Uh oh."

"...you see you people, you people thought I was a target? You thought I was a target? You make a target out of me? Do you know what these gentlemen did last week? They took the target off my back, and you put it on your head!"

They hop over the barrier and then Jerry leaves commentary and joins John in the ring to help. Then there's Evan and Regal and Truth and Santino.

"You want to make a statement? Make it right now! Make it! Come on!"

The NXT athletes storm the ring and chaos breaks out. Mark Henry has now entered the match, then Randy. They all take out Nexus, followed bu Edge spearing Wade outside the ring. Sheamus then slides into the ring with a steel pipe and the NXT athletes flee and are chased out of the arena.

"Buh bye."

After that break, there was a Undertaker promo for his dvd set and they replay what just happened before the break. Sheamus is then stopped backstage by Josh.

"Excuse me Sheamus. Why did you just come to the aid of John Cena?"

"If you think I'm gonna let a bunch of NXT rookies ruin my WWE Championship match at Fatal Four-Way, fella you've got another thing coming. Besides if anyone's gonna take out John Cena, it's gonna be me."

"Well Mr. Grumpy Pants."

That goes to a replay of last week's Diva's match, which we were a part of for once. It was a Diva Battle Royal and unfortunately we got eliminated and in the end Maryse had won. Then Eve's music hit and she walked out first being the Diva's champion for her tag team match. Gail comes out next as her tag team partner. Then the news was announced that Eve, Gail Kim, Maryse and Alicia would be fighting for the title Sunday. Alicia was out first, followed by Maryse.

"She irritates me."

It starts off with Eve and Maryse and they instantly go at it. Eve takes control until Alicia takes advantage and gets involved. Maryse delivers a spinning back kick, going for the pin, but Eve kicks out. Maryse tags Alicia in and they double team Eve. Alicia goes for the pin, but Eve kicks out. Alicia with the Northern Lights Suplex. Alicia has total control over this match until Eve tries to get out of it, and Alicia drags her by the hair, tagging in Maryse. She tags in Alicia shortly after and Eve just can't catch a break. Alicia cheap shots Gail, and while the ref was distracted with Gail, Alicia accidentally kicked Maryse, and Eve took advantage and pinned Alicia for the win after hitting her finisher.

"Eh. I could do a better match." I roll my eyes.

Then backstage, Mark and Show are getting ready for the match with Ted and Virgil which is up next.

"Good luck Ted and Virgil. This can't be good."

"You'd be surprised."

The break was soon over...again.

"The following is a tag team match set for onefall!"

Big Show comes out first, going down to the ring. Mark comes out next and gets into the ring. Next out is Ted and Virgil to his music. It starts off with Show and Ted and it's doesn't go well that's for sure. Big Show seems to be having fun with this, slapping Ted's chest for the 2nd time. Ted eventually tags in Virgil and he doesn't want to do it, until Show palms his head and throws him into the ring. Virgil tries to leave and Mark throws him back in. It's not going good for Virgil and in the end it was a pin by Mark that got him and Show the win.

"Ted's not happy."

"Not really."

Ted grabs the Million Dollar Title and goes to leave but turns back around, taking bill from his boot and shoving it in Virgil's mouth. He goes to leave again before going back and taking it back, wiping it off and stuffing it in his trunks before leaving finally. After the break, Santino and William Regal were already in the ring and ready to fight.

"And now please welcome your very special guest referee for this match..."

And Vladimir's music goes off.

"...Vladimir Kozlov!"

"Ooooh, this should be interesting."

The bell rings and Santino does spin kicks and misses Regal, resulting and Regal knocking him down. For now it does not look good for Santino. But Santino rolls Regal up and wins the match with a quick three count from Vladimir. That's when Bret Hart comes out.

"Hey, I want you three guys to come up here and stand on stage with me. I've asked every single WWE Superstar to come here and stand on the stage, because I refuse to let history repeat itself again. Not on my watch. Come up here on the stage."

"You have to go?" Stef asks Mike.

"Yeah." He nods, getting up.

"Alright, well be careful, you know what the NXT athletes can do."

"I will." He nods before kissing her quickly and then heading out the door.

Shortly after that we see almost every WWE superstar come out onto the stage, including Mike. Up next is going to be the tag team match, John and Randy vs Edge and Sheamus.

"Well that is a great idea. Have everyone guarding the ramp. The NXTrs can't take them all on. There's more Superstars than NXTrs."

"Right. See if they decide to mess with the main event this time."

It was finally time for the main event, the commercial break being over. Everyone was still on the stage, making a barrier. Edge is the first one to come out, and everyone steps aside to let him through. Sheamus was the next one out.

"And his partner from Dublin, Ireland. Weighing 272 pounds. The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!"

"Whitey." I snicker.

Next out, Randy Orton.

"And their opponents, first from St. Louis Missouri. Weighing 245 pounds, Randy, Orton!"

And finally John Cena.

"And his tag team partner, from West Newbury Massachusetts. Weighing 240 pounds. He is the WWE Champion, John Cena!"

He does his usual entrance by running down to the ring and sliding in.

"Just think, these four will be facing each other Sunday. Every man for himself."

"Yup."

The bell rings and it starts off with John and Sheamus. They circle each other, the crowd chanting 'Cena'. They lock up and Sheamus gets him in a headlock. John gets Sheamus to his knees, and twists his arm behind his back, and eventually getting him in a reverse chin lock. Sheamus gets to the ropes, John having to let go. They circle again before John dodges a kick from Sheamus. John laugh about it, shaking his head. They lock hands before John gets Sheamus into a full nelson, but Sheamus struggles and gets a foot outside the ropes, holding on, forcing John to let go. Circling each other again, John twists his arm and goes over to Randy, tagging him in. Randy takes control, taking Sheamus down, keeping him down on the apron, arms wrapped around his neck. Pushed into the corner, he has to let go and Sheamus take control. Taking Randy out of the corner, he goes over and tags Edge in. Now Edge is in control, only for short time since Randy reverses and hits him with a back breaking before getting into Viper Mode. He goes for the RKO, but Edge pushes him away and rolls out of the ring, scared for his life.

"Aww someone's scared." I laugh.

During the break since we were able to see everything, it came to John and Edge going at it, Edge taking control of the match, until John fired back. He hits him with the Fisherman's Suplex before going for a pin attempt, Edge kicking out at two. John goes for the AA, Edge counters, and misses a clothesline. Edge is in John's corner and keeps the moves going until Edge rolls out. The ref starts to count, Edge gets back into the ring at 2. John goes to get him but Edge drops him on the top rope, before rolling back in. He drags John over to his corner and tags in Sheamus, the crowd chanting 'Cena'. Sheamus goes into the cover, John kicks out at two. Randy is reaching for a tag, but Sheamus hits John in the jaw with a running high knee. Pressure on the back of the neck, using the ropes, the ref counts to 4 before Sheamus lets go. The ref gets distracted and Edge gets involved, holding John by the throat in the corner. Sheamus tags Edge back in and he keeps the control on his side. Edge hits John with a headbutt, before John blocks a suplex and delivers one of his own. Edge tags in Sheamus, and gets John before he could tag in Randy. It's not looking good for John at this point, but we know he always comes back. Sheamus hits John across the chest with his arm and since the ref is distracted, Edge gets involved outside the ring. Sheamus throws John into the barrier as the ref starts counting, hitting 4. He then throws John back into the ring, going for the pin count and John kicks out at two.

"HAH!"

Sheamus stalks John and once he gets up, he clotheslines him. Another cover and another kickout at two. After a potential submission move, John gets to his feet and powers his way out of the situation, only for Sheamus to take control again.

"Come on John!"

John gets to his feet, with Sheamus wrapped around him.

"Oh my god."

John keeps trying getting to the corner to tag in Randy, fingertips away. He was almost there until he drops to his knees and moves away. Sheamus drags him over and tags Edge in now. John gets Edge on his shoulders for the AA, but Edge counters. Edge gets set up for the spear as John's in the opposite corner. Edge goes for the spear, but John moves and Edge goes face first into the turnbuckle. Edge tags in Sheamus and John tags in Randy.

"Haha someone's in trouble."

"Yup, here's the DDT off the second rope...and...boom!"

"Viper Mode again. Get him Randy!"

Edge however gets into the ring to stop Randy, but suffers an RKO instead. Randy's distracted and gets hit with an axhandle to the skull.

"Damn."

Sheamus picks him up plants him with an Irish Curse back breaker. He goes for the cover, Randy powers out at two. John is reaching for the tag, but he can't get to him. The crowd starts chanting 'RKO', and Randy gets to his feet, getting separation from Sheamus. But no good and Sheamus goes for the cover again, Randy kicks out at two once more. He drags Randy over and tags in Edge. Randy's now isolated, John screaming for Randy to get up. The crowd starts chanting 'Randy' now and he starts battling out, hitting Sheamus with cheap shots before Edge hits Randy with a drop toehold. Again the crowd chants 'RKO' to get Randy motivated. Edge helps him up and hits Randy to the point where he falls back against the ropes. Into the ropes and Randy kicks Edge in the shoulder with the boot, followed by a clothesline. Both Randy and Edge are down. John starts screaming for Randy to tag him and he does, John hitting Edge with the shoulderblocks. But the lights go out and backstage the NXT athletes are back, destroying the backstage area. Skip and Wade are then seen dragging Bret Hart and throwing him into a limo, ordering the limo to go. It backs up full speed and crashing into another limo, before moving forward and backing up again, crashing into another car. It does it again to another car. It stops and they open the door, yelling at Bret for their contracts, before shutting the door and the limo goes dangerously fast backwards and slams into a car. Wade demands an answer about the contracts on Sunday, leaving Bret barely even moving.

"Oh...my god."

"I hope he's okay."

"Natalya's got to be worried sick."

"Are you gonna be okay here until Mike gets back?" I ask Stef as Alex and I get up.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. He's not far away."

"Have a nice vacation week in LA." I say, heading over and hugging her.

"I will, thanks."

"Tell us everything...unless we say no." Charity adds, hugging her too.

"Will do. You two have fun on NXT tomorrow night."

"We will, bye Stef."

She says goodbye to us, before Alex, Jon, Charity and myself leave. We pass Mike on the way out, and say bye to him before heading out to our cars. We each get into our own and head back to the hotel.


	4. NXT Season 2, Episode 2

Tuesday night, we have NXT and there's a SmackDown taping after that. NXT is earlier in the day so that SmackDown can be taped at night for Friday. I'm being Alex's pro for tonight, filling in for Mike, which I'm so excited to do. We all were currently at the arena early and getting ready for the show seeing as it was starting in an hour.

"Week two...feeling good?"

"Yeah, actually I'm feeling better than good. First of all because you're in that." Alex motions to my black and silver strapped dress.

"Only the best for you." I smile, kissing him briefly.

"Oh get a room you two." Jon jokes, coming into the locker room.

"We would if we didn't share a room with you." I joke back.

The hour seemed to pass by fast and it was soon time to get out to the curtain to go out to the ring.

"Vest, vest..where is my vest?" Alex says, looking for it.

"Right here." I say, holding it up. "What would you do without me?" I ask.

"Lose my mind. Thanks." He says, kissing me before taking the vest and putting it on.

Charity and Jon had already left themselves, and Alex and I left shortly after. We listen closely as the intro starts for all WWE TV programming, followed by a video package of the Season Premiere of NXT last week. The NXT intro then goes off next, followed by the usual pyros and such.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT! Now on the heels of what happened last week between the rookies and the pros, there are a lot of unanswered questions. So what better way to get answers than to bring everyone back out here. Please join me and welcoming your NXT rookies!"

"I'll see you shortly Alex." I smile, kissing him again before he heads further into the curtained area with everyone else.

"Alex Riley!" Striker announces as Alex goes out first.

"Eli Cottonwood!"

"Husky Harris!"

"Kaval!"

"Showtime Percy Watson!"

"Michael McGillicutty!"

"Lucky Cannon!"

"Titus O'Neil! And now please welcome your WWE pros!"

I go out first because I'm taking Mike's place for the night since he's not here.

"Taking The Miz's place for the night, Kalena!"

I smile as I the crowd cheers for me as I go down the ramp, and I slap the hands of a few fans, before Alex helps me into the ring, allowing Striker to go on.

"John Morrison!"

"Cody Rhodes!"

"The Co-Women's Champions, LayCool!"

"MVP!"

"The Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston!"

"Mark Henry and Charity!"

"And Zack Ryder!"

Once everyone was in the ring, everything began.

"Okay, rookies I know that you have a lot of questions. And instead of having me stand out here and explain why the pros did to you what they did last week, why don't we hear from the pros themselves. MVP, please explain to the kids, why it went down the way it did." Striker explains, handing the mic to MVP.

"First things first fellas, I want you to relax. Just take it easy, you can get those angry expressions off your faces. Not that you don't have a right to wear them to some extent. But, we're not gonna have a confrontation. I'm not gonna finger-wag, we're not gonna beat you, we're not gonna scold you. What I'm gonna do is explain what happened last week. What we did last week was an initiation. See to wear the title of a WWE Superstar, that's a privilege man, that's an honor. And nobody standing on this side of the ring, is just gonna give it to you. Now I'd be lying if I told you that there wasn't an underlying message in what went down last week. Because to be honest, whether you think it's fair or not, you guys paid for the transgressions of your season one predecessors. And I know you might feel it's not fair, but believe me when I say in the long run it will make you stronger, it will make you better. We have to teach you. It's up to us to give you our knowledge and our experience. And we're gonna do that, but you guys, you gotta work hard to receive it. We'll work hard to teach you, but you guys have to work hard to learn. See this season right here, this class of NXT rookies, we're gonna do it the right way. Now, what I want to know, is if you guys are prepared to take that step. Are you guys ready to move forward, from this point, can we move forward? Can we let bygones be bygones? On behalf of all the WWE pros, are we cool?"

MVP steps forward, holding his hand out for Percy to shake and he does, nodding his head in approval. Then everyone does the same, except I hug Alex, making things cool between him and Mike.

"Okay, so we're all in a good place. Girls...okay." Matt says, breaking up LayCool and Kaval.

"We're all in a good place now guys. And now is really where the pressure's gonna increase. In two weeks time, these pros are going to vote. They're gonna evaluate you. But that's only 50%. The other 50% is gonna come from you, the WWE Universe, voting on ! And based on those votes, in five weeks...there will be an elimination. Kaval, please step forward. Alex Riley, please step forward. Gentlemen, it's all about opportunity in the WWE, and tonight you have a huge opportunity. Because tonight, you are going to face...each other, one on one, next right here on NXT!"

LayCool goes over and is all excited, Alex and I both are giving them weird looks. I walk up and wrap my arms around his right one as the rest of the rookies and pros leave the ring. Alex and I were stuck in the ring, while it was time for LayCool to introduce Kaval's introduction video.

"Ugh, they disgust me. Want me commentary or ringside itself?"

"Well Kaval's dangerous..."

"I know...from what he did in FCW. I'll never forget that. Commentary it is then."

"Good choice."

"'Scuse us Alex and Kalena, just...before this match starts, we want you to take another look at our rookie. He's cute..."

"...he's cuddly..."

"...here's Kaval!"

Up on the tron is his introduction video. Woo hoo, exciting. I take Alex's vest as the video ends and I give him a quick kiss before exiting the ring and heading to commentary, where LayCool exactly is. I decide to have a little fun and join in on the commentary.

"And an opportunity for Kaval and Alex Riley, to make first impressions here tonight. Their debut match is on NXT, we are joined at ringside by Alex's girlfriend who is also taking The Miz's place for tonight Kalena and Kaval's pros, the self-professed Co-Women's Champions Layla and Michelle McCool."

"Thanks guys, how do we look? Oh no no no, don't answer that. We're flawless."

They start rambling on about Josh and how Kaval is bigger than him and yada yada yada.

"By the way ladies, I would like to congratulate you two on becoming the first Divas to ever co-cheer, be pros on NXT."

"Thank you. Two is better than one right?"

"If I can interrupt. If you haven't noticed. Alex has three pros. Me, The Miz and Stefanie. Three is better than two." I retort.

"Yeah but are you and her Co-Women's Champions? I didn't think so."

"I'd watch that mouth of your McCool, or it'll be filled with my fist." I threaten.

"Okay, let's have things settle. The last thing we need is a fight here at ringside. Now what are you going to bring to Kaval as we see him in action for the first time here tonight?" Cole asks.

"We're gonna bring a whole lot of...flawless, that's what we're gonna bring. With his guidance, he is on the road to becoming flawless."

"Yes he is. He's a little serious though huh?"

"Yeah, we need to turn that frown upside down."

"Well Alex Riley..."

"Well girls..." Josh says at the same time as Cole.

"...loves to smile."

"And Alex Riley is dominating your guy's rookie Kaval right now." Josh adds.

"Just sit back and watch Josh. Give it a little second."

"It's all a trick you know? He's working hard you know? He has a brain behind that pretty face."

I just roll my eyes at their comments, because I know Alex is better than him. Kaval has Alex in the corner and kicks him in the chest and I wince. He goes for a quick cover, but Alex kicks out.

"Alex Riley, six foot two, 240 pounder from Georgetown, Virginia."

"This is the classic case of big man vs little man here. As you see the pros of NXT season 2 watching on from the stage. LayCool the self-professed Women's Champions as well as the girlfriend of Alex Riley, Kalena joining us here at commentary."

We watch as Kaval kicks and such at Alex, going for another cover, but Alex kicks out.

"Did you just say that Michelle taught him that?"

"She did."

"I was a teacher, so I teach him."

"Oh really?"

"We try to help him out, that's what we do. That's why we're gonna be such great pros on NXT."

"Maybe you can help Josh learn how to be a commentator."

"Doubt it."

Kaval now has his legs wrapped around Alex's neck.

"Come on Alex." I say outloud purposely.

After suffering a kick to the shoulder a while later, Alex comes back and drops Kaval on the top rope.

"Ohh, not his face."

"Oh that's gotta hurt. Noooo."

"Oh shut up you bunch of whiners. He's fine!" I snap at LayCool.

For a while it was quiet, and I'm glad. But they started back up shortly.

"Oooh and look at Alex Riley, planting Kaval."

"There you go."

Alex goes for the cover, but Kaval kicks out at two.

"Riley calls himself the Rare Breed."

"Alex Riley played quarterback at Boston College University. Alex Riley knows how to read his opponents, read the defense and Alex Riley has grounded Kaval so far in this contest." Josh explains.

"Boston College or Boston University."

"Boston College Cole." I answer for Josh.

"Well here's the difference between Alex Riley who went to BC, he's got a double major there. And your pro Kaval who actually wants to be a Simpson's character. That's his goal in life."

"Psh, some goal." I scoff.

"But you know what? His pro went to Florida State with a Master's Degree."

"Whoop Dee Doo." I roll my eyes.

"His other pro won the Diva's search..."

"...woo hoo, not impressive." I interrupt.

We continue to watch the match, but Kaval manages to take him down, multiple times. Then a potential submission move, breaking before five. Jumping from the top, going for a cover, Alex kicks out at two. A kick to the chest and the fight continues. Kaval catches Alex on the jaw. He goes to the top to jump, but when he does, Alex moves and then grabs him and hits him with 'You're Dismissed'. He goes for the cover, getting the 3 count. I smile widely and take the headset off my head, stick my tongue out at LayCool and get into the ring. I wait until he's standing and after the ref raises his hand in victory before I hug him tightly, despite him being sweaty from the match. Then I kiss him before raising his hand in victory myself. I lace my fingers with his as Matt Striker comes into the ring.

"Alex Riley, dude how are you still standing? Congratulations man. Some would say it's even more impressive, because your pro the Miz is not here tonight. How're you feeling right now man?"

"Yeah, you know Matt, my pro Miz had a big night last night. Winning the US Championship once again!

"Right now he's doing what he does best. He's partying in LA. He asked me if I would join, I politely declined and said I can take care of this all by myself! But of course, also with the help of my lovely girlfriend Kalena." He smiles, kissing me on the cheek.

"LayCool, your thoughts on this match and the rookies...I'll protect you. What're your thoughts?"

"Puh-lease." I roll my eyes.

"Well first off..." Layla trails off before clapping.

"...but real talk here. I mean, we're not used to losing Matt, but Kaval did a good job."

"I mean, Michelle it was his first match."

"It was your first match. And think about it, with LayCool's guidance Matt..."

"...you're gonna be..."

"...flawless."

"We can do this, we're gonna help him out."

"Okay let's hear from some of the pros. John Morrison. Your thoughts on these two rookies."

"Well first of all Alex, yeah Miz isn't here. Um...he's not partying in LA, he's actually at a lipo consult..."

"Another fat joke?" I mutter in disgust.

"Oooh, shouldn't have said that Morrison." Charity says as she watches from backstage.

"Yeah that is true. That is true." Kofi adds.

"I thought Alex, you did a good job at looking confident."

"You're damn right he's confident!" I yell.

"Kaval...you also took your time. Great kicks man, I thought you both did a very...very good job of making an impression today."

"Okay-" Striker goes to continue.

"What'd you guys think?" Morrison asks the crowd.

"Hey Za-Zack Ryder. Long Island Loud Mouth, what do you think of the rookies."

"Honestly I only care about my rookie Titus O'Neil, but that new ring announcer chick, she's pretty hot. Call me."

Backstage, Charity laughs a little and facepalms.

"Ohhhh Zack."

"That was completely irrelevant to the question." Jon adds.

"It was, but you gotta love Zack and his goofiness."

I too in the ring shake my head, my hand covering my face.

"Cole, Josh, what do you guys think?"

"Just saying we love Zack Ryder. I mean, uh...he had the best comment of the night best far..."

The NXT music goes off and we exit the ring to head back up the ramp to head backstage.

"Ooooh you so told LayCool off on commentary."

"I know right? I'm sick of them and they're so annoying."

"Tell me about it. Now the only match left is Jon's tag team match with Mark."

"Well we wish you luck with that and we'll be watching. I'm gonna get Alex back to the locker room to change."

"Alright, see you after the show for SmackDown."

"Yup."

Alex and I then head towards the locker room for him to change.

"Ready for your match?" Charity asks Jon.

"More than ever. I can't lose with Mark on my side and you there to cheer me on."

"As always."

After quick break, Cole and Josh were going over the matches for Fatal Four-Way this Sunday. Then there's security camera footage of Zack and Titus in the locker room. Another rookie introduction, Husky Harris was played for everyone to know a bit about him. But after that was time for the tag match. First going out was Kofi and Michael. Mark come up beside Charity and Jon, ready for the match. They soon play Mark's music and the three of them go out. Mark gets into the ring first, and Jon slaps a few fans' hands before kissing Charity quick and getting into the ring next. Charity stays ringside and it starts out with Mark and Kofi. Mark motions to McGillicutty, pro against rookie so Kofi tags him in. They circle and lock up, Mark shoving him away, tumbling into the corner.

"Not looking good for you McGillicutty." Charity snickers.

Mark smiles about it, and McGillicutty gets Mark around the neck, putting him in a headlock. Mark gets out of it and pushes him into the ropes and then shoulderblocks him hard. He then picks him up and lifts him over his head, before dropping him.

"Oooh." Charity winces. "Welcome to the WWE Michael."

Mark drags him to the corner and tags in Lucky. He grabs Michael now before picking him up and dropping him.

"Come on Lucky!" Charity cheers as he goes for the cover.

Unfortunately Michael kicks out.

"Damn. Don't worry, still early! You got this!"

Another headlock, by Lucky this time. Pushes against the ropes and Lucky suffers a hip toss suplex. Turning around and he's taken down quickly, twice by arm drag takedowns, until Michael puts him in a potention submission.

"Come on Lucky!" Charity hits the mat.

He gets up, but Michael drags him over to his corner, tagging Kofi in. While holding Lucky, Kofi climbs to the top and drops an elbow on his arm. Twisting his arm for a bit before Lucky reverses into his own twist of the hand on Kofi. Kofi counters and takes Lucky's left leg out from under him before hitting a big splash on him. He goes for the cover.

"No!"

Lucky kicks out. Twisting the arm again, Kofi tags in McGillicutty. Still holding him, McGillicutty punches the held arm. Thrown into the ropes and Lucky is clotheslined before McGillicutty went for the cover, Lucky kicking out at one.

"Lucky, come on!" Charity yells, hitting the ring before clapping to get the crowd going for the motivation.

Lucky manages to get out of a potential submission, before suffering a kick to the shoulder before a dropkick, making him roll out of the ring. Then Kofi and McGillicutty work together and dropkick Mark off the side of the ring. Charity goes over to make sure Lucky is okay, glaring at Kofi and McGillicutty in the ring.

"Come on, you got this."

He nods and gets back into the ring to face McGillicutty. He currently has his arm twisted into a submission attempt, but Lucky isn't giving up. He gets to his feet and gets McGillicutty to let go before throwing him into the ropes. Missing a clothesline front and back, but delivers a big boot to the face.

"Yes! Take that McGillicutty!" Charity cheers.

Quick pin attempt, but McGillicutty kicks out.

"That's okay, stay on him!"

Another quick pin, and McGillicutty kicks out. Lucky takes him down, wrapping his arms around his neck, applying the pressure. McGillicutty gets up and Lucky makes his way over, tagging Mark in.

"Good job." Charity claps.

Mark hits McGillicutty with a headbutt, before throwing him into the corner. He runs at him, but McGillicutty moves out of the way at the last second. He comes back with punches, but suffers a club to the back. Back over in his corner, Lucky's tagged back in. Lucky takes him down, trying to get McGillicutty's shoulders down on the mat, but McGillicutty struggles. He gets up, hitting Lucky in the gut, eventually making him let go. But he's pushed into the ropes and comes back with a shoulderblock and covers McGillicutty for a pin attempt. McGillicutty kicks out. Back against the ropes, jumping over McGillicutty, bouncing off the other set of ropes and shoulderblocking him again, going for another pin attempt, McGillicutty kicking out. More bouncing off the ropes, McGillicutty jumping over him. Lucky comes back and shoulderblocks him again, going for a third pin attempt, McGillicutty kicking out. Another takedown, trying to get the shoulders down.

"Come on Lucky!"

Pushed into the corner, Lucky spears him once before going to send him into the opposite corner, only to be Irish Whipped into the corner himself. But Lucky jumps to the 2nd rope and goes for the cross body, but misses. Charity winces and looks away for a minute, before turning her attention back to the match. Lucky gets up, getting hit with a spinning neckbreaker from McGillicutty. He goes for the pin, the ref counting to three and he wins the match.

Charity sighs and leans her elbows on the apron, and runs her hands through her hair. She slides into the ring after Mark gets in to check on Lucky. With the help of Mark and Charity, Lucky is able to get up. Striker now gets into the ring to talk about the match, get the pros opinions.

"Whoa Kofi Kingston. Wow, what do you think of your rookie Michael McGillicutty?"

"Hey, the kid did alright for himself tonight did he not? I think..." Kofi trails off, as Mark shakes hands with McGillicutty.

"...I've gotten the chance to know Michael McGillicutty over the past few days. And this is a man with something to prove." Kofi continues as Lucky shakes hands with McGillicutty.

"Man on a mission. And tonight he definitely took a step in the right direction."

"Alright. Mark Henry. Your thoughts on your rookie Lucky Cannon."

"I think Lucky's got a lot of potential, and I think I got lucky being a pro to get him. He's got a long way to go but, I think he'll get there."

"Okay. Let's hear from some of the pros. Cody Rhodes, your thoughts on these rookies please."

"Lucky, you got a real dumb look on your face you know? I mean you do realize that you just lost. And not only did you shake Michael McGillicutty's hand, you...listen, the way this works is, the guys who win the matches, make more money than the...the losers. Which is what you are tonight, a loser. I mean, okay Lucky Cannon. You came from the CFL, you played arena footaball. What did somebody tell ya', hey kid you look good, you should be a wrestler? Hah. I'll tell you what you are. You're all style and you're no substance."

"Psh, jealous."

"Hey hey, listen. While you're running the kid down, hold up a minute. Now you act like you a lot better than him. Well let me tell you something. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, so to speak. And if you think that you can get lucky, and get a win, then you face Lucky one on one." Mark interjects.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hang on hang on. This is getting good, haha." Striker says, getting out of the ring and running up the ramp to Cody.

"Cody...Cody don't walk away man, you're on NXT bro. Mark Henry just laid down the challenge. You vs Lucky Cannon, what do you say?"

"Don't let him punk you out Cody." Morrison states.

"I think if he's aptly named, he'd be lucky to last five minutes with me. You know what, you know what? I accept. But, you give me a week to get ready."

"Oh...okay, hang on hang on hang on. Given this week to get ready, what can we expect from Cody Rhodes?"

"Oh, what can we expect?" Cody says, before hitting Matt across the back, making him roll off the stage/ramp and onto the concrete floor. All the pros, Mark, Kofi, McGillicutty, Lucky and Charity get out of the ring, heading up the ramp in confusion of what Cody just did. Cody leaves to go backstage while Mark and everyone check on Matt to see if he's alright, helping him up. Charity, Mark and Lucky head backstage, heading to the locker room. Charity and Jon head to the locker room we all share wth each other so that he could change and we could stick around for SmackDown which would be startin soon once the ring apron was changed around it for SmackDown and everything was set up for it.


	5. SmackDown Taping For June 18, 2010

Now we get to all sit back and relax, to watch the SmackDown taping. While we were waiting for SmackDown to get all set up after NXT had ended, we all went down to catering and grabbed some snacks and whatever, heading back to the room for the night until the end of the show.

"SmackDown...haven't been here in a while."

"Right? It almost feels weird you know?"

"Exactly."

When it came time, the show had started, for the taping anyway. They replay what happened last week with Kane, trying to find out who's responsible for Undertaker being in a vegetative state.

"Crazy. I think he did it, being jealous."

"Possibly."

The SmackDown theme then goes off with the intro video and then the pyros. Todd Grisham and Matt Striker introduce the show, advertising the tag match tonight. Show and Rey vs Swagger and Punk. Then Drew vs Teddy and if Teddy doesn't compete, he'll be fired. Punk's music goes off first as he goes out alone.

"Tell me what the point of the mask is."

"I have no idea."

"This Sunday at the Fatal Four-Way PPV, I win my 4th Heavyweight Championship. Which will in turn then make me four time, straight edge, World Heavyweight Champion. Nobody in the history of the WWE has ever accomplished that. Now the only thing that would make that much more sweeter, is if the Phenom of the WWE, the Undertaker, was here to see it. See I know a lot of you probably flunked out of high school, and it's been a very long time since your last history lesson. And inbetween that time since your last history lesson, you've all killed billions of billions of brain cells smoking your drugs, and eating your pills, and drinking your beer. But I must remind you, I am the only man in the history of the WWE to make the Undertaker tap out. Now if it wasn't for the Phenom's current vegetative state, I would make him tap out again at Fatal Four-Way. Which brings me to why I'm out here. I actually want to talk about the Undertaker's vegetative state. 'Cause I know a lot of you are familiar with 'vegetative state', looking at you right now. But just as I am not responsible for the vegetation I see before me, myself nor any member of my straight edge society are responsible for the Undertaker's current vegetative state. Now that doesn't make it any less hilarious to me. I'm glad he's in a vegetative state. I wish I could claim I was the man to do that. The fact is I'm not. I wish I could've seen the look on his face, the flicker in his eye as he was beaten to his point of no return."

"Of course you wish that."

"So when the perpetrator or perpetrators of the Undertaker's state of vegetation are come to light, I will be the first man to stand in line and shake their hand. 'Cause I got to be honest with you people, this...this Universe, Friday Night SmackDown, Raw, NXT, the entire WWE landscape, has been so much better without the Undertaker."

Then the lights flicker and Punk gets a little freaked out, before they go out completely. And there standing before him is the Undertaker and Punk freaks out even more.

"The Undertaker is back!" Striker exclaims.

"And CM Punk now has stepped right into it."

"I told you there's no way to keep him down."

"That can't be him." I give a confused look.

"He's flesh and blood all right Punk." Striker states as Punk touches him to make sure he's real.

Punk laughs, turns him around and he removes his hand and wig, revealing himself to be Luke Gallows.

"I knew it."

"It's Luke Gallows." Todd states the obvious. "The first disciple of the Straight Edge Society."

Punk and Gallows then laugh at everyone in the crowd because they fell for it. They then start chanting 'you suck' and Punk crushes the hat, and kicks the coat out of the ring before pyros go off and Kane storms to the ring. But Jack Swagger comes out from behind and attacks him from behind. "Who's that in the jeans, hoodie and worker's boots?"

"Who knows."

The attack on Kane continues in the ring, before Rey comes out to the rescue along with Show. But even Rey and Show go after Kane, for the attacks on them as of late. Rey leaves the ring warily since Show is staring at him. Then Show leans over Kane, telling him that he had nothing to do with what happened to Undertaker, and that nothing is going to stop him from becoming the next World Heavyweight Champion.

"Anger issues."

"Someone needs anger management for sure."

That left time for a break, before advertising Fatal Four Way for Sunday. Then they did a video package of NXT from last week, the chaos the went on at the end of the show with the pros attacking the rookies, and then from earlier tonight. All this being for the aired show on Friday. We get a chance to watch highlights of Alex vs Kaval, minus all the commentary. I grin as I see Alex's win. We also get to see highlights of Jon's match, we cringe when he loses. We roll our eyes with Cody putting Jon down and attacking Striker. After that, footage from 2009 when Vince introduced Drew McIntyre as the new superstar on SmackDown.

Out next was MVP for the first match of the night.

"The following is a tag team match scheduled for onefall. From Miami, Florida. Weighing 248 pounds, MVP!"

His partner comes out next, that being Christian.

"His partner from Toronto, Canada. Weighing 227 pounds, Christian!"

And their opponents, Curt Hawkins and Vance Archer.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 486 pounds, Curt Hawkins and Vance Archer!"

Curt and Archer strategize before it starts off with Christian and Curt. The bell rings and Curt does some trash talking before shoving Christian and Christian comes back with a slap to the face.

"Ohhh." I snicker.

Christian trips him and then twists his arm. Over to his corner, he tags MVP in. Christian holds him while MVP hits him and Christian gets some shots in before he steps outside the ropes. MVP wastes no time, going for a cover, but Curt kicks out and that's where he recovers. He gets MVP into his corner and starts trash talking and shoves him in the chest, earning a slap to the face again, but by MVP this time. He goes after Curt along with cheap shots to Archer, before driving Curt's face into his knee. He goes over to Archer and kicks him off the side of the ring, and then sends Curt flying over the top rope and to the floor himself. MVP and Christian then use the top rope to launch themselves over and landing on Curt and Archer below, working together. MVP throws Curt back into the ring, but since the ref is distracted with Christian, Archer takes advantage of the distraction and starts going after MVP and preventing him from getting into the ring as of now. He throws him into the steel steps and Curt goes out of the ring to get him. It's still Curt and MVP, but now in the ring. Curt goes for the cover, but MVP kicks out. Back in his corner, Curt tags Archer in. So Archer takes control of the match for now. A cover by Archer and MVP kicks out at one. More work on the already injured left arm, until MVP moves. But Archer cheap shots Christian and goes after MVP. He fights back however, but it's no good since he's back in the corner and Curt is tagged back in. MVP gets up and counters, crawling over to Christian. Curt catches him, but MVP pushes him away with his feet and makes the tag. Christian comes in and cleans house, firing away on Curt. Big knee to the jaw of Archer and Curt tries throwing Christian over the top rope. Christian climbs to the top and hits him with a cross body. Archer comes in to break up the pin, but MVP comes in and throws him out. After Curt throws MVP into the steel ring post, Christian goes for the Killswitch on Curt. But Archer comes in and delivers is own neckbreaker. Curt delivers the elbow from the top rope and he picks up the win for him and Archer.

"Eh." I respond.

However they aren't done and MVP tries to fight off Archer and Curt himself, but it's no use.

"Woo hoo for you two." I roll my eyes.

"He'll be irrelevant soon enough. Archer anyway."

Then LayCool was backstage with Kaval. Talking about makeovers, before Rosa interrupts them.

"Uh...English please?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you guys for like ever. I know I can be famous and flawless too. But picture this...LayCool-Losa."

"Um...LayCool...yeah. Rosa...never."

"Oh by the way, the Joker called, he wants his makeup back."

"Seriously though..."

"...real talk."

"When's the last time you won a match Rosa? Oh I'll help you. Was it on SmackDown? It was on Raw. No no no, I got it Lay, I got it. It was on Superstars."

"Not."

"I mean you can trust us."

"You can trust us, we're champs."

"We're BFF champs. But seriously Rosa you need to like totally need to re-evaluate your career, and...whatever this is."

"Plus if you're gonna fit in anywhere around here, you're gonna need some training girlfriend."

"A lot of training."

"A lot of training."

"Like...super duper training."

Then they mock her as she's crying and walking away.

"What're you still doing here?" Layla asks Kaval.

"You need to get on this."

"Turn that frown..."

"...upside down."

"Ugh I'd be sad too if they were my pros."

Another video plays from 2010, about Drew losing his first match to Kane back in March. But his loss had been wiped clean so he is still undefeated.

"Of course, he gets special treatment from the boss."

"Kiss up."

"It's gonna be a long night."

"That's for sure."

Now backstage is Vickie and Chavo, glad to have the Guerreros back together.

"You and me back together, there's nothing we can't do."

"Oh my gosh, you look so good." Vickie says, turning and there's Dolph in short jeans shorts and a tool belt.

"What the hell?"

"I don't wanna know."

"Thanks for buying me these jeans Vickie but..."

"Hey, turn around. Very nice."

"Yeah about these, they're a little tight and I don't think I should be wearing these."

"Vickie what I was talking about..."

"Chavo, go get ready for your match."

"I don't have a match."

"Yes you do, it's next, go get ready, now."

"Alright, I think we've gone a little too far here. I look ridiculous, and what's the deal with the tool belt? That doesn't even make any sense..."

"Wait wait wait. I have a project for you. Look I got this picture of me blown up for my office wall." Vickie interrupts and there's a picture of her and Dolph on the stage.

"And I was wondering if you could help me hang it up?"

"Uh...yeah that'd be great."

As Dolph is hanging the picture up and Vickie is enjoying the view, Chris Masters comes in.

"Hey Vickie, so uh...I was thinking about this match and uh..." He trails off, looking at what she's looking at. He looks between her and Dolph before raising his eyebrows and leaving.

"Awkward." Charity laughs.

"Uh, just a bit."

"That's gross." Alex makes a face.

Yet another video is shown. A fight between Matt Hardy and Drew from last month and being stripped of the title and then fired because he wouldn't knock it off. Out next was JTG for his match.

"Tell me how he's relevant still. He lost his flair since Shad left."

"Who knows. At least he's somewhat entertaining."

His opponent however was Chavo.

"Guess he does have a match. Eh."

The bell rings, starting the match. They circle and Chavo stops the ref, pretending to make it look like he had to lace his boots, but he continued with the match. JTG however took control of the match, until Chavo took control. He fixes the laces on his boots for the meantime before hitting him with an uppercut. JTG gets to his feet after a potential submission, fighting out of it. Chavo however gains the momentum, using the ropes to launch himself over, ending up hitting JTG's legs. JTG takes control of the match now, planting him face first. A quick cover and Chavo kicks out. Eventually Chavo gets beat by JTG...JTG getting the pin.

"Nice hair dude." I laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston. Kofi this Sunday at Fatal Four Way you'll be defending your Intercontinental Championship against Drew McIntyre. Now are you at all concerned that the deck may be stacked against you, considering the relationship that Drew seemingly has with Mr. McMahon."

"Deck stacked against me or not, I can be sure of one thing. This Sunday, it's gonna be a fight. I've been fighting all my life. I'm a young dude, I still got a lot of fight left in me. A fight will not be a problem. What I do have a problem with is what's gonna happen later tonight. The Chairman has put Teddy Long and Drew McIntyre in a match. You know, Teddy is not an in-ring competitor. Let's be honest, Teddy is not a trained fighter. Nothing good can come from having Teddy Long in a match with Drew McIntyre. I'll tell you what is good though. And what will be, is this Sunday, when I walk into Fatal Four way and walk out the Intercontinental Champion."

"That's true. Teddy shouldn't be in that ring, he's not one of us...technically.

"Exactly, it's not really fair, but hey you have to obey the boss."

Another Drew video was shown that was more current from last month where he was given the IC title, and then up next Teddy will face Drew and if he doesn't he'l be fired.

"We can only hope he goes through with it to stay on SmackDown."

Yet another video of Drew is shown, but it's from this month, back last week, the confrontation between Drew and Kofi which is what led up to this Sunday's match. So it's finally time for Drew vs Teddy, with Drew coming out first.

"He takes forever to get to the ring."

"Yeah, I can take a bathroom break and he'd probably still not be at the ring yet."

"You could take a walk around the arena backstage and he still wouldn't be there." Alex jokes.

It takes a while, but Teddy's music plays, but he never comes out.

"Teddy, just like I told you last week, if you don't come out here and face me, per Mr. McMahon...you're fired."

Teddy's music plays again, and he comes out this time.

"Now I don't care if you're out here in a suit Teddy. I am still gonna tear you apart. But, before I do, to ensure there's no shenanigans from Kofi Kingston or Matt Hardy, I have enlisted my own private security force. Now referee, I want you to check him to make sure he has no foreign objects. Come on Teddy, here's your big chance. Hit me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on Teddy, I'm right here. You're lively hood is on the line. Your manhood is on the line. Hit me. Or do you want to be fired? Teddy, I know there's a lot of your family members watching. And I know a lot of them are unemployed. Do you wanna wind up like them? Teddy, this industry is all you know. Without it, you're nothing. Now the only way you might get out of this, is doing exactly what I tell you. I'm giving you an opportunity to save yourself and I want you to get down on your knees! Get down or I will put you down."

"Now isn't that degrading." I shake my head as Teddy does so.

"Think of your family's future Teddy. Do exactly what I told you. Get down on both knees. Put that knee down now! Now Teddy, I haven't won just yet. I want to hear you say the words, I am the chosen one. Now say it! Say it, or your family's gonna go hungry Teddy. Say it!"

"Drew, you're the chosen one."

"Wooow."

"I didn't tell you, you could stand up Teddy. I am in charge here. Now get back down on your knees. Get on your knees Teddy, now! Now, I want you to lay down on your back in the middle of this ring. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your lovely wife."

He starts crawling to the middle of the ring, and he lays down on his back.

"You are pathetic. Ring the bell!"

The bell rings.

"Now count to three."

Drew puts his foot on Teddy, the ref counting to three, and Drew wins.

"Just...wow."

Teddy gets up and crying, but Drew grabs him to stop him from moving any further. He turns around slowly only to almost get attacked by Drew, but Kofi comes out and tries to fight through Drew's security. They hold him back and Drew attacks him. Then comes Matt through the crowd and the security try to pull him off. Drew takes his aggression to Matt, kicking him in the head as well. In the ring they go and Drew delivers his finisher to him. Kofi too suffers the same fate.

"He's crazy."

"Just a tad."

"So what's going on for the rest of the week except for Sunday, the pay-per-view?" I ask Alex.

"We got an FCW event in Deland, Florida on Thursday."

"Ooh? You have a match?"

"I do, I'm defending the Heavyweight title against Johnny Curtis."

"Meh."

"What about you Jon?" Charity asks.

"I'm facing Big E. Langston."

"Ah."

"And then we have the pay-per-view Sunday to be at and see."

LayCool's music hit and they came out, Layla being the one in the next match.

"Co-Women's champions...what a joke."

"Tell me about it. Only one champion is needed."

Next out is Kelly with Tiffany.

"Ugh, whore." Charity comments.

"And can the shorts get any shorter?" I make a face.

The bell rings and they lock up, Layla getting her in a headlock before letting go and elbowing her in the head, before going against the ropes and shoulderblocking her. Layla goes for the pin, Kelly kicking out. Twisting the arm of Kelly and she uses the ropes to get out of it. The she does her signature, jumping on her and slamming her head into the apron. Then she dropkicks her out of the ring. Layla however drops Kelly on the 2nd rope, she slides in and goes for the cover but Kelly kicks out. Layla gives Kelly a head scissors, but Kelly counters and Kelly hits a double leg jackknife, but things go downhill for Layla.

"And here comes the backflip."

"Nope, Layla moved."

Kelly kicked Layla and Michelle provided a distraction, and that allowed Layla to kick Kelly in the gut, making her fall to the apron. Tiffany however ran around and took out Michelle, before checking on Kelly. Layla kicks Tiffany, but Kelly however hits the K2 leg drop and wins the match.

"Woo." Charity says sarcastically.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. He is the World Heavyweight Champion, Jack Swagger. Jack later on tonight you'll team up with CM Punk to take on Rey Mysterio and The Big Show. However this Sunday, those three men will be challenging you for your World Heavyweight Championship where it's every man for himself in a Fatal Four-Way match."

"Josh this reminds me of a time when I was 4 years old. I was about to compete in my first ever Oklahoma State, Track and Field championship. As I'm warming up for my first event, my daddy comes up to me. He sits me down, looks me in the eye, and he said, son...these kids are twice your age, but that's no excuse. No one remembers silver. I want you to go out there, reach for the starts, go for the gold, become unforgettable and make sure everyone in this arena knows exactly who you are. Well Josh that was great advice. I went on to win 4 gold medals that day. I'm a winner Josh. I always have been, I always will be. It's just what I do. So how fitting is it that this Sunday, is Father's Day. So I'm gonna dedicate my victory at Fatal Four Way to my Daddy. CM Punk, Big Show, Rey Mysterio, in time those names will be forgotten. However the two time, two time, all American American, Mr. Know One On The Corner, the man who never settles, the World Heavyweight Champion Swagger Jack Swagger. That's a name you'll never forget."

"Was he just trying to act cool?"

"Um...I think so."

"Laaaaame."

"He's a mega loser."

Vickie comes out next with her 'excuse me'.

"No."

"Excuse me!"

"No!"

"It is with great honor, to introduce to you a man with such soft silky hair that you could just stroll your fingers through. And abs...I said excuse me!"

"And I said...NO!"

"All of you need to pay your respect to the most amazing man to have ever walked this planet. Please welcome Dolph Ziggler."

Out next was Chris Masters as Dolph's opponent.

"Should be entertaining."

The bell rings and Dolph suffers a vicious shoulderblock. Dolph drops Chris onto the top rope, before sliding back into the ring, throwing punches repeatedly on Chris. Chris manages to get up and reverse the hold Dolph has on him. Dolph misses with the dropkick and gets thrown face first onto the top turnbuckle. Dolph is not doing good right now. Chris calls for the Masterlock, but Dolph slides out of it, only to suffer a sideslam. Chris goes for the pin, Dolph kicks out. Dolph manages to lock in the sleeperhold and Chris drops to his knees. But he gets out of it and goes for the Masterlock, locking it in, but Dolph gets to the ropes, Chris having to let go. Dolph hits the knee followed up by the ZigZag, earning the win, getting the three count.

"Well that was a short match."

"No kidding."

"Well looks like the main event is up next, about time. I can't wait to get back to the hotel and rest."

"You both look like you could use some rest. We got events all week in Florida up till the pay-per-view. You know we can leave now so you can get rest."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"I agree." Charity nods.

"It's settled then."

We all grab our things and instead of sticking around for the main event, we leave and head back to the hotel so we can get rest before we head out to Florida tomorrow for the next FCW show.


	6. Fatal Four Way

After a long week of FCW shows, it was finally the weekend. Sunday to be exact. And yes tonight is the Fatal 4-Way Pay-Per-View. Alex, Jon, Charity and myself will be attending to support Mike and others who have become our friends in the WWE. Mike spend basically the whole day with Stef doing media, promoting the show tonight, and then the gym before heading to the arena. We all had gotten there early. It's become somewhat of a habit for us. Since it was only hours until showtime, Charty, Stefanie and myself went down to the Divas locker room to change into what we were wearing for tonight.

"So Mike defends against Truth tonight. I don't see why Truth thinks he has a chance at regaining that title. Mike is so much better than him."

"Right? Mike will once more prove everyone wrong."

"Like always. Haters gonna hate."

After we all had gotten ready, we had made our way back to the locker room where Mike, Jon and Alex were.

"I think the guys will die when they see us."

"Probably."

"Well we know that they won't be able to keep their hands off of us. The exception being you with Mike of course Stef. He'll have to let you go for his match."

"Right."

We reach the locker room and walk in. Alex was talking to Jon and Mike wasn't anywhere, so we assumed he was in getting ready himself.

"Yoo hoo."

Alex and Jon turn around and when they see Charity and I, their jaws drop.

"Flies guys." I snicker, before we head over to the couches.

"You look..."

"...amazing." Jon finishes.

"We try."

"You don't have to."

"Of course not. So where's Mike?" Stef laughs, before asking.

"Getting ready."

"Ah, thought so."

Mike was still getting ready when the show had started. A video package airs before shooting live to the arena. Justin Roberts introduces Vince McMahon. He stops at the top of the stage and then apologizes for having to start the pay-per-view off on a somber note. He says that Bret Hart will not be on hand tonight. A video airs of the NXT/limo incident with Bret on Raw. Vince then says he'll meet with Bret's people tonight to determine when he will recover, etc. He then goes to talk off and Drew's music hits.

"Boooo."

Drew comes out and shakes Vince McMahon's hand. Vince says something in his ear and Drew continues on his way to the ring. Anothe video airs, this time highlighting his history with Teddy Long and Kofi Kingston. Returning to the arena, seeing a shot of Vince getting in his limo and leaving. Back in the arena itself, Drew tells the crowd that Vince had just told him that Teddy Long was to go out there right now. Teddy comes out and he's told to sit at ringside and when he wins back the Intercontinental title, Teddy's gonna give it to him. Out next comes Kofi.

"Call it now...Drew or Kofi."

"Kofi...but only because I can't stand Drew." I answer.

"Kofi." Jon and Alex both agree with me.

"Hmmm...Kofi." Stef also agrees.

"I'm gonna have to go with Kofi too." Charity adds.

"Kofi? Really? I beg to differ. Drew's got this." Mike says, coming out of the changing area.

"You're just saying that because you're both heels."

"Yes and no."

"Right."

"Yes because we're awesome and no because Drew is a talented like myself."

The bell rings and Kofi immediately goes to work on Drew in the corner with a variety of kicks. Teddy's at ringside looking on with a sad look on his face. Drew starts to fight back, gaining the upperhand in the offense of the match. The WWE Universe is cheering for Kofi to fight back, and he does, knocking Drew to the floor. Kofi runs and hits a suicide dive through the ropes to hit Drew on the floor before getting back in the ring.

"Advantage Kofi."

"Not for long." Mike comments.

He goes out to go after Drew again, but while climbing through the ropes to get back to the outside, Drew runs and chop blocks his leg from the floor, knocking him down.

"See? Told you."

He rolls Kofi back into the ring and goes to work on him. He seems to focus the attack on the arm of Kofi. But Kofi fights back a bit after, hitting the Boom Drop on Drew. He sets up for Trouble In Paradise but Drew avoids it and hits a big boot on Kofi. It takes a bit, but Kofi recovers and eventually leaps onto the middle rope, and jumps off, catching Drew with a tornado DDT. First pin attempt og the night, but Drew gets his foot on the ropes. They both get up and Drew knocks Kofi into the ref hard, knocking him out for the time being.

"Well there goes the ref."

Drew uses this time to smash Kofi into the ringside post. He hits his finisher on Kofi and goes for his own pin attempt, but the ref is still knocked out. He goes over to the ref and tries to wake him up, but the ref won't budge. That's when Drew points at Teddy. He tears his sport coat off and throws him in the ring. Then he takes the ref's shirt off and makes Teddy put it on, being the new ref for the match. He does as he's told and Drew goes for another pin. He counts...one...two...and stops at three, shaking his head 'no' at Drew defiantly.

"Oooooh."

Drew looks pissed off and gets in Teddy's face for some time before going for his finisher on Kofi again. But out of nowhere Matt Hardy comes in and hits the Twist Of Fate on Drew. Kofi hits Trouble In Paradise and Teddy, still in the ref's shirt, counts the pin to give Kofi the victory in retaining the title.

"You were saying Mike?"

"That's not fair! The ref...Teddy...was using favortism and that loser Matt Hardy comes in and gets involved. Kofi should've been eliminated!"

"But he wasn't. Kofi wins."

"Psh, what a joke." Mike crosses his arms.

"Oh relax. You have a more important title to defend tonight, just focus on that okay?" Stef says soothingly to calm him down.

"Right...okay." He nods.

The screen fades out and comes back on the Hart Dynasty backstage. All they talk about is making a name for themselves against the Usos in the ring. They dedicate their match on Father's Day to Bret Hart.

"Awww."

Up next was a Fatal Four-Way Divas Championship match. Out first was Maryse.

"She really thinks she's going to take the title back. Psh, she wishes."

Second to come out was Gail Kim, followed by Alicia Fox. And of course out last was Eve.

"I think the only one I care about, and I want to win is Gail."

"Either Eve or Gail for me."

"Wish you were in this match." Alex says to me.

"One day Alex, one day."

Once Eve's music fades, the bell rings. Eve goes after Maryse, Gail goes after Alicia. It was kind of hard to keep up with the four divas in the ring. But Alicia does hit the Northern Lights Suplex on Gail, going for a pin. Eve notices quickly and breaks up the attempt for a two count. Eve goes for the cover on Alicia, Alicia kicking out at two. Maryse goes for a cover on Eve, the ref gets to two as Alicia breaks up the cover. Gail then goes after Alicia again as Eve and Maryse are getting to their feet. They do and Maryse goes after Eve, and so does Alicia, but Eve knocks her away. Going back and forth between Alicia and Maryse, until they get the best of her and gang up on her. Gail gets up and goes after Alicia as Eve and Maryse are going at it. Gail breaks it up, saving the match. Alicia does the same thing, going after Maryse's arm and Maryse screeches.

"Oh god, someone shut her up."

Maryse finally is able to get out of the ring, leaving Gail, Alicia and Eve in it. But only Eve and Alicia are going at each other.

"Thank you."

Eve and Gail them both do a submission on Alicia, until Maryse gets back into the ring and grabs their hair. They struggle, until Maryse kicks Gail away and then throws Eve out of the ring. She does the same thing to Gail, leaving her and Alicia left in the ring. They get in each other's faces, Maryse starts arguing with her, until Alicia shoves her and a fight breaks out. Maryse goes for the cover, but Eve's back in the ring and breaks it up. Eve sets Maryse up for her finisher, but Gail gets back into the ring and dropkicks them both before going after Maryse. Ever breaks up a cover and it's her and Gail going at each other now. Alicia tries to get involved, and Gail's dropped face first onto the apron. Maryse goes for the French Kiss, but Eve counters it and hits her finisher. She jumps to the top rope going for her moonsault, and hits it. Alicia gets in, throws Eve out of the ring and steals the win, becoming the new champion.

"Oh boy. Now we have to hear her talk about winning for god knows how long." I roll my eyes.

"Joy."

"Typical heel move. Like what I did Monday to become the United States Champion."

"Yes, but we actually like seeing you as Champion. We can't stand Alicia."

"Someone will come along and knock her off her perch, just wait for it."

Backstage Rey is backstage in the locker room. Rey turns around to see Show. He tells Big Show he's going to win tonight. Show puts his hand on Rey like a child and bends down to get face to face with him. He tells him calmly that he is going to be the next World Heavyweight Champion. He shows Rey his fist and says he won't hesitate. Rey tells him as big as Show's fist is, his heart is bigger and then walks off.

Third match of the night, Chris Jericho vs Evan Bourne. But before the match could even begin, Chris takes a mic after he gets down to the ring. He tells everyone under the age of 25 realizes that he is the reason why they watch WWE.

"I doubt everyone under the age of 25 believes that." I shake my head.

He says anyone over that age is the reason why they still watch WWE today. He says there's a problem now...it seems that he is no longer the hot topic in the WWE.

"Not really."

Chris says that even his NXT rookie, Wade Barrett is making more noise than he is. He says deservedly so because he's making an impact. He mentions some of his bigger moments and talks about being the most important member of the WWE roster. He goes on to say that Evan Bourne is one of the many who wants his spot and he talks about what happened with Evan on Raw and says he challenged him to a match tonight.

"This can't be good for Evan."

"Chris, you better not hurt him." Charity says to the screen.

"Or he's gonna have to deal with us." I add.

"That's right."

Alex and Jon snicker at our threats. Evan comes down to the ring and once he was all set the bell rings and the crowd bursts into a Y2J chant. Chris dominates the action early on, but Evan fights back with his quickness and high-risk arsenal. Chris fights back and there's a "let's go Jericho" chant in the crowd.

"How can they not be backing Evan up? What's up with that?"

Eventually Michael Cole says there's a mixed reaction about Jericho from the crowd tonight. But clearly there isn't, since the crowd is all pro-Jericho.

"Wow Cole, are you deaf or something?"

Chris continue the attack on Evan. Evan gets some spots in but one leads to Chris reversing into the Walls Of Jericho. Evan is slowly fighting his way to the ropes, and it takes a while, but he finally makes it, for Chris to break the hold. He runs and knocks Evan to the floor, before getting out himself and smashing Evan into the announce table. He then runs after Evan on the floor, but Evan drop toeholds him face first into the ringside steps. He gets Chris back in the ring and continues the attack, before going for Air Bourne and misses, Chris countering into a Codebreaker. He pins him but Evan gets his foot on the ropes to break the count.

"So close."

Chris tries for the Walls Of Jericho but Evan counters. Both of them are on the top rope and Chris goes for a superplex. Evan knocks him off and seems to be setting up for Air Bourne yet again, but Chris gets up and crotches him on the rope. Chris is back up again and goes for a superplex once again. Evan knocks him off again, this time face first. He finally hits Air Bourne onto Chris' back. He rolls him over, and pins Chris, picking up the victory.

"Yayyy Evan!" Charity cheers.

"Psh, nerd." Mike scoffs.

"Be nice Mike." Stef tells him.

"What? It's true. Bourne's a nerd."

"A cute nerd and nice, so shut up Mike."

Next match of the night, the Fatal Four-Way, World Heavyweight Championship match. First out was Show, followed by Punk with SES. He sends them to the back and makes his way to the ring. Rey is next, followed by the champion...Jack Swagger. The bell rings and within just a few seconds, Big Show has everyond down and selling in a different corner of the ring. Each guy tries to go at Show one on one, but he fends them off. Punk and Rey fight each other to the floor while Swagger and Show battle inside the ring. Rey and Big Show get back in the ring and they go face to face as well. Rey isn't intimidated as he tries going at Show anyway. Show doesn't react to any of Rey's moves, he simply shows him his fist and Rey backs off.

"I would back off too."

Punk's back in the ring now, along with Swagger. Show is taken out on the floor and Punk goes to work on Rey in the rnig. Swagger is in the battle mix now. And after what seemed like forever, Show finally gets back in the ring and he quickly cleans house, knocking everyone to the floor. Punk hits the GTS on Swagger in the ring, but slow to make the cover. Kane's music hits and the arena turns red. He walks out, pushing a casket down to the ring. He walks by each guy, before picking up CM Punk and throws him to the floor. He grabs him by the throat and chokeslams him into the casket. He goes to close it but SES comes out to stop him. Kane chases them to the back and back in the ring Rey hits the 619 on Swagger. He follows up with the splash and pins Swagger to win.

"Yayy Rey!"

"Well my match is the next one. Come with me to the curtain?" Mike asks Stef.

"Of course." He nods. "We'll be back." She adds.

"Good luck Mike...even though we know you won't need it."

"Thanks, and that's right." He says confidently as he and Stef get up. He grabs the title and his pay-per-view jacket, slipping it on as he and Stef walk out the door.

In the meantime, a commercial airs for the upcoming Money In The Bank PPV. Then backstage, Josh Matthews interviews John Cena. John talks about the WWE title Fatal 4-Way match. For this promo, we see the serious, story-telling Cena. Finally it came time for Mike's match.

"Ready?" Mike asks Stef just minutes before his music goes off.

"Mmhmm. You can win this, no doubt."

Mike's music goes off and he and Stef head out. They cut his music short however and Mike starts to talk as he and Stef walk to the ring. He tells everyone how great he is on the mic and etc. They get to the ring and Mike helps Stef in first, before getting in himself. Truth comes out next, rapping like always. Mike removes his jacket and hands it off to Stef, kissing her briefly before she gets out of the ring. He hands the title to the ref, and he raises it in the air for all to see. He hands it off before the bell rings, starting the match. They lock up and Truth gets the upperhand early. Mike gets a cheap shot in and throws Truth out onto the floor, which gives him time to recover in the ring. The ref starts the countdown.

"Come on..." Stef says, keeping her eyes on Truth.

He gets up, almost counted out, but rolls back in and goes under the ropes. Mike ries to continue his assault but the ref breaks it up due to R-Truth being in the ropes. Truth is selling the injured leg big time. Mike is in firm control of Truth now, throwing a submission hold on him and he's stuck in it for a while. Truth seems to be making his comeback, but Mike cuts it very short and slaps an arm hold on Truth. Truth breaks free and makes a comeback on Mike, going for a pin, but Mike kicks out. Mike gets his legs tied up in the ropes and truth hits a big scissors kick as Mike's body was draped off the ropes.

"Come on Mike!" Stef hits the ring with her hands.

Mike and Truth are both on the top rope now and Truth knocks Mike off. He goes for a cross body splash but Mke moves. Truth tries for a couple pinfall attempts, but no avail. Mike rolls Truth up out of nowhere and gets the three count.

"Yes!" Stef cheers. She walks over and grabs the title before getting into the ring and handing it back to Mike, raising his hand in victory.

He then turns and he hugs her tight. She raises his hand once more before they leave the ring and head back up the ramp and backstage.

"You did it! I knew you could."

"Well with you there for me, of course I won. Good luck charm."

"Always." She nods.

"Always." He repeats.

They then head back to the locker room so Mike could change, so that when the show was over, they could leave. The next match had begun and that was The Hart Dynasty vs The Usos. Tamina and Natalya start things off. They both tag out within seconds though. David Hart Smith goes to work on one of the Usos, who after a bit tags in his brother and they do a double team attack to David in the corner. He finally makes the tag to Tyson Kidd, and he works over the Uso brother in the ring before they double team him as well. Tyson is thrown to the floor and the Uso in the ring dives through the ropes, but Tyson jumps from the floor and kicks him in the head as he was coming through. He fights off another double team attack, but the Uso brother in the ring got the upperhand over Tyson and is taking a beating. Each Uso brother is going to work on him, briefly tagging in the other to keep the fresh man in. Another double team attack by the Usos. And the legal one goes for a big splach on Tyson in the corner, but Tyson moves. He crawls over for the tag, getting Natalya in. She and Tamina go at it, with Natalya getting the upperhand. The Uso brothers are double teaming David on the floor and Tyson comes flying off the top rope to knock both of them out. Back in the ring, Tamina has Natalya laid out and climbs to the top rope. She misses the big splash and Natalya hits a big clothesline and pins Tamina for the victory.

"Good, I can't stand the Usos."

"Who can?" Stef asks as she and Mike walk in.

"Good point."

"I'll be back." Mike says, letting Stef go and heading back into the changing area to get out of his ring gear.

While he was changing the main event of the night had started. After the long, drawn-out introductions are complete, the match is officially underway. Everyone is battling. Sheamus and Edge are thrown to the floor and John and Randy turn around to see that they're the only two in the ring. A long staredown leads to them slowly approaching each other. Randy goes for a punch, but misses and John hoists him up for the AA. Randy escapes and tries for an RKO, but John avoids that. Sheamus and Edge filter back into the ring and they double team John while Randy's out on the floor. Sheamus and Edge break the truce and now they're going at it. Edge spears Sheamus and goes for a pin, but John breaks it up, only to be thrown to the floor by Edge. He goes to the top rope, but Randy crotches him. Randy then goes for a superplex on Edge in the corner, but Edge blocks it. Sheamus climbs up and they're all 3 on the top rope. Each guy knocks down the other. Randy clotheslines both Edge and Sheamus to the floor. John is making his way back into the ring now. Randy stops him halfway however and suplexes him in the ring. Orton does the Ronnie Garvin stomp spot on John, doing his best between kicks. He misses a kick and hurts his leg. Sheamus enters back into the match and clotheslines Randy. John is making hs comeback now on Sheamus as the crowd rallies behind him. John hits a bit slam on Sheamus before picking him up for the AA, but Sheamus escapes and hits his finisher on John. He's slow to make the pin and John kicks out at two.

"Come on John, you got this!"

Randy hits a double draped DDT across the middle ropes on Sheamus and John. Randy tries pinning Sheamus but Sheamus gets his foot on the ropes. Randy turns around to Edge blasting him with a big boot. He's setting up for the spear as he waits for John to get back up. He goes for the spear, but John moves and is firing up on Edge now. He hits the five knuckle shuffle. Randy blasts John down and out, and goes to work on Edge. Sheamus throws Randy to the outside and works on Edge himself. John's back in now and Sheamus works on him. John throws Sheamus to the floor. Edge speaks Randy to the floor and then John locks in a STF on Edge. Edge fghts to get to the ropes to break free, but John drags him to the center of the ring and re-applies the hold. Sheamus however enters the ring and breaks it up before Edge could tap. Randy then re-enters the ring and gives John an RKO. He goes to pin John, but as the ref counted to three, Sheamus pushes the ref out of the ring.

"Hey! He can't do that!"

Sheamus then goes to work on Randy. Backstage some WWE guys are standing around a monitor watching the main event and then the NXT gang attacks them all. They seem to be heading to the ring. John is in the ring by himself, waiting to see if they come. They come out the side and attack some stage crew as they head to the ring. John is trying to fight them off but the numbers game gets the better of him. Edge is getting attacked by them now. But back in the ring, Sheamus pins John and the bell sounds, Sheamus becoming the new champion.

"Thanks a lot Season One of NXT." I scoff.

There is no announcing during the NXT beatdown, they simply left once the NXT guys came to the ring. Sheamus ran out as soon as he won, leaving quickly through the crowd. The NXT group continue the beatdown on John in the ring. But Sheamus comes back out of the entrance to raise the title and pose, and the NXT group see him and chase him up the ramp, all heading to the back. Edge and Randy are laid out on the floor and John is laid out in the ring. The show ends with dead silence.

"Another main event ruined by those guys."

"But they are making a statement." Mike comments.

"True, but when they beat up John, that gets on my nerves, considering John is a good friend."

"Right, I'm sure he'll be okay though. Now we've got to get back to the hotel. We've got Raw tomorrow night, NXT Tuesday night and more FCW shows. We need all the rest we can get." Alex adds.

"Right. Let's go." I nod, getting up.

Everyone else gets up and we head out of the locker room. We go out to our cars and then head back to the hotel. Mike and Stef left first, so they got back first. After grabbing their things from the backseat, Mike locks the car and they head inside, getting an elevator to their floor. Once the elevator gets there, they make their way to their room, unlock the door and walk in.

"More media in the morning."

"Right, have to promote Raw and the title." Stef nods.

"And like always, you're welcome to come with me."

"And like always...I would be happy to."

"Why don't we get ready for bed and get some rest. Early morning of media."

"Good idea." She nods.

They both go into their bags and grab clothes to change into. She goes into the bathroom while Mike changes in the room himself and he climbs into the bed and waits for her like always. She comes out after changing, brushing her hair out and washing the makeup off her face. She puts her other clothes with her things before walking over and climbing into bed next to him.

"Don't forget the light."

"Right." She says, reaching over and turning off the light.

Then she gets comfortable in her spot and snuggles closely into him, before they both say their goodnights. Charity and Jon were the next to get to the hotel, park, and head up to their room. Since we didn't have media...and by we, I mean Jon, Charity, Alex and myself...we could sleep in tomorrow. They do the usual routine of changing and then climbing into bed, talking for a bit before eventually falling asleep. Alex and I were the last to get to the hotel, and we too did our normal bedtime routine.


	7. NXT Season 2, Episode 3

Raw last night was full of chaos as usual with the Season One NXT group, now referring themselves to the Nexus. First of all, Vince McMahon fired Bret Hart as general manager of Raw, replacing him with an anonymous general manager, who would send messages via email from a laptop computer at ringside, and Michael Cole would read each email to everyone. Sheamus came out and bragged about his win at Fatal 4-Way as well. The Chris Jericho faced Evan Bourne once again, and won, thus saving his job. Ted DiBiase was backstage and he had relieved Virgil of his duties, replacing him with Maryse...gross. The Divas match was Natalya vs Tamina, but the match was interrupted by the NXT contingent and they attack David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd. That would lead to them talking about getting their contracts, becoming official Raw superstars. Basically though, the group now known as Nexus caused chaos on Raw yet again.

But that was last night, tonight is NXT. Alex would be teaming up with Mike to face MVP and Percy Watson. Stef and I would be there ringside for both of them. It feels great to have someone else there so we have someone else to talk to during the match. John would be facing Cody this week, as Cody had agreed to last week. This match would be a five minute match, Jon having to last that long in the ring with Cody, without being pinned of course. Then at the end of the night, each rookie has to state their case to the WWE Universe. Charity and myself will get to be in the ring with Jon and Alex for that.

"So do you think you can beat Cody tonight? I know you can. Cody may be cute and everything but you're my boyfriend and I favor you."

"I know you do. And I know I can beat him. I can last 5 minutes in the ring with him. I may be a rookie, but you know how I am in the ring."

"That's true. Just be careful alright?"

"I'll try my best. And by the way, you're looking absolutely stunning."

"Jon..." Charity blushes.

"What? It's true."

"As you say all the time."

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Of course." She nods.

Jon grabs his gear bag, and Charity has the room and car keys, then they head out the door and to the elevator, heading down to the lobby. Once reaching the lobby, they head out to the parking lot. Jon puts his bag in the back seat, before getting into the passenger side and Charity gets into the driver's side and they head off to the arena for NXT.

Stef and Mike have currently finished getting ready themselves, making sure they have what they need before leaving.

"So what's going on for tonight?" Stef asks.

"Teaming with Alex to take on Percy and MVP. We'll win...of course."

"Duh." She laughs. "But hey that means Kalena and I can be ringside for the match. Yay."

"Our good luck charms."

"Of course. Maybe we'll even cause distractions too."

"Learned from the best." Mike chuckles.

"Yes we did. Although getting involved isn't really that hard to do. All you have to do is make sure the ref is distracted, which is easily done."

"Very true. All set to go?"

"Yup." She nods, and they grab everything before heading down to their car.

Last was Alex and myself. I had gotten dressed into a Lace One Shoulder Dress. The lace being over the red/magenta part of the dress. Matching the red/magenta color I had red/magenta eyeshadow and a ring. Everything was done so all I had was my shoes to put on. So after coming out of the bathroom, I grab the shoes I picked out and sat on the bed to put them on. I got one shoe on and buckled, before an arm snaked around my waist and a kiss was placed on the back of my neck.

"Alex..." I respond, my eyes closing as I enjoy the feeling.

"What? Just showing my affection."

"I'm not even finished getting ready yet. Couldn't wait?" I giggle.

"Not really."

"Dork. If I give you a real kiss, will you let me finish so we're not late?"

"Maybe."

I shift in my spot and turn around, pressing my lips to his. When I go to pull away a bit after, he holds me there for a little bit longer, before letting me go.

"Now you can finish." He grins, moving from the bed and getting the rest of his things together.

"Thank you." I smile, before getting my other shoe on and buckle that.

After standing up, I adjust my dress a little before making sure I have what I need for tonight.

"I can't wait to be cheering you on tonight in your match. No offense but Percy's weird. He may be good in the ring, but he's got a weird personality."

"He does, but hey it's entertaining right?"

"Right." I nod. "I know you and Mike can win this. No one can beat you."

"Just as long as I don't get distracted by you, I think I'll be good...because you are distracting afterall."

"Oops, my bad."

"That's okay though. Set to go?"

"Yup."

Then we head out the door after grabbing all our things and we go down to the car, getting in and heading off to the arena. We all get to the arena at different times. Jon and Charity get to the locker room first and he goes to change. Mike and Stef get there next and Mike changes. Then Alex and I get there last and Alex goes to change. We were able to relax for a bit as the show was getting set up. But a stagehand soon knocked on the door and asked for Mike and Alex, because the show would be starting soon and their match is starting the show off.

"Wish us luck."

"Luck."

Alex and I lace fingers as we walk out, and Stef and Mike do the same. We waited in the curtained area for us to be called out, along with MVP and Percy who just showed up. The show started, the NXT intro playing. That's followed by the pyros of course. The rest of the pros then went out to sit on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT! The rookies are ready to impress and they're about to have their chance. Because the first match begins right now!"

They play Mike's music first and the four of us walk out onto the stage. After Alex and Mike posed on the stage, Stef and I locked arms with them as we walked down the ramp.

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for onefall. Introducing first the combined weight of 244 pounds, accompanied to the ring by Kalena and Stefanie, Alex Riley and the United States Champion The Miz!"

We let go of Mike and Alex as they get into the ring. We go up the stairs, Mike and Alex both holding the ropes for us to get into the ring. Alex and Mike both pose in the corners, before Mike's music fades and MVP's goes off, him and Percy coming out.

"And their opponents, with the combined weight of 248 pounds, Showtime Percy Watson and Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

Percy starts dancing outside the ropes on the apron and I raise an eyebrow. Stef and I have stepped outside the ropes. Mike removed his shirt and handed that to Stef, along with the title before giving her a brief kiss. Alex removes his vest and hands that to me as well, giving me a brief kiss himself. Stef and I get down from the ring, standing ringside to watch the match and cheer Mike and Alex on.

It starts off with Alex and MVP, beacuse Alex told Mike that he wanted to start things off with MVP. I nod in approval and clap for him.

"Let's go Alex!"

Alex tells MVP that he doesn't want him, he wants Percy.

"Woo!"

Percy got the crowd clapping, before they go for a lock up, but Alex kicks him in the leg before getting him in a headlock. Pushed into the ropes, Alex comes back and hits him with a hard shoulder block. Percy gets up as Alex sits on top of one of the corner and poses with a smile on his face. Stef and I can't help but laugh.

"Always gotta be a goof." I laugh.

"Of course."

Alex hops down to continue the match. They circle before locking up finally and another headlock on Percy, followed by another hard shoulder block. Alex then goes back against the ropes and hops over Percy and then Percy leap frogs over Alex, followed by a dropkick.

"Ohh, come on Alex!"

Percy hits another. Then he trips Alex and holds him to the mat before MVP tags himself in and then they double team him. Once Percy leaves the ring, MVP grabs Alex and throws him out of the ring and to the floor. I go to move to check on him, but Stef stops me when we see Mike hop down and go over to him.

"Let Mike do his coaching right now."

"But..."

"The look on Mike's face isn't good. Don't want him yelling at you in character."

"True..." I sigh and we look on from a distance.

Mike then of course starts yelling at Alex and they get into an argument. Alex gets back into the ring, and Mike yells at Alex to tag him him and he does. MVP tags in Percy and Mike goes right to work on him. Alex reaches for a tag, telling Mike to give him Percy, and Mike does tag him in. Alex then takes control of the match and he starts getting in the ref's face. The ref gets distracted by MVP and Mike gets sneaky and keeps the power on their side. Alex then gets him in a potential submission and Mike starts talking smack to Percy. MVP's reaching for a tag, but Percy can't get over to him. They eventually get to their feet and Percy counters and tags in MVP. MVP takes control of the match from there.

"Alex move!" Stef and I say at the same time with Mike.

He doesn't move and we cringe. But when Alex gets up, he holds onto the ropes, and kicks MVP in the leg, making him let go. Alex hits MVP and sends him flying into his corner where Percy tags himself in. Alex runs over and tags Mike in as well. But Percy is fired up and knocks Mike down. He then jumps and flips kind of, landing on Mike. He goes for the cover, but Alex rushes in and stops it. MVP comes in and goes after Alex, knocking himself and Alex over the top rope. I go to check on Alex while Stef pays attention to the match. Mike counters Percy and he falls onto the top rope. That's followed by a Skull Crushing Finale and Mike gets the 3 count for the win. I was helping Alex up and Mike was saying something to Percy while MVP got in the ring to get in Mike's face. Alex quickly gets into the ring with my help and he joined Mike with the arguing with MVP. Once that was done, they raised each other's hands in victory before getting out of the ring by us.

Stef hands Mike back his title and I hand Alex back his vest and we all make our way around the ring to head back. We follow them up the ramp and stand next to them when they pose. And since we didn't get to do this in the ring with them, at the top of the ramp, we lace our fingers with theirs and raise their hands in victory ourselves before heading backstage.

"You did it!" Stef exclaims happily, wrapping her arms around Mike in a hug.

"Your second win. 2 and 0." I say to Alex.

"And as long as you keep doing what I say, you'll be the next breakout star in no time." Mike adds.

"Ahem...aren't you forgetting a couple people Mike?"

"Correction...as long as you listen to us, you'll be the next breakout star in no time." He corrects himself.

"Better." I nod. "Well I'm gonna head to catering, getting a bit thirsty and I could use a snack." I add.

"Want me to come with you?" Alex asks.

"I think I'll be fine. I'll take Stef with me. You spend time with your pro okay?"

"Okay." He chuckles. "Meet you back here?"

"Of course." I nod, leaning up and kissing him.

"Same goes for me." Stef says to Mike before kissing him as well.

Then we both head off to catering to kill some time. When we get there we find Charity, so we get what we want and join her at the table.

"Hey, where's Jon?"

"Talking with Mark. Strategizing for his match against Cody tonight."

"Ohh."

"What about Alex and Mike?"

"They're spending time together, probably will strategize their next match either as a tag team or single's match."

"Oh, true. So seems like an early night for us. Not sticking around for SmackDown this week."

"Yeah seems so. Another busy week with FCW stuff, signings, etc. Gonna need all the sleep we can get. Hell I know I will. I've been exhausted lately. Maybe going to bed early will help tonight."

"Probably."

"Well I've got to get out there with Mike to watch the matches." Stef says getting up, after grabbing a bottle of water on the table nearby.

"Alright, have fun."

"Will do."

After the promo on Titus, it was time for the next match. McGillicutty with Kofi Kingston vs Titus O'Neil with Zack Ryder. At that time, Alex and Jon had come into catering.

"Oh, looks like they couldn't wait." I giggle.

"Of course not." Charity laughs.

The match begins as they come over and find us, sitting next to us.

"Miss us already?"

"That obvious huh?"

"Uh huh."

Titus and Michael lock up, before Titus is pushed into the corner, Michael letting go almost immediately. Titus comes back and they lock up again before Titus throws Michael into the corner before spearing him once. That's when Michael fires back. Coming off the ropes, Titus catches him and drops him in the corner. He throws him into the opposite before throwing him into the original corner he was in. He goes for a pin attempt, but Michael kicks out.

"That's not enough to win the match."

"Yeah, he needs to do more."

Titus stomps on him a few times before helping him up and throwing him into the ropes, clotheslining him when he comes back. Going for another pin, Michael kicks out. Now he's in a reverse chin lock, until Michael was able to get to his feet. That's when Michael gets out of the hold, but his strategy didn't work. Titus goes for pin attempt #3, but Michael kicks out. Titus picks him up and drops him and bounces off the ropes, only for Michael to lift his legs and Titus falls on them. They both get to his feet before Michael hits the spinning neck breaker, getting the three count to win the match.

"Someone else is 2 and 0."

"But you're much better than him." I tell Alex.

"You bet I am."

"Well only two more matches until your first little challenge thing."

"Yup...Kaval vs Eli. That can't go good for Kaval at all."

"Not really."

"And then you vs Cody." Charity says to Jon.

The next match, Eli vs Kaval with Eli coming out, John joining him ringside. Kaval was already in the ring with LayCool ringside. The bell rings, starting the match and Kaval goes right for the legs before Eli pushes him into the corner. Kaval uses the corner to his advantage, but Eli throws him back into the corner.

"See? Told you."

He then gets him in a bear hug, but Kaval starts hitting him to make him let go. And it works once he's in the corner. Kaval counters, trying to inflict as much pain on Eli as possible. Eli throws Kaval off the top rope and misses a clothesline and Kaval catches Eli on the chin. Eli flings Kaval across the ring and outside it. Kaval jumps from the top and hits Eli on the back on the neck. He goes for a pin attempt but Eli surprisingly kicks out. Kaval jumps from the top and Eli catches him, and manhandles him, going for the cover and gets the pin.

"2 and 0 with you and McGillicutty." I say to Alex.

"Again though...he's better than both of them."

"Will always be true." I grin before kissing him briefly.

Once the victory celebration was over, the next rookie introduction video was shown. This one was on Jon, talking about his life changing in 2004 where he was hit in the back of the head with a lead pipe, being a coma in 3 weeks, forgetting everything, learning how to walk and talk again. And then of course he talked about meeting Charity and how lucky he was to meet her.

"Awwwwww." I smile. "That's so cute."

"Well I am lucky that I met her." He grins, kissing her.

Coming back from a quick break, Kaval was recovering backstage when LayCool came up.

"Think about it, you've already lost twice and third time's a charm." Michelle states.

"That sounded like an insult to me.

"Michelle..." Layla trails off before she and Michelle talk over one another.

"Real talk."

"Kaval, are you with us?"

"Are you with us?" Layla repeats.

"Yeah, I'm with you."

"He's with us." They say in unison.

"Okay good, because we've been dying to give you this gift. Are you ready? Close your eyes."

He closes his eyes, but hesitantly.

"One, two, three. Yayyyy."

He opens his eyes and the camera pans out to show a pink shirt that says 'Property Of LayCool'.

"The hell..."

"...is that?"

"Property of..."

"...LayCool."

"Do you love it?"

"Do you love it?"

"Yeah...it's wonderful."

"It is, I know."

"I really don't know what to say."

"Uh, say thank you."

"Uh duh."

"Do I have to wear it?" Kaval asks.

"Of course, you should wear it all the time."

"I mean when you're with us..."

"...when you're without us..."

"...when you're sleeping..."

"...when you're eating or working out..."

"..Michelle do you see this?"

"Kaval, we have taught you this before. This is the money maker."

"Seriously."

"Seriously."

"Turn this frown..."

"...upside down."

"Yayyyyy."

The screen fades out on LayCool trying to get him to smile.

"Wooooow." I shake my head.

Then they replay what happened last week between Striker and Cody where he attacked Matt from behind. After that, what happened in the main event last night on Raw when Mr. McMahon was attacked by the former rookies of NXT Season One. While that was going, Mark came into catering and spotted Lucky, waving him over.

"Oh looks like the match will be coming up. We gotta go."

"We'll be cheering for you, have fun." I say as he and Charity get up.

"Oh I will."

Charity and Jon lace fingers and head out of catering, following Mark to the curtain. Once there, they wait as the reply ends and Husky goes out to join Cody in the ring. It takes while before they play Mark's but when they do, Mark, Charity and Jon go out and Charity has a modified version of Jon's shirt that she had made just for her. Mark gets out of the ring and Charity stays in the ring with Jon, while Mark gets out of the ring. Charity keeps her fingers laced with his.

"Alright Lucky we're gonna do something a little different here. Last week I said that if you could...I said you'd be lucky if you could last five minutes with me. So what we're gonna do, is we're gonna have a five minute challenge. Give me five minutes. And I have a feeling Lucky that, your luck is gonna run out before those five minutes do."

Husky leaves the ring and Jon kisses Charity before she gets out of the ring herself. The bell rings to start the match. They circle and then lock up, Jon getting pushed into the corner. Cody backs up at three before they circle again before Cody twists his arm and knees him in the gut. He does it again before shoving him away. Jon comes back with an elbow to the face and then Cody slaps him. He slaps him again before taking him down.

"Come on Lucky!" Charity encourages from ringside.

Jon eventually counters the hold and then Cody gets free, both of them getting to their feet. Cody however dropkicks Jon and he rolls out of the ring by Mark and Charity. The ref was distracted for a moment and Charity kept her eye on Husky. Cody got out of the ring and Charity and Mark both backed up. Cody punches him and he falls back into the barrier. He hits him again before grabbing him and throwing him back into the ring. Jon takes Cody down, but Cody comes back. Cody stomps away on Jon.

"Come on!" Charity yells again.

Cody pulls Jon away from the ropes, hitting him in the back of the head with his elbow. He does it again before lifting Jon onto his back, holding him there in a submission.

"Reverse it! Come on!"

Jon does, getting down and he rolls Cody up real quick, but only getting a two count. That's when Jon takes control of the match, planting Cody face first. He goes for the cover, but Cody kicks out. Thrown into the ropes and when Cody comes back he kicks Jon in the shoulder. Cody bounces back off the ropes to be met by a big boot to the face by Jon.

"YES! Cover him! Cover him now!"

He covers him but only getting a two count.

"That's okay. You only got to last another minute and 36 seconds!"

Jon continues the attack on Cody in the corner until he goes to throw him into the opposite corner, only to be Irish Whipped into it himself. Jon jumps up and over Cody as he charges at him, but Cody hits him with a kick to the face. Cody sets him up for the Cross Rhodes and hits it, winning the match.

"Damn." Charity mutters under her breath.

Mark goes to check on Jon and then Charity does. She helps Mark get him to his feet in the ring.

"You'll get him next time. You did good though." Charity reassures him.

Mark is the only one that heads backstage with Cody and Husky since the rookie challenge is up next. Charity stays in the ring with Jon, helping him recover from his match. It was a break so that gave us all time to head out to the ring. Stef stayed with Mike at the stage while the rookies came out, Alex and I being last of course. We waited around until Striker got into the ring for the challenge to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the NXT rookies. Now guys, it's hard to believe but it's been three weeks since you first stepped foot in a WWE ring. And now you are on the precipice..which means the beginning, of a milestone. Okay? One week from tonight, the WWE Universe and the WWE pros, will voice their opinions on how they feel each of you are doing in this competition. But rookies, I'm going to give you one last chance to win over the hearts and minds of the pros and the Universe. You will have 45 seconds to tell the world why you are the WWE's next breakout star. Why you will earn a championship match live on pay-per-view! Alex Riley, A-Ry, step forward. You've got 45 seconds, impress the world."

"Well Matt thank you very much, but after what I've done on this show, I shouldn't really need 45 seconds. But if you're gonna give me the TV time I'll take it. Because I have a question and that is, do you recognize me? Do I look familiar to you? Well I should because 10 years ago, I was stuffing you nerds in lockers and stealing your lunch money."

I can't help but laugh a little at that.

"And as you can see, not much has really changed except for the fact that I don't have to pick on little kids on the school bus anymore. Now I'm getting paid...to beat up losers on a program called WWE NXT!"

The buzzer then sounds, ending the 45 seconds, but Alex keeps going.

"And to be quite honest Matt, I shouldn't have to tell you, you should know that I am a superstar!" Alex finishes before Matt takes the mic away.

I laugh at Alex's goofiness when he comes back over to me, while Matt asks Kaval to step forward.

"45 seconds...tell the world."

"10 years ago I tried to get my foot in the door known as the WWE. 10 years ago they told me I was too small. 10 years since have passed and here I am standing before you, in this very ring here on NXT."

"Whoop dee doo for you." I roll my eyes.

"And without question, what I am...not only will I be the next WWE breakout star..." He goes on and the buzzer sounds.

"...but I'm going to prove to you and to everyone else that it is not the size of the fighter, but the size of the..." Kaval is cut off when they cut his mic.

"Ohhhh they cut his mic." I snicker.

"That's how it is here on NXT. Big Titus O'Neil, 45 seconds, go."

"Unlike some people that think they're better than you, I have had to work just like each and every one of ya'll in this building, each and every one of you at home for everything I've had to get in my life. From being a Hall of Famer at the University of Florida, to being a college graduate, I've been taught all my life when I want to. But I will tell you this, in the end I will make it a win!"

"Michael McGillicutty! 45 seconds, tell the world, go."

"Again tonight...I made it a win. But why should I be the next breakout star? Well, why not? 'Cause unlike my competition here, I possess no weakness. And so far, I'm undefeated here on NXT."

"So is Alex...duh."

"My name is Michael McGillicutty..."

"...and I have a big mouth." I joke, snickering, also making Alex snicker a bit.

"...and I am the WWE's next breakout star."

"Psh."

"Eli Cottonwood please step forward. 45 seconds, why are you the WWE's next breakout star?"

"Why am I the WWE next breakout star? Well that's pretty simple. Not only am I the baddest and the meanest here. But I'm willing to do something, nobody else is. I'm patient. I'll line the weeds, I'll hide in the shadows. And when I strike, I'll strike with vengeance. But you know what, none of this means anything. 'Cause my actions are gonna speak far louder than any of my words."

"Woooow...snoozefest."

"Showtime Percy Watson. 45 seconds, entertain us."

"Good lord." I laugh.

"Hey look here baby. Everybody knows what time it is with me baby. Of course I like to have a good time, just like the WWE Universe. Is that correct? Exactly right, exactly right baby. Hey I'm a heavy hitter and I'm not a quitter, you know what I'm saying? I may have a loss tonight, but I am getting better and better everyday, you know what I'm saying? I'ma keep it shaking and moving baby. I've got two words for ya'. Oh yeah!"

Charity, Alex and myself all cover our faces and chuckle.

"Lucky Cannon you just had a tough match, you've got 45 seconds, go."

"You know my whole life people have called me lucky but...it's not because I'm good at guessing people's ages or I get the best hand in cards. It's because I wake up every single morning. I'm lucky because I stand on my own two feet. I'm lucky because I get to come here every single week and do what I love to do. I'm lucky because I live in a country that allows me to do that. You see I know what I have and I appreciate it. And that's what sets me apart from the rest of these guys. And it may not be in the final yet, but I am WWE's next breakout star."

Charity can't help but smile and she kisses Jon briefly when he steps back next to her as Matt asks Husky to step forward.

"45 seconds, tell the world."

"I don't even need 45 seconds." Husky simply states before turning around.

He turns back around as Striker starts talking and he hits him from behind like Cody did last week. Almost immediately, Jon and Alex keep Charity and myself shielded behind them, away from any harm whatsoever if it should arise. Husky hits Striker with a running senton before getting out of the ring and going up the ramp to a proud Cody. His music hits and they head backstage before a replay of what happened goes off. Then we all leave the ring, before a few others check on Matt.

"I'm going to check on him." I say to Alex. "Meet you backstage?"

"Sure." He nods, kissing me briefly before heading up the ramp and I head around the ring to help check on Matt.

Charity does the same thing and we join Percy and Titus as they check on Matt. We all agree on helping him to the back so that he could get to a trainer to be checked out after the attack Husky delivered. Titus and Percy help him walk while Charity and I follow. After getting backstage, Percy and Titus say they've got him. We nod and head in the direction of the locker room where I'm sure, Mike, Jon and Alex have all finished getting changed to head back to the hotel for the rest of the night. When we get back, they're all exiting the room along with Stef. We all agree to head back to the hotel, and since the pool was still open we spent some time in the indoor pool before deciding to dry off and head upstairs to our rooms to relax for the night.


	8. Date Night

The weekend's here finally. It's Saturday and we're back down in Florida, only because the FCW events are always in Florida. Mike and Stef stayed up in New Hampshire until they had to go to the next city for a live event. Jon, Charity, Alex and myself were in Florida. We had a show last night in Plant City. Here's what happened in a nutshell. Wes Brisco defeated Jacob Novak, Big E. Langston defeated Rhys Ali, Brodus Clay and Donny Marlow defeated Eli Cottonwood and Kaval, Mason Ryan defeated Devin Allen, Jon and Titus defeated Derrick Bateman and Leo Kruger, McGillicutty defeated Rudy Parker, Aksana defeated Naomi and Tamina, and lastly Alex had defeated Johnny Curtis for the FCW Heavyweight Championship. So instead of a hotel, Alex had offered for Jon and Charity to stay with us at the house in Tampa that he has. Since it was a day off, we were all able to sleep in. I slept in for a bit, before stirring and stretching. I turn to see Alex still fast asleep and smile to myself since he looks so peaceful and adorable.

This time he did not have a grip on me, so I swing my legs over the bed and touch the soft, carpet. I sit up and stretch some more before getting up and going into the closet. Alex has his side which is filled with jerseys that he absolutely kills me with, and I have my side with all my clothes and such. Some are hanging up, like tank tops, t-shirts, etc. I search through what's hanging up and find a pink animal print tank top. I drape that over my arm before searching through what I have folded up on the shelf below. I decide on a pair of denim cuffed shorts. That's all I take with me from the closet, seeing as the rest I can do in the room itself in front of the wall length mirror. So I head into the bathroom and change, and then grab my brush that was in the drawer and brush my hair out.

I leave the bathroom and grab my makeup bag and jewelry box. I dig through my jewelry as quiet as I can, picking out what will match my outfit. I move onto my makeup next, doing that to match as well, spraying a bit of Victoria's Secret Fragrance Mist on myself named Pure Seduction. I then grab a hair tie and pull my hair back into a messy ponytail. Looking myself over in the mirror, I can't help but notice Alex stirring himself. I smile to myself as I see him open his eyes, in the mirror.

"Best part of the morning...all the time." I sense a smile in his voice.

"Good morning to you too."

"So I'm thinking...date night."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Just you and me. We don't get too many with the schedule we have."

"True. I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"Isn't it always?"

"Of course it is. Now why don't you get up and stuff for the day."

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to stay in bed all day, which is where you should be."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm..." I trail off, walking over to him.

But before I could even say anything else, he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me down onto the bed and I squeal in surprise.

"I think I win." He chuckles.

"For now. You're lucky you have a comfy lap." I giggle.

"Only for you." He grins before leaning up and kissing me lightly.

"Mmm...now how about we move from the bed? I have plans for us today before your plans of a date night tonight."

"Can't let me have my moment can you?" He says jokingly.

"Alright alright, about 10 minutes. That's all I'm giving you before you have to get ready for the day Mister."

"That's all I need." He smirks before pressing his lips to mine once again.

Mid-kiss he goes to run his fingers through my hair, before realizing that my hair is tied up into a messy ponytail. So instead, he just rests that hand on the side of my face and I wrap my arms around his neck in response. At this point he had sat up in the bed so it was easier for us. I on the other hand can run my fingers through his hair because it's short enough and doesn't have to be tied up like mine on a 90 degree day, that's what it's going to be today by the way. Lost in the kiss, one of my arms stays around his neck, that hand resting on his shoulder and the other hand was moved so my fingers were in his hair. The sound of the door opening tore us apart though.

"Oops. Didn't mean to interrupt. I tried texting you, but apparently you were...busy." Charity says from the now open doorway. "There's breakfast waiting in the kitchen for us. Jon went out and got something since it's far too hot to use the stove and such."

"We'll be there in a bit." I nod. "Thanks."

She nods as well and then smirks before leaving the doorway, heading towards the kitchen. I turn to look at Alex and he looks back at me, with that look in his eye, he wasn't done.

"Alex...more later. We take too long, she'll come back. Plus I think it's been way more than 10 minutes. How about you get ready for the day and I'll meet you in the kitchen alright?"

"Alright, sounds good. One more kiss though?" He asks.

"How can I say no?" I giggle, leaning in and kissing him briefly.

I then slide off his lap and from the bed, fixing my clothes since they sort of got messed up from our little moment. I fix my hair as well, before heading out of the room and to the kitchen, leaving Alex to get changed.

"So have fun?" Charity laughs as I come out into the kitchen, sitting at the counter with her.

"Shut up." I reply, jokingly of course.

"I must've interrupted something though."

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. We were just..."

"...making out? I know. Ooooooh."

"Shush you." I blush.

"Oh look she's blushing." She teases and instantly I try to hide my face.

"What did you do now Charity?" Alex asks, chuckling as he walks into the kitchen himself.

"Oh you know, the usual teasing."

"Right. Kalena you don't have to hide, you know I love it when you blush."

I reply, but since my face is in my arms, everything's muffled.

"What was that?"

"I know you do, I can't help it."

"I know, but it's cute and I love it. It's what makes you...well you."

"Awwww, always the sweet one, aren't you Alex?"

"I try."

"Which you don't need to." I add.

We all sat down at the counter, Jon handing us our breakfast that he got us. He got us each something, and he knows what we all like so he got those. We eat and talk occasionally, talking about what we wanted to do for the day. The guys wanted to go to the gym, so Charity and I decided to have a day to ourselves, shopping and such. Maybe get new outfits for the shows coming up and stuff. So after breakfast, we all grab what we needed before getting into seperate cars. Alex and Jon in one so they could go to the gym, and then me and Charity in another so we could have a day to ourselves.

In the meantime, Stef has just woken up, hearing the shower running in the bathroom in the hotel room. She had to scold herself for the thoughts she was getting in her mind, hearing that water run. But somehow the thoughts would come and go. She had to repeatedly shake them from her mind, in case Mike was planning on coming out soon. That's when she heard the water stop, so she pushed all those thoughts from her mind. Then she noticed that Mike forgot his clothes. He must've thought she would still be sleeping by the time he was done in the shower. Pretty soon the door to the bathroom opened and Mike walked out with only the towel around him as he walked over to his clothes. Stef couldn't help but stare, but she had to quickly close her eyes as he turned around to head back into the bathroom to change.

Once she heard the door close, she opened her eyes back up. The image she just saw before her, the thoughts, the little beads of water dripping down parts of his neck and back from his wet body and hair. She lays there for a pretty decent amount of time recalling the image she saw before her. The opening of the bathroom door, pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh, you're up. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh no, not at all. Don't worry about it."

"Good."

"So what's the plan for today?" She asks.

"Got some media to do. Interviews, radio shows. Then a signing from noon to two."

"Ah, busy day I see."

"Yup. You're always welcome to come along."

"Well duh, of course I'll come along."

"Well then you should get ready to go. I'll be leaving in a few."

"Alright." She nods and moves from the bed, going through her suitcase for clothes, before heading into the bathroom to change into what she had picked out.

It didn't take her long, and soon she walked out all ready to go. All she had to do was grab what she needed.

"Alright, all set to go."

"One thing first..." Mike trails off and she gives him a look.

He moves closer before leaning down and his lips brush against hers in a brief kiss.

"Can't forget a good morning kiss." He says, grinning after pulling away.

"...no...of course not."

Then he laces his fingers with hers and they leave the room, off to the first place for media. In the first interview, it was basically promoting the shows...Raw, NXT, SmackDown and any upcoming Pay-Per-Views. Also they talked about Mike winning the United States Championship and asking how he's going to mold Alex into a future WWE superstar. Basically all the media was like that. Some of the same questions, some reworded, some new. Mike and Stef had time for a break before heading to the signing. So they stopped off somewhere for lunch before heading there.

"So I'm thinking, since we have no shows tonight, maybe we can have a date night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just you and me. But what I plan for us will be a surprise for you."

"Well I love surprises, so that'll be no problem."

"I thought so. So it's a yes then?"

"Yes." She nods, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

The waitress comes over and they order their food, since they already had their drinks. They talk to each other while waiting for their food, and when it does get to the table, they eat and occasionally talk from here to there. Once they were both done, Mike paid the bill and they left.

"So the rest of the afternoon is open, nothing job related scheduled. What would you like to do until our date tonight?"

"I suppose we could go swimming, I mean it is summer weather afterall."

"Swimming it is." He nods as they get back into the car and head back to the hotel.

Back with me and Charity.

"So what do you think Alex has planned for your date tonight?" She asks.

"Oh I don't know. He usually surprises me. Makes it harder to pick out clothes to wear. Wish he would give me a hint or something. That'd make it easier."

"Hmm...well let's pick something that works for many things alright?"

"Sure."

So walking through the mall we look for stores that we could go into to find something for me to wear tonight.

We pick out numerous dresses that aren't too dressy, but perfect for whatever he has planned. It took some time to try the dresses on and it finally came to the end. The only dress left was a red one with ruffles down the bottom and black trimming. The straps were also black with a hint of sparkle.

"That's the one." Charity simply states.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. He'll go crazy, I know it. It makes you look amazing too. We're so shopping for jewelry and such."

"Yes, that's essential. Will we make it back in time?"

"Oh yeah. Jon and I are going on a date ourselves. More of a fun date. Go-karting."

"Oooh fun. Gonna turn into some friendly competition I assume."

"Of course. Now change out of that dress so that we can go pay for it and get the essentials."

"Right." I nod, heading back into the dressing room and changing out of the dress, carrying it out with me once I'm changed back into my regular clothes.

I pay for the dress and we find a jewelry store. Basically finding stuff to match the dress. The rest of the stuff we didn't need to find because I had most of it at home. Stuff like shoes and such. And I was leaving my hair to do at home too.

"So what time are you going to Go-Karts?" I ask.

"It's an outdoor track and it's lighted so we were gonna leave and get something to eat when the sun was setting, before heading there. So I'd say around 6-ish."

"Ah, well let's head back now before they start missing us a little too much."

"Yeah, let's."

So we leave the mall and head back home, and it wasn't really far so it wasn't a long drive. We pull into the driveway and park, heading inside.

"We're home." I call, walking in with all my bags.

We walk into the kitchen to not find Alex or Jon. So next I check is the living room. There they are playing video games.

"Typical men." I say to Charity quietly. "Watch this..." I add, placing my bags on the floor.

I then go up behind the couch, standing behind Alex. I smirk before sliding my arms around his neck from behind, kissing behind his ear gently. See I know what this does to him, and I see instant results. He almost melts in my arms. This also resulted in him losing to Jon in the game.

"Ohhh you lo-...what did you do to him?" Jon goes to say to Alex, before asking me with a weird look on his face.

"It's my little trick that works every time. Clearly you two were too involved in the game to hear me call to you that we were back."

I then retract my arms and stand upright once again.

"Welcome back home..." Alex manages to say, opening his eyes and tilting his head back to look at me.

"I've got stuff...in bags."

"Stuff...in bags?" He asks.

"Mmhmm...for our date night tonight."

"And let me guess...all this is a surprise right?"

"You guessed right. Just like the date is a surprise. But you can go back to your game, I have to go hide everything from you." I say, grabbing my bags and heading towards the bedroom.

"I missed you too." Charity says, leaning down and kissing Jon for a brief moment.

"You get anything?" Jon asks.

"Just little things. Now let me in on the game, I wanna kick Alex's butt." She says, hopping over the couch and grabbing the controller from Jon's hands. "It's my turn to kick your butt."

"Oh, bring it on."

She starts a new game since Jon had the 1st player controller, and they play. I hang my dress up in the closet, put the bag with the jewelry in it, in the closet as well. I close the doors and shut the light off, heading out of the bedroom and back out into the living room. I walk out to see Charity and Alex furiously trying to beat each other in the video game, and it led to physical stuff. They pushing and nudging each other, trying to mess the other up. I shake my head and laugh quietly before going into the kitchen to get something to drink. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and head back out into the living room to watch the very entertaining scene between Charity and Alex and the video game. I sit down on the opposite couch and watch, laughing to myself as they yell and everything at each other. We break for lunch and order some pizza and such. The rest of the was just Charity and Alex trying to get even with each other in the video game. I had fallen asleep on the other couch watching, because it was just going on forever. Before I knew it, hours had passed and I was being shaken awake.

"Kale...Kale wake up." I hear Charity's voice.

"Hmmm..." I mutter in my sleep.

"Jon and I are leaving for the Go-Karts. Alex said you should get ready for your date with him."

"Already?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Mmhmm. Get your butt up and go get ready."

I stretch and groan, before getting up. It takes me a while, but I make it to the bedroom. Not without saying goodbye to her and Jon of course. I then head into the bedroom to change into the dress I had gotten today. I change into that first before doing my hair. I take my time, making sure everything is perfect. That leaves my makeup next, followed by my jewelry. I head out of the bathroom and sit on the bed to put my shoes on. I get up and stand in front of the mirror that was in the room, taking one last look at myself. That's when I hear Alex calling my name.

"Kalena! Ready for our date?"

"Yeah! Be there in a sec!"

After one more once over, I head out of the bedroom. But I look down to see different colored rose petals covering the hallway, making a trail through the kitchen, through the living room and out into the backyard. I see a table set up in the yard, rose petals all around the table and chairs. I can't help but be speechless. I walk farther out into the yard to admire what has been set up.

"I knew you'd love it." I hear from behind me.

I turn to see Alex with a grin on his face.

"I do."

"And you look amazing, as always. Now..." He trails off, walking towards me.

He laces his fingers with mine, before leading me over to the table more. He lets my hand go and pulls the chair out for me to sit. I do and he goes to sit in his own.

"So I decided on a romantic night at home. Better than going out if I say so myself, and..." He says, uncovering the plate in front of me.

"...I even made the dinner."

"You're amazing. This is definitely going to be a date to remember...beside our first one of course."

I then stand and lean over the table and kiss him briefly. He uncovers his plate as well and we eat in candlelight and under the moonlight. In the meantime, Charity and Jon have just finished eating dinner and made their way to the nearest Go-Kart place. Jon pays for them both and they have to wait a while before the next session starts.

"So who do you think will win this?" Jon asks.

"Oh hands down me of course."

"Oh, you really think so?"

"Oh I don't think, I know."

"We'll see about that. Loser buys ice cream."

"You're on. Let's see if you can get lucky this time." She laughs.

The current Go-Kart session ends and the people who were in the karts got out and had left since they were there for a good amount of time before Jon and Charity got there. They're given helmets and they choose a kart. From there they have to wait for others to get into the other karts.

"Prepare to eat my dust!" Charity yells to Jon.

"No, you can prepare to eat my dust!" He yells back.

The friendly banter goes back and forth until they're given the okay to go. They all start the karts and start the race. Charity was in the lead for a while, before Jon came up out of nowhere and passed her. He drove by laughing and waved hi and then bye.

"Oh hell no." She says trying to catch up.

It takes a while but Jon starts to slow down and Charity passes him, sticking her tongue out and then laughing. This goes on for all laps. They pass each other, but in the end it was Charity who had won. Once it was okay to get out of the kart, she does a victory dance.

"I won, I won, I won. You lost, you lost, you lost." She sings, dancing.

"Not my fault, I got cut off." Jon replies.

"Oh yeah suuuure. Ice cream's on you now."

"Doesn't really matter. I was gonna pay whether I won or not."

"Well I knew that, I just thought it would help our friendly competition."

"Right. Wanna go another round?" Jon asks.

"Oh, you're on." She says, as they get back into their karts for another round of laps.

Stefanie and Mike were currently getting ready for their date night as well.

"So everything's still a surprise?" She calls from the bathroom.

"Yes, everything's still a surprise. And the date will be split into two parts."

"Two parts?"

"Mmhmm."

She comes out of the bathroom all ready to go.

"Well I'm sure it'll be great no matter what."

"It will be." He nods.

She grabs what she needs before Mike lets her walk out ahead of him. They then head down to the lobby and out to the car, where he holds her door for her, before going around tot he driver's side and then they both head off to part one of the date. After some driving, they pull up to what looks like a fancy restaurant.

"Welcome to part one of our date...dinner...and I made sure to make it special." He says as they park and he gets out of the car, going to her side of the car and opening her door for her, helping her out.

After she thanks him, they head inside and Mike gives his name before they're led through the restaurant and brought outside. Their table was the only one out there, seeing that it's reserved for people when needed. Mike holds out her chair for her and she sits before he goes around to his chair and sits.

"This is just for us? And on the beach?" She asks.

"Mmhmm." He nods. "Surprise."

"It's an amazing surprise. Can't wait for part two."

"Oh you'll love it, trust me." He grins, before they start looking through the menus for what to have for dinner.

They choose drinks first and look through the menus some more before deciding what they want. The drinks get to the table and they order what they want to eat.

"So were you planning this for a while or did you just think of it today?" Stef asks.

"I've been planning it since Monday night."

"So a while."

"Mmhmm. I wanted time to plan to make sure everything was perfect."

"Aww Mike. Nothing has to be completely perfect. Just the fact that you take me out once in a while is good enough. Perfect or not. As long as I'm with you, everything is perfect."

"That's good to hear. Everything's perfect when I'm with you too. I couldn't ask for anything more." He smiles, leaning across the table and taking her hand before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Right when they pull away, the food had reached the table. Each plate is set down in front of them, before the waiter walks away to let them enjoy their food, with the sounds of waves crashing along the beach and the moonlight above.

"You couldn't have picked a more perfect place to be Mike, I love it, it's amazing."

"Not more amazing than you." He smiles.

"Awww."

"Just speaking the truth."

"I know, you always speak the truth, that's what I love about you."

They continue to eat under the moon and the starts, next to the beach. After they were done eating dinner, they order dessert and talk amongst one another. Back at home with me and Alex, we've just finished dinner ourselves. He grabbed a blanket and laid it out on the grass for us to sit/lay on. I had to take off my shoes of course and I laid down next to Alex on the blanket, my head resting on his chest.

"You are amazing. We need more romantic nights in like this. Whenever we can come home, we should do this."

"Already planning on it. I want you to always know how much I love you."

"Awwww."

"Speaking the truth. I know I say I love you all the time, but it's even better when I show it."

"I know you love me whether you show it or just say it. This tonight, I loved. I can't wait to have more nights like this. And what a perfect night too. The moon's out, it's quiet except for the crickets but it's nice."

"Whenever you feel tired, feel free to fall asleep. Or let me, know. I'll carry you inside."

I nod and get more comfortable, wrapping one of my arms around his waist and snuggling into him more. It doesn't take long before the comforting sound of his heartbeat starts to put me to sleep. I try to fight it the best I can, but soon sleep takes me over. Alex notices my sleeping form and smiles a bit before leaning down and kissing the top of my head. He slowly sits up, holding me, trying not to wake me. He gets me onto his lap so he can be able to carry inside. He holds me as he gets to his feet to carry me inside. I make a small noise as he stands, walking towards the house.

"Shhh, I'm bringing you inside."

"Shoes..." I mumble.

"I'll get them after for you."

I just nod and snuggle into him more as he carries me inside. Once inside and in the bedroom he sets me down so I'm standing. I'm leaning against him for support.

"You get changed for bed, I'll be right back okay?"

"Mmmm..." I mumble.

Instead of having me stand he sits be on the bed.

"Be ready by the time I get back okay?"

I nod, and he heads out to clean up from our date. I manage to get changed for bed and climb under the blankets. I grab a pillow and snuggle with it, until Alex gets back. When he does and sees me snuggling with the pillow, he can't help but chuckle to himself. He gets changed himself before climbing into bed as well. He gently moves the pillow from my arms and wraps them around himself instead. Almost instantly I'm snuggled back into him, arms tight around him. He reaches over and turns out the light before wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight Kalena." He says softly before kissing the top of my head and falling sleep shortly after.

Charity and Jon have just left the ice cream place, heading back to the house. Alex made sure to leave the door unlocked for them since they didn't have a spare key with them when they went out.

"Shhh, we have to be quiet, I think they're sleeping." Charity whispers as she and Jon walk inside quietly. "Lock the door behind you."

The only thing Alex forgot to do...leave lights on for them. So they were trying to move around in the dark, using their cellphones for light. Jon goes to turn and ends up bumping into the couch.

"Oof!" He says as quiet as he can.

Charity looks back to see him just bouncing back from hitting the couch.

"Really? The couch?" She laughs a little loud.

"Shhhh."

"Not the one who bumped into the couch dude." She laughs again, making her way through the living room and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was easier to walk through, because of the moonlight shining in. They make it to the hallway, finding their room which was easy because they left the door open. They walk in, shut the door and before Charity could turn the light on, Jon tripped.

"What the hell?" Charity laughs at the sound he makes when he falls.

She then turns the light on to see John on the floor, a bag at his feet.

"You tripped over your own bag? Smooth Jon, smooth."

"I couldn't see it. Not my fault."

"Suuuure." She snickers. "Didn't want to wait for me to turn the light on? You wouldn't have tripped. And I thought I was the klutz in the dark." She continues to joke.

"Oh haha, laugh it up." He tries to be all serious, but they both start to break out into laughter.

"Ohhh...let's get ready for bed." She finally calms down and heads over to her things, picking clothes to change into before heading into the bathroom.

He gets ready in the room and climbs into bed before her.

"Don't trip coming out of the bathroom!" He calls.

"Shhhhh! Do you want to wake Alex and Kalena up? And second of all, I won't. The light's still on goof."

It isn't much longer before she's changed. She places her clothes with her stuff before walking over to the bed and climbing in under the blankets with him.

"Don't fall off the bed now."

"The same goes for you."

"If I go, I'm taking you with me."

"Let's make it the other way...I don't want to squish you."

"True. Fine. You fall off the bed, you'll drag me along."

"Deal." He smirks before leaning over and turning out the light.

"Goodnight Charity."

"Night clum...oops, I mean Jon." She laughs before snuggling into him and they both fall asleep.

Stefanie and Mike are still currently at dinner on their date. But they were waiting for the check.

"Almost time for part two..."

The wait comes and picks up the bill, before Mike gets up and grabs Stef's hand before leading her to the gate and stairs that's coming off of the deck where they're standing.

"I would advise taking your shoes off."

They both take their shoes off before opening the gate and walking down the steps.

"Part two is the beach isn't it?" Stef asks.

"Not just the beach, a walk along the beach."

"Awww Mike."

Getting to the bottom of the stairs and stepping into the sand, he grabs her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. She steps down into the sand and they make their way to the shoreline to walk along it.

"You've truly made this night amazing Mike. I think we both needed this badly. A day to ourselves, a date night, just you and me and no one else."

"My exact thoughts. You know the way the moonlight hits you, it makes you look even more beautiful than before."

"Stop..." She says, blushing.

"Never. Because it's true."

"You're making me turn red."

"It's cute."

"Miiiike."

"Okay okay, I'll stop. Love you."

"Love you too."

They continue walking along the shore, back and forth a few times until they feel that they're ready to head back.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one thing..." He trails off as he turns to face her.

He tucks a piece of stray hair behind her ear, before keeping that hand resting on her cheek. He then leans in and softly presses his lips to hers. She responds with wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he can get. His other other arm wraps around her waist, as he holds her as tight as he can. Since they were pretty close to the water, they didn't mind when the water came up on shore and moved around their feet before receding back into the ocean. The moon, the stars and the ocean, just made everything perfect, and Stef didn't want this moment to end. When Mike had pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much. Everything turned out just perfect tonight."

"It did. Thank you for the lovely dinner and walk on this gorgeous beach."

"Anything for you." He smiles, kissing her briefly once more. "Ready to head back?"

"I am now." She nods, lacing her fingers with his and they head back to the car.


	9. First Elimination

It's back to NXT tonight, and tonight is also the first elimination. I'm just hoping with the WWE Universe being able to vote each week to keep their favorites on the show, that they voted enough for Alex to stay. It would be so terrible if he was voted off this early. We all were in the next town for the show, and depending on how tonight goes, we may go out tonight. But I'm currently getting ready for the show myself in the bathroom of I and Alex's hotel room. I finished getting dressed which was a short, neon coral short dress with beading/sparkle. I saved my hair for last, after doing my makeup to match and my nails, which were pink/coral and glittery. My jewelry was already on and I slipped on the heels that I had chosen for tonight. I do the finishing touches...lip gloss, which was a Mango Martini flavor and fragrance mist named Amber Romance. I gather everything up and walk out of the bathroom, ready to go.

"You never cease to amaze me with your outfits." Alex smiles.

"You're welcome. Let's just hope I don't distract you too much tonight."

"I think I can manage. Coming out with me?"

"Of course. Even during this week's challenge...and the elimination at the end of the night."

"I'm already dreading that."

"You'll do fine. If it counts, I voted for you...I had to. Anything to keep you in this competition."

"I appreciate it." He grins before walking over to me and pulling me into his arms. "I really do." He adds before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss, but giggle when he pulls away, licking his lips.

"Flavored?"

"Mango Martini."

"You know what flavored lip gloss does to me."

"Oh, I know. Bringing it with me too, because I know how you get. Some taste so good to you, I have to keep re-applying it because you take it all off."

"Your fault for buying great tasting lip gloss."

"Sure sure." I laugh. "Anyways, ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah." He nods, letting me go and grabbing his gear bag.

Then he heads over to the door, opening it. "After you." He says.

"Why thank you." I reply, walking out before him, and he follows.

We then head to the elevator to head down to the lobby and to our car. When we get to the lobby and head out to the car, we already find Mike, Stef, Charity and Jon. See we all leave together...most of the time anyway. We all greeted each other before getting into our seperate cars and headed off to the arena. The traffic wasn't too bad and we got there in enough time for Alex and Jon to get ready, so that we could be by the curtain to go out.

"So, first elimination tonight..." Charity states.

"Mmhmm. Already nervous about it. It's far too soon for either Alex or Jon to go home."

"Exactly."

"I'm sure they'll do fine and make it to next week." Mike adds.

"Yeah, I mean they've done their best for the first elimination. Hopefully their best keeps them in."

"I really hope so."

Shortly after that, Jon and Alex both come out of the changing area from getting ready for the show.

"So what's first exactly?" I ask.

"We've got a challenge that opens the show. The rest of the night are matches and then the elimination."

"Ah. Well the show's about to start any minute now. Should we be getting going?"

"I suppose so." Alex nods.

Then he, I, Charity and Jon all walk out of the room. Mike and Stef saying that they'll see us after the challenge. We wait by the curtain, the usual WWE intro playing on the nearby screen. There is no NXT intro this week. Out on the stage currently is a new announcer, Ashley Valence.

"Ladies and...ladies gentlemen, welcome to NXT. Voting has officially opened on , where all your voices can be heard in deciding the WWE's next breakout star. But first allow me to introduce the candidates. Your NXT rookies."

Alex and I go out first.

"Accompanied by Kalena, Alex Riley!"

Alex is all pumped up, saying that being the next breakout star is all his, before we go over and stand in his spot on the stage.

"Husky Harris."

"Titus O'Neil."

"Kaval."

"Eli Cottonwood."

"Showtime Percy Watson."

"Accompanied by Charity, Lucky Cannon."

"Michael McGillicutty."

"Gentlemen, tonight is the first major step in your journey. It's the first NXT poll. People from all over the world are going to their computer and logging onto to decide your future. They are joining the WWE pros as they cast their ballots for the rookie they feel should be the WWE's next breakout star. But to put into perspective how important it is to start off well, let me remind you of last season's winner Wade Barrett, who never was ranked below #2. Now granted, this was last season. However, this season is even more important. Because tonight, we have a surprise to share with you. Not only are we going to reveal the NXT poll, but we're...tonight we're also eliminate whichever one of you was ranked last."

Alex gets an amused look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh ho ho. Oh ho ho ho ho. Ohhhh." Alex says, laughing a bit. I can't help but laugh a bit myself.

"So making an impact and standing out tonight is not something you should do, but something you have to do. However, there is one surefire way to avoid being eliminated. And for more on that, we're gonna toss it over to my colleague, Matt Striker."

"Thank you Ashley, ladies and gentlemen it is time for the very first rookie challenge of NXT Season 2. The ever popular keg carry. Now the rules are simple. The rookies will have to carry the keg without dropping it around the ring and cross the finish line. Whomever does this in the fastest time, will get immunity from tonight's elimination. So let's get the challenge underway. Michael McGillicutty, come on down!"

He jogs his way down to Striker and the keg.

"Alright remember, immunity is on the line. Ready...set...go!"

Michael lifts it and immediately drops it, but continues anyway.

"Oh, you dropped it. Okay go."

The buzzer sounds and McGillicutty drops it.

"Hang on...I'm sorry you have been disqualified for dropping the keg, those are the rules, this is NXT."

I facepalm, and can't help but laugh, hiding my face in Alex's shoulder.

"Rookies, I hope you're paying attention. Make sure you get your hands on that keg. Michael come here. Let's give you an opportunity. What're your thoughts? You heard the rules, you dropped the keg, what's going on?"

"I've carried kegs before, there's something with this thing. I was with Husky Harris the other night, there was a keg that wasn't as heavy as that thing was. You're kidding me. It slipped out of my hands, it doesn't matter, I'll be in first place by the end of the night anyway."

"Psh."

"Alright, thank you Michael McGillicutty, I don't know if it was Husky's fault that you dropped the keg...Lucky Cannon let's see what you've got!"

"Woooooo!" Charity cheers as Jon jogs down the ramp.

"Ready...set...go."

Jon lifts it and carries it around the ring. He makes it all the way around and past the finish line, getting a time of 12.7 seconds.

"Okay, 12.7 seconds. Lucky Cannon has the time to beat."

"Yeah!" Charity cheers again, hugging Jon as soon as he walks back to her, and they go stand next to me and Alex and Michael.

"Showtime Percy Watson come on down! Come on dance your way down a little quicker my man, I know you're excited. Okay, ready...set...go!"

Percy manages to carry it around the ring, but his time is 13.0 seconds, Jon still having the time to beat.

"Ohhh .3 seconds, Lucky Cannon still has the time to beat."

"Big Eli Cottonwood."

"This is for immunity. Ready...set...go."

Eli just literally fast walks around the ring, carrying like it's nothing. He crosses the line at 13.3 seconds.

"Oooooh! So close."

"Kaval, please step forward."

"He's not going to be able to carry that." Charity comments.

"Right? It's got to at least weigh as much as he does if not more." I add.

"Ready...set...go."

"Striker, in all seriousness, this thing weighs just as much as I do. So I'm not gonna pose anymore risk to my body, unless it's in that very ring for the WWE Universe."

"Alright, some would say that that sounds like a crock, but okay. Big Titus O'Neil come on down and make an impression."

"12.7 seconds the time to beat, are you ready...set...go."

Titus lifts the keg and carries it, but before he could even pass the first ringpost, he trips and goes tumbling, dropping the keg. Instantly Charity and I burst out in laughter, I'm leaning on Alex for support as I'm cracking up, Charity doing the same with John.

"Oh ohhhhhh!"

"You know the rules, you got caught up here."

"You just saw the replay Titus, what happened right there?"

"This is one of the reasons you don't drink ladies and gentlemen. And if you do, if you do, please don't drive. That's what I tried to do just now, tried to make it a win."

Charity and I finally recover from our laughing outburst, wiping the tears from our eyes from laughing too hard.

"Alright, Titus O'Neil. Let's look at a slow replay of that can we?"

Even the slow motion replay makes it more hilarious.

"Oh, make it a win eh Titus? Husky Harris come on down."

"Ready, set, go."

Husky has some trouble carrying it around the ring. He drops it when he gets to the 2nd ring post.

"Oh, you dropped the keg, you've been disqualified. I'm so so sorry Husky."

"Alright Husky, let's be professional. That looked like it hurt, did you get hurt doing that?"

"You're pretty brave, for even saying a word to me. So how bout you back off, and I'll worry about what happens to me."

I roll my eyes.

"Well I guess the tensions are running hard. Remember someone's gonna be eliminated tonight."

Alex stands there, ready to go since he was the last to go.

"Doesn't matter if you don't win or not, you're still a winner to me." I smile before giving him a good luck kiss.

"The final one, A-Ry, Alex Riley!"

"Yeah! Wooo!" I cheer for him as he walks down the ramp.

"Lucky Cannon is the leader. YOU are looking for immunity. Ready...set...go."

Alex does manage to carry it around the ring without dropping it. He crosses the line and tumbles at 13.8 seconds.

"Damn."

"Oh no. That means Lucky Cannon has immunity!"

Charity practically jumps on him, hugging him for his win. She lets go and heads down to Striker with him.

"Lucky, this is a big deal. You're safe for tonight. How do you feel?"

"Man I feel awesome right now. You know what, some of those guys back there, they're a little bit bigger than me. Some of them, hey, might've been a little bit faster. But you know what, what I lack in size and speed, I make it up for heart. Tonight and every night, because anything in life worth having is worth fighting for."

Charity and Jon walk back up the ramp, before we head to the back.

"Ahhhhh!" Charity squeals, hugging Jon tight. "You're immune from elimination! You move onto next week! I'm so proud of you!"

The next thing she does, is press a kiss to his lips. I motion to Alex for us to head to our locker room, giving them their moment. Charity had moved her arms so that they're wrapped around Jon's neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist, as he held her closer. A clearing of someone's throat interrupts them, making them pull apart. They turn to see McGillicutty.

"Problem?" Charity asks.

He goes to say something, but closes his mouth and walks away.

"He clearly had a problem."

"He's just jealous you got to me first."

"Then he can continue to be jealous, I'm never giving you up."

"Awww, love you too."

They kiss briefly, before heading to the locker room that we all share so we can relax before the big tag team match tonight and then the first elimination of the season. By the time they got back, MVP and Percy were heading down the ramp, while Husky and Cody were in the ring already. MVP will be facing Husky tonight. The bell rings, the match starting.

Husky goes to lock up, but MVP moves out of the way. They circle and Husky tries being quick, but he's not quick enough to get MVP. They finally lock up and goes to push MVP into the corner, but instead, gets pulled into a headlock. Husky drops to one knee, but is able to get up, getting out of the hold by pushing into the ropes and pushing MVP off. MVP comes back and shoulder blocks him, but it does minimal damage.

"I don't think that worked."

"No."

They circle again, before locking up and MVP twists Husky's arm before getting him into another headlock, making him drop to one knee again. Husky gets up again and it's the same as last time, another shoulder block attempt by MVP.

"He's got to stop trying to use that, obviously it doesn't phase him."

"Clearly."

Husky taunts before they circle a third time, MVP going for an early rollup, and Husky kicks out. Again with the circling and MVP goes for a jacknife cover. Husky kicks out. MVP goes after him and he slithers away. He gets to his feet once more and he circles again. They lock up and MVP still has control of the match, using quick movements. Locking up again, Husky is finally pushed into the corner. MVP backing up, and getting hit with a cheap shot, the match now picking up. Husky gets kicked in the face with a boot in the corner, rolling out of the ring. Husky gets into the ring eventually and MVP gets him in a potential submission. Husky get to his feet, but doesn't get much of a chance to fight back, until MVP misses a move in the corner. Husky comes back and goes for the cover back to back, but it's no use. The ref has to back Husky up, but at this point, Husky has taken control over the match. He goes for another cover, but MVP kicks out. After a frog splash, he goes for another cover, MVP kicks out. After a suplex, another cover, MVP kicking out at two. MVP starts to come back a little, but it doesn't last long.

"Come on Montel."

Husky wraps his arms around MVP's midsection. He does get to his feet, but Husky's arms are still around the midsection. MVP fights back, but it's no use. After a vicious clothesline, Husky goes for another cover, MVP kicking out. Husky goes for the a Running Senton, but MVP rolls away.

"Smart move."

They both get to their feet, and MVP starts to capitalize. Then he goes for his signature, and when Husky gets up, he delivers his finisher, hooking the leg and pinning Husky for the win.

"There you go, teach the rookie ."

Cody slides in and stops a confrontation between MVP and Husky before they leave the ring, refusing to shake hands.

"Bad sportsmanship." Stef mumbles to Mike, as he writes on his clipboard.

He nods and makes sure to put that down on his notes. It's only shortly after that when we all head out for the tag team match. Charity and I would be pitted against each other due to Alex and Jon being on opposite teams. Jon was on a team with McGillicutty and Kaval, while Alex was teaming with Eli and Titus. As much as I only wanted to cheer for Alex, I figured, might as well cheer for the whole team as well. It starts off with Eli and McGillicutty. Charity refused to cheer for McGillicutty, even though he was on the same team with Jon. She just rolled her eyes.

The match starts, McGillicutty grabbing Eli around the midsection before clubbing his back. He stays on him, with kicks and punches, followed by a headbutt.

"Come on Eli! You're bigger than him!" I yell from ringside.

McGillicutty goes to pull him away from the ropes, but Eli blocks him. Because clearly, how can McGillicutty throw this man? Eli fires back with a huge hit to his arm, making him let go in pain. That's followed by a clothesline. He drags McGillicutty over to the corner and Titus tags himself in. Alex yells for Eli to get out when he just stares at Titus. That allowed McGillicutty to tag Jon in.

"Come on Lucky!" Charity yells from ringside, cheering for him.

They circle before locking up and Jon twists Titus' arm, hitting his shoulder before adding pressure. Titus comes back with an elbow to the face, and Charity winces. Jon stumbles away before kicking Titus when he comes towards him. He elbows him once, before attempting to throw him into the ropes, only to have it reversed. When he comes back, since the ref was distracted, Alex grabs him by the hair, getting involved in the match. Before Jon could turn around and get him for that, Alex jumps down and out of his reach.

"Hey!" Charity yells.

I hug Alex around the waist as he yells at Jon, and I smile mockingly. This causes a distraction and Titus hits him with a hard and vicious clothesline. I give Alex a quick kiss before letting him go and he climbs back up onto the apron. Titus capitalizes, pulling Jon back and tagging Alex in. They double team him, and Alex picks up where Titus left off.

"Come on!" Charity yells in disbelief as Jon can't get a shot in. "Get him off ref!"

Alex starts arguing with the ref, Stef and Mike both having smiles on their faces at the performance of Alex. Mike makes sure to write everything down that he likes from what they're seeing. Alex picks Jon up and throws him into the opposite corner and hard. McGillicutty reaches for a tag as well as Kaval. Alex goes and hits McGillicutty with a cheap shot.

"Oops." Charity laughs quietly.

That makes McGillicutty slide in to go after Alex, but the ref catches him and stops him. Alex tags in Eli while the ref is distracted and after the ref turns around he doesn't do anything.

"Hey! He's not legal ref!" Charity yells in frustration. "Come on Lucky!" She hits the apron with her hands.

Eli brings him back over and the ref sees this tag to Titus. Charity winces every time Jon is dropped, hit...whatever. Titus then moves to the corner and Alex tags himself in, taking control from where Titus left off. Jon tries to come back, but Alex isolates him from his corner. Into the corner, and Alex runs at him. Jon lifts his foot, but Alex catches it. He slams it down and is met by an elbow to the face. John starts crawling for a tag.

"Come on, come on..."

But he was too slow and Alex went back after him. Alex grabs his leg, causing Jon to hop on one foot. He rolls Alex over, sending him into the corner, and then crawls for a tag.

"Go go go!"

"Come on Alex!" I scream in encouragement.

Jon makes the tag to Kaval and things go downhill for Alex. I cringe at ever hit. Kaval goes for the cover, but Eli and Titus break it up. They break Alex and Kaval apart, throwing Kaval out of the ring. The ref tries to get them out of the ring. That's when I see McGillicutty sneak in and then hits Alex with the spinning neckbreaker.

"Hey! Turn around! Ref!"

I jump up onto the apron myself trying to get the ref's attention. Eli sees him and stalks over to him, but he holds down the top rope and Eli goes tumbling out of the ring. McGillicutty rolls out and Jon comes in and goes after Titus. They roll out and Kaval climbs to the top and jumps, stomping on Alex's chest. He goes for the cover.

"No no no no no! Kick out!"

He doesn't and I sigh in disappointment. Charity however is jumping up in down at the victory for Jon's team, despite Kaval being the one to win it. She gets into the ring with him, McGillicutty and Kaval. I walk around to the otherside where Alex is and slide into the ring, checking on him.

"Are you okay?" I ask him quietly.

"I'll...be fine." He winces.

"Ice?"

He nods.

"After elimination."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the voting on is rapidly closing in just minutes. If you have not voted, I'm begging you, get up and go on and let your voices be heard. With that said, WWE pros, please huddle up. The time is upon us, tally up your votes, we're gonna have the first NXT poll of Season 2. And tonight one of the rookies will be eliminated." Striker announces.

By this time, I've helped Alex back up the ramp where he can recover and relax at least.

"You still did great in my eyes. You still have 2 wins on your card."

He nods, holding his chest where Kaval stomped on him. I wince, seeing the pain he's in. But shortly after, we all head down to the ring, standing at the end of the ramp, waiting for the poll.

"Rookies, the moment you have been anticipating is upon us. You finally get to see how you've been evaluated in the eyes of the WWE pros, and the eyes of the WWE Universe. But that anticipation has turned to trepidation. As we learned earlier tonight, one of you will be eliminated. Lucky Cannon, you have immunity due to your victory in the Keg Carry challenge, so you're safe for tonight. But for the rest of you, the time for talking is over. Let's find out, let's see the NXT poll."

Ranked number one was Kaval.

"Fluke." I scoff.

Number 2, Percy Watson.

"Eh."

Number 3, McGillicutty.

"Not number one like you said...psh."

Number 4, Alex.

"4th? Really?" I say in shock.

Mike's face shows shock too.

"You deserve higher." I grumble.

Number 5, Jon. But he's immune so. Number 6 is Eli, so he stays.

"Okay. Titus O'Neil, please step forward. Husky Harris, please step forward. Now for one of you, this dream is ending a lot quicker than you thought. But for the other guy who remains, it's important to understand that you've got your work cut out for you, you've got a long haul ahead of you. With that said, let's see who's going home."

The poll shows after a bit of a wait that Husky is 7th and Titus is 8th, so Titus goes home.

"Titus, what's going through your mind right now? You're going home. Take this time, tell the world why they were wrong, tell them all about Titus O'Neil man."

"Well I can say this, just like many of you in this crowd and many of you at home that have had to deal with way more obstacles than I have to deal with in this ring. Some of you have fought cancer, some of you have had to deal with your families going overseas to Afghanistan and not coming back, some of you have had to teach kids that are so hard to teach and are told over and over again what they can't do. Regardless of the fact that I'm going home tonight, I'll still want all of you to understand, to remember that life is a game and you must make it what you can. So while you are living and take each and every opportunity that you can, to make it...a...win!"

"Let's hear it one more time for a class act, Titus O'Neil!"

"Gentlemen, you now understand the finality of being on NXT. And the competition will intensify. One of you have already gone home. We're gonna find out who's gonna be the WWE's next breakout star as NXT continues to roll on!"

With that, the cameras go off, the fans exit the arena and we all head backstage.

"Wanna stick around for SmackDown?" I ask.

"We could." Alex nods. "You guys..?" He asks Charity and Jon.

"Uh...I think we're going to head back to the hotel." She grins before breaking into a smirk.

"Ooooh I know that look." I giggle.

"Shush you."

"Neverrrr." I sing.

"So...why don't you get changed and we can head back to the hotel?" Charity bites her lip, giving Jon that look.

"I'm on it." He says before dashing away.

"You're in for a long night." I laugh.

"Looking forward to it." She grins.

"Of course you are. As if celebrating him getting into NXT wasn't enough for you."

"Hey, just expressing my love."

"Of course."

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Have fun...oh wait I know you will." I laugh, before hugging her.

She then walks off to the locker room to wait for Jon.

"4th place, not bad, but I know you can do better." Mike says as he and Stef finally walk backstage.

"You know, it's because he's the rookie to you. Lots of people don't like you, but that shouldn't reflect how Alex does in this competition, even though you do both have a lot of similarities."

"She has a point, you two could be long lost brothers or cousins or something." Stef nods.

"So what're you two up to now?"

"Well considering I have tons of media to do in the morning, we're gonna head back to the hotel and get some rest."

"We're all meeting up for the 4th right? Fireworks, everything?"

"Of course. It's not a 4th of July without the United States Champion is it?"

"No, I guess not." I laugh.

"Well we're gonna head back to the hotel too." Alex adds.

"Once you go get changed."

"Right. Be right back." He nods, kissing me on the cheek before heading off to the locker room.

"You two are like perfect for each other." Stef comments.

"As you always say. Meeting down in FCW and developing that bond, helps."

"If only we could say the same thing for us."

"But you two are perfect for each other too. Just because you didn't meet until last year, doesn't mean you're not meant to be together. I see how happy you both are and that's all that matters."

"Very true. Well we're going to head back to the hotel for the night. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I say, hugging her and then Mike.

I head to the locker room while she and Mike go out to their car. Charity and Jon had left before us, I was waiting outside the locker room, waiting for Alex. I look up from my phone when I hear the door open. Once I see Alex walk out, ready to go, I put my phone away.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Mmhmm, you?"

"Of course."

I lace my fingers with his and we head out of the arena and to our car, heading back to the hotel.


	10. 4th Of July

First of all, happy 4th. We're currently in Marietta, Georgia because Cody invited us down there for a 4th of July cookout and fireworks for later. Of course we all stayed at a hotel, because Cody didn't have enough room at his place for all of us to stay, but that's okay. I had gotten up pretty early, but no too early and I went into the bathroom to shower and change for the day, leaving Alex in bed. After the shower I decided to dress for the occasion today. So I wore a red, sparkle striped tank top and white capris. I did my hair next, leaving it down but making it wavy and curly. By the time I came out of the bathroom, Alex started to stir.

"Morning sleepyhead." I giggle, going over to my bags and grabbing my makeup, jewelry and such after slipping on blue flip flops.

"...morning." He says after stretching.

I slip of my jewelry which was hoop earrings, a hematite/Teal Fireball bracelet, a pink gold and brown serpent ring and a blue 4 leaf clover crystal necklace.

"Happy 4th."

"You know it was nice of Cody to invite us over his place. Only thing is, we're gonna have to leave real early tomorrow morning to get to where Raw is. Then fly to where NXT is the next day. Two flights in two days. Tiring."

"But we manage. You should be able to compete on Raw tomorrow. Weren't they talking about putting you in the championship picture?"

"They're thinking about it. Right now Eve, Maryse, Gail and Alicia are fighting for it. I heard Melina's coming back soon too, she's gonna want that back. She had to give it up because of injury, which isn't fair." I say, putting my makeup on. "I for one can't wait for her to get back. I miss her."

"But anyways, I wanna make something for this cookout. Cody said be there for like 10, help get everything set up, that gives me enough time to make something. Looks like we're gonna have to head to the store. I'm thinking a cake."

"You know how I love your cakes."

"Well this one is going to be topped with Strawberries and Blueberries. Traditional Flag Cake."

"Sounds good."

"Oh it is, you haven't tasted my flag cake yet. Haven't had the chance to make it for you. Should make two, depending on how many people are coming over. Obviously Cody's family, us, who knows."

"Two sounds fine, keep one in the fridge for when the first is gone."

"Exactly. What're you bringing?"

"Don't know yet. I'll find whatever in the store. So I suppose I should get up now then right?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want cake."

"I'm up." He says, getting out of bed. "I'll be as quick as I can." He adds, finding clothes and heading into the bathroom.

"Alright." I laugh.

In the meantime, Charity and Jon were already up and they were already at the store getting stuff to bring to the cookout. They got a few bags of chips, a couple things of soda, etc. Even sparklers for when it gets dark.

"Tonight is going to be so fun. Probably gonna have to work off all the food we eat too. We can do that tomorrow."

"Right."

"So you think this is all we need?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm sure other people are bringing stuff, Cody's gonna have a lot of food if no one takes it home."

"True, but we'll be pigging out all day. Can't really avoid it at a cookout with good food."

"That is true." She nods.

They then head to the checkout, paying for their things, and then leaving to head to Cody's early. Might as well get there early and help set up. The drive from the store wasn't long, they parked out front and went up to the door, with all the food and such, ringing the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opens revealing Cody.

"Charity, Jon...come in. You're just in time. I need help setting up outside."

"Sure thing Cody. Where should we put these?" She asks, as she and Jon hold up the bags of soda and chips.

"Put them on the counter for now, and help set up. Once everything's set up we can figure out where to put the food."

They nod and head into the kitchen and put the bags on the counter. They follow Cody out to the backyard where he had bags of stuff to set up.

"I never pegged you as the decorating type Cody."

"Haha, but there's things you don't know about me."

"That's for sure."

They all go around, setting things up, until the doorbell rings.

"Can one of you get that?" Cody asks, while he unfolds the table cloth that's going over the table where the food's gonna be.

"I will." Charity states and heads back inside and goes to answer the door.

When she opens the door, it's Mike and Stef.

"Heyy, just come in and put the food on the kitchen counter. Cody wants us to help set up first."

They nod and walk in, heading to the kitchen and putting their bags on the counter near the ones Charity and Jon brought. Then they all head out into the backyard to help Cody get everything set up. It's not long after that, when the doorbell rings again and Stef goes to answer it. It's me and Alex with tons of bags. Most of them being mine for the cake I'm making.

"I bring goods...for cake." I hold up my bags.

"Oooh cake."

Alex and I walk in and head to the kitchen. We put our bags on the counter too and head out to the backyard to see what's going on, and everything looks like it's coming together.

"Hey Cody, I have a cake to make so I'll be using the kitchen."

"That's alright. Hey did you get my Reeses?"

"Right here." I laugh and toss them to him.

"You're awesome."

"I know." I reply before heading back into the house and into the kitchen so I could make the cake.

I work on the cake first because that's going to have to be made first anyway. I have all the ingredients, only because I didn't know what Cody had. I found all the measuring stuff as well and got to work. First I preheated the oven to 350 degrees. I tied my hair up for health reasons and greased and floured a baking pan. I then grabbed a large bowl, measured out the flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, shortening, milk and vanilla. I then put that into the electric mixer bowl and beat it for 2 minutes on high speed, scraping the bowl occasionally. I then used the previous large bowl and beat the egg whites until stiff peaks formed. I folded 1/3 of the whites into the batter, then quickly folded in the remaining whites until no streaks remained. The batter then was poured into the pan, and the oven went off just in time. I put it into the oven and timed it for 35-40 minutes.

While that's cooking, I clean out the mixing bowl used for the mixer and started on the Fluffy Boiled Icing to top the cake. I measured out the sugar, water, corn syrup and salt, before pouring them into a saucepan. I stir it until it's blended. I then let it boil slowly without stirring it. In a large bowl I beat more egg whites with the mixer until they're stiff, but moist. One the syrup was done, I pour it slowly over the egg whites while they're being beat. I continue until the mixture is very fluffy, and holds it's shape. I add the vanilla and beat until blended.

"Smells good."

"I now right? Just one more cake after this and I should be done. Hey you think you can start slicing the strawberries in half for me please?" I ask Alex.

"Sure." He nods.

He does that while I wait for the cake. After waiting for almost forever, the oven went off and I grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the cake out, putting it on top of the stove. Thank god I bought a dish big enough for this cake. I go and grab that and once the cake cools, I take it out and place it on the dish. I then grab the icing and start to spread it generously over the cake. Once I get done with that, I grab the blueberries and start doing the corner of the cake where the stars would be on a flag, arranging them in a rectangle that's 5 inches wide and 4 inches tall. I then start filling in the space, putting the berries in rows so the icing in between looks like stars.

"Strawberries are done." Alex declares and brings the container of cut strawberries over to me.

"Okay good, because I finished with the blueberries. Wanna help put the strawberry halves on the cake?"

"Of course, anything to get it done faster right?"

"Right." I nod.

We then place the halves cut side down in rows, going across the cake horizontally. We start at the bottom because the bottom stripe of the flag is red. We press the berries down into the frosting so the stripes are not raised above the fluffy frosting.

"All done. Just have one more cake to make, just in case there's not enough. Get this one into the fridge please?" I ask.

"Sure." Alex nods and does so.

I then go through the whole process again to make a second cake, this time with Alex's help. We both clean up and wash any dishes we dirty before heading outside.

"Cakes are done. I have to say they do look amazing."

"And we're done setting up. With an hour to spare."

"Let's start bringing the snacks out and set those up."

We all head in and bring the bags out and several bowls, etc. We empty the contents of the chip bags into different bowls, put the soda out and cups

"So who has the fireworks?" I ask.

"Got that covered. Went out and bought a whole bunch today." Cody states.

"And we got sparklers." Charity adds.

"Oh okay. Everything's all set then."

So we all sit around and relax until people start to show up. Basically it was Cody's family and a few friends. I'm glad I made two cakes that's for sure. As soon as noontime came around, the 4th of July party had started. Mike and Stef were working the grill, the rest of us chatting away. Of course all we did was pig out, I mean you gotta live right?

"So back to work tomorrow." Stef sighs.

"Yup. But at least we got the holiday off."

"True. Don't get too many of them off. Usually we work through them because they're during the week when we have to work. We're lucky we have this Sunday off."

"I treasure these days off, because I get to spend even more time with you."

"Awww, Mike."

"Just telling you the truth."

"I know, it's just sweet, which I love when you're sweet."

"Believe me, I know. I wouldn't be anything less." He grins, leaning down and kissing her briefly.

"You know, I'd love to get into a scuffle with LayCool and end up in a match with them." I say to Alex as we sit in the chairs set up outside.

"That'd be funny. I'd love to see you kick their asses. Hell, even if it was you and Charity or you and Stefanie, you...Charity...and Stefanie, eve just Charity and Stefanie."

"I think three against two would be awesome. Since things are kind of occupied with the divas on Raw and SmackDown right now, NXT is the place to be for something like that. I'd more or less like to get into the championship picture, but that day will come eventually."

"And when it does, I hope I'm part of the WWE official roster to see it."

"I'm sure you will be. You have everything the WWE looks for in a superstar. The looks, the charisma, the talent...you're the total package. They'd be stupid not to sign you. I mean they signed me and my mic skills improved the day we started dating and got put into a storyline together down in FCW. Plus you're paired up with Mike, he has amazing mic skills. Your skills will only get better with him as your pro. I really hope you make it to the end, and hopefully win NXT. You'll get a guaranteed title opportunity at a pay-per-view. If you win, and you stick with Mike, you two can go after the Tag Team Championships. Most powerful heel tag team in the WWE."

"You like the sound of that don't you?"

"I do. And think about it. If I become champion and you become champion, we'll be the most powerful heel couple in the WWE, because we'd be title holders. And yes I'm saying heel because that's what you are. Can't really have face and heel onscreen relationships. Why do you think I'm the heel right now in WWE and that's how I act on NXT?"

"True. You make the perfect heel, just like myself."

"When you switch, I switch. Who knows when that'll happen, but I think a heel character suits you better. You do so well at playing the bad guy." I smirk

"I do, don't I?" He chuckles.

"Yes, you do. I love it."

"And I love you."

"Love you too." I smile, before leaning over and kissing him briefly.

"I can't wait for you to make it into the WWE like me Jon." Charity says as she and John sit in the grass in the yard.

"I know, I can't wait to be by your side each and every night you have a match."

"I would love nothing but that to happen. Hopefully the pros and the Universe keep you in until the end."

"I hope so. But even if I don't, that's not gonna stop me from coming with you everywhere. No way."

"Oh I already know that. That's why I love you."

"And I love you too." He says, kissing her briefly. "You know days like this I cherish with you. Normally on weekend we have the FCW shows. Not usually on Sundays, but it happens sometimes."

"Right. And sometimes we have WWE shows on Sundays, so if I'm needed it's hard to be without you. I'm glad I haven't been needed lately."

"Well that's because you're help coach me. I say once NXT is over, you'll be used more."

"I hope so. I hate not doing much right now. I mean you have Alicia, and Eve going after the title, Maryse is in that too. So there's not much room for other Divas title feuds. I'd like to get my hands on the Divas Championship or the Women's Championship. I hate how LayCool has it split in two, that was just stupid. I historic title held by the likes of Lita and Trish Stratus, treated like a piece of garbage. They should have more respect for it." Charity shakes her head.

"Unfortunately it can't be that way with them."

"Because they're idiots. Flawless? Please. Flawless my ass. If anything they're classless."

Jon chuckles. "I can't disagree with that."

"At least someone agrees with me." Charity adds, pressing her lips to his again in a short kiss.

Eventually the food was done, Mike and Stef stepped away from the grill after shutting it off once everyone got their food, including themselves. We all sat around and ate, mingling and talking with each other, the time flying by as we go. Before we knew it, the sun was starting to set, which meant once it was pitch black the fireworks would be getting set off. Cody goes into the house to get the fireworks, bringing them out and placing them on the ground.

"Alright, as soon as it gets dark enough, we're lighting the sky."

"Speaking of lighting...Charity, can I use some of those sparklers?"

"Yeah sure. For what?"

"My cakes. Well for one cake right now. I read that you can make it fun by sticking sparklers into the cake and lighting them. As soon as it gets dark enough, I'll go do that and bring the cake out."

"Did someone say cake?" Mike says.

I laugh. "Yes Mike. I made cake."

"I call dibs on the first piece."

"Of course." I shake my head amusedly.

"I can't believe it's the end of the day. Where did it go to?"

"Right? Back to work tomorrow...well for you anyway."

"Right. Even though I'm not used...much right now."

"But still, you still have to be there. Back to NXT Tuesday."

"Yup. Another challenge, that I hope you win. Wonder what this one's gonna be."

"Whatever it is, I know I can win it."

"Whatever is is, I know Jon can win it." Charity comments. "He did win the keg carry and earn immunity this week."

"Well, we're gonna have to wait and find out. I have no doubt that one of you will win."

The sun seemed to set awfully quick. It wasn't quite pitch black out yet, but dark enough for fireworks and my cake. So I move from Alex's lap on the ground and head inside to get the one of two cakes ready. Charity helps with the sparklers, and lights them when we're in the doorway. I then walk out with the cake.

"Cake!" I call as I walk out.

"Oooh cake." Mike says, getting up from the ground where he was with Stef.

"You're a dork." She laughs, following him shortly after.

The table was cleared for the cake and I carefully set it down.

"Wow, that looks REALLY good." Stef remarks.

We wait for the sparkers to die down before taking them out and putting them in a bottle of water to cool the hot stick down. I then cut the cake and give Mike the first slice since he wanted it. Then I allowed everyone else to cut their own pieces, after I got mine of course, that Alex and I were gonna share. Everyone got a piece as Cody was setting up for the fireworks. We all got settled to watch and eat, as he lit the first one and scurried away to get to safety. It went off and exploded into a bright red. There was a bucket next to the fireworks so, once that one was done, Cody grabbed it and threw it into the bucket of water to stop it from simmering. He then set up three in a row and lit one after the other, all three exploded one after the other in the sky.

"This is good cake." Alex says after he takes a bite.

"Thank you. I told you it would be."

"I know, and you've never lied."

"Never." I repeat, kissing him quickly to continue eating and looking up at the fireworks.

We went until about quiet hours for the town. That's when people started leaving, and before we knew it, it was just us seven. We all stayed behind to help Cody clean up and bring everything inside and put everything away. By the time we got done it was about midnight and we had to get going because we had an early morning flight.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get going...early morning flight."

"Awww, already?"

"Yeah, but hey we'll see you Tuesday Cody."

"But thanks for inviting us though. It was fun. Should do this every year if we can."

"Definitely."

"Oh and since we never used the 2nd cake...feel free to keep it. Can't really take it with me you know?"

"Oh yeah, sure. It was good. A whole cake to myself, oh boy."

"You're welcome Cody." I laugh.

"You're going to be left with so much food." Stef laughs as well.

"Just leaves more for my cheat days."

"True. Then you go to the gym and work all of it off."

"Exactly."

"Well we're gonna get going now. See you Tuesday Cody."

"Yeah, of course. Bye guys, thanks for coming."

"Anytime."

With that we all leave and get into our respective cars and head off to the hotel that we were staying at. Along the way we see fireworks still being let off around town, and it's pretty to watch as we drive by. Even when we got to the hotel and into our bedrooms, we head fireworks all night. Oh the joys of the Fourth Of July. Oh well, back to work tomorrow.


	11. Talk The Talk Challenge

Back to NXT and we're back down south for it tonight. We're all currently at the arena, waiting for the show to start taping, before SmackDown does. We're all waiting by the curtain. The pros would be going out first of course, followed by the rookies. It's only a matter of minutes before the show begins and the pros are called out.

"Coming out with me right?" Alex asks.

"Of course. But I will sitting with Stef and Mike. I know how crowded the ring can get."

"Right. Just as long as you're out there in some way, I'm happy."

"Of course." I nod.

"Same goes for me." Charity tells Jon. "I'll sit with Mark, obviously."

"Right." Jon nods.

When we hear the show start, we all either listen or watch the monitors. They replay in a video package of the challenge from last week, the Keg Carry. Going through each person to carry it, and who dropped it and even Kaval who dropped out of the challenge. That was followed by the elimination, where it came down to Titus and Husky and Titus goes home. Zack's face is shown and he's shocked that his rookie is gone. The NXT intro then goes off to start the show officially. That's followed by the usual pyro, and the introduction, and going to Striker in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT!"

"He's always so happy about it."

"Nerd." Alex chuckles.

"Be nice...even though he is a big nerd."

"Now there are seven rookies remaining, all with a dream to become the WWE's next breakout star. And the winner will earn a championship match live on pay-per-view. As we learned last week with the NXT poll, it is very important what you the WWE Universe think of our rookies. But that's only half the story. Please join me in welcoming the other half, the WWE pros!"

"John Morrison!"

"Dashing Cody Rhodes!"

"The world's strongest man, Mark Henry!"

"Zack Ryder!"

"Montel Vontavious Porter, the MVP!"

"The United States Champion, the Miz and Stefanie!" Striker announces as Mike and Stef go out next.

"The Co-Women's Champions, LayCool!"

"Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston!"

Matt waits until they are all seated to continue.

"Rookies thank you very very much for waiting. Pros, thank you for joining us. Before we get started, I'd like to get some insight from the Pros' panel. 50 percent of the vote belongs to the Universe and 50 percent of the vote belongs to the pros. Zack Ryder, what're your thoughts on how the NXT poll came down last week?"

"I-I just don't get it. I mean, who voted Titus as last? Was it you? Did you people vote Titus as last? Bro are you serious? Titus O'Neil had it all. He had me as his pro, he had the dog bark, and he had all the potential in the world. Titus O'Neil was robbed and you all know it."

"Thank you Zack Ryder. John Morrison, what would you have done different with the pro's poll?"

"First of all I think it's really cool that the WWE Universe gets to have some input into who they want to see be the biggest star, come out of NXT Season 2. I do agree with Zack though, I don't think Titus should've been voted off. If-if it was up to me, I think I would've voted off the Miz."

"Meh-meh-meh-meh-meh-meh." Mike mocks a laugh and Stef rolls her eyes at John.

"Thank you John Morrison. It is now time to meet the seven rookies who fate lay in the hands of the Universe and the pros. Please join me in welcoming, the NXT rookies!"

Alex and I are the first two, to go out.

"Accompanied by Kalena, Alex Riley!"

I give him a quick kiss before heading over to sit with Stef and Mike. Alex comes over himself, but leads LayCool out of their seats, stealing one of their clipboards and heading down to the ring. I can't help but laugh a bit.

"Accompanied By Charity, Lucky Cannon!"

Charity and him go out and she does the same thing, giving him a quick kiss before heading over to sit with Mark.

"Husky Harris!"

"Michael McGillicutty!"

"Eli Cottonwood!"

"Kaval!"

Stef, Charity and I all give LayCool looks as they get up, hopping around and cheering for Kaval.

"Showtime Percy Watson!"

"Okay gentlemen, I can tell by looking at you, I can feel that the competition is really start to get to all of you. You know where you stand in the eyes of the WWE Universe as well as the WWE pros. Husky Harris, with Titus O'Neil being eliminated last week, a lot of people say that the heat is on you to avoid being eliminated next. What does Husky Harris need to do, to stay in this competition?"

"You of all people Matt Striker should know how dangerous I am. Tell me, do you think I'm seventh? Do you think I'm seventh? Is there anything that you could do about it? Is there anything that any of them could do about it? I don't think so."

"Alex Riley, last week I noticed a stunned look on your face when you saw the NXT poll. I'm only assuming you thought you should've been ranked higher. What're your thoughts?"

"He should've been ranked higher...duh." I mutter.

"You know Matt the votes are in, the rankings have been established and Alex Riley is number four? What is this some kind of joke? I thought you people were looking for champions. My boss Vince McMahon, a guy I have a lot of respect for, gives you the opportunity to choose the future of his company and what do you do? You put it in the hands of a guy who isn't tall enough to ride the bumper cars at Six Flags!"

I can't help but snicker at the comment. Striker goes to take the mic away from Alex.

"I'm not finished, I'm not-" Striker takes the mic away anyway.

"Rude." I shake my head.

"Kaval, you had a very impressive showing in the NXT poll. And a lot of people say it was a fluke. Answer your critics."

"Alex Riley if you think that was a fluke, why don't you listen to all the members of the WWE Universe?"

"Psh." I scoff.

"Gentlemen, as we know, it takes extreme physicality to be a WWE Superstar. But it also takes charisma. It takes a mentality to verbalize what you're feeling and most importantly, you have to connect with the WWE Universe. You've walked the walk, with the keg carry challenge. Lucky Cannon you won that last week. You were immune from elimination. You've walked the walk, now it's time to talk the talk. With something called the Talk the Talk challenge! Each rookie will be given a topic. You will have 10 seconds to think and 30 seconds to speak. Guys I encourage you. Be creative, be original. Do what you have to do, to stand out from the pack, but most importantly, connect with the audience. Because tonight your judges are the live crowd here in Atlanta! Okay, Percy Watson please come to the podium, take the microphone. Percy, your topic is...before that, let me just add a little something to this. Whomever wins the Talk the Talk challenge, will have a great opportunity next week to show their true personality. Because the winner of the challenge tonight...will get to host their very own talk show next week, right here on NXT."

"Ooooh talk show. Alex come on...you've got this."

"Okay, Percy Watson, your topic...glasses. You have 10 seconds to think about it, are you ready?"

"I am ready. Aha."

"30 seconds begins now, go."

"Well look here. I wanna talk about, not just glasses in general, but these glasses I'm wearing right now baby, you know what I'm saying? I wear these glasses because I feel like you feel like you have to have the vision to know where you're going, you know what I'm saying? You have to be able to see what you want out of life, is that not correct? You need to know how to go get it, you know what I'm saying? So I put these on so I can have the vision baby, just like all of ya'll in the WWE Universe. Hey, are you all ready for the Showtime baby? That's what I'm talking about baby, yeah baby! Hey look here, I got two words for ya'. Oh yeah!"

"Oookay."

"Okay, remember what you thought about Percy Watson, because we're coming back to you. Kaval, please step to the podium. Kaval, your topic...is chicken. Think about it. 30 seconds begin now, go."

"My subject is chicken. Something that just cannot exist here in the WWE. I may be the smallest competitor, but I have the biggest heart. I am in no relation to the subject at hand, I am not a chicken. Because I know...I can't succeed without you the WWE Universe. And together we will ride all the way to the end to become the winner of NXT season 2."

"Yawn." Charity remarks.

"Okay, some would say it was a little patronizing, but let's not discount that. Please step aside. Big Eli Cottonwood. Eli, your topic...is mustache. You have 10 seconds. Ready, go."

"Mustache? Oh boy." I shake my head.

"What is a mustache? Haha. It's a little bit of hair growing over the..upper lip. I don't have one. Nobody else here has one. But you know what? A mustache is for a real man. See of all these people here, I have the best mustache of them all. A couple more days, I'll have a nice, thick mustache. But none of these..." The buzzer sounds.

"...boys right here. Will ever have one."

"What the f-" I facepalm.

Mike's cracking up, along with Stef and Charity. Mostly everyone is cracking up. John is hiding behind his clipboard embarrassed and cracking up.

"Michael McGillicutty approach the podium. Michael you have 10 seconds to think about the topic of breath, and 30 seconds to tell the world. Ready, go."

"You know everybody knows my background, where I come from. It was shown at the very beginning of NXT. I'm the grandson of a legend. I'm the son of a WWE Hall of Famer. My name is Michael McGillicutty, and by the end of NXT, I'm gonna take your breath away."

"Wow...boring."

"Alright, Michael McGillicutty. Husky Harris approach the podium. Okay...your topic is doorknob. 10 seconds to think about it. 30 seconds begin right now."

"Doorknob. Well, I used a doorknob to get in here...huh? Like Mr. McGillicutty here, my father was also a professional wrestler. And here I am, on the grandest stage of them all and you people voted me seventh? Well you don't deserve to hear me talk and that's it."

"On a scale of one to ten...I give him a 3."

"Um...the topic was doorknob. Lucky Cannon please approach the podium. Lucky you have 10 seconds on the topic of...deodorant. Are you ready? 30 seconds begins...right now go."

"Alright the basic function of deodorant is easy right? Keep you from smelling and sweating alright? That's easy enough. But, anyone that's got some bad odor and they stink, they need deodorant. But in turn, stay with me here, in turn...deodorant has no function without that smelly individual. Stay with me now, stay with me. I'm like that deodorant, and the WWE is like that smelly guy. You see I, need the WWE and the WWE needs me. And all I want to know is, I'm getting lucky, who's getting lucky with me?!"

"Odd topic, but I know who's getting lucky with him." Charity mutters with a smirk..

"Okay. Please put the mic back. Alex Riley I'll take your clipboard here, thanks a lot. Alex, your topic...is pigeon."

"Excuse me?"

"Pigeon."

"Pigeon."

"You have 10 seconds to think about it. 30 seconds begins now go."

"You know there's a lot of animals out there that I've come in contact with in my life. I'm dealing with a lot of animals right here. He got the subject of chicken. Well I am the rooster in this hen house! And I am sitting here, with nothing but...at first I started with seven dorks. Now in this competition, when it comes to Alex Riley, it's just six pigeons. Hahahahaha."

Stef, Mike and I are cracking up a bit and Mike makes sure to put down a good note about that.

"Okay. WWE Universe, it is now time to hear your voice. What did you think of Showtime Percy Watson?"

The crowd cheers awfully loud for him.

"Ehhh."

"Okay, Kaval!"

There's some cheers, but not like Percy.

"Booooo."

"Eli Cottonwood."

Just boos.

"Michael McGillicutty."

More boos.

"Husky Harris."

Even more boos.

"Lucky Cannon."

He got some cheers, still not enough as Percy.

"Or Alex Riley."

Some cheered and some booed.

"Well the Universe has spoken like they will throughout this entire competition. Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the Talk the Talk Challenge...Showtime Percy Watson!"

"Boooooo." I say outloud.

"Oh come on." Charity adds.

"Alex should've won."

"Jon should've won."

Alex and them then leave the ring and head up the ramp. Except for McGillicutty and Percy I get up from my chair after telling Mike and Stef I'd see them later. Charity does the same as she waits for Jon to reach the top of the stage, and we head to the back to just hang out. Alex and I just hang out until it's time for Mike's match because Alex is going to be ringside for him. In the meantime, MVP and Kofi went down to the ring for the first match involving obviously Percy and McGillicutty.

"Either one of you should've won that challenge. I can see either one of you have a talk show next week."

"Right? Both of our things were good, but no they choose Percy."

"Still a winner in my eyes."

"Same here. Just at least this challenge wasn't for immunity. That we know of."

"Right."

"So catering?"

"Sure."

As we all head to catering the match is getting ready to start. Kofi and MVP are up on the side of the ring, and the bell rings after Jamie introduces both Percy and McGillicutty.

"So who do you think will win this one?" Stef asks Mike.

"I call Percy. He may be weird but his in ring skills are good."

"McGillicutty for me."

"Well...we'll just have to wait and see."

The match starts and they circle before locking up. McGillicutty gets Percy into a headlock, and in order to get out of it, he pushes McGilliutty into the ropes and sends him flying into the other side. He comes back and Percy drops so he has to jump over him, coming off the ropes again and Percy jumps clear over him, followed by a dropkick and a takedown. They get to their feet and McGillicutty gets out of the hold. More rope action and jumping over each other, before a dropkick is delivered by McGillicutty. He goes for the cover, and a kick out at two. The pros of course, including Mike and Stef make notes on their clipboards. Percy's in the corner now, and goes for a cover once out of the corner. Percy kicks out again. Percy's put into a chinlock, not giving up. He gets to his feet and gets out of the hold, by elbowing McGillicutty in the gut. Against the ropes again and Percy gets clubbed in the back by McGillicutty. He goes for the cover, kickout at one. He picks Percy up and delivers a side backbreaker, followed by another pin attempt, kickout at one. Another chinlock and Percy gets to his feet and out of the hold like before. Percy blocks a punch and hits McGillicutty in the face instead. That's followed by a dropkick and a toss. Thrown against the ropes, Percy bends over and McGillicutty jumps over and attempts a rollup. Using both feet to help keep the shoulders down, the ref counts to three and get the pin.

"Oh look, my prediction was right." Stef points out. "Time to make notes about the strong and not so strong points of the match for both of them." She adds, getting to writing notes on the clipboard.

Mike chuckles and does the same with his clipboard, writing down notes of the strongest points and weakest points of McGillicutty and Percy, also with what he was impressed with. Once he was done, he nudged Stef, because his match which was against Kaval was coming up next. Once McGillicutty, Percy, MVP and Kofi all left the ring area...Kofi and MVP went back to their seats while Percy and McGillicutty went to the back. Alex and I also had to make our way to the curtain because we were going out to be ringside along with Stef for this match. Mike and Stef get up and place their clipboards down on their chairs before they hit Mike's music and Alex and I come out to follow Stef and Mike down the ramp. We all got into the ring before Stef, Alex and myself stepped out and stood on the outside of the ropes while Mike was inside the ring. That's when they hit LayCool's music and Kaval came out while Michelle and Layla put their clipboards down and joined Kaval in walking down the ramp. Stef and I got down just to be safe, while Alex remained on the side of the ring apron.

The bell rings, signaling the start of the match. Mike and Kaval circle each other before Kaval kicks him in the leg.

"Come on Mike!" Stef cheers from ringside as Mike shakes off where Kaval kicked him.

He does it again, kicking Mike on the inside of his leg. Mike shakes that off before he and Kaval lock up. Mike pushes him into the corner, but Kaval turns around and puts Mike into the corner. The ref counts to three, and struggles to get Kaval off him.

"Come on, get him off ref!" Stef yells.

Kaval backs up...reluctantly, but goes right back towards Mike, only to get hit with a boot to the face. Stef, Alex and I cheer for him, while LayCool yells at him for what he did.

"Come on Kaval!" Michelle encourages.

Alex laughs and hops down for a moment to mock Kaval.

"You alright?" He says while laughing, before getting back up onto the apron.

Mike drives a knee into Kaval's back. He does that before going over and driving his arms into his shoulders. Mike then goes against the ropes and comes back, kicking Kaval in the face again.

"That's how you do it!" Stef claps.

He goes for the cover, but Kaval kicks out at two.

"That's alright, that's alright. You've got him Mike!"

Mike then gets Kaval in the ropes, the middle rope to be exact and he holds his leg to the back of Kaval's head, applying the pressure on the neck and Mike lets go at the count of three. Mike starts taunting him, only for Kaval to fight back. Mike fights back however. In the corner he beats him down so that he's sitting in the corner. He holds his foot against his neck, the ref counting and he lets go at four.

"There you go." Alex says and Mike starts mocking the WWE Universe and they all boo him.

"Psh...haters." I roll my eyes.

Mike waits until Kaval gets up and sets himself up for the corner clothesline.

"Here it comes..." Stef says as he runs. "...boom!" She adds when he hits it.

Mike goes for the cover, but Kaval kicks out at two. Mike gets him into a crossface submission, but Kaval gets to his feet with the encouragement of LayCool and the WWE Universe. He stomps on Mike's foot a few times to get him to let go of him, and it works. But Mike quickly comes back with a knee to the gut. He goes for a suplex, but Kaval counters it into a pin attempt.

"No no no!"

Mike thankfully kicks out at two. He quickly gets up and kicks Kaval in the gut, before throwing him straight out of the ring. Alex goes over to where he fell and laughs, before saying that he should've been number one in the poll last week. Eventually Kaval got back into the ring and he had ducked a move from Mike and went for a rollup, but let go and stomped with both feet on Mike's chest. Stef covers her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Get up!" She, Alex and myself yell to Mike.

The ref starts counting and Mike gets to his feet first. He then tries to get the best of Kaval, but he fights back and succeeds with fighting back. He kicks him in the gut before kicking him in the head, making Mike stumble back into the corner. He does a cartwheel before roundhouse kicking Mike in the head, making him fall forward. Kaval goes for the cover, but Mike kicks out. That's when Kaval climbs to the top in the corner. Mike gets up quickly and climbs up to the top himself. He goes for a superplex, but Kaval counters. Kaval sets up to jump, but Mike moves and takes Kaval's feet out from under him, making him fall onto the corner and back into the ring.

"Come on Mike! You've got it now!"

Mike then sets him up for the Skull Crushing Finale and hits it.

"Go go go! Cover him!"

Mike covers him and the ref counts to three, Mike wins the match. We all get into the ring to congratulate Mike on his win. After the ref raises his hand in victory, Stef greets him with a huge hug. We all laugh at Kaval walking away with LayCool after recovering.

"It's too easy." Alex comments.

"Bye." I wave mockingly before hooking my arm with Alex's.

Once they were gone, we all got out of the ring ourselves. Alex and I headed back up the ramp and backstage while Mike and Stef went back to their seats to watch the remaining of the show, critiquing whatever matches were left for tonight.

"Great job in the match." Stef mutters before kissing him on the cheek.

"I had you there for luck. My good luck charm." He grins, kissing her back on the cheek.

"Always. So we sticking around for the SmackDown taping?"

"Of course."

"May make an appearance. Depends on who pisses me off or not."

"That's my girl." Mike chuckles.

The next match comes up after video packages. Cody gets up from his seat, placing his clipboard down as Husky comes out to his music and they head down the ramp to the ring. They're set to face Jon and Mark, since Mark had gotten up and headed backstage to meet Jon. Mark's music hit and all three walk out, heading down to the ring.

"Alright who do you think will win this one?" Mike asks.

"Jon and Mark for sure."

"I'll have to go with Cody and Husky."

"Again...we'll see."

The bell rings once everyone was set and it starts off with John and Husky.

"Come on Lucky!" Charity cheers from ringside.

They circle and lock up before Jon twists Husky's arm, applying pressure until Husky gets out of it. Jon comes back with a takedown right after however. Husky gets to his feet and Jon gets over to Mark, tagging him in. Husky gets out of the hold, pushing Jon away as he scurries back into his corner, tagging Cody in. Stef and Mike both make notes about that on their clipboards.

"Psh, scaredy cat." Charity scoffs.

Cody comes in to face Mark and they circle each other, before Cody elbows Mark in the face...doesn't phase him. He goes to do it again, but Mark blocks it and headbutts him. He then picks Cody up and holds him in the air over his head, before dropping him. Mark stands over Cody before screaming and before he could land on him, Cody rolls out of the way. He then tags Husky in and they double team before Husky goes for a cover, Mark kicks out. Husky tags Cody back in and he picks up where Husky left off. He tags Husky back in, and he keeps the control on his side. That quickly changes when husky turns around to be hit with a vicious clothesline from Mark. Charity, Stef and Mike all wince. Jon encourages and reaches for a tag. Husky tags Cody and Mark tags Jon in. Jon takes control, going for the cover, but Husky breaks it up. Mark distracts the ref for a bit and then hits Jon with the Cross Rhodes. He covers Jon and the ref calls the pin. Charity sighs. Mark gets into the ring and Charity slides in and they check on Jon.

"You okay?" She asks as Jon gets to a sitting position on his knees.

"A little dizzy. Help me out?"

"Of course." She nods and helps him get to his feet and to the ropes.

She helps him up and they go to the back so Jon could get changed for the night since NXT was over. Once they all made it to the back, the rest of the pros walked to the back, handing in their clipboards. They too head to the locker room so that Mike could change back into his regular clothes. Alex and I were already in there and relaxing while they set up for SmackDown. First Jon and Charity walk in, Jon heading into the changing area to change back into his clothes.

"Hey, sorry for Jon's loss. Hopefully this won't affect how the fans and pros vote."

"It's okay, and I hope not." She says, sitting down on the couch.

Next to come in was Mike and Stef, Mike too heading into the changing area to get changed back into his clothes.

"Now to wait for SmackDown. If anything interesting happens we feel the need to get involved in, I think we should. We barely do anything right now due to this whole NXT thing."

"I know, and I like that idea. We'll have to wait and see if anything worth getting involved in happens."

"Just as long as you're safe about it, I don't want you getting hurt." Alex says.

"Don't worry. You know me, I'm tough."

"Yes I know, but I still worry."

"That's how much he cares about you." Stef adds.

"Oh I know."

Soon enough, Jon comes out and sits next to Charity. Mike comes out a few moments after and sits next to Stef. We sit and relax, talking amongst each other while we wait for them to set SmackDown up and tape the Superstars matches before the show can even start.


	12. SmackDown Taping: July 9, 2010

"You know what I wanna find out? The matches for tonight. Who's coming with?"

"I will." Charity offers.

"Me too." Stef adds.

"You three be careful okay?" Mike says.

"We will. Don't worry."

All three of us get up and leave the room, heading to where they post the matches for each show.

"Okay...so there's a Triple Threat Money In The Bank Qualifier...Dolph vs MVP vs Chavo. Curt and Vance vs Christian and Matt Hardy. Drew vs Kofi. Cody vs JTG and Swagger vs Big Show."

"Looks like we won't have to interfere in anything."

"Nope."

"Well let's head to catering and get a few things before heading back to the room."

We all nod before heading that way, grabbing a few snacks and waters for us and the guys. Then we head back to the room, just as they were taping Superstars out in the ring. We knew because they were airing it on TV at the arena for us backstage and we could hear it walking through the halls. We get back to the room and sit next to our respective men on the couches, handing them what we got them with our stuff. Then we sit and relax as we wait for the Superstars taping to be over, before they set up for SmackDown and get the show started.

The usual WWE intro goes off, followed by a video package with Swagger and Big Show from two weeks ago.

"Swagger's out of control."

"Lispy you mean."

"Yes." I laugh. "But yeah, he's out of control. Show couldn't even stand."

"Poor Show."

Then they showed last week with Rey vs Swagger and he was suffering the same fate as Show two weeks ago. That's followed by the SmackDowin intro, and the pyro. They advertise the rematch between Show and Swagger tonight, before Drew's music is going off and he's in the ring. But before he could even say anything, Teddy Long's music goes off and he comes out next and gets into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the general manager of SmackDown, Theodore Long!" Tony Chimel announces.

"What...what're you doing out here playa'? I mean the last time I saw you, you were being deported dawg."

"Yes, two weeks ago, my visa expired. But I'm here now and all my citizenship issues have been resolved. But, what hasn't been resolved, is the relationship between you and I Mr. Long."

"Oh it's Mr. Long now?"

"Yes sir. On my flight back home, I came to a realization. I realized, that I have wronged you in so many ways recently. And I know it's not too late. It's never too late to say...I'm sorry."

"Well Drew, it's never too early to say...you're a liar player. Now it's obvious what's going on here Drew. You used to have Mr. McMahon in your back pocket. But now that Mr. McMahon is not here anymore, there will be no more special privileges for you playa'. For the first time since you debuted here on SmackDown, you are going to be on the same playing field as everybody else on the roster. You feel me?"

"I couldn't agree with you more Mr. Long. But I didn't just come out here to apologize. I also came out here to let you know, that I am personally nominating you as a candidate for the WWE Hall Of Fame Class, 2011. WrestleMania 27 is going to be a huge week for Atlanta Mr. Long. And imagine it sir. Receiving your Hall Of Fame ring, in your hometown, while Drew McIntyre main events as the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Yeah...not gonna happen." I roll my eyes.

"He can keep dreaming." Charity scoffs.

"Well...well one thing you got right, WrestleMania 27 will be a big week in Hotlanta! And you know what, I would love nothing more than to be inducted into the Hall Of Fame. And yes you could be World champion, but the only way that could happen, is that you would have to win the SmackDown Money In The Bank Ladder match. And honestly, I think that if you were in it, you could win."

"Thank you very much Mr. Long."

"Well Drew, there's just one little thing I'd like for you to for me. It's to get down on your knees and beg for it."

"You can't be serious. Come on Teddy."

"That's kind of degrading don't you think?"

"Yes. Anytime someone has to get down on their knees and beg for something, is degrading."

"You seem like you're not familiar with that. You seem like you've got a problem with it. Well you know what? Let me show you exactly how it's done. Take a look."

The screen then changes to three weeks ago where Drew made Teddy get down on his knees.

"Now Drew, if you want to be the chosen one so bad, then get down on your knees playa'."

The crowd then starts chanting 'On your knees'.

"Come on Drew, it's alright playa'."

Drew then drops to one knee before dropping to both.

"There you go. Now that wasn't so hard was it Drew? Now I want you to repeat after me. I want you to say, I am the most handsome."

"You're the most handsome..."

"Debonair..."

"Debonair..."

"High-class..."

"High-class..."

"Sharp dressed and intelligent."

"Sharp dressed and intelligent."

"You left out high class."

"High class."

"Alright. Now Drew, there's one other thing. I want you to say, that it is an honor and a privilege to have Teddy Long as your boss."

"I'm so honored and privileged to have Teddy Long as my boss."

"Thank you Drew. I appreciate that. You can get up now."

"Now Teddy, please tell me I'm in the Money In The Bank match now."

"I don't think so...not yet anyway." I remark.

"Not by a long shot playa'. Wait, just a minute Drew, calm down. What's the matter? Don't get hot. Now if you want a way in, you've got to earn your way in. So tonight, you're going to have to beat a man that you don't have much luck with. And that man...is Kofi Kingston! Good luck." Teddy ends before his music goes off and he leaves the ring.

"Sucks for youuu."

"Poor Drew."

Then they show that up next will be the Triple Threat, Money In The Bank qualifying match. MVP vs Chavo vs Dolph. That leads to a break, we only see the video that urges no one int he Universe to copy what we do in the ring. After that the skyline view of Atlanta. Up next is the match. The MITB briefcase hanging above the ring, symbolizing the match at the PPV. Dolph comes out first, accompanied by Vickie.

"Her top is pretty. I'd wear that."

"That's about the only thing I like about her. She has good style...sometimes."

"She needs to get rid of that hair that looks like it got attacked by a bird though."

Chavo comes out next as opponent number one. Vickie in the meantime, Vicke goes over to commentary and joins the table. MVP comes out next as opponent number two. Vickie of course talks...ugh.

"Todd thinks that this is more of a handicap match than a triple threat match, your thoughts?" Striker asks Vickie.

"Why would you think that? Are you doubting my position as official consultant?"

"I'm not. But I'm just watching what we're seeing now. Chavo Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler teaming up on MVP, it's supposed to be every man for himself isn't it?"

"It is, but in these cases this happens...duh."

So right now, a Todd has clearly stated, Dolph and Chavo teamed up against MVP, pushing both of their feet into his throat, letting go almost a moment after.

"Well, I mean it is."

MVP starts fighting back, kicking Dolph away and then Chavo.

"Matt, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's obvious here that Dolph Ziggler and Chavo Guerrero are in cahoots, this is basically a handicap match, they're trying to get Dolph Ziggler to Money In The Bank." Todd states.

"Basically." I nod.

"Vickie?" Striker asks.

"How dare you?"

"I apologize, I'm just saying what I-"

"It's every...Todd, it's every man for himself."

Chavo and Dolph are working together again on MVP, and they both deliver a suplex. Dolph goes for the cover, but MVP kicks out.

"Matt maybe you can provide some expertise. Why haven't Chavo Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler exchanged any sort of offense at all?"

"Um...because Dolph is her 'boyfriend' and Chavo is her nephew. They'll work together to make sure Dolph wins..duh." Stef clearly states.

"Perhaps they realize that MVP is a direct to their gold. Perhaps maybe they can try to incapacitate MVP and then go after the opportunity."

MVP now has a hold of the ropes. Chavo is the first to run at him and MVP lifts him up and over, sending him to the outside. The same thing happens to Dolph as well. After that, Dolph had gotten back into the ring and the fight continued. MVP was going for the pin, but Dolph kicks out at two. Dolph starts fighting back once he gets to his feet, Chavo is no where to be seen at this point. MVP fights back but as soon as he goes against the ropes, Chavo pops up and trips him. He starts going after him now and now they double team again.

"Hang on a second. Chavo is Vickie's nephew and Dolph Ziggler is your um..."

"...my man?"

"I was gonna say business partner, but whatever you want to say. As a true cougar. Who do you think the female members of the WWE Universe would like to see at Money In The Bank?"

"Dolph. He has magic."

Chavo and Dolph continue to work together with MVP. Chavo holds MVP as Dolph climbs the corner. He goes tot he second turnbuckle, to the top turnbuckle. That's when MVP gets out of the hold and pushes Chavo into the corner, making Dolph fall. MVP then hits Chavo with a vicious clothesline.

"Oooh." I say and all the guys wince.

MVP then goes to Dolph, climbing to the top, hitting Dolph with a SuperPlex. All three men are down...until Chavo gets up. He looks between Dolph and MVP, seeing both down. Then he looks up. He then covers MVP, but MVP kicks out. He makes a face and Vickie gets up from commentary, yelling at him. He then goes for another cover, MVP kicks out. They start arguing and Dolph hits him from behind, going after him.

"No teaming up anymore I see."

Chavo starts fighting back, Vickie yelling from ringside. He then goes after MVP but, ends up getting taken down. Dolph gets taken down as well with a powerful clothesline. He continues to take control of the match, throwing Dolph out of the ring, leaving him to deal with Chavo and Chavo only. Then he goes for his signature, which gets interrupted by Dolph, but he gets Dolph and continues. He then goes for the cover and the ref starts counting but Vickie pulls the ref out, stopping the count. This causes a distraction and Dolph comes in applying the sleeper hold and MVP is unable to compete, Dolph wins.

"That should've been an immediate kick out from ringside...official consultant or not. But whatever."

So now it's Kane, Christian, Kofi, Show, Dolph, Cody and Matt in the Money In The Bank match at the ppv. Dolph and Vickie leave the ring, heading to the back. Then they again highlight the rematch between Show and Swagger tonight, showing the footage of what happened between them. It's only a few minutes before the next thing. It was another Alberto Del Rio promo, obviously a new Superstar coming to SmackDown.

"I bet that's not his real house."

"WWE set probably."

"This promo bores me." I fake a yawn before snuggling into Alex.

It's finally over and that leads to backstage where Rey's in the trainers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm in the trainers room with the current world champion Rey Mysterio and WWE's resident physician Michael Sampson. Last week here on Friday Night SmackDown, Rey Mysterio suffered a very severe ankle injury when the former champion Jack Swagger refused to release his anke lock submission hold. Dr. Sampson, what's your medical diagnosis and prognosis for Rey's ankle?"

He then explains what happened and what he needs to do.

"Thanks doc. Rey let me ask you, do you feel that this ankle injury is going to hinder your chances of defending your world championship?"

"I do feel a lot of pain Josh. There's a lot of throb-" The camera then quickly pans over and there's Swagger in the room with a not so pleased look on his face.

"Oh god, here we go..."

"EVERYBODY OUT!"

Swagger then grabs hold of Rey's ankle and puts him into the ankle lock, dragging him out of the trainers room and into the hall. He then starts dragging him through the hall, Swagger not letting go. But he finally does and he drops him knee first onto the floor. He then causes more damage, throwing him into something that was laying against the wall. He then literally drags him through the hallway. When it looks like he's done, he applies the ankle lock again, dragging him through the curtain and out into the crowd.

"And why don't the referees come out and stop him?"

"Who the hell knows."

That's when the crowd starts screaming and Big Show comes out, Swagger lets go and backs away. That allows the trainers to check on Rey. Big Show as well comes to his side. Clearly he's in immense pain because he's telling them not to touch his ankle.

"Unbelievable." Stef shakes her head.

"He'll be out of action for a while now because of that."

"Unfortunately. Probably will have to give up the world title too."

"Which isn't right at all. Swagger is out of control and I hope that one day he gets his."

"I really hope so." I agree.

"Just as long as he stays away from you guys. Or shit's gonna hit the fan."

"Yeah, we won't be happy."

Once Rey was carried backstage by Big Show, the next match was on. Christian came out first. After him, it was Matt, being his tag team partner.

"Don't know how this is going to work out considering what happened last week."

"Yeah you can cut the tension with a knife. You can see how things are between them right now."

Out next was Vance Archer and Curt Hawkins.

"Rooting for Christian and Matt."

"Right? Vance Archer...boring."

It starts off with Matt and Curt, the fans behind Matt all the way. They lock up and Matt gets Curt in a headlock. Curt gets out of it the usual way, countering moves that Curt tries to do. He twists his arm before flipping him over. Twisting it again, Curt gets out of it, pushing Matt into his corner, tagging Archer in. They double team and Vance goes for the cover. Matt kicks out. In the ropes, Vance backs up when told. The ref distracted and Curt takes advantage. Another cover by Archer and Matt kicks out. Archer taunts Matt and Matt comes back with a punch. In the corner, Archer runs at Matt but, he kicks him away. He climbs to the top before delivering a DDT. Matt gets to his feet first and goes to tag Christian in, but Christian grabs a hold of his arm and jumps down, making Matt tumble out of the ring.

"And there it is...the tension."

Christian then heads to the back, leaving Matt to fend for himself.

"Well this is the end." I say as Vance his his finisher.

Curt tags in and hits the elbow on Matt, covering him and getting the win for him and Archer.

"Well boo."

"And looks like Drew's up next." Charity points out at the upcoming match.

"Do you think Drew can pull it off?" Stef asks as Drew's music goes off and he goes out...after everyone from the previous match goes to the back.

"Who knows. He might surprise us all."

"True. This match does nothing for Kofi though, because he's already in the match. Why not put him against someone else and winner gets to be in the Money In The Bank match?"

"Because that's too logical and easy for them to do."

"Kofi then comes out next, ready to go."

Once everything was set, the bell rings and the match starts. They circle like most do and Kofi goes for an early rollup. Drew kicks out at two. He scrambles over to the ropes, looking at Kofi win anger, frustration and shock.

"Almost got him there."

They lock up and Kofi gets pushed into the corner. Drew breaks before five, and Kofi goes after him after missing his fist. Down on the apron for only a few moments and Drew gets to a vertical base. He throws Kofi into the ropes, and Kofi comes back and slides underneath him and hits a different version of a crossbody, going for the pin. Drew kicks out at two. Drew comes back though, throwing Kofi back onto the apron and goes for the cover, Kofi kicking out.

"Drew's got a mean streak about him. Anger management maybe?"

"Possibly. There are a lot of people I can think of that need anger management around here."

He goes for another cover which was just useless if you ask me. He then gets him in a chinlock, keeping Kofi down. Kofi eventually gets to his feet and gets out of the hold, only to get clubbed across the back. Another cover, and another kickout. He grabs Kofi by the hair before sending him into the ropes. Kofi ends up countering into a Monkey Flip. Kofi goes for the cover, Drew kicks out. Drew fights back, getting Kofi in the corner, before letting Kofi move. Kofi only gets one hit in before Drew fires back. Another cover, but Kofi kicks out at two. Drew starts to get frustrated, and Drew hits him with a neckbreaker. He goes for yet another cover, but Kofi kicks out again. He gets even more frustrated and out of nowhere, Kofi gets him with a backslide pin attempt, Drew kicks out. Drew starts to fight back even more, wanting to win this match. Back into the corner, Drew sends him into the other corner, only for Kofi to move and kick him in the head. Drew however knocks Kofi off of the top rope, going for the cover, and Kofi kicks out.

"I'm thoroughly boared with this match though."

Drew has Kofi in a submission hold, but Kofi says no to giving up. He gets to his feet eventually, before countering. The match however does go on for a bit, but in the end Drew suprises everyone and wins the match, earning his spot in the Money In The Bank match.

"Well would you look at that."

"Shocker."

"Now all eight spots are filled for the match at the ppv."

Drew and Kofi leave the ring, and video from last week involving Kane, Punk and Serena was show. That's followed by Rosa working out backstage, when Punk and Luke Gallows walk by, but stopping and giving her a weird look. Punk shakes his head before he and Gallows continue walking to the ring to address the Serena issue.

"Ugh another Del Rio promo? You know I think we get it by now, he's coming to the WWE." I roll my eyes as another promo comes across the screen.

Punk is however, getting into the ring, ready to address what happened last week.

"Last week, all of you people saw a side of the SES that you were never supposed to see. And it's all because of one person. So Serena, if you have even one shred of dignity left, get out here right now."

It takes a few moments before she comes out.

"You know...her career probably would go pretty far if she went off on her own, showed her skills."

"Right? Even though being associated with Punk will get you places. I mean look at what the guy's accomplished."

"True."

"This has been...this has been the hardest week of my life. Punk, you mean more...you mean way more to me than just my..my leader. Y-okay you are...you are everything to me. You are my world. Last week I made a terrible terrible mistake...when I allowed myself to get drunk. And I made a mistake when I defied you. You have to know why I did it, you have to know why I did what I did last week. I did it for you, I did it to save you and protect you. Kane is a monster, he's crazy, he's out of control. If I hadn't saved you, I don't know what would've happened to you. You think I could've let that happen? I had to put a stop to that."

"I would've done the same thing. Can't have Punk getting hurt." Charity agrees.

"Punk please. Please...please...forgive me."

"Serena you're the most pathetic person I've ever seen in my life. He's not gonna forgive you. It makes me sick to think I ever considered you a sister in our straight edge society. And when we found you in the bar that night, I wanted to kick you out of the SES and let you wallow in the horribleness of your addiction. But it's not up to me. It's Punk's decision, and he made me see the bigger picture. You see, you were supposed to be setting an example for women all around the world, that they too could lead the straight edge lifestyle. But you...you ruined it." Gallows remarks.

"Luke, I'm sorry...I'm sorry. How many times can I possibly say-"

"You're sorry? You're sorry? If you're sorry, you'll leave the SES forever."

That's when Punk takes the mic from him.

"Oooh, not the right thing to say."

"The only good thing you've said so far tonight, is that it's not your decision. It's mine." He says as he turns to Gallows. "And I forgive her."

"Awww."

Gallows however is in utter disbelief and leaves the ring.

"Punk, I can never explain what you've done for me. But please, I promise...I promise...I will never fail you again."

"You better not."

Punk then holds his arm out and she hugs him. Gallows is on the stage, shaking his head still in disbelief.

"Too bad Gallows. Like you said and like Punk said, you DON'T make the decisions, PUNK does."

"I just can't believe he was Festus...Festus talks! Le gasp!" I laugh.

Once they were gone from the ring, Cody came out for his match against JTG.

"I for one am going for Cody in this match."

After his entrance, JTG comes out.

"I really don't think JTG is relevant anymore without Shad."

"Right?"

"At least when Cryme Tyme was still around, things were entertaining."

"I remember that. Stealing people's stuff and selling it to the crowd. Good times, good times."

The bell rings to start the match. They circle before locking up and JTG tosses him a couple times and Cody tries to get away. Cody gest to the ropes so JTG has no choice but to let go. The ref counts to two and JTG backs away. They lock up for a quick second before JTG twists Cody's arm behind his back. Cody backs him up into the corner, making him let go and elbowing him in the side of the head. JTG dodges Cody's fist and hits him a couple times before spearing him in the corner once. He climbs to the 2nd rope, but Cody moves and pulls JTG off of the turnbuckle and down onto the apron. Cody's taken control, anger taking over. Cody gets him into a submission, but JTG gets to his feet and out of the hold. Cody rights back only once before JTG gets the better of him.

"Come on Cody. You can beat this chucklehead." Charity mutters.

Cody's taken control of this match, he grabs JTG's leg and then hits him with the Cross Rhodes, winning the match.

"Yes! Take that JTG!" Charity cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Kelly Kelly."

"Ugh not the whore." Charity scoffs.

"Seriously? Do we have to see her?" I roll my eyes.

"Unfortunately." Stef mutters.

"Now Kelly you've defeated both members of the self-proclaimed co-WWE Women's champions, Michelle McCool and Layla, LayCool. But one week from this Sunday at Money In The Bank, you have the opportunity to become a champion for the first time in your WWE career. It's certainly an exciting time when you challenge the official WWE Women's Champion Layla."

"You know Josh, I'm so excited. It's my first-"

"Smelly Kelly, Smelly Kelly. Yeah buh-bye. Wow, you must be so excited. Your first title match. Have you been doing any extra training like Rosa? The only way you can beat me is if I pass out from this bad smell." Layla says, taking a can of air freshener out, but Kelly slaps it away.

That's when Kelly grabs Layla by the throat and starts yelling at her. And of course Michelle has to come up and hit her from behind and a fight ensues. After beating her up a bit, they leave and leave her laying on the ground and crying. The refs come over to check on her and then Tiffany does.

"Psh, nice fake tears. Bad actress." I scoff.

"Right? And he crying doesn't even make me feel bad. I don't exactly like LayCool myself, but I don't like Kelly either."

Then they replay what Swagger did to Rey earlier tonight, obviously to hype the match between Show and Swagger. But that's when Show is backstage, not too happy with what happened earlier tonight.

"Big Show after what transpired here earlier tonight with Rey Mysterio, and after what Jack Swagger did to you-"

"I'm well aware of what Jack Swagger did to me two weeks ago. I was the first one to wind up in that ankle lock. I've never felt pain like that before. It's Jack Swagger's thing. He wants to hurt people. He wants to make them suffer. Rey's suffering right now. I know how Rey's feeling. I know how bad he hurts. Jack Swagger put that ankle lock on me. That's the closest I think I've ever came to feeling my bones break. But that was two weeks ago, and I'm a giant, and I heal fast. 'Cause tonight, I'm 100%. Jack wants to make people suffer. He wants to put fear in people's minds. I think tonight, I think tonight I put some fear in Jack Swagger. I think tonight, I make Jack Swagger suffer."

"You should. What he's been doing is uncalled for."

Jack however comes out next to the ring to a bunch of boos and he could care less.

"Your ass is going to be handed to you Swagger. Enjoy the glory now."

Big Show comes out next, ready to fight.

"Get him Show. Give it to him."

They both get ready for the match and the bell rings. Swagger instantly goes after the ankle, but Show knows it's coming and pushes him away. He tries again, but Show clubs him across the back. Swagger again goes after the leg but it does little damage. In the corner, Show punches him in the gut. In another corner, he gets in his face before slapping him across the chest.

"Ooooh." We all say in unison and wince.

Show holds him in the corner before letting go. He holds him there before slapping him again.

"And again." I wince.

"He's made him angry."

"Mmhmm."

Show them slaps him across the chest again, making him fall to the apron. He then puts his foot to his throat, holding it there for a bit. Thrown into the corner, he runs and hits him before hitting him with a shoulder block and he rolls out of the ring. Swagger gets up and goes to pull him into the ring, but Swagger stops him. So now Swagger goes after the ankle, hitting it across the steel ring post. He goes for the ankle lock, but Show reverses it and kicks Swagger out of the ring. Swagger gets back in and he's knocked back out.

"Get him!"

Show gets out and they fight outside the ring, and it's a total beat down because of Show's anger. However the ref is counting still, Show not caring. The ref gets to 10, the match is over, no contest. Show stalks over to Swagger who tries crawling away, but there's nowhere to go.

"He's got you now Swagger."

Swagger however kicks Show in the leg, and keeps going after the ankle. I sigh.

"Are you serious?"

Swagger leaves the stage and goes back through the curtain from earlier in the night. When he gets backstage however, Kane has a hold of him, telling him that they need to talk.

"Looks like he thinks Swagger is behind putting Taker in a vegetative state."

"Awww poor baby, he's scared."

"His face! Bahahahaha!"

Mike, Jon and Alex are all snickering.

"Payback for what he's done."

"Yup."

And with that the show ends.

"Ohhhh that was hilarious. Serves him right."

"Looks like the show is over. Well besides a dark match they always have. Think we can head back to the hotel now?" I ask Alex.

"Of course. Long week ahead, should get some rest."

"I'm with you there." Stef says, yawning.

"Me three." Charity yawns as well.

With that being said, we all grab our things and head out of the room. We head out to the parking lot and get into our respective cars before heading off back to the hotel.


	13. Nexus Returns Home

"So, Alex and I team up tonight." Mike says as he's fixing his fauxhawk in the bathroom.

"Oh really? Against who?"

"Mark and Jon."

"Oh boy. You be careful out there tonight okay? Both of you. I'm sure Kale is going to tell Alex the same thing."

"Oh I'm sure." Mike says, coming out of the bathroom.

"So, how do I look?"

"Very awesome." She laughs. "Like always."

"I thought so. I just wanted a second opinion."

"Of course. You know what I also heard? Kale has a match on NXT tonight, against Kelly."

"Really? Well we all know how that's going to end won't we?"

"Yup. She's going to destroy her."

"Can't wait to see that."

"Me neither."

"Ready to go?"

"As ready as you are."

They both grab what they need before heading out the door. They head down to the lobby and out the door, to their car where they get in and head to the show. Charity and Jon follow shortly after, and then Alex and I follow after them.

"So you face Mike and Alex tonight huh?" Charity asks.

"Mmhmm. Gonna have to root against your best friend again."

"That's okay. May the best team win. But I hope it's yours. No offense to Mike and Alex or anything, but you're my boyfriend, I support you."

"And I support you." He grins, leaning over and kissing her quickly before putting his attention back on the road.

"So Kelly huh? You can take her." Alex says as we're on the road to the arena.

"Right? She screeches just once, I'll slap the scream out of her mouth she'll never want to scream again."

"That's my girl." Alex laughs, leaning over and kissing me quickly.

We all arrive at the arena, at different times, but we all head in together and head to the locker room. Alex, Mike and Jon head in to change while Charity, Stefanie and I all stay outside the door. We talk amongst each other while we wait, and it takes some time before the guys come out and are all ready, and we all walk down to the curtain. The show soon starts with a video package of what Nexus has done in the WWE.

"Don't worry, they're not getting near you." Alex rubs my shoulders reassuringly.

"Same here." Mike nods, talking to Stef.

"You too." Jon says to Charity.

"Even though I think we could take them. It's what...Justin Gabriel's girlfriend we have to look out for. She's just as tough as we are. We know because she got recruited by WWE from FCW around the same time we did." I remark.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT!" Striker announces.

"And right now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your WWE pros."

"The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!"

"John Morrison!" Ashley announces as John walks gingerly out to his seat.

"Dashing Cody Rhodes!"

"Zack Ryder."

"MVP!"

"Kofi Kingston!"

"And finally Stefanie and the United States Champion, The Miz!"

The rest of the pros have to keep Mark away from Mike after what happened last night on Raw between them. Mike of course keeps Stef behind him, and out of harms way.

"And ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Nexus."

They come up onto the stage from another area, Justin leading the way with his girlfriend Ali.

"Justin Gabriel and Alissa"

"Skip Sheffield."

"Heath Slater."

"David Otunga."

"Michael Tarver."

"Wade Barrett."

"Now I just want to say it's a real privilege to be here tonight. I mean what better way to celebrate last night's victory over John Cena, than to make a triumphant return to the show that gave us all our start. To the NXT Season 2 rookies, we'd like to wish you all the best, we're very much looking forward to seeing you in action tonight. And to the WWE pros, I really hope you're nothing thinking of instigating any trouble tonight. 'Cause we just want to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. Thank you." Wade announces.

"Well with that said, let the show begin. Let's kick things off with our first match!"

That's when they hit Mike's music and Alex and I go out. He notices Nexus sitting there and keeps me close before we start heading down the ramp.

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first accompanied by Kalena and Stefanie, the team of Alex Riley and he is the United States Champion, The Miz!"

Stefanie and I get into the ring first, followed by Alex and Mike. They replay what happend on Raw last night and Mike just smirks. They hit Mark's music and Jon walks out with Charity.

"And their opponents, accompanied by Charity, the team of Lucky Cannon and he the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!"

Mark storms towards Mike and we all get out of the ring. Mike hands off the title to Stefanie, and his shirt, and I'm holding Alex's vest. Jon takes his shirt off and tosses it. Mike tells Alex that he's going first, and he says some other things, strategizing with Alex. Alex gets into the ring, with Mark.

"You get in here!" Mark demands to Mike.

"He's not getting in. You've got to go through me first. I'm standing right here." Alex adds.

"It's his chance, it's his time to make an impression. Come on Riley." Mike encourages and the bell rings.

"I'm not so sure about this..." I chew my lip in concern.

They circle and instantly Mark goes for Mike, but he hops down and out of the way.

"Come on! Right here, right here!"

Alex and Mark circle before locking up and Mark shoves him halfway across the ring into the corner.

"You, in here now!" Mark demands to Mike again.

Alex gets up and cautiously goes back over to Mike so they can figure something out.

"Look...look. You're big, I know. I'm a rookie alright? Come on just a rookie. Now, I'm gonna be a pro soon, alright?" Alex says to Mark, holding out his hand to shake his with.

"Good sportsmanship." Mike states.

"I still don't know about this." I say, still concerned.

Alex thinks he has Mark where he wants him, but when he goes to kick him, Mark grabs her leg so he's on one foot and he clotheslines him down. I wince. Mark picks him up, and punches him back down to the apron. He picks him up again kicks him in the chest. I wince even more.

"Come on Riley!" Mike yells.

Mark helps Alex up again, and then throws him out of the ring, then yells at Mike to get into the ring to face him. I stay back when I see Mike storm over to Alex who's on the ground in pain. I know what's coming now, a little bit of tough love from him. They of course get in each other's faces and argue, until Alex gets back into the ring. He gets back in only to be attacked, and pushed into the corner, Mike having to hop down to avoid getting hit or anything. After clubbing Alex over the back a couple times, he grabs Alex's wrist and pulls him over for Mike to tag in, but Mike's refusing. Mark gets Alex into his corner and tags Jon in.

"Well at least it's not Mark anymore, I sigh in relief."

Jon picks up where Mark left off. That's when Mike yells for Alex to tag him in.

"Come on Alex!"

"Tag Mike in!" Stefanie yells.

Alex starts to come back and hits Jon with a shoulder block. He bounces off the ropes, only for Jon to get up and knock him back down. He gets up again and gets hit with a clothesline. He gets up once more and leans against the ropes, only for Jon to knock him out of the ring. Alex gets up and staggers a bit, but when he turns around Jon uses the ropes to launch himself over the top to land on Alex. However he was a bit too close to the steel steps and you could hear the impact when his face bounced off the steel. The ref gets out to check on him, Mark and Charity coming over to check as well, but the ref backs them up because the match is still going on. But since Charity wasn't the tag team partner, the ref allowed her to help check on him and get him to his feet to get back into the match.

"Come on Jon. You've got to get back into this match. We can deal with your head at the end. I am concerned about that though." She encourages.

He nods and she helps him back into the ring. Alex had tagged Mike in by now so it was Jon and Mike in the ring.

"Is he okay?" I ask Charity quietly.

"I think so. Just going to bring him to the trainers after this to be sure."

I nod and resume standing in my spot ringside. Mike's now in the ring with Jon, taking it to him the best he can. He has Jon in the corner, but the ref starts counting and at three he backs Mike up. Mike back up into the opposite corner and then runs, hitting Jon with his corner clothesline move, making him fall forward.

"Yes!" Stef cheers.

"Come on Lucky, kick out!" Charity screams when Mike goes for the cover and Jon kicks out.

Mike helps him up, grabbing him by the hair and Jon starts to fight back. But Mike fires back, and kicks him in the face. He goes for the cover, but Jon kicks out. Mike tags Alex in and they double team, before Mike leaves the ring and Alex kicks Jon in the back and getting him in a possible submission. But Jon gets to his feet and out of the hold, only to be hit with a hip toss by Alex. Alex goes for the cover and Jon kicks out. That's when Alex goes for a cheap shot on Mark and that wasn't such a good idea.

"Alex..." I say in concern and chew my lip nervously.

The ref stops Mark from getting in however thankfully and Alex pulls Jon over to his corner and tags Mike in. Mike gets in and continues the fight, before tagging Alex back in and they double team before Alex takes control. He goes for the cover, but Jon kicks out. Another reverse chinlock, but after one move, Jon hits him with a scoop slam. Alex and Jon both moving for the tag.

"Come on Lucky!" Charity encourages.

"Alex come on!" Stef and I encourage.

Alex gets to Mike first and Stef and I cheer. Mike grabs Jon's leg, trying to keep him away from Mark. But Jon uses his feet and shoves Mike away, and tags Mark him.

"Oh no." Stef says worried.

"Yes!" Charity cheers.

And with every hit, Stef and I wince. Especially when he's lifted into the air and dropped. Mike tags Alex in and that's not a good idea. Mark lifts Alex over the top rope and hits him with the World's Strongest Slam, pinning Alex for him and Jon to win.

"Here are your winners, Lucky Cannon and the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!"

Stef goes over to Mike to check on him and Mark leaves the ring and I move out of the way. Stef and Mike move away and we all watch as Mark grabs the trashcan and Jon grabs it, bringing it into the ring. Mark then empties the can onto Alex, spilling trash all over him. Stef and Mike leave up the ramp and Jon, Charity and Mark are left in the ring. Charity shakes her head at what Mark did, because it was uncalled for. Alex did nothing to deserve that and he's a rookie for crying out loud. She slides into the ring and shoves Mark out of the way the best she can.

"MOVE!" She demands and drops down to her knees and starts to get the trash off of Alex. She motions for me to come in since it's safe and I do and I help with taking the trash off of him.

"You get him out of here, I'll deal with Mark okay?" She says to me.

I nod. "Be careful." I tell her.

"Trust me, he's not gonna do anything with Jon around, plus he wouldn't dare do anything anyway."

"True."

"Just get Alex out of here."

I nod again and help Alex out of the ring, and back up the ramp to head to the back.

"You!" Charity says, turning to Mark. "What was that for? Huh?! He didn't do anything to you! He's a rookie, he's learning! Not only do rookies have to respect the pros, but the pros have to respect the rookies! No need for that! Do it again and you're gonna have to deal with me Mark, I don't care how tough you think you are. Let's go Jon." She says the last party quietly to him before leaving the ring.

Jon follows shortly after, trying to calm down a fuming Charity. Mark returns to his spot on the stage while Jon and Charity are backstage.

"Char...calm down."

"No! He didn't have to do that to Alex. He already had the match won for you two, he didn't need to dump trash all over him! I'm sorry, but Alex is my friend and if a pro like Mark does that to a friend, I'm standing up for said friend."

"I know Char, I know."

"Oooh I am so pissed off."

She goes rambling on and on, not listening to Jon. That's when Jon grabs her face and crashes his lips down onto hers. He's the only one moving his lips for a while, until she starts to respond. They get lost in the kiss for a while, until Jon pulls away.

"Better?"

"...much...better..."

"Good. Now let's go back to the locker room okay?"

She nods and laces his fingers with hers before heading to the locker room.

"You okay Mike?" Stef asks when they return to their spots on the stage.

"I'm fine. More concerned about Alex though."

"I know I am too. But I'm sure Kale has everything taken care of. Impressed by what went down between Charity and Mark though. Not many divas had the courage to do that considering it is Mark."

"Right. I'm sure you'd do the same thing if it were me in that ring."

"True. It was uncalled for. Even though you did it to him on Monday, but still. So what do we have next?"

"Kalena's match and Percy's talk show. Don't know what else is going to happen considering Nexus is here."

"Right right. Can't wait to see Kalena's match." Stef smirks, thinking about the fact that I'm going to give Kelly a beating.

"Are you feeling up for going out with me for my match?" I ask Alex before grabbing my things to go in to get changed.

He winces in pain, holding his back before he responded. But I stopped him before he could say anything.

"The facial expression says it all. Alex, I know I love you being there for me, but you're hurt. Do me a favor and stay back here please?"

"But-"

"No Alex. You stay here and relax, ease the pain away and watch from here. Do it for me. Please?"

"...alright..." He sighs.

"I love you." I say, walking over and giving him a quick peck.

"Love you too." He says back.

With that I head in to change, since it'll be some time before I have to head out for my match against Kelly. By the time I had finished getting ready ad laced my boots up, it was about time to leave.

"Alright, wish me luck. Even though I won't need it, it is Kelly afterall."

"True. Kiss?"

"You know I can't pass that up." I smile, walking over and leaning down, getting a kiss for luck.

"See you after the match."

He nods and lets me go, and I head out the door heading to the curtain. They hit my music first and I walk out, doing my pose on the stage/top of the ramp before heading down the ramp and getting into the ring. After doing my in-ring routine, I hope down from the ropes and wait as my music fades and they play Kelly's. I roll my eyes and go over to the corner and wait for her to finish getting to the ring.

She finally finished her in-ring routine and her music fades. The bell rings to start the match. She of course starts to pay more attention to the fans, showing them what they love. I roll my eyes and charge at her, spearing her to the apron before throwing punches left and right. The ref however pulls me off her, and I go right back after her, grabbing her by the hair and then wrapping an arm around her neck, delivering a neck breaker. I go for the cover, but Kelly kicks out. Kelly gets to her knees and I get up with her. I go around to stand behind her, and grab her arms, pulling them behind her and put my foot to the back of her head. I pull on her arms until the ref starts counting and I let go at 3, making Kelly's face bounce off the canvas. I then hover over her before sitting on her back and applying a crossface submission. The ref keeps asking Kelly if she wants to give up and she says no through her screaming in agony.

"Come on Kelly...tap!" I scream at her, as I apply more pressure.

She of course keeps saying no through her screaming in agony. She manages to make it over to the ropes and grabs them, I hold her there as long as I could before letting go. I back up willingly, but go back over to Kelly and grab her feet, only for her to kick me away. That makes me go flying across the ring, but I get right back up. That's only to keep getting hit with dropkicks and I get sent into the corner. Kelly does her signature, shaking her ass in people's faces. As she goes to the other corner to get ready for her cartwheel, backflip, I'm getting to a standing position. When she starts backflipping towards me, I kip up and kick her in the back, followed by hitting her with a running bulldog. I go for the cover again, only for her to kick out. I hit the canvas in frustration, arguing with the ref. There's only one surefire way I can win this. I go over to the ropes, and I wait for her to get to a standing position. When she does, I hop up to the top rope and I moonsault, purposely missing her, but I catch her in a headlock and deliver a vicious neck breaker. I cover her one final time, and the ref counts to three.

My theme blares through the arena, as I get to my feet and my hand is raised in victory.

"Here is your winner, Kalena!" Jamie Keys, the ring announcer for NXT announces.

I do my in-ring routine for when I win, before leaving the ring, mocking Kelly being hurt as I walk backwards up the ramp. I turn around to walk the rest of the way, grinning as Mike and Stef are cheering for me. I notice Nexus and give them a not so happy grin, because of the chaos they've caused, I don't like them. I disappear to the back and they play some video packages. I head back to the locker room after stopping by catering and grabbing a water. I'm immediately engulfed in a hug.

"I knew you could do it!" Alex says happily.

"Well someone's feeling better." I giggle.

"Staying here and resting helped." He grins. "But way to go...winner." He adds.

"Always. Now if you let me go, I can get back into my dress that I chose to wear for tonight."

"Aww, I have to let you go."

"Just for a little bit. I'll be quick. Promise."

"Alright. Holding you to that promise."

"I know." I giggle as he reluctantly lets me go and I head in to change back into my dress.

They briefly show the Nexus on stage, and then their match against John this week. That was showing while I changed. They show more video packages before going back to the ring where Percy was for his talk show that he earned for winning the Talk the Talk challenge last week.

"Just in time, we have to go to the curtain. Percy's gonna have us all come out. The rookies anyway. You wanna stay back here and watch or be on the stage with Stef?" Alex asks.

"Um...I'll be on the stage with Stef. I'm sure Charity's gonna do the same thing."

"Alright, let's go then."

I nod and we both head to the curtain where the rest of the rookies were waiting.

"Hey baby, get out yo seat and move your feet baby. Welcome to the Showtime Percy Watson Show baby! That's what I'm talking about. Hey, if you wanna have a good time with a sexy, star-studded, stallionaire like myself, let me hear you say...oh yeah! One more time baby uh uh, oh yeah! I love it baby, that's what I'm talking about. It's about to be shakin' and groovin' out here tonight. Hey look here, first things first. People always ask me since I won the NXT challenge last week, you know talk the talk, it's what I do. Hahahaha, anyway, yeah. I said, hey baby, who you gonna bring on your show, you know what I'm saying? And to me that's actually easy, you know what I'm saying? I think you all know this man. He is a good friend of mine, taught me everything I know since I've been in WWE. He is not only my neighbor in Miami, but my friend, my mentor, my pro, Mr. Montel Vontavious Porter, ya'll give it up for Mr. MVP baby yeah!"

He leaves the panel of pros and goes down to the ring and gets in and they both sit.

"Okay first things first, can I borrow $20?"

"You want to borrow $20."

"Just $20."

"Well, we'll talk about that later. You know what I'm saying? 'Cause you know how we get down."

"On a serious note, I really want to thank you man for so much, you know what I'm saying? You teach me everything since I've been here you know, and it's uh...it's not...I can't think of anything else I can say to you, but I really appreciate it. I learned so much from you, you are the man, I appreciate it."

"Hey man I appreciate that, but look...I give you all the advice in the world. But if you don't listen, and execute it in the ring, then it means absolutely nothing, you know what I'm saying? And you've got to give yourself...everybody give Percy a pat on the back, you know a round of applause for being the guy that's taking that advice and putting it to work. You know, you've been real good at seizing the moment so...hey man, and thank you for allowing me to be the first guest on the Showtime Percy Watson Show."

"Oh man, I wouldn't have it any other way playa', you know what I'm saying. And uh...I've been listening to you baby. You know how you always say you should seize the opportunity and grab the moment."

"Absolutely."

"Well uh...I think I'ma do that right now."

"Alright what you got, what's happening?"

That's when we all walk out, Charity and I leaving Jon and Alex to be over with Stef and Mike.

"Sorry it's got to be this way peep."

"Oh okay, I see...I gotta admit, you've disappointed me man, 'cause I thought we connected here. But if I haven't taught you anything, you should know that when I roll through a party, I never roll solo. You know what I'm saying? I brought a few party goers of my own." MVP says, and that's when Mike and the rest of the pros leave the stage and go down the ramp and gets into the ring.

"So if you wanna make it a party, let's make it a party."

"Uh oh." I state.

"This can't be good." Stef adds.

"Not really." Charity finishes.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hang on a second." Striker interrupts as he walks out. "It looks like the rookies are trying to test the pros. I say we see what the rookies have huh? So what do you say we clear the ring, and let's settle this with an Over the Top Rope Battle Royal right now?!"

"Oh boy."

"Hold your horses Matt Striker. I think you've all forgotten about the most important part, which is of course the Nexus." Wade states as he interrupts. "Now unfortunately Darren Young couldn't be with us tonight, but the six of us would love nothing more than to be involved in a Battle Royal because of course a Battle Royal gives us an opportunity to be in a match where it's every man for himself. And I promise you at the end of it all, there'll be one winner and that winner will be the same winner from NXT Season One. Me, Wade Barrett."

"Psh, yeah right." I scoff.

"What do you say we make this official? A 20-Man over the top rope Battle Royal next on NXT!"

"Well I say let's get this party started right!" MVP states.

Nexus heads down to the ring, the match starting soon once the ring is cleared. It takes a bit to clear it, but once it's cleared everyone is in the ring. They all are circling Mark, and the bell rings, Nexus clearing the ring while the pros and rookies go at each other. Everyone gangs up and eliminated Mark, and Nexus goes over and attacks him outside the ring, before throwing him into the steel post.

"Ouch." Stef winces.

Eli had gotten eliminated and Nexus swarms him, followed by Skip destroying him with a vicious clothesline.

"Ooh." Charity grimaces.

Morrison is almost eliminated but he slides back into the ring. MVP got eliminated and then Kofi and Morrison go after Nexus, a hit and run attack. Nexus eventually got into the ring to be in the match and chaos ensued from there. Percy had gotten eliminated along with McGillicutty and they head back up the ramp and to the back. Husky got eliminated and Alex was told to get out for some unknown reason.

"Why the hell was he told to get out? He wasn't eliminated!" I complain. "What gives them the right to just get into the ring and tell him to get out?"

Kaval was then eliminated, which eliminated all the rookies. Charity was backstage with Jon and he was getting ready to go. It was Morrison, Cody, Mike, Zack and Kofi against Nexus. They huddle up and Zack goes up against them first. He tells them that they're nothing and he shoves Tarver, but Mike eliminates Zack. Mike tries to reason with Nexus, but when he sees that they're not going for it, he hightails it and eliminates himself.

"He had to do what he had to do." Stef sighs.

"Alex, why the hell were you told to get out?" I ask when he reaches us.

"I don't know, I was just told to get out and eliminate myself."

"So not fair." I shake my head. "I'm going backstage with Alex."

"Well I'm going backstage with Mike. We can all head back to the hotel once they change."

I nod and we wait for Mike to get up to us and we all head to the back and to the locker room. Jon and Charity were already gone, and once Mike and Alex were done getting changed, we all left as well.


	14. Mr Money In The Bank

We've been at the arena since this afternoon. It was a long afternoon let me tell you. But it's worth the way. It's the Money In The Bank PPV and we're all excited because Mike is in the Raw Money in the Bank match. Charity and Jon decided to stay back at the hotel and watch from there. Not only does Mike have a match, Stef and I are tagging against The Bella Twins. That made a total of three Diva matches tonight, the most WWE has ever had. Stef, Charity and myself are here to change the Diva's Division and change it for good. So overall it's a good PPV. I only wish Alex could be out there with me, but seeing as he hasn't won NXT yet, he's not an official superstar just yet. Sad really. So before we head left this afternoon for the arena, Charity and Jon wished us all luck and said they'd be watching from the hotel.

"So before the show even starts...predictions?" Jon asks.

"Okay hmm...Cody to win the SmackDown Money In The Bank match, always have to go with Cody. As much as I hate both of the girls, Alicia just got the title so she's going to retain the Divas Championship. The Hart Dynasty will retain. Stef and Kalena will beat the Bellas. Rey will retain. As much as I hate these two girls as well. I'd much rather see Layla retain, than Kelly winning. The Raw Money In The Bank match...Evan. I mean sure he's not as tough really as the other guys, but he's got that high flying ability. And then the steel cage match...John Cena."

"Interesting. I have my differences with some one your choices, but we'll just have to see won't we?"

"Yes we will. Let's make this fun. Put some money on it. Whoever is right, the other person owes them $10. If we're both wrong, we get nothing."

"I accept your challenge." He chuckles.

"Great. You're going down."

"We'll see. Order room service before it starts?"

"Sure." She nods.

He gets up and goes over to the phone, looking at the menu and picks a few things for dinner before the show starts. Which will be soon, so they'll most likely be eating while watching the show. In the meantime, we're all at the arena. Mike and Alex are sharing a locker room while Stef and I use the Divas locker room.

"Stef and I need to be ready for our match for later. We're going to get changed and come back okay?" I say to Alex and Mike.

"That's fine, don't rush." Alex nods.

"Exactly. We'll see you two back here after." Mike adds.

We each get a kiss from the guys and head to the Divas locker room. When we walk in there was Alicia, Eve, The Bellas, LayCool, Kelly and Tiffany. Stef and I walk by them all, and find a spot to change. We weren't technically friends with many of the Divas around here. Out of all the Divas in the room I'd have to say the only one we were close friends with was Tiffany, despite being friends with Kelly. We had the heel status in the locker room so, character-wise we were friends with the heels...onscreen. Sometimes off screen, depending on who it is. So we reach a spot to change and start to do so. We didn't take particularly long, and once we had our boots laced up, we headed out of the room and down to Mike and Alex's locker room. They knew we were coming so, we just walk in. There they were sitting and watching the screen as the show had just started.

"See? We weren't too long." I say, sitting next to Alex and kissing his cheek. "I just wish you could go out there with us. But you're not an official WWE superstar yet."

"I know. But I'll be cheering you on from in here."

"I can at least go out there with you guys." Mike offers. "Gotta be there to support my best friend and my girlfriend." He grins, kissing Stef's cheek.

"True."

We then turn our attention to the screen, the typical video package was played and such before the pyros and everything. The show would then kick off with the SmackDown Money in the Bank ladder match.

"Okay everyone...predictions. I say Cody." I state.

"Kane." Mike adds.

"Drew." Stef continues.

"Dolph." Alex finishes.

Kofi comes out first.

"The following is the SmackDown Money in the Bank Ladder match. The only way to win is to climb the ladder, take possession of the Money in the Bank briefcase, inside the briefcase is contract for a guaranteed World Heavyweight Championship match anytime, any place, for up to 1 year. In the ring from Ghana, South Africa, weighing in at 221 pounds, is the Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston!"

Out next, Ziggler.

"From Hollywood, Florida. Weighing in at 223 pounds, Dolph Ziggler!"

Next, Christian.

"From Toronto, Canada. Weighing in at 227 pounds, Christian!"

Fourth, Cody.

"From Marietta, Georgia. Weighing in at 223 pounds, Dashing Cody Rhodes!"

Fifth, Matt.

"From Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in 236 pounds, Matt Hardy!"

Sixth, Drew.

"From Ayre, Scotland. Weighing in 256 pounds, Drew McIntyre!"

Seventh, Kane.

"Weighing in at 323 pounds, Kane!"

Eighth, The Big Show.

"And standing seven feet tall, weighing in at 485 pounds, The Big Show!"

"This should be interesting. Going to need a heavy duty ladder for him."

Once everyone was ready, the bell rings to start the match. Cody leaves the ring and grabs a ladder while everyone focuses their attacks on Kane and Big Show. Cody sets the ladder up and climbs the ladder.

"Go Cody go!" Charity cheers.

Kane and Show see and they get him off the ladder and out of the ring. That leaves Show and Kane and they start fighting each other. Show ends up getting the first advantage and knocks Kane down and he rolls out of the ring. Show attempts climbing the ladder, going really careful and with just one foot he breaks one step of the ladder.

"See?" I point out. "Heavy duty ladder is needed."

Show goes to take the ladder down, but the rest of the men in the match try to stop him, only to get cleared out of the ring. Show takes the ladder down and throws it onto Kane on the outside. Show gets out of the ring and goes under the ring. Ziggler and Cody and everyone else gang up on Show, throwing him into the steel steps, before going after each other. Drew grabs a ladder and leans it against the ropes on the outside, before sending Christian face first into it.

"Oooh." I wince.

Drew gets the ladder in the ring and set it up, but at the same time, Matt has a ladder and stops Drew with it as Drew is climbing. It's now Matt climbing the ladder and Christian gets into the ring and pulls him off, before climbing himself. Matt gets up and pulls him off. They fight outside while Cody climbs the ladder, only for Kofi to come in and stop him. Kofi now starts to climb and Ziggler comes in and stops him. Now he starts climbing, but Christian quickly climbs and stops him. They fight at the top of the ladder and Christian throws Ziggler off the top. That's when Matt pushes the ladder over, Christian tumbling the to canvas.

They fight over the ladder, only for Christian to let go and smack Cody. They fight while Matt and Kofi fight. Kane has both Matt and Christian, but they plant him with a double DDT. Matt and Christian both grab a ladder and work together, hitting Kane with the ladders, before hitting each other with the ladders. Christian turns around, dodges the Twist of Fate and sends Matt into the ladder. Matt rolls out and Christian sets the ladder up. Cody however gets in and tips the ladder, Christian falling to the outside and landing on Show. Kane's in the ring now and Cody hits him with a Beautiful Disaster kick, followed by a Trouble in Paradise by Kofi and a Twist of Fate by Matt. Kofi takes the shorter ladder, climbing, but Cody grabs him and takes him off of it.

Matt and Cody are climbing a taller lader now and fighting at the top. Drew comes in and tips the ladder. Drew throws Matt into the steel post, followed by Cody, Drew clearing the ring. He sets the ladder up and climbs. Ziggler comes in wuickly and pulls him off and Drew fights back, throwing him into the steel post too.

"Ouch."

Drew's then pulled out of the ring by Kane. He starts taking apart the announces table...both announce tables as he grabs Drew by the throat. Drew fights back, but it doesn't help. Kane then takes out Christian before grabbing a ladder and Kofi comes in real quick and kicks the ladder into the face of Kane. He then goes after Drew who's sitting on the Spanish announce table, followed by a Trouble in Paradise. Kofi looks up at the top of the ladder nearest to him, before looking back at Drew.

"Uh oh. I know what he's thinking."

"Don't do it Kofi, you're gonna hurt yourself."

He moves the ladder and pulls it a bit closer before climbing to the top and turns. He sits at the top before standing and hits the Boom Drop on Drew, sending him through the table.

"Oh my god."

So for now Drew and Kofi are out. Dolph's in the ring all alone and he grabs the case, but Show comes in and tips the ladder, catching him and hits him with a chokeslam. Kane then comes in and grabs Show's throat and fights back. He grabs the nearest ladder and presses the ladder against Kane before hitting him. Cody tries going after Show, only getting knocked back out. Matt and Christian help, hitting him once with the ladder in the back, but they get pushed back down and Show jumps and lands on them, crushing them, making them roll out of the ring. Big Show is the only one in the ring and he leaves, going under the ring, pulling out the heavy duty ladder.

"There it is."

Show gets back into the ring, but has trouble getting the ladder into the ring. But he finally does, using the ropes to help. He stands it up and pulls it into the middle of the ring, setting it up. Cody comes back into the ring, hitting Show in the ankle with a ladder before climbing.

"Go Cody!" Charity cheers again.

Dolph comes from behind and gets Cody on his shoulders and drops Cody backwards.

"Damn." She mutters. "Come on Cody!"

Dolph then gets to the ladder and slowly makes his way up the ladder. Big Show however got up and stopped him. He takes his time, holding his ankle while Matt tries going after him. He holds his ankle again and Kofi uses the ropes and lands on the ladder, climbing. Show stops him, but Kofi hit him with a DDT. Cody gets back into the ring, but Kofi starts to climb. Cody however climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and hits Kofi with a dropkick, before hitting Kofi with a Cross Rhodes onto Kofi onto the ladder. He then starts climbing the ladder again when Ziggler comes in yet again and stops him, sending him into the ladder with a ZigZag.

"Oh come on!" Charity exclaims.

Show is back to his feet now, hitting Cody and Dolph with a headbutt. He goes over to Kofi and has now cleared the ring. He now starts to climb the ladder, until Kane gets back in and tips the massive ladder, sending Show to the floor. Everyone then grabs ladders and piles them on top of Show. Kane then starts climbing but Christian, Matt and Cody, and Kofi all try to climb the ladder. Kane however takes everyone out. It's down to Cody and Kane, but Kane takes him off the ladder. He starts climbing, until Ziggler races up the ladder, over Kane and to the top. He has hands on the briefcase, and then has a sleeper hold on Kane, but fights back. Kane gets off of the ladder and gets Ziggler caught in the ropes, before throwing him onto the group of ladders on top of Show. Kofi and Cody has a hold of Kane's ankles, but Cody and Kofi turn on each other and Kane does the same thing to Kofi that he did to Ziggler. He goes after Cody, but Cody tries to flee. It doesn't work and Kane sends Cody face first into the armored truck.

"Nooo. Ohh Cody." Charity winces.

Kane gets back into the ring and stops Matt from winning, followed by Christian. Those two work together and take Kane off of the ladder. They both now start climbing to the top, and they fight at the top. So many close calls, but they keep fighting at the top. Both however fall to the canvas. Drew finally gets to his feet and climbs into the ring. Everyone else is not moving and Drew starts climbing. Kane however gets back into the ring and climbs up the other side and they fight at the top and Kane sends Drew to the canvas and he unhooks the briefcase, winning the match.

"Oh boooo." Charity crosses her arms.

"I was going for Ziggler, so neither one of us get money this time."

"I knowww."

"Wow...shocker." I say as Kane celebrates with the case, before leaving.

"I was right." Mike grins.

"Yes you were."

It's only a few moments until the first Divas match of the night, after playing all the hype videos leading to tonight's match. Eve comes out first.

"This contest set for onefall, is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first the challenger. From Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!"

"Eh." I make a face.

Her music fades shortly after and Alicia's goes off.

"And her opponent, from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida. She is the current WWE Divas Champion, Alicia Fox!"

"Her walk down the ramp is so stupid. God woman walk normal."

"Right?"

The ref holds the title off before handing it off. The bell rings to start the match. They circle before locking up and Eve gets pushed into the corner. Eve pushes her off and Alicia keeps the elbow and collar tie up, keeping control until Eve sends her tumbling. They lock up again until Eve's pushed into the ropes and she hits her back with shoulder block before going for the cover, only getting a one count. Eve then goes for a jack knife cover, getting a one count. Eve then does an innovative rollup going for the cover yet again and Alicia kicks out.

"Is that all that they know is rollups? God."

Eve then hits her with a dropkick and she stumbles into the corner, Eve hits her with an elbow. Thrown into the corner herself, she elbows Alicia in the face before hopping up to the top turnbuckle. She grabs her by the hair and wraps her arm around her neck. Alicia reverses and grabs her leg and pulls her off the top. She leans against the corner to recover and Eve rolls out of the ring. Alicia exits the ring and Eve fights back. But Alicia picks her up and hits Eve kidney first on the apron. She pulls her back in by the air, covering her, Eve kicking out at two. Eve crawls over to the ropes and Alicia clubs her in the back and does it another time. She grabs her by the hair and stretches her over her knee. Alicia picks her up and slams her back down on her knee, doing the submission again, Eve saying no to giving up. Eve starts to fight back, hitting her in the head with her knees. She starts to get back into the match, only to be hit with a tilt-a-whirl back breaker. Alicia goes for the cover, but Eve kicks out at two.

"Actually enjoying this match for once."

Alicia gets frustrated and drives her knee into Eve's back, pulling her arms behind her. Eve gets to her feet, trying to get free of the hold. She does however and kicks Alicia into the ropes. She hits Alicia with a couple elbows before hitting her with a cross body. She goes for the cover but no good. A couple dropkicks and she tries to suplex her, but her back gives out. Instead Eve kicks her in the leg and then in the face. She delivers a standing moonsault and goes for a cover, getting a two count. Eve gets hit with a boot to the side of the face, and Eve does the same thing in the corner. She climbs to the top and flips off the top, Alicia moving her legs and hitting her in the back. She then hits her with a scissors kick, covering her and getting the pin.

"Eh."

"God she can't even leave the ring normal. WALK NORMAL DAMN IT!"

"I hope to god she stays champion and then I can beat her for it."

"Right? I wouldn't mind beating her for it either."

Backstage however, Swagger is on the phone with his mother and after telling his own mother to shut up, he told his mother that his father deserved to be the victim of Kane on SmackDown because his father has tried to steal his spotlight. He then tells his mother that he will snap the ankle of Rey Mysterio and regain the title.

"Psh, in his dreams."

"Just one more match to go before ours, and that's the Unified Tag Team Championships."

"Alright who'd you bet on?" Charity asks Jon.

"Alicia. I agree with you on how she just got the title so she's not losing it just yet."

"So I don't get money...darn."

The next match was for the Unifed Tag Team championships. Out first was The Usos and Tamin.

"This contest set for onefall, is for the Unified Tag Team Championships! Introducing first the challengers, being accompanied to the ring by Tamina. From San Francisco California, at a combined weight of 475 pounds, Jimmy and Jey Uso!"

"Booooo. Hart Dynasty all the way."

Their music fades and the Hart Dynasty's music goes off.

"And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Natalya. From Calgary, Alberta Canda, at at combined weight of 449 pounds. They are the current Unified Tag Team Champions, David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, The Hart Dynasty!"

The match starts off with David and of course one of the Usos. Don't know which one but still. David catches him around the waist and he gets out of it, doing the same. We finally find out which Uso it is thanks to Cole, and it's Jey. David has his arm and twists it, only to get countered, but David hits him with a scoop slam and covers him, Jey kicking out. David however has taken control of the match, and Tyson tagged himself in. He goes for the cover, but Jey kicks out. He twists is arm and tags David back in, him picking up where Tyson left off, until Jey fires back. Into his corner, he tags in Jimmy. He pulls David out of the corner, going for the cover, but David kicks out. Back into the corner and Jey's tagged in. David's pulled out of the corner and Jey goes for the cover. Tyson however comes in and breaks it up. Another cover, David kicks out. Natalya is pounding the apron with her hands, encouraging David to get up. He does get up eventually, and fights back. Jey and David start crawling to their corners. Jey tags Jimmy in and stops David from tagging Tyson in. He goes for the cover, but David kicks out. That's followed by a headbutt from Jimmy and another cover, but no good. David gets back to his feet and tries to fight back and is successful again.

"Come on David." Charity cheers.

Jey's tagged in and Tyson is tagged in, and Tyson is fired up, with kicks everywhere. Tyson goes for the cover, but a tag was made. Tyson gets countered and hit with a Samoan Drop. He gets covered but kicks out.

"Phew, that was close."

Jimmy climbs the corner and goes to hit him with the splash, but Tyson gets his feet up. They both crawl to their corners, David being tagged in and he takes advantage. He gets Jimmy on the Sharpshooter, but Tamina gets up onto the side of the ring in a distraction. Natalya runs over and grabs her, pulling her off and fighting with her. David again goes for the sharpshooter and gets it, Jimmy taps out.

"Woo! Yes! You were rooting for the Usos weren't you?" Charity cheers, before asking Jon.

"...yes."

"You owe me money, fork it over." She laughs, as Jon digs into his pockets and gives her the first share of the money they bet on. "I'm $10 richer. Thank you."

By the end of the match, Stef and I had to get up to head out. Mike, her and myself got up, after I had kissed Alex quickly.

"I'll be back."

"I'll be watching." He grins. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Then the three of us all walk out.

"So we going out to your music or my music?" I ask.

"We can go out to yours." Stef nods.

"Okay."

We get to the curtain and the Bellas are already waiting. We give them looks before walking before them and the tech guy hits my music. Then Stef, Mike and myself go out as the song continues. Then we continue down the ramp as Stef and I finish posing on the stage. We get into the ring with the help of Mike before doing our in-ring routine. We step back and wait as my music then fades.

You can look, but you can't touch.

You keep dreaming on the stars above.

The Bellas come out all cheery, slapping hands of the fans ringside before getting to the ring.

Something in your eyes lets me see right through you.

There's a mystery, what's on your mind.

Something in the way, I know must make you crazy.

It's a mystery, I don't know why.

With that they've entered the ring. Stef and I agree that she will start off and face Nikki. The bell rings and they instantly lock up, but Stef throws her back, her head hitting the canvas. Stef gives her a mocking look. Once Nikki gets up, Stef hits her with a vicious clothesline. She goes for the cover, but Nikki kicks out. She then crawls over Nikki and applies a crossface submission, just like Mike taught her.

"Come on Nikki!" Brie yells from the outside.

It takes a while and Nikki gets to her feet and starts to elbow Stef in the gut, making her let go. Stef however Stef grabs her around the neck and hits her with a neckbreaker. She goes for the cover again, Nikki kicks out. She picks her up by the hair and brings her over to our corner, tagging me in. I come in and Stef brings her away from the corner and we both throw her into the ropes. She comes back and we both hit her with a clothesline. Stef quickly gets out of the ring and I cover Nikki for the pin attempt, but she kicks out. I pick her up and then pull her arms behind her while I drive my knee into her back. With the fans help however and her sister's cheering, she gets to her feet and counters, kicking me in the gut, making me let go. She goes off the ropes and I meet her in the middle of the ring with a hard clothesline. I pull her away from her corner and get her near me and Stef's, tagging Stef in. She climbs to the top while I hold her. I let go just as Stef jumps and his her with a dropkick. She goes for the cover, but Brie comes in and breaks it up. After she breaks it up, I come in and dropkick her out of the ring and follow to make sure she don't interfere again. At this point Nikki is just tired and Stef takes advantage of the situation, putting her in her well known submission. It only takes Nikki seconds before she taps and the bell rings.

"Here are you winners, Stefanie and Kalena!"

I slide into the ring to get my hand raised with Stef's. After the ref lets them go, Mike slides into the ring and hugs us both and raises our hands. There are some cheers, but mostly boos. We shrug them off and leave the ring, heading to the back, mocking how the Bellas lost.

"Yeah those two had the match no problem." Charity states. "Pegged them to win too?"

"Of course."

"Awww, well I'm still $10 richer at least now." She grins.

"Yeah yeah." He chuckles. "The night's not over yet."

"Tis true."

Stef and I stop by the Divas locker room to change before heading back to the locker room with Mike. Being the gentleman he is, he waited outside of the locker room for us, and then when we were all set and walked out, we all heading back to the locker room he and Alex shared.

"You both did great, especially you Stef." Mike praises, kissing the top of Stef's head.

"Thanks." We both reply.

We then reach the locker room and walk in, sitting down next to Mike and Alex.

"You did great babe." Alex praises, kissing me briefly.

"Thank you. Wasn't hard really."

"No, but you still did good, and I'm proud of you for winning. For both of you winning."

"Thanks Alex." Stef nods.

"Anytime."

"Now all we have to do is relax...until the Raw Money in the Bank match."

"You so have that match Mike. I can't wait to see you win." Stef tells him.

"I can't wait to win. United States Champion and Mr. Money in the Bank, a perfect combo." He states proudly.

"It is." She giggles.

"You know I don't know how Rey's going to do this with his ankle."

"Right?"

Then they show a video package that's leading up to tonight, going back to the Fatal Four Way where Rey won the World Heavyweight Champion. Then Swagger's whining about losing and what he's done to Show and Rey with their ankles.

"Unbelievable." I shake my head.

After the video package, Swagger was the first to come out.

"Booooo. Alright, who are you going for on this?" Charity asks Jon.

"Swagger. He's been showing a lot of fight lately and Rey's ankle may not help him tonight."

"Good point. We'll have to see. I say Rey, you say Swagger."

After him, was Rey...after a few moments of booing. Rey comes out, limping a bit, but he still can compete. Despite Jack Swagger working on the already injured ankle of Rey Mysterio throughout the match, Rey was somehow able to come back and, even with his severely injured ankle, catch Swagger with a hurrincanrana roll-up en route to successfully retaining the World Heavyweight Championship

"Hah! You owe me another $10." Charity says to Jon.

"Damn." He replies, handing over another $10.

"$20 richer woo!"

"For now."

After the match, Swagger blasted Rey from behind and locked in that vicious ankle lock on the exposed ankle of Rey, but Kane comes out and attacks Swagger. He would then fight him all the way backstage as Rey celebrates his successful title defense of the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Haha Swagger."

But shortly after, Kane returns with his Money in the Bank briefcase and cashes in and challenges an injured Rey. As expected, Rey's injured ankle was no match for Kane, and after a chokeslam and Tombstone Piledriver, Kane became the new World Heavyweight Champion for the first time in his career. Mike, Alex, Stef and myself are shocked on what has just happened. Sure this can happen, but we weren't really expecting it.

"Poor Rey though."

"I know."

We sit and relax as we watch a few video packages, including one for the next match...Kelly vs Layla. After those were over, Kelly was the first to come out with Tiffany.

"Ugh...Kelly. She couldn't wear colorful gear? That's so ugly." I scoff.

They then replay what happened two weeks ago on SmackDown between her and Layla and Michelle. Layla then comes out with Michelle.

"Why can I see them cheating?"

"Typical heel move."

The bell rings and Kelly charges Layla, instantly locking up with her. Layla pushes her into the corner, but she backs off as soon as the ref tells her too. She then shoves her back into the corner, proud of herself. Kelly charges her again and jumps on her, slamming her head into the canvas while screaming.

"God...shut the hell up." I cover my ears from the screeching.

After a few hits, she slaps Layla and slaps her hard, before slamming her face into the pad on the turnbuckle. The ref however starts counting for her to back up and she does. Only for her cartwheel flip. But Layla moves out of the way, Kelly's back coming in contact with the corner. Kelly kicks Layla away when she goes after her, followed by hopping up second rope, grabbing Layla by the hair and sitting on her shoulders. She then rolls Layla up for the pin, but Layla kicks out. Kelly then stalks Layla and kicks her out of the ring, before getting out, and slipping.

"Wow...clumsy bitch."

Layla then takes control and takes advantage of the slip up, attacking Kelly's leg. She goes for the cover, Kelly kicks out. Layla then takes control of the match with kicks to her leg. Layla gets her in the ropes and works on the injured leg more. Michelle is up close and in Kelly's face, but when Layla dropkicks Kelly out of the ring, she hits Michelle and she goes tumbling to the floor as well.

"Oops."

Layla gets out and throws Kelly into the barrier. She and Michelle fight with Tiffany and the ref's distracted so Michelle attacks Kelly. Michelle is sitting on top of the barrier where Kelly is and when Kelly gets up, she screeches and shoves Michelle over. Layla gets back out of the ring and Kelly has taken control of the match now with her crazy rage. The rage continues in the ring where Kelly keeps control of the match on her side. She goes for a Jack Knife cover, but Layla kicks out. Layla goes after the leg and throws her in the corner, Kelly moves and ends up kicking Layla. She hits the K2 and covers Layla, Michelle pointing out Layla's foot was under the rope. Kelly gets out of the ring and she and Tiffany double clothesline her. Kelly gets back in and climbs to the top, hitting a Sunset Flip off the top into a cover. Layla reverses and ends up getting the pin.

"Awww she's crying. Too bad you lost, get over it." Stef scoffs.

"Right? Boo hoo your leg hurts. You slipped, your fault."

"That's why I can't stand her. One, her god awful screeching and two, she cries about everything."

After letting time go by and for Kelly and Tiffany to clear the ring, it was time for Mike to go out for the Raw Money in the Bank match.

"Coming out with me?" Mike asks Stef.

"Of course. I'll stay safe don't worry. Commentary?"

"Sounds good. That's the safest place you can be...sometimes." Mike says as he and Stef get up.

"Good luck Mike. Go out there and become Mr. Money in the Bank."

"Oh I will and thanks." He chuckles before he and Stef leave.

They head down to the curtain and all the participants in the match are already there. They only had to wait a bit before they hit Randy's music and he goes out first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Raw Money in the Bank Ladder match! The only way to win is to climb a ladder and take possession of the Money in the Bank briefcase. Inside and a contract for a guaranteed WWE Championship match, anytime, anyplace, for up to 1 year. Introducing the participants first from St. Louis, Missouri. Weighing 245 pounds, Randyyyy Ortonnnn!"

Aweeesooooomeee!

Out next, Mike and Stef.

"From Cleveland, Ohio. Accompanied by Stefanie. Weighing 231 pounds, he is the United States Champion, The Miz!"

Mike and Stef walk down the ramp and they stop at the ring and Mike kisses her quick before she heads around to sit at commentary. Mike's music then fades and Mark's goes off.

"From Silsby, Texas. Weighing 418 pounds, he is the world's strongest man, Mark Henry!"

His music fades and Ted's plays next.

"Accompanied to the ring by Maryse. From West Palm Beach, Florida. Weighing 235 pounds, Ted DiBiase!"

"From Los Angeles, California. Weighing 224 pounds, John Morrison!"

Break the walls down!

"From Winnipeg, Manatoba Canada. Weighing 226 pounds, Chris Jericho!"

"From St. Louis, Missouri. Weighing 183 pounds. Evan Bourne!"

You think you know me.

"And from Toronto, Ontario Canada. Weighing 241 pounds. He is the Rated R superstar, Edge!"

Edge takes the nearest ladder and brings it into the ring with him. The bell rings and Edge leaves the ring, leaving everyone else to fight each other. They all then gang up on Randy, followed by Mark. Then everyone starts to go after each other. Mike early on hits Mark with his corner clothesline, but then Mike gets knocked out of the ring by Evan. Evan then goes after Mark, while Ted and Randy fight outside. Edge takes advantage and sets up a ladder, climbing to the top.

"No no no no no no." Stef says in fear.

Randy however gets into the ring and stops Edge.

"Oh thank god. Thank you Randy."

Randy follows Edge out of the ring. Ted's in the ring and he takes the ladder down and attempts to take care of Morrison but he ducks it. However Morrison's plan backfires as Ted sends him back-first onto the ladder and he rolls out. Ted then grabs the ladder and takes Randy out, only for Evan to get back in and dropkick the ladder into Ted. Mike gets back into the ring however and uses the ladder against Evan, taking control of the match from there. He sends him flying out of the ring before grabbing the ladder and going to set it up.

"Go go go."

Chris however gets into the ring and fights with Mike, preventing him from setting the ladder up. Chris goes to set the ladder up, but Mike stops him this time. Mark's back in the ring and has a ladder, and then throws it at Mike and Chris.

"Mike!" Stef yells in concern, he hand over her mouth.

Mark kicks the ladder away, setting his sights on Mike and he Just runs and slides over Mike's head, through the ropes.

"Ew." Stef makes a face.

Chris however is on the outside and as soon as Mark turns around, he's met in the face with a ladder. He then lifts it and throws it on Mark. Evan and Chris are in the ring and he moves out of the way of Chris, making him hit a ladder face-first. Evan then grabs the biggest ladder and sets it up.

"Mike...get up and stop him." Stef says as Evan starts to climb.

Edge gets in however and stops him.

"Thank you Edge."

But Evan sends him flying out of the ring. Randy however gets in and stops Evan himself. Randy then hits Evan with a DDT off of a steel ladder.

"Oooh." Stef winces. Morrison is now in the ring and hits him with a kick off the skull.

All of a sudden, Morrison fell back into the ladder, making it fall. Ted then gets into the ring and Morrison goes to suplex him onto a ladder. But Mike comes back in and saves the day, attacking Morrison. Ted and Mike double team. Mike sets up a ladder, wedged in the corner in the ropes. They work together, hoping to send Morrison into that wedged in ladder. But he slides under and then sends Mike face first onto it.

"Oh no...Mike." Stef says in worry.

Morrison does the same thing to Ted. He's the only one in the ring now and he sets up the biggest ladder. He starts climbing. Edge comes in and climbs up the other side and they fight at the top. Chris comes in with a ladder himself. However Randy climbs the other side, stopping him and they fight at the top. All four men are reaching for the case, until Mark comes in and tips both ladders. Stef cringes. Evan's now getting back into the ring, grabbing the ladder, using the ladder and catapulting himself into Mark, before rolling out of the ring again.

Maryse goes over and checks on Ted, before she looks around and heads towards the ring, climbing up onto the side.

"What in the hell..." Stef looks at her weird.

Maryse takes her heels off and gets into the ring, setting the ladder up, slowly climbing to the top and reaching. Morrison comes in and gets her to come down for her safety and he gets her on his shoulders. He sets her down, telling her to get out. Ted gets into the ring and starts climbing thanks to the distraction, but Morrison notices and stops him.

"So close Ted."

However, Ted jumps down and hits Morrison with an axe handle. He now goes after Morrison with the big ladder into the corner, but Morrison moves and Ted bounces off of it in the corner, the fight between then spilling to the outside. Mike however gets up, grabs a ladder and hits Morrison with it.

"There you go. Get him Mike." Stef cheers.

Mike leans the ladder against the steel post and continues the attack on Morrison. He picks him up by the hair, picks him up and drops him on the barricade. He then grabs his legs and sends him flying into the ladder, but Morrison grabs a hold of it and starts climbing into the ring. Mike goes to stop him, but Morrison kicks him away. Edge is climbing the ladder in the ring and Morrison uses the ladder that's in the corner to fling himself onto the ladder where Edge is and they start fighting at the top. Edge falls down and Ted pulls him through the steps and gets in in a very dangerous situation as he lays in the ladder. Mike gets in the ring and helps Edge take another ladder and slam it onto John's midsection. That's followed by Edge whacking Mike in the face with the tip of the ladder.

"Hey!" Stef yells.

Edge then tips the ladder, Morrison crashing down with it. Edge goes after him, kicking him out of the ring and picking up the ladder and setting it back up again. Ted comes back in, grabs the nearest ladder and stops him. Ted opens the ladder upside down and then grabs the ladder Chris has, and Ted hits him with it, earning him the ladder. Randy starts to get into the ring, but Ted hits him with the ladder and he falls to the ground yet again.

"Mike...get up." Stef mutters to herself.

Ted then goes back after Edge, clearing the ring of him. Ted then climbs the ladder and no one is moving...yet. He grabs it, but Mark comes in and stops him. Ted kicks him away before turning and jumping into his arms, getting hit with the World's Strongest Man. Chris comes in and tries to stop him, that's no use. Then Mike gets into the ring and tries to stop him as well, still no luck as he's dropped onto the ladder that's on Chris. Mark starts to climb, but Evan comes in and rides the back of Mark to the top. Edge gets up and stops Mark and Randy stops Evan. But Randy and Edge go after Evan now, after realizing that he's close to the briefcase. They then throw Evan into Mark outside the ring and he's hit with a world's strongest slam. Everyone on the outside work together to keep Mark down, ending with a spear from Edge.

He gets back into the ring and starts fighting with Morrison and Mike slithers into the ring as well. Mike starts climbing, Randy, and Morrison and Chris. They all fight on one ladder. Ted comes into the mix too and Mike kicks him away and he stumbles out of the ring.

"Come on Mike."

Mike's stopped for the moment and Ted grabs a ladder and wedges it in between the ladder everyone's on, he climbs and knocks Mike off, his face hitting the ladder that Ted had set up. Ted crawls onto that ladder so now he's in the mix, minus Mike. Randy and Edge stop Ted and push the ladder out of the ladder and ring, Ted falling to the outside. Randy hits Edge with the RKO, now leading to Chris and Morrison to fight at the top of the ladder after he kicks Randy out of the ring. Chris gets caught and Morrison gets caught by Randy with an RKO, then Evan hits Air Bourne on Randy. Evan now starts to climb, Chris helpless. He has the case and fumbles with the hook. Chris gets free and he fights with Evan at the top. Chris then hits Evan with the briefcase and he falls to the canvas. He now starts to slowly climb, but Edge comes back in and fights him at the top. Edge starts sliding down, Chris reaches and starts to climb down the ladder, then getting RKOd by Randy.

Edge is now the only one at the top, but can't seem to get the case. Randy pushes him off onto the ladders below and he looks up and starts to climb himself.

"Nooooo."

He has a hold of the case and Mike comes in and tips the ladder. Mike sets the ladder up and starts to climb fast.

"Yesss, go go go!" Stef cheers as she's on the edge of her seat, biting her nails.

The case swings back and Mike unhooks it.

"YES!" Stef cheers, jumping up and down when out of her seat.

She's in absolute joy and Mike's trying so hard not to cry. He starts to climb down and gets out of the ring, and Stef immediately hugs him and kisses him.

"You did it!" She says in pure joy.

"I did it." He says, happy himself. "I have to make a statement." He adds, letting her go and walking over to get a mic.

"You are all living in MY moment." Mike states, raising the briefcase into the air, holding it by the handle. "Call it overrated or created, however you call it, me winning this Money in the Bank contract means I made it! I MADE IT! I made believers out of all you cynics, all you skeptics, all you pretenders, all you critics. Get a good, hard look at the man with the briefcase. I am Mr. Money in the Bank! I am a future WWE Champion! ME! ME! 'Cause I'm The Miz...and I'm...awesome. AWESOME!"

They play his music and after he kisses the briefcase and drops the mic, Stef wraps her arms around him tightly, still in joy at his win.

"Come on, let's head to the back." She mutters quietly and he nods.

She keeps her arm around his waist and his right arm stays around her shoulders. They walk around the carnage around the ring, the ladders and other superstars, before making it to the ramp and heading up to head back. At the top of the stage, he raises the briefcase one last time before they both head to the back. Once in the back, and walking back to the locker room, Mike was met with a bunch of congratulations on winning.

"Get ready to be attacked by Kalena, I'm sure she's just as happy as I am with you winning." Stef says as they stop outside the locker room door.

"In that case, hold this." He chuckles, after having all that time to catch his breath.

"Ready...and open." She says, opening the door and they walk in.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream and engulfing Mike in a hug. "You did it, you really did it. I'm so happy for you! WWE Championship here you come." I laugh as I pull away.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to get that. The most prestigious title and it's gonna be mine one day very soon."

Alex then gets up and they do the man hug thing.

"Great job." Alex congratulates him. "My pro is now United States Champion and Mr. Money in the Bank. I'm honored so much more now to have you as my pro."

"Thanks. Alright, I'm gonna go change. So I'll be right back." Mike tells Stef as he grabs his bag and heads into the changing area.

Stef, myself and Alex all sit down and relax.

"Awwww Evan lost."

Jon just smirks. "You owe me back $10."

"You bet on Mike didn't you?"

"I did. Fork over my $10..please." He grins.

"No fair. But hey still $10 richer than you so haha."

"We'll see. One more match to go."

"One more match I'll get that $10 back."

"Suuure."

It now was time for the the main event. Sheamus would be defending the WWE Championship against John Cena in a Steel Cage match. The only reason why it was a Steel Cage, to keep The Nexus out so they could not interfere in the match. After both men came out and got to the ring and inside the steel cage, the title was raised and the bell rang. In an intense battle that show both Sheamus and John dish out their best against each other, John had planted Sheamus with an AA, looking like he would emerge the winner of the match. But Sheamus had kicked out of the AA, leaving both men out of it in the middle of the ring. With that, the seven members of Nexus which included Justin Gabriel's girlfriend, come out with Tarver carrying bolt cutters in his hands.

"Uh oh. Looks like they're going to get into the cage."

But before they had the change to break into the cage, a ref comes out and makes a very bold move to take the bolt cutters away from Tarver. This foils their plan to get involved in the match, but The Nexus confront the ref who had possession of the key to unlock the cage door. The ref started to hand the key over the the Nexus leader, Wade Barrett, but he made another bold move of throwing the key clear into the crowd.

"Ohhhhh snap."

The action between Sheamus and John continued as the Nexus confronts the referee outside the cage. Both John and Sheamus had knocked the ref down in the ring, since he was distracted by the activity outside the ring. John then locked in his STF submission, and Sheamus tapped, but the ref was out of commission.

"Oh damn."

That didn't matter because John took to try to escape the cage instead. The Nexus spotted him however and they gathered on the floor as Justin Gabriel scaled the cage to meet John at the top. John however gets the better of the exchange and hurls Justin from the top of the cage to the ring below.

"Justin!" Alissa screamed.

John then begins to climb down the outside of the cage, but Nexus members Young and Tarver meet him on the way down. On the other side of the cage, Sheamus begins to climb out, but is met by Heath Slater. He does manage to knock Slater to the floor and since the rest of Nexus is preoccupied with John, Sheamus lands on both feet on the floor, retaining the title.

"Awww damn!"

"You owe me my other $10 back."

"Ohhh this sucks." Charity says, handing Jon's other $10 back to him.

After the match however, Sheamus hightails it out of the arena with the title intact. Once again, Nexus has cost John the match and he starts to take his frustrations out on them, only Darren and Tarver. He beat down Darren Young before waylaying Tarver with a vicious clothesline and topping the beatdown off with blasting Tarver in the face with the steel steps.

"I lost my winnings." Charity pouts.

"Here...take the $20 back." Jon says, handing her the $20 he took back from her.

"What? No, you won that back fair and square."

"But I'm being the gentleman and giving it back. I have enough money anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I love you." She says, taking the money, kissing him.

"I love you too. So much." He grins.

With that, they shut the TV off. Charity gets up, and puts the money in a safe place, before grabbing clothes to change into for bed. She heads into the bathroom to change, and takes little time in coming back out. Jon is already in bed, waiting for her.

"All that cheering and booing tired me out. And the food." She yawns as she climbs into bed next to him.

"I can tell. You get some rest, there is Raw tomorrow night, so I think you need to get a good night's sleep."

"You too." She nods.

"Yes, me too. I will sleep, don't worry."

He reaches over and turns the light off, before she snuggles into him.

"Goodnight Jon."

"Night Char." He replies, kissing the top of her head.

In the meantime, Alex, Stef, Mike and myself have all gotten back to the hotel no problem. We all rode the elevator to our floor together and seperated to get to our rooms. We all were pretty tired and when we got to our rooms, we did the normal routine of changing and going to bed.


	15. Obstacle Course Challenge

Another week of NXT. Tonight is another challenge, but we weren't told what the challenge was...of course. The whole morning was the usual every Tuesday...the gym, Mike did media being US champion and Mr. Money in the Bank. Stef, Charity and myself all went shopping for outfits for tonight. We had to be at the arena early, so I kept on what I chose to wear this morning and packed my clothes and such for tonight in my bag. We all met at the arena and found the locker room we would be sharing like always.

"I wonder what the challenge is for tonight."

"I do too. Only a few more hours or so before they start piling in and set up and the show starts. You know it's sad Mark isn't here this week, but I'll be your pro for tonight." Charity reassures Jon.

"I was counting on it." He grins. "Which means you sit up with the rest of the pros."

"Right."

The rest of the time seemed to pass by awfully quickly. The guys let us go into the changing area to get changed into our outfits for the night, before they went in to get into their ring gear...except for Mike. He changed into a nice shirt and pants, he wasn't competing tonight so he got to dress nice...and Stef loved it. Once we were all ready, we all headed out to the hallway, walking to the curtain to wait with the rest of the pros and rookies. While we wait, earlier today, Matt Striker is demonstrating the Obstacle Course Challenge, which is revealed to be challenge for this week.

"That's the challenge? You so got this Alex." I encourage him.

"Almost like football practice in college." He chuckles.

"Exactly. So this is a no brainer for you." I grin.

After the NXT intro and then the pyro, Cole and Josh introduced the show. MVP's already out in the ring, couches and everything set up for him and his music goes off.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

"Once again, MVP is in the ring. So that can only mean one thing. Big things poppin', little things stoppin'. Now normally...normally, I'd have the champagne flowing and I'd be ready to set the party off but tonight, acting a little serious because I have an issue I need to address with my guest. So without further ado, NXT rookie Showtime Percy Watson."

He comes out to the NXT theme music, going down to the ring, slapping hands with the fans before entering the ring, picking up a mic and standing before a not so happy MVP.

"Let's just cut to the chase. What you did last week, or what you attempted to do, it didn't take courage, it didn't take guts, it didn't take spirit. But it did take initiative. I ain't gonna lie to ya', I wanted to smash them glasses right on yo' face. But, as I thought about it, I realized you and I are actually a lot alike. You see the uh...the MVP that debuted on SmackDown just a few years ago, he would've done the same exact thing. But I've come a long way since then and I've learned a lot. The question is, did you learn anything?"

"Well 'P, you know I have man. And first and foremost, I've got to say baby, I respect you man. I really do admire you man. You taught me a lot. I really do respect you 'P, I gotta say that. But I feel like man, I think that go getter mentality in me like last week just...just took over. And I went about this whole thing the wrong way. And for that I sincerely apologize."

"Alright. So you learned a lesson?"

"Of course I have."

"Your apology's sincere?"

"Sincere."

"Water under the bridge." MVP states and they do the man hug thing.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's hit the club and make it rain baby."

"Oh yeah!"

"That's what I'm talking 'bout. Is it Showtime?"

"It's Show-" Percy's cut off by Striker's entrance music.

"Hang on a second guys. Hang on. Listen, with the NXT poll coming next week, there will be an elimination."

"Uh oh."

"So why don't you take a minute and tell the world, why Percy Watson should be ranked number one next week. MVP."

"Percy Watson, if you want to be a Superstar here in the WWE, you have to be the complete package."

"Which is what you are." I mutter to Alex.

"You have to have the athleticism, you have to have the appearance, you have to have the verbal skills and you have to have charisma."

"Check, check, check and check." I grin.

"Percy Watson has all of those things. Now, you can ask me but I think we should ask the WWE Universe. Is Percy Watson the next NXT breakout superstar?"

"Oh yeah!"

There's an even mix of boos and cheers.

"Yo time baby. You tell them why you should be the next NXT breakout...WWE Breakout Superstar."

"Well I'll tell you why baby. Because I'm a heavy hitter, a go getter, and I am not a quitter baby, you know what I'm saying? I have worked hard, each and every day of my life to get to where I am right now."

"Okay."

"Hey Little Rock baby look. I know what it's like to have to fight, scratch, and claw to keep and get everything you got. You know what I'm saying baby?"

"Fo sho."

"That's what I'm talking about. So uh look here. If you with me baby, let me hear you say..."

"...thank you Percy we appreciate it very much, you certainly stated your case as to why you should be number one next week-" Striker cuts Percy off, but gets cut off by Cody's music.

"Alright, now that you're done admiring yourself. Cody Rhodes, Husky Harris, the same question to you guys. With 60 seconds, why should Husky Harris be number one next week?"

"Well Husky Harris could certainly use some grooming advice like most of you people but, Husky Harris-" Cody stops as the crowd boos.

"...don't time that, don't time that. Husky Harris would be a great representative for all of you. I mean look at him. He's 300 pounds. Ma'm how much do you weight, you look like you weigh about 300 pounds. But can you run a 49/40 like he can? I don't think so. This is an army tank...with a Ferrari engine."

"The WWE has been full of bodybuilders and six packs only for the last couple years. I am not that, I don't sing and dance, I'm not a miniature...a miniature midget...ninja. All I am is real."

"Real fat." MVP states.

I cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud, but I do shake with laughter as I lean on Alex for support. Stef and Charity are doing the same to Mike and Jon, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Well you guys are going to get a chance to show how real you are. Because you're in action next, right here on NXT!"

Cody's music plays again and they head down to the ring. there was a break so that they could clear the ring.

"Ohh that was a good promo."

"I know we shouldn'e be laughing, but that was just too funny."

"Agreed. Miniature midget ninja...what the hell is that?" Charity laughs.

"Right?"

It didn't take them long to clear the ring. Mike, Stef and Charity went out with the rest of the pros as they went to sit on the stage, clipboards in hand to take notes on the match at hand. It starts off with Percy and Husky. Percy gets the crowd going right after the bell rings. They circle and lock up, but Husky knees him in the gut and smacks him. He rips Percy's glasses off before kneeing him again. Thrown into the ropes and Percy hits him with a shoulder block. Husky gets up and strides towards Percy only to get hit with a hip toss and grabs a hold of his arm. The pros of course making notes about how the match is going so far. Husky gets up however, but Percy twists his arm, bringing him back down to the canvas, MVP coaching as he goes. He gets over to his corner and MVP tags himself in, picking up where Percy left off. He throws him into two corners and gets whipped into the opposite, only for MVP to jump over him, bounce off the ropes and hits a flying clothesline. He goes for the cover and gets a one count.

Back in his corner, Percy tags himself in. He throws Husky into the ropes, only for Husky to reverse it and send him into them, but when he comes back, he hits Husky with yet another shoulder block and goes for the cover. Another one count for the team of Percy and MVP. He helps him up and twists his arm again and goes for a move, but Husky counters and gets out of the hold. He pushes him into his corner and Cody tags himself in. Husky holds Percy while Cody punches him in the face. Out of the corner and Cody hits him across the back, and then in the face. He pushes him into another corner and continues the attack. He throws him into the opposite corner, but Percy uses toe ropes to launch himself up and over Cody as he goes into the corner. Cody turns around, getting taken down by Percy and the focus being on his arm like he did with Husky. Cody gets up fairly quick however and gets Percy back into his corner, Husky tagging himself back in.

Cody holds him while Husky punches him in the gut. Out of the corner and going off the ropes, Husky drops, Percy hops over him, turning around and hitting him with a standing dropkick. Husky rolls out of the ring to recover. Charity, Mike and Stef all make notes on their clipboard of Percy's athleticism in the match. Percy then leaves the ring to go after Husky out on the floor. Husky fires back with a vicious slap to the face and Percy spears him to the floor, brawling with him. Cody and MVP come over to break up the scuffle between their rookies. But MVP hits Cody with a cheap shot.

"Oooh." I wince.

After a bit however, it came to Cody and Percy in the ring and Percy has taken control of the match...for a bit anyways until Cody hit him with a cheap shot. Cody lifts him and drops him and taunts MVP before tagging in Husky. However the ref didn't see it so Cody is still the legal man in the match. Sent back into his corner, Cody tags Husky in legally this time and the ref sees it. Husky backs up, does a football style pose before running full speed and just basically running into Percy who was in the corner. Husky goes for the cover, but gets a two count. Husky continues to wear Percy down, now in a potential submission. Percy gets to his feet and manages to get out of the hold, only to get hit with a vicious clothesline by Husky. He goes for the cover, Percy kicks out. Husky hits Percy with an elbow, Percy ends up kicking Husky away, tags in MVP and Husky tags in Cody. Cody keeps getting knocked down by MVP, MVP fired up. He hits Husky with a cheap shot and goes for 'Ballin' and hits it. Husky tries getting involved, but MVP stops him. That Cody the advantage and he hit MVP with the Beautiful Disaster kick. He tags Husky in and he finishes it off, pinning MVP to get the win for him and Cody.

"Here are your winners, Husky Harris and Dashing Cody Rhodes!"

The pros, of course make more notes about how the match ended. Cole and Josh talk about the challenge tonight, before going to a video package of what the pros think about McGillicutty, including Stef, Charity and myself because we have our opinions too. Then they show that up next that Alex would be facing Jon. We go out during the break, Charity joins Jon and they get into the ring. Alex, Mike, Stef and myself are the last ones out and in the ring.

"Again, Charity and I are pitted against each other." I mutter to Stef.

"Unfortunately."

They then show what happened to Mark on Monday, which is why he's not here tonight.

"I can't believe them." Charity shake her head. "Poor Mark."

"I know." Jon shakes his head as well.

"Okay Lucky Cannon, unfortunately your pro Mark Henry couldn't be here tonight due to the injuries he sustained last night on Monday Night Raw. But I'd like to give you the same opportunity. 60 seconds to tell the Universe why you should be number one next week in the NXT elimination poll."

"I'm not gonna waste anyone's time out here pleading my case or trying to convince you that I'm the best, or deserve more than anyone. Because that's all a matter of opinion. But what I am gonna do, is I'm gonna let you know that for over a month now, I have been having the time of my life coming out here each and every week doing my best to entertain each and every one of you. Man this is like a dream and I don't want it to end. So for allowing me into your world, for giving me this journey, I just want to say...thank you."

"The Miz and Alex Riley. 60 seconds, why should Alex Riley be number one next week Mr. Money in the Bank?"

Striker goes to hand the microphone to Mike, but Alex takes it instead, saying that he'll answer that.

"You know losers always whine about their best. And it's no secret that I don't like you and you don't like me. But this competition isn't about our relationship, this competition is about this company and who should run it. Now I know you care about the WWE, 'cause I see you in these arenas, and I see you watching back home. So if you do care, if you do care, do the right thing, and vote for Alex Riley." Alex ends, handing the mic off to Mike.

"Got my vote every week." I grin, lacing my fingers with Alex's.

"The WWE Universe has no idea what they want. Voting Kaval and Percy Watson one and two? Only I know what you want. You want to know why you should vote for Alex Riley, it's simple. Because the future WWE Champion told you to." Mike states before Striker takes the mic away.

"Alright gentlemen good luck, 'cause your match begins right now!" Striker finishes, leaving the ring.

Alex takes off his vest and hands it to me before kissing me quickly. Mike holds the ropes for me and Stef and lets us out first before he gets out and we stand ringside to watch. Charity leaves as well, standing ringside also. The bell rings to star the match. They stand across from each other before Alex immediately kicks Jon in the stomach and punches him in the head.

"Come on Lucky!" Charity cheers.

He hits him again, so he stumbles into the corner and Alex sends him into the opposite corner. Alex runs full speed at Jon, only for him to move and Alex's face to bounce off the turnbuckle.

"There you go!" Charity cheers.

"Come on Alex!" Stef and I yell.

Jon starts to fight back, only for Alex to duck his arm and send him up and over, Jon landing behind him on both feet, followed by Jon hitting Alex with clotheslines. Back against the ropes and when Alex comes back, Jon kicks him in the face with his boot. He goes for the cover, but Alex kicks out.

"Oh thank god. Come on Alex!"

"Keep on him Lucky!"

Jon climbs to the top of the corner and he jumps, hoping to hit Alex with a cross body, but Alex moves and Jon misses.

"No!" Charity screams as she looks on.

Alex then stalks him, goes over and gets him on his shoulders, followed by hitting him with You're Dismissed, his finisher. He goes for the cover and gets the pin.

"Here is your winner...Alex Riley!"

Charity stands there with her hands on her head with a look of disbelief.

Stef, Mike and myself get into the ring to celebrate with Alex on his win. I hand him back his vest. Alex puts it back on while Mike teases an attack on Jon with the briefcase. We all leave the ring now, Mike handing the title over to Alex and he says that he'll soon be a US champ. Mike then shrugs and rushes into the ring, attacking Jon with the briefcase. He sets the case down before picking Jon up by the hair and setting him up for the Skull Crushing Finale, planting him head first into the case. Refs rush into the ring and so does Charity. She gives Mike an evil glare as he walks away with us up the ramp.

"I think you're in trouble Mike." I mutter.

"Was that even planned? Did she know about that?" Stef asks as we head backstage.

"...no...uh oh."

"Yeah, I think you're going to get a slap when she finds you."

"Stef?" He looks at her, hoping she'll save him when Charity comes and finds him.

"Sorry babe. I don't really agree with what you did out there either. I can't save you this time. But I'll have the ice ready to soothe the sting from her slap. That's the least I can do."

The refs help Jon to the back and to the trainers we haven't gone back to the locker room because the Obstacle Course Challenge is next. Charity spots Mike and an evil glare is shot his way and she storms over.

"Mike!" She screams.

"Uh oh. You're on your own Mike." I state as we all step back.

He swallows hard as he sees the look on her face.

"Uh...Charity...I can explain."

"Really? How? Why'd you do that to Jon? Why?"

"I was making a statement as Money in the Bank winner."

"That was a statement? You had to plant him head first into the briefcase?! You know his history! I don't want him to go there again! You couldn't just walk away and be a man could you?"

"...sorry?" He flinches as she raises her hand to slap him across the face.

She stops herself though. "The refs said he'll be okay on the way back here. You're lucky Mike." She grumbles as she heads off to the trainers to check on him.

"She's mad at you."

"No duh."

"I say give her the rest of the night to calm down. Jon's okay so she can't be too mad at you. I still love you." Stef says, cuddling into his side.

"I love you too. I just hope she's not mad at me forever."

"She won't be. Let her cool off. She'll come back to her senses."

He nods and we stand around and wait until Mike and Stef have to go back out for the Obstacle Course. They play a promo for Kofi and a promo for this whole thing between Nexus and John Cena. Mike and Stef, Charity and myself went out onto the stage with the other pros. Once that was over, Morrison and Eli were on the stage along with LayCool and Kaval.

"Alright with our elimination coming next week, we'd like to hear from John Morrison and Eli Cottonwood. 60 seconds, why should Eli Cottonwood be number one in the NXT Elimination poll?"

"Last week after NXT I was flying home from Louisville, sitting in the airport having a breakfast burrito, when the whole NXT roster walked by. Percy, Husky, Riley, Eli, the rest of them. The kids stopped eating and one of them asked 'Mom, who is that?', talking about Eli. Who is that? They didn't know anybody on NXT, they didn't care, but for some reason, they wanted to watch Eli. Eli keeps improving and learning, I think he could be the long term investment that's worth more than anybody else on NXT Season 2." Morrison finishes before handing the mic off to Eli.

"Matt Striker, I haev one question for you. Who are you gonna vote for?" Eli asks, holding the mic to him.

"It's not up-"

"I said, who are you gonna vote for?" He asks again, getting extremely close to Striker.

"I'll-I'll vote for you."

"That's what I thought. Who else on NXT is as intimidating and causes as much fear as me?"

"Okay, thank you Eli. I'm sorry your time is up. Team LayCool, Why is Kaval the WWE's next breakout star?"

"Oh Kaval should be number one for a lot of reasons." Michelle starts.

"He has the passion."

"He has the heart."'

"He has the skills."

"And he has the smarts. And you know one thing he has that nobody else up here has Matt..."

"Us." They say in unison.

"Which, that makes him almost..."

"...flawless." They say in unison again.

"Kaval why are you the WWE's next breakout star?"

"Thank you ladies. You should vote for me, because I have the confidence in my abilities to go toe to toe with the greats here in the WWE. If you'd like to see me go against Evan Bourne, Randy Orton, or Rey Mysterio, I have the ability, but now you all have the power to make all of this come true."

"Okay the abilities will be on display because our rookie challenge the obstacle course is coming up next!"

John and LayCool sit back down as we wait.

"This should be interesting."

"Very." Stef nods.

McGillicutty comes out first and Kofi stands next to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the Obstacle Course Challenge! The rookie that completes the course in the quickest time will earn immunity from elimination next week. Now before we begin, Michael McGillicutty you will go first but I'd like hear from your pro Kofi Kingston. Why is Michael McGillicutty the WWE's next breakout star?"

"You look at Michael McGillicutty, he's not the biggest, he's not the strongest, but I can guarantee you this. He is the hungriest. There is nobody in this entire competition that is as hungry as Michael McGillicutty. He is the son of a WWE Hall Of Famer, he was born to do this! And most importantly, he has the support of all of you. Who will from this point forward, be known, as the McGilli-Buddies."

"The what? Oh my god." I facepalm.

"Stupid." Mike chuckles.

"Oh lord." Stef shakes her head.

"McGilli-Buddies, I like that man, that's cool. That's right, I will win NXT. And the reason why is, I'm have the most talented pro and I'm the most talented rookie. I am undefeated here, 4 and 0, a perfect record. So WWE Universe, you need to make the perfect choice and vote for me, Michael McGillicutty."

"Alright, now there is one very important rule to the Obstacle Course Challenge. If you fail on any particular obstacle, you must go back and complete that obstacle. Remember, you're looking to earn immunity. On your mark, get set, go!"

Michael runs down and does the tires no problem, and the barriers and the push ups and he basically jumps half of the balance beam, but they count it. He takes the equipment box and pushes it up the ramp the best he can and across the finish line getting a time of 26.7.

"Cheater." I shake my head.

"26.7 seconds, the time to beat, Michael McGillicutty. Let's bring out, our next rookie!"

Alex was the next rookie who walks out.

"Wooooo!" I cheer.

"There he is, Alex Riley. On your mark, get set, go!"

Alex runs down and does the tires no problem, and the barriers. He slides into the box where the pushups have to be done. Once he was done with those he slips a little going to the balance beam. He gets on that and falls halfway and the ref stops him, Striker telling him that he has to go back and do it again.

"What?! Did he not see McGillicutty jump halfway across the balance beam earlier?!"

He goes back on the balance beam and makes it all the way and blames the ref for him losing basically. It doesn't really matter now because Alex is way over the time to beat. I sigh.

"What the hell. They screwed him out of this challenge."

He pushes the crate up and over the finish line, his time being 40.3 seconds.

"Ugh, screw jobs."

"Alright gotta wonder if you would've had the time to beat."

Alex storms down the ramp and starts to argue with the ref, telling him that it's the ref's fault that he basically lost the challenge. Alex kicks the crate as he walks up angry that he was cost the challenge due to a bad call on the ref's hands.

"Let's bring out our next rookie. Eli Cottonwood. On your mark, get set, go!"

Eli runs and does the tires no problem, he literally jumps over the first barrier, while climbing over the other two. He gets to the box, but his feet are outside it so the pushups don't count. Eli didn't do enough pushups, he moved onto the balance beam and continues to the ramp. He doesn't even do it right.

"Eli Cottonwood has been disqualified. Let's bring out our next rookie."

"Oops." Stef snickers.

"Remember guys, this is for immunity from elimination next week. Lucky Cannon."

"He looks like he's much better." I mutter to Charity.

"He is and I'm glad. Oh and Mike? I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. You were mad, totally understandable. I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"On your mark, get set go!"

Lucky too has no problems with the tires, or the barriers. He moves to the box and does the pushups like their nothing. He moves to the balance beam and does that. He pushes the crate over the finish line.

"Oooooh. Michael McGillicutty still has the time to beat. Let's bring out our next rookie."

"Damn. So close."

"Kaval. On your mark, get set, go!"

He does the tires no problem, then hops over the first barrier, basically all the barriers. He goes to the box and does the pushups, goes to the beam and stumbles a bit but gets to the crate and pushes it.

"Ohhhhh. Let's keep it moving, bring out the next rookie."

"Ohh too bad." Charity laughs.

"Showtime Percy Watson. On your mark, get set, go!"

Same as all the others, no problem with the tires or the barriers, or the pushups. He gets to the balance beam and takes his time, going to the crate and pushes it. Not eve coming close.

"Michael McGillicutty still has the time to beat. We got one more rookie. Husky Harris. Ready, set, go!"

He runs down and almost trips on the tires, hops over the first barrier, and the second barrier, but backs up and literally runs into the third, knocking it down. He goes to the box and does pushups, taking his time and does the beam.

"He sooooo lost."

He just walks and pushes the crate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tomorrow at noon eastern on , the voting opens and you along with the WWE pros get to decide who's the WWE's next breakout star. Michael McGillicutty is immune from elimination. And next week, somebody's going home!"

All the pros get up and walk over to the rookies. The first thing I do is hug Alex, because I agree with him that it's the ref's fault. Even Mike and Stef agree. Charity goes over to Jon and hugs him as well, telling him he did great and did his best.

"Come on, we can go back, get you changed and head back to the hotel where you can rest. I know your head hurts and you probably got a headache coming on."

"Yeah, I do and good idea."

He and Charity head to the back first and to the locker room so he could change. Soon the rookies and pros start heading to the back themselves. By the time we got to the locker room, Charity and Jon were gone. I stood outside the locker room with Stef and Mike as I waited for Alex to change.

"Didn't win this challenge, but I have a feeling he's going to make it to the finale. There's that certain something about him that the fans like to want to keep him around. I mean he has some fans out there, just like you Mike. Even if he doesn't win, he's got everything, he'll make it onto the roster."

"You know I'll make that happen." Mike nods.

"Of course you will."

"He may or may not have something up his sleeve." Stef giggles.

"Oh I'm sure he does. Mr. Sneaky over here."

"You'll see. Let's get through NXT first okay?"

"Deal." I nod.

With that the door opened and Alex walked out in a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, gym bag in hand.

"Ready to go?" He asks, kissing me briefly.

"Mmhmm. Just waiting on you."

I keep an arm around his waist, while one of his arms are around my shoulders. Mike and Stef lace hands as we all head out of the arena to head back to the hotel for the night, since we're not staying for SmackDown this week. We get to our cars and say our goodbyes, before individually pull out of the parking lot, taking the long voyage back to the comfort of our own hotel rooms.


	16. About The Damn Business

Here we are for Raw tonight. Alex would be not be appearing, despite being Mike's rookie, but I'm sure Alex will get his appearance on Raw soon enough. Just having him with me is good enough. I have nothing planned for tonight, so I didn't need to pack any of my ring gear. I kept on what I wore today, and I just redid my makeup and hair.

"You know, no matter how many times you redo everything, you still look perfect." Alex says from outside the bathroom.

"I know, but my hair was a mess and my makeup needed touching up."

"I still think it looked perfect."

"Charmer." I say coming out of the bathroom. "I know I'm not scheduled for anything tonight but, I still like wearing makeup and looking prettier."

"Right." He nods. "I love you with or without makeup, plain as that."

"You're sweet."

"Always." He grins, walking over and kissing me softly.

"Mmm...let me get my flip flops on and grab my bag and we can go."

He nods, letting me go and I slip into my flip flops, grab my bag and make sure everything I need is in it.

"All set?"

"Mmhmm. Let's go." I smile, lacing my fingers with his and we leave our hotel room.

In Stef and Mike's room, he was getting his gear bag ready while she was in the bathroom getting ready for tonight herself. She too wore what she had on today, just touching up her makeup and fixing her hair. It doesn't take her too long and she walks out. Mike's back is facing her as he's packing his gear bag. She smiles and walks up behind him, wrapping her arms around him from behind and cuddling into his back.

"Well hello to you too." He chuckles, placing his hands on top of hers.

"Just showing my affection." She sighs in content.

"I appreciate it." He grins.

She continues to hold him as he finishes getting his stuff into his bag. When he finishes and zips it closed, he moves her hands and turns so he's facing her.

"Beautiful." He states. "Whatever I have planned tonight, you're going to look beautiful going out there with me. I'm just glad you're not a distraction in my matches." He chuckles.

"I'm surprised actually, I thought I would be a distraction." She smirks.

"That's what I originally thought. But I focus on the match and your encouragement."

"I'm glad." She smiles, leaning up and kissing him softly. "Ready to go Mr. Money in the Bank and US Champ?"

"Yup, all set." He grins at the names.

He grabs his bag and she grabs hers, before they wrap their arms around each other and leave. Charity and Jon had finished getting ready themselves. Jon of course didn't need to pack a gear bag or anything. He and Charity wore what they had on today.

"Night off huh?" He asks.

"Yeah. Not that I can complain, because that means more time with you."

"Can't get enough of that."

"Exactly. Love you." She says, kissing him briefly.

"Love you too Char." He replies, kissing her back.

They then grab what they need and head out of the room. We all get to the arena at different times and get to the locker room at different times. Mike went in and got ready for the night, so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. The show had soon started with a video package of what's going on between John and Nexus. The show then starts off with John himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, John Cena!"

"Thank you guys."

The crowd is mixed with boos and cheers, the normal.

"They certainly are right, everything's bigger in Texas. You know seven weeks ago, a group named The Nexus...without any warning at all, attacked and took over Monday Night Raw, destroying everything it it's path. Superstars, commentators, cameramen, hall of famers, even the Chairman of this company, nobody was safe. They did this for reasons only known to them. Point is, for the past seven weeks if Nexus wanted you hurt...they made sure you got hurt."

"Thankfully none of you guys." I say about Alex, Jon and Mike.

"Until last Monday. Finally the Raw superstars said we have had enough! Standing side by side in the ring, friends, enemies, it didn't matter. We stood in the ring with one common goal. At SummerSlam we face Nexus. At SummerSlam we beat Nexus. At SummerSlam we end Nexus!"

"Let's hope."

"They've been running Raw because people think they're invincible. We will defeat them at SummerSlam. And you will see that they are not invincible. And it's about time because the more they terrorize Raw, the more power they get. And with power, come influence. And the more influence they get, quite frankly...they're gonna take over this show."

"We can't let that happen." I shake my head.

"Then we'll all be in danger." Stef adds.

"No matter who you are." Charity continues.

"And if they do, that may be the very end of Monday Night Raw. I'm not saying this is gonna be easy. My team isn't exactly the super friends, I'm not exactly superman. I always see myself as more of an Aquaman. Jericho and Edge, they're not Batman and Robin. And even the thought of Great Khali walking around in Wonder Woman's outfit..."

"Ewwww."

"Disturbing image!"

"...is just wrong."

"Yes it is."

All the guys shudder at the image.

"I photoshopped it, it was...it was very very disturbing."

"No kidding."

"But it doesn't matter guys. We don't have to be the Justice League. Every person on this team was chosen for a reason. And I promise you at SummerSlam, my team will hit the ring and Nexus will NO-" John's cut off by Jericho's music going off and he walks out.

"Goodie gumdrops." I roll my eyes.

He comes out and walks down the ramp, getting into the ring. He walks over and grabs a mic from one of the attendants ringside.

"Chris Jericho is on that SummerSlam team."

The crowd chants for him and he gives an evil look.

"I was...standing backstage and I was biding my time, counting the seconds, counting the minutes until you said what I knew eventually you would say. MY team. John Cena's team. Yeah, all week long people have been approaching me and saying, 'we're so excited that you're on John Cena's team and we're so happy you've finally seen the light and changed your ways'. I want to make something perfectly clear. To you and to all of these hypocrites here right now. I...did not get involved in this to be a part of Cena's team. I didn't get involved in this to bask in the glory of a hero, and I didn't get involved in this to shamelessly pander to a group of parasites. I got involved in this because of my personal problems with Nexus and more importantly with Wade Barrett, a man that I molded and shaped from the moment he first came into this company. A man who was indirectly influenced by me to start the Nexus faction in the first place. So see Cena, I know Barrett and Nexus better than you, therefore I'm more qualified than you, this is MY team, not your team!"

"Was he the one who formed it? No."

"Fine!"

"This is-"

"Fine. Fine. Team is sold to Chris Jericho. You got us at a bargain price. It's your team Chris, do whatever you want, call us whatever you want. The Alabaster Soft Shoes or Jumbo and the Tugboat or Chris Jericho and the Mudville Six. The Lion Tamers, The Fozzy-A-Thon. It's yours, you know why? I don't care Chris, I just want to beat Nexus."

"Don't you dare patronize me, okay? Don't you ever patronize me, denegrate me with your sarcasm. Cena I wanna be honest and be very clear once again. This team lives or dies on my whims. You do what I say, you do what I want to do, you follow what I wanna be-" John then smacks the microphone out of his hand.

"Ooooooh."

Chris just looks over to where the mic had landed with a surprised look on his face, somewhat scared if you ask me.

"Bahahaha his face!"

"Let's get this straight right now. It ain't about you. It's not about me. It's about this damn business, don't you get it? Nexus has taken over this company. Last week they got to you, they've been getting to me, they get to whatever they want, whenever they want! You don't like me, fine. You don't like them, fine. You love the business Chris. For whatever reason you keep coming out here, you love the damn business. That's why we're doing this alright?! Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?!"

Chris backs up and stays silent.

"You're a man and you know what, it's gutcheck time. It's time to throw the hail mary, it's the 4th quarter, we gotta do things we don't normally do. Guess what, we gotta coexist. Yes, you know Wade Barrett better than anyone. You know how he thinks. I'm saying it right now, Chris Jericho you are essential to this team."

"He speaks the truth." I nod.

Chris goes over to pick up the mic as chants of Y2J go through the crowd. He picks ut up and walks back over.

"First of all, don't ever knock this microphone out of my hand again."

"Oooh tough guy now."

"Second of all, I know how essential I am to this team Cena. I know better than anybody here that the only chance you have to beat Nexus at SummerSlam is if you have the best in the world standing beside you. Fighting beside you. I know that. But I know more than that Cena, 'cause you see I see the big picture. And Nexus isn't the only threat to this company. There's another threat, and his name is John Cena."

"He's delusional."

"Oh yeah. Because you're a lot more like Nexus than you think you are Cena. You walk around here interrupting whoever you want, doing what you want to do, saying what you want to say. The only difference is, you do it with the support of these drones. You do it with the support of these...these...these people that you dance around like a puppet on a string. So here's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna be very honest with you, I'm gonna warn you. At SummerSlam, as soon as the Nexus has been abolished, as soon as they're gone for good, I'm gonna take the next logical step and turn my sights on the other threat in the WWE. I'm gonna get rid of you...Cena. And either I'm gonna do it with the help of my team, or I'm gonna have to do it by myself. But I'm gonna do it. Do you understand, what I'm saying?"

"I'm standing right here, take your best shot."

Of course before Chris could do anything, the anonymous Raw GM chimes in and John whips his hat down.

"And it begins...again."

"Can I...can I have your attention please, I've received an email from the general manager. And I quote. Cena, Jericho, your match against The Nexus at SummerSlam will now be an Elimination Match. The team that eliminates all the members of the opposing team first will be victorious. And in a preview of SummerSlam, The Nexus will face seven Raw Superstars in an elimination match tonight. Now your match at SummerSlam is all about teamwork. Tonight let's see how you John and you Chris function as a team, against opponents of my choosing. And if you're not down with that, I've got two words for you."

The Raw theme hits and Chris leaves the ring.

"Should be interesting."

After the break, they highlight Sheamus' match last week with Evan, followed by Mike's attack on Sheamus. He goes to cash the case in but Truth comes out and thwarts his plans. Mike waves it off and is attacked by Truth, but Mike fights back.

"You had that last week Mike. Truth has to ruin everything."

"Yes he does." Mike grumbles.

So Sheamus comes out, because he's going to be on commentary for the match. The first person in the match to come out, Randy.

"Wooo Randy."

"Wonder who he's facing."

"Looks like it's...Jey Uso."

"He's going to get squashed. Good luck Jey. But going with Randy on this one." Charity comments.

"Me too." Stef agrees.

"Me three." I nod.

Randy basically destroys him as he glares at Sheamus occasionally. However, Jey comes back after Randy got distracted. Jey tries to take advantage and Randy gets back to a vertical base and fies back himself. He hits him with a few clotheslines before the scoop slam. Jimmy tries to get involved but Randy knocks him down. Suspended from the 2nd rope, Randy hits the DDT on Jey. He then gets into Viper mode before striking with an RKO and he covers Jey to win the match.

"Stef...come with me for a sec okay?" Mike asks.

"Um...okay."

He then gets up, carrying the briefcase, and they walk out of the room.

"Wait a minute...you're not thinking about cashing in tonight are you?"

"Sheamus is out there, and Randy will RKO him, I know it. I've got a second chance, I'm gonna take it."

"Alright, well be careful out there. Randy is still dangerous."

"I'll try my best."

"Well that was a no brainer."

Sheamus and Randy have a stare odd and Jimmy Uso comes from behind and attacks Randy.

"Bad move." Charity states as Randy then fires back.

Sheamus gets into the ring now and when Randy turns around, he moves and Jimmy gets hit with the Brogue Kick. Then Sheamus gets hit with the RKO.

"Well he taught him now didn't he? Never mess with Randy."

Mike then comes running out with a ref.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Miz is cashing in his Money in the Bank contract!"

The ref however has to wait for Sheamus to get to his feet before starting the match. Randy slides in and delivers an RKO to Mike before that can even happen. Stef was on the ramp watching and she covers her mouth with her hand. She then hurries down the ramp and to Mike's aid, helping him out of the ring after going over and grabbing the briefcase back.

"Come on Mike. Before he hits you with an RKO again."

He groans, holding the back of his neck and Stef gets back into the ring, them both glaring back at Randy for costing Mike the cash in like Truth did last week. Mike isn't 100% to leave the ring yet though. However, Edge is now shown backstage, talking to Ted and Maryse.

"You know on the one hand, I can't wait until SummerSlam. Can't wait to pay Nexus back for what they did, to get my hands on them. On the otherhand, I wish that you were on my team instead of the Great Khali."

"Yeah." Ted nods.

"I mean let's face it, Cena comes to me and he says he has this unstoppable unit. He lied. I mean the Great Khali? Seriously? Yeah the guy's massive, he's powerful, but he's also clumsy, uncoordinated and let's face it, he's not that bright."

"No." Ted agrees.

"Plus, we don't even understand him when he talks." Maryse says, before saying something in French.

"You mean, like you blondie?" I scoff.

"Listen, when I beat Morrison tonight, I'm sure that Cena will see the error of his ways and realize that neither Morrison or the Great Khali deserve to be kept around."

"Good, I like that. 'Cause otherwise, I'm gonna have to force Cena's hand and take Khali out myself."

"Good luck with that."

After the break there was a view of an attraction of the city, and Mike is arguing with Sheamus in the middle of the ring, of course Mike keeping Stef behind him just in case. Then the GM chimes in.

"Oh what now?" Stef says aggravated.

"May I have your attention please, I've received another manager from the...another email from the general manager."

"Smooth Cole, nice save." Charity scoffs.

"And I quote. I found the team that will challenge Chris Jericho and John Cena tonight. And it will be a team of Champions. The United States Champion The Miz and the WWE Champion, Sheamus. Good luck gentlemen."

"Are you kidding me?!" Stef exclaims before she sighs. "Come on Mike." She tugs at his arm to leave, and they do.

During the SummerSlam moment, Stef and Mike stop by the trainers for ice. They then head back to the locker room and when they sit down, he holds the ice to his head.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"He'll be fine." Stef reassures. "Randy...I swear. He'll get his...just watch."

"Yeah, that wasn't cool what he did."

"But you can't blame the guy. He wants to be able to face Sheamus at SummerSlam, he doesn't want that jeopardized." Charity adds.

"But there was no need for what he did out there. He still could've faced Mike at SummerSlam instead. Either way he would have a WWE Championship match. Mike had it, but Randy had to come in and stop him."

Charity just shrugs. Then backstage, Edge is on the phone until Khali comes into the room screaming in his native language.

"I heard what you said earlier Edge, to Ted DiBiase about the Great Khali, that he's clumsy, uncoordinated and that he's not that bright. Yeah, I told him."

"What're you...what're you talking about? I never said those things...I never said those things. I have nothing but the utmost respect for the Great Khali. Translate that."

Then Khali says more in his native language.

"The Great Khali says, you're obnoxious, your delusional, and you're a complete nincompoop. Because the Great Khali challenges you to a match...right now."

"You and me...now!"

"Fine. And if I beat you, you're off the team. Translate that."

"Somehow I don't think Edge's going to win."

"No."

It wasn't long until the next break was over and Khali goes out for his match against Edge that he wanted. Then Cole announces that Jerry has left to go to the locker room because he's part of the tag team match against Nexus tonight. Edge comes out next and slides into the ring after stripping off his shirt. The bell rings and the match starts. Edge evades Khali and slaps him, and that was a mistake and Khali puts him into the corner and slaps him across the chest.

"Owww." Charity winces.

"Maybe we were right about this match. Edge can't catch a break."

Mid-match however, Nexus comes out, striding to the ring. Edge leaves and hightails it. Nexus circles the ring, before they climb up, and then get into the ring and circle him. However instead of attacking him, they step to the side and allow him to leave unharmed.

"They're letting him go?"

"Odd."

"I figured they would attack him like everyone else."

But the screen changes, advertising the tag team match between John and Chris and Mike and Sheamus. Backstage however, the 7 members who are taking on Nexus, are heading to the ring.

"Evannn!" Charity cheers, and laughs afterwards.

"You and cheering for Evan."

"What can I say...I love the guy."

Nexus was in the ring and ready to fight, except for Riss of course. Mark Henry's music plays and they all walk out. Tyson tells Natalya to head to the back to be safe, before continuing down the ramp and they get into the ring. It starts off with Tarver and Yoshi.

"Don't know how good Yoshi will do. Tarver's vicious. Yoshi does put up a fight, but it's short lived and Yoshi's eliminated."

"So called that one."

Now Evan goes in to take on Tarver.

"No Evan...why?"

Justin then gets tagged in and he goes after Evan. Evan quickly however tags in Jerry and he goes right to work on Justin. Justin manages to kick out and Wade pulls Justin out of harms way and they regroup. After regrouping, it's become Tyson and Heath in the ring now. Jerry however got eliminated during the commercial break.

"Team Raw isn't looking good."

Tyson tags in David Hart Smith and Heath's in trouble, as he drops him. He goes for the cover, but Heath kicks out. After a distraction after a cheap shot, Heath takes advantage and eliminates David. Goldust is the next in the ring to face Heath. He does manage to get to the Nexus corner and tags in David Otunga. With the assist of Darren Young, Otunga gets the upperhand. Goldust is now eliminated.

"What the hell."

However Mark Henry comes into the ring.

"Uh oh, Nexus is in trouble."

Heath tags himself back in and he suffers the same fate as Otugna. He goes back and tags in Darren Young. After getting taken down, he goes over and tags in Skip. After taking care of him, he pulls Justin into the ring and then slams into him in the corner, flattening him. Skip however hits Mark from behind with a clothesline and Mark's eliminated.

"Team Raw's in trouble."

"No kidding."

Skip tries to hit them both off the apron, but they work together and kick him at the same time. Tyson jumps and Skip hits him with a clothesline. Back over to the corner, he tags Darren in and he finishes it.

"Nooo...Evan..." Charity frowns since he's the last one left and he's no match for Nexus.

"There you go Evan...keep at them...cheap shots. Stay in the match."

"Nooo!" Charity yells as Wade gets him on his shoulders and hits him with Wasteland, thus pinning him and winning the match.

"Poor Evan." I frown.

They however start to pick a fight with him after the match like they always do when they hurt people.

"Can't anyone do something? Come on!" Charity winces as they all hit their vicious finishers on him.

"I guess not. No one wants to mess with Nexus. Not even the officials."

Charity sighs. "They really need to go."

"We agree Charity, we agree."

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you've just witnessed was an act of total domination. You see The Nexus, we've always been 100% behind a common purpose. But Cena's team, or Jericho's team if that's what we're calling them now. The cracks are already starting to show."

"Unfortunately."

"And those cracks are caused by their own individual egos and agendas. And I assure you, come Summerslam, those cracks are gonna destroy the very foundation of that team."

"Cena, you have a team of individuals. Who unlike us don't have a singular focus. You see no member of your team is willing to sacrifice for the better-ment of the group, like we would do. Like we have done. What you are looking at right here, right now, is The Nexus. And we are unbreakable." Skip adds.

Then a cameraman comes into the locker room because Mike has a locker room segment with Sheamus coming up. We all have to get out of the camera's way of course.

"SummerSlam will be no different from what we just did here tonight. You know what, we will eliminate each member of our opposing team until there's only one person left, and John Cena you have no idea how much I hope that person is you. So we can...take our time and treat you like...a piece of meat. We'll kindly sink our teeth deep into your flesh until we rip you apart. And everyone here has had their fill. You know what, we will pounce and when we do, we're gonna put you out of your misery. Hah, and then for you mercifully, it'll be over. In more ways than one." Tarver ends.

"All I'm saying, John's team better win at SummerSlam."

Nexus leaves the ring and heads to the back. The segment that Mike has starts and he's sitting there, rubbing his temple, frustrated. He looks up and then stands face to face with Sheamus who had walked in just now.

"You have some neck on ya', don't ya' Miz? Huh? That's two weeks in a row now you've tried to cash in that Money in the Bank contract. When you believed me at me most vulnerable. Well let me explain something to ya'. Hey, look at me. It's never gonna happen. You're dreaming lad. There is no chance in the world that you can beat me. You think you can? Really? Well then you name the time, the place, and I promise ya', I'll leave ya' black and blue."

"Name the time and place. I don't know. How 'bout tonight? How 'bout...immediately after we face Cena and Jericho. After I win that match, I throw you back in that ring, and watch as Cena hits you with an Attitude Adjustment, and Jericho puts you in the Walls of Jericho. Then...when you're screaming for mercy, saying...'make the pain stop, I can't take it anymore fella'. I cash it in, hit the SKull Crushing Finale, and walk out of here the WWE Champion."

"I'm warning you fella...you keep pushing me, and I'll make you regret it." Sheamus says angrily and punches the briefcase out of Mike's hand.

They stare off, Sheamus breathing heavily before leaving. The camera fades on Mike's frustrated face, and we're in the clear. We go back to our chairs and Stef picks up the briefcase for Mike.

"Looks like another dent in your briefcase." She states, handing it back to him.

"You've got to be careful around him Mike, I honestly thought he was going to punch you." I state.

"Yeah, I mean he had us all wondering what was gonna happen. You know what I think he needs? Anger management. For an Irishman, he's awfully angry all the time." Charity adds.

"Am I still going to be out there with you?" Stef asks Mike.

"As much as I really don't want you out there because of Sheamus...just as long as you stay safe, you can."

"I promise, I'll be safe."

The next match of the night was a Divas match and out first was the Bella Twins. Brie would be competing with Nikki out there for support. Her opponent, Alicia, who was the current Divas Champion.

"I'd rather be competing." I sigh. "But unfortunately I'm not a face so I can't face Alicia, who's a heel."

"I know." Stef nods in agreement.

"I can at least." Charity adds.

Then during the match, Jillian comes out and gets involved. The match wasn't long and Brie fell victim to the scissors kick and lost the match. Jillian gets into the ring and gets a mic.

"Congratulations Alicia! Those twins finally got what they deserved. So Alicia, I have a gift for you. I'm gonna siiiiiing!"

"Oh god."

"Please don't."

"Cover your ears."

As soon as she starts singing, we all cover our ears. Alicia's not impressed and she hits her with the scissors kick as well.

"Oh thank god." I uncover my ears. "Someone finally shut her up."

"Her singing...no words." Alex shakes his head.

"She can make people's ears bleed with that god awful singing."

We all agree.

After the break, Truth was rapping ringside.

"San Antonio! What's up!"

Ted then comes out with Maryse on his arm.

"Gold digger." I sing. "Only with him for his money. She knows he's rich so she's taking complete advantage of it."

"Not to mention she's a whore."

"I know. She may be heel like you two, but I know you hate her just as much as I do."

Morrison comes out next. The bell rings and they lock up, John in the corner. The ref backs him up, Maryse distracts John and Ted takes complete advantage of it.

"Come on Ted. You can beat him."

He goes for the cover, but he kicks out.

"Damn. Let's go Ted."

Ted gloats, but John hits him in the mouth and takes advantage from there. After hitting Ted with a Flash Kick he goes to hit Starship Pain. But Maryse gets up onto the apron and causes a distraction. Ted then rolls John up, using the ropes for leverage and Truth knocks his feet away.

"Hey!"

Ted hits a drop toe hold and John hits Truth. Ted gets out of the ring quickly to celebrate his win with Maryse.

"Hah! Take that JoMo." Stef cheers.

"Psh. Still the Jannety." Mike scoffs.

John and Truth argue, the egos getting in the way. John Cena is backstage watching the arguing and shakes his head, because he's starting to get worried.

"Don't blame him for getting worried. I mean he's got a team of men who aren't exactly friends with each other." Jon states.

"Right?"

After a quick break, there's a video package of what happened last week between Nexus and John Cena.

"Hey...we have to get going now. Randy's doing an interview after this and then it's the main event."

"Aww, ok."

"Kick ass Mike...forget about Whitey out there."

"I'll try my best."

"You stay safe Stef." Alex states.

"I will." She nods.

And with that, they leave the room.

"Before we actually head to the curtain..." Mike trails off.

"...yeah?" She asks.

Next thing she knows, she pushed up against the wall and his lips are on hers. It takes her a bit to respond, but when she does, she wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close, kissing back with as much passion that he's giving her. They pull away and he rests his forehead against hers, catching his breath.

"What...was that for? Not that...I'm complaining."

"I just wanted to...and...a bit of good luck." He grins.

"Let's hope it works."

He nods and pulls her away from the wall and they continue the rest of the way to the curtain. Meanwhile backstage, Randy's interview was up.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, The Viper, Randy Orton. Randy earlier tonight you prevented The Miz from cashing in his Money in the Bank contract. So does this mean at SummerSlam you'd rather face Sheamus instead of The Miz?"

"If you were paying attention Josh, you would've noticed that before I RKO'd The Miz, I did the same thing to Sheamus. I think the message that I sent tonight was very clear. The question of who will be champion walking into SummerSlam does not matter. Because who will walk out as Champion will be answered with an RKO."

With that being said, the cameras cut to the ring and Mike's music was the first to go off, him and Stef walking out.

"This is a tag team bout, scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring first, accompanied by Stefanie, from Cleveland Ohio. Weighing 231 pounds, he is the United States Champion The Miz!"

Mike and Stef get up onto the ring and holds the ropes for her as she gets in, followed by himself. He stands in the middle of the ring and raises the Money in the Bank briefcase in the air, before stepping aside to wait for Sheamus...his tag team partner. Sheamus's music then hits.

"And his tag team partner, from Dublin Ireland. Weighing 272 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!"

After staring Mike down, Sheamus enters the ring.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this match?" I ask.

"Because Sheamus is dangerous?"

"True."

Chris was the next one out.

"And introducing their opponents. First from Winnipeg, Mantoba, Canada. Weighing 226 pounds, Chris Jericho!"

Once he was in the ring, they hit John's music.

"And from West Newbury, Massachusetts. Weighing 240 pounds, John Cena!"

Stef gets out of the ring to safety and both teams argue about who's going first. Mike however goes after John, but John ducks him and immediately takes care of him.

"So I guess it's John and Mike starting things out."

"Looks like it."

So far, John hits him with everything he's got, following a bulldog. Mike rolls out to recover and Stef walks over to check on him, making sure he's okay.

"You got this okay? Focus." Stef tells him sternly.

He nods and slides back into the ring. He backs up and tags Sheamus, telling him to get into face John.

"That's alright. Do what you have to do Mike."

Sheamus has control of the back, until John gets to his feet and out of the side hold. After a shoulderblock, he hits a few right hands and backs Sheamus into the corner and Chris tags himself in, going after Sheamus himself. Sheamus counters and shifts the power into his hands...for only mere seconds. Soon enough, Sheamus gets knocked out of the ring and Mike goes over and complains to Sheamus about he's doing.

"Mike..." Stef says quietly. B

But soon, Chris tags in John and it's Sheams vs John. John's in the heel corner and Mike's tagged in. The crowd is chanting Cena and he comes back with a Fisherman Suplex. He covers Mike, Mike kicks out at two. John gets Mike in his corner and tags in Jericho. Stef winces at every hit Mike takes.

"Come on Mike!"

Chris goes up and over the top of Mike and, going for the Walls of Jericho. Mike struggles to get out of it, and Sheamus tries to get involved but Chris dropkicks him off the side of the apron by Stef and she just steps away. Mike however comes back with a boot to the face.

"There you go! Cover him!"

Mike kicks him in the gut and picks him up by the hair, getting him in his corner and tags Sheamus in. They double team until Mike gets out of the ring. The ref's distracted so Mike interferes. After a clothesline, Sheamus goes for the cover, but Jericho kicks out. Chris starts to get to his feet and out of the hold that Sheamus has on him, but gets hit with a backbreaker. Sheamus goes for the cover, but Chris kicks out. Back and forth action until Mike tags himself in and he picks up where Mike left off. Mike gets him in the ropes and holds him there, using the ropes to his advantage. Mike covers him, but Chris grabs the ropes, stopping the pin. Chris kicks Mike in the chin, followed by a missile dropkick.

"Get up Mike!" Stef screams, hitting the canvas.

Mike tags Sheamus in and he prevents Chris from tagging John in. He gets him in a crossface submission, but Chris says no to tapping or giving up. Chris gets to a vertical base and gets out of the hold, only to get thrown back into the corner and Mike tagged back in. He keeps at him in the corner, but the ref has to pull him off. He argues with the ref and then goes for the corner clothesline, but Chris moves out of the way.

"Oh Mike." Stef winces.

Mike gets to Sheamus and Chris gets to John. John basically cleans house, hitting Sheamus with everything he's got, including the five knuckle shuffle. Mike distracts the ref and Chris hits John with a Codebreaker. Mike gets tagged in and he covers John for the victory.

"The winners of this match, the team of Sheamus and The Miz!"

"YES!" Stef cheers and she goes over and hugs Mike.

Mike sees Sheamus coming and they grab the briefcase and the title before moving away from him quickly. They leave the ring area and Chris gets back into the ring where John was. He then gets John in the Walls of Jericho. John reverses it into a STF. Khali then comes out and pulls John off of him, telling him to stop. Edge comes in and spears Edge. This causes a fight between the team. Including Morrison and Truth.

"The team's faling apart."

"No kidding."

"Who knows how they'll survive SummerSlam."

"They may surprise us."

"True, well Jon and I are gonna head back now. See you guys tomorrow for NXT?"

"Of course." I nod.

They grab what they need before heading out the door. As they were heading out, Mike and Stef were heading back in.

"Well now that you two are back, I think Alex and I can go now right?"

"Yeah of course. You didn't have to wait for us you know."

"I know, but it's the nice thing to do. Oh and great job out there Mike." I congratulate.

"Thank you. You know me...always doing my best and proving people wrong."

"Exactly. Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow for NXT then?"

"Yeah, of course." Stef nods.

"Alright, bye guys." I say when Alex and I get up.

They say their goodbyes before we head out of the room. Mike heads in to get changed, leaving Stef in the locker room itself for a bit. It doesn't take him too long and he once again comes out, but ready to go.

"All set?" She asks.

"Mmhmm. Long day tomorrow. We need the rest. Media before NXT."

"I can't wait."

They both grab their things before leaving the locker room themselves, and heading out to their car to head back to the hotel like the rest of us did.


	17. 2nd Poll & Elimination

"So who do you think is going home tonight?" I ask.

"I don't know, I really hope it's not Jon."

"And I hope it's not Alex."

"You know Eli's been slacking lately, he's not exactly a fan favorite, so maybe he'll get sent home?"

"Maybe. He's not really useful. He's the like The Great Khali. He's tall but has a limited move set."

"Right."

"And John's his pro." Mike scoffs.

"Mike be nice." Stef lightly smacks his arm.

"What? It's true. John won't ever get to the places I've been. Like I've always said...he's the Jannetty and always will be. I'm the bigger superstar than him."

"Yes, so we've heard a million times. But be nice. He's not that bad. Do you forget that we're friends with Melina, therefore we're friends with John since they're dating?"

Just then he goes quiet.

"That's what I thought."

Soon Alex and Jon come out, ready for the show. Then we all head out of the locker room and to the curtain where we had to wait. Only because Stef and Mike had to go out after the pyros went off to sit on the stage with the rest of the pros. It came to be that time and the show had started like always. Once the pyros went off and were cleared from the stage, Mike and Stef along with the other pros went out on the stage and sat in their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your NXT rookies!" Striker announces like always.

"Showtime Percy Watson."

"Accompanied by Kalena, Alex Riley."

"Michael McGillicutty."

"Kaval."

"Husy Harris."

"Eli Cottonwood."

"Accompanied by Charity, Lucky Cannon."

"Gentlemen, after tonight only six rookies will remain. One step closer to your dream becoming the WWE's next breakout star. Whomever is ranked last in the NXT poll, will have their dreams dashed. But let's not forget, the NXT poll is a partnership between you the WWE Universe, who have been voting all week on , and the other half, the vote comes from the WWE pros. Gentlemen thank you for being here, we know it's a big night for you. Most of you are going to have an opportunity to prove yourself physically later tonight. But right now all of you are gonna have an opportunity to prove yourself verbally. Now normally when allow you to speak, we give you a topic or a question to answer, but that's not the case tonight. Tonight we're gonna find out what's inside each and every one of you. You have a minute to talk about anything you want except why you should not be eliminated. Your job is to impress the WWE Universe, impress the WWE pros, impress everyone. Lucky Cannon, you will tell us your topic, then you have one minute to impress the world. Go."

"My topic is friends. You see, growing up I didn't have a whole lot of friends. Only one that I can even think of right now. His name was nobody. You see when I did well in school and sports, nobody seemed to care."

The crowd is all boos.

"Oh shut up." Charity mutters to herself about the crowd.

"When I was hurt, and I was down, nobody really cared about me. But you see, now that I'm this close to being in the WWE, it seems like everybody cares. When I'm in this ring, and I'm fired up, and I'm going for that pin, everybody cheers. Or when I'm getting kicked or hurt, it seems like everybody...everybody's concerned. You see I've lost a childhood friend. But I'll never forget that thanks to nobody, I've become a somebody."

"Thank you Lucky Cannon, please pass the microphone. Eli Cottonwood please step forward. You've got one minute, go."

"My topic...is eyes. There's something I can do that nobody else in this ring can do. There's something I can do, that nobody in this arena can do. And there's something I can do that nobody in the WW Universe can do as well. I can look in the eyes of a giant. I can look in the eyes of the WWE Heavyweight Champion. And lastly, I can look in the eyes of the Deadman himself, The Undertaker."

"Booooorrrrrriiiiiiinnnnngggg g."

"Thank you Eli Cottonwood. Please give the microphone...Husky Harris what is your topic?"

"My topic is Husky."

"Husky?" I mutter.

"Husky is the topic. You have one minute, go."

"Have you ever heard the term looks like Tarzan, hits like Jane? Oh, well I look at all my NXT competition and I just see a bunch of big bodies and abs and tans. And then I start thinking to myself, well...they all look like Tarzan but they fight like Jane."

"Whoa excuse me?" I say outloud.

"He did not just say Jon fights like a girl." Charity adds, outloud of course.

"He said Alex fights like a girl. Ohhh, so writing a bad comment on that down." Stef says, writing on her clipboard.

"But me, I'm different now. I'm big, I'm bad, I'm mean, I'm real. You want to see how real I am, you can just ask Mr. MVP up there how he felt about last week's. You see, because I do not look like Tarzan and fight like Jane, I just look like Husky and I fight like an army tank with a Ferrari engine."

"Psh, jealous ass."

"Alright Husky, please give the microphone to Kaval. Kaval what's your topic?"

"My topic is dreams."

"Dreams? You have one minute, go."

"Have you ever had a dream?"

"No, I've had nightmares." Charity scoffs.

"Have you ever had one you inspire to so much that it hurts? I had a dream, growing up in Brooklyn, New York. I had a dream to perform on a great stage. The greatest stage of them all actually."

LayCool stands there on the stage, mouths open wide with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh my god, sit the fuck down!" Stef screams.

"I had people telling me I didn't belong. I had people telling me, I didn't have what it took. Did you get angry when someone told you that? 'Cause I did, and when I did, I competed for over a decade as Low-Ki, and proved that it wasn't the size of the fighter, but the size of the fight he will bring. And that will allow me to become the next breakout star."

"Michael McGillicutty, what is your topic?"

"Hey don't worry man, I'll get to that later alright?"

"Michael, what's your topic?"

"Just don't worry about it."

"Alright man, you've got 60 seconds, go for it."

"Last week I won the obstacle course challenge, proving again that I am the man to beat here on NXT. And also last week, a video package was put together where the WWE pros had to comment on my progress so far. And everybody up there said...it was all good, it was all good. Except for one. Miz, did you call me mediocre?"

"Yes I did." Mike states with an amused look on his face and Stef snickers.

"And yes you are." He adds, with the same amused look and Stef laughs harder.

"Heh, I'm 4 and 0, I'm undefeated, and I'm a whole lot better than mediocre. So how bout this. How bout I personally...show you that you're the one who's mediocre, and I'm the one...who is awesome."

"Psh, please." Stef scoffs.

"How about you get a WWE Raw or SmackDown contract and then you can talk to me. Until then, you can be a rookie and you can be a wannabe."

"Amen to that."

"Okay, Alex Riley. What is your topic Alex?"

"My topic is Starbucks."

"Okay then." I laugh to myself.

"Starbucks, you have a minute, go."

"Now let's face it. If this was up to the WWE pros, or anybody with an education, I would've won this contest and will win this contest by a country mile! But since it's left up to the democracy of dorks out there, I have to take into account that you might be slightly entertained by a guy who thinks he's trying out for a Morgan Freeman part, as the voice of god."

I cover my mouth with my hand and laugh quietly.

"Or a poor...poor...poor imitation of Eddie Murphy. Now unlike some people on this show, I refuse to change who I am to cater to the WWE Universe. Because if this is in fact the WWE Universe I'm standing in, in the NXT galaxy, I might as well be the sun. Because everything on this show, revolves around Alex Riley and there are no other stars to be found, just a bunch of starbucks employees."

"Alright, Alex please give the mic to Showtime Percy Watson. Percy what is your topic?"

"I guess my topic will be having a good time."

"The topic is having a good time. You've got 60 seconds to do it, go."

"Hey look here, people are always asking me, hey Percy man, you always seem to be talking about enjoying yourself, chilling, relaxing and simply partying. And you know what I say to that? Oh yeah, absolutely right baby, you know what I'm saying. 'Cause look here, the way I see it baby, life is hard baby. Life is extremely hard, and I've worked hard each and every day of my life to get to where I am, you know what I'm saying? And you've got to keep working hard to obtain things, and my motto is this. Work hard, play harder. If you with me on that, let me hear you say oh yeah. That's what I'm talking about baby, look here. Life is short too, you know what I'm saying? Life is real short. You've got to keep doing yo thang, shaking and grooving, you know what I'm saying? So best believe baby, if you got the dime, best believe I've got the good time baby. Let me hear you say, uh uh oh yeah! Come and get yourself percified baby, that's what I'm talking about."

"Thank you rookies. Tonight someone will be eliminated, and someone is one steps closer to their dream of becoming the WWE's next breakout star. Josh, Michael, what do you got?"

As we head to the back, they show a video package about the pros talking about Percy.

"Alright, I've got to get ready for my match." Charity tells Jon as we get backstage.

"Who are you facing?"

"Alicia."

"Ohh ok. Want me to be out there with you?" He asks.

"Don't have to ask me twice. Of course I do. Just wait here, and I'll be right out." She kisses Jon's cheek before heading inside to change.

Once she was changed, she came back out and she and Jon both headed to the curtain where the rest of the rookies were waiting, including Alex and myself. After a few moments they hit Charity's music and she comes out with Jon first. After getting to the ring and doing her in-ring routine, they hit Alicia's music hits and she walks out with the title of course. She poses on the ropes and kisses the title, before handing it off to the ref and he hands it off to a ringside attendant.

"Come on Char, you've got this!" Jon cheers.

The bell rings and they lock up instantly. The strength between them was equal, but Alicia got Charity into the ropes. Charity pushes off, still locked with her. Alicia however gets out of it and flips Charity, holding her down by the throat, somewhat still locked up with her.

"Come on Char!"

Charity gets to her feet and pushes Alicia into the corner, but not getting the completely. She then gets out of the tie up, throwing Alicia halfway across the ring. Alicia glares at her, but Charity gives her a mocking grin. They lock up again as Alicia storms towards her and grabs her, but Charity gets her in a side headlock. Alicia pushes her into the ropes and Charity comes back with a huge and painful clothesline. She goes for the cover, Alicia kicks out. They're both back on their feet and Charity grabs her legs and drops her, before going for a Jack Knife cover, but Alicia kicks out again. Charity follows that up with a couple of dropkicks, the final one sending Alicia into the corner. Charity goes over and kicks her in the chest a few times, before helping her up and setting her up on top. She climbs and then helps Alicia to a standing position just like her on the top. She wraps her arm around her neck and grabs Alicia's bottoms, before delivering a superplex off the top rope. She goes for the cover after a few seconds, but Alicia still seems to kick out.

"Ref, that was three. Count! 1-2-3!" Jon yells.

Alicia then rolls out of the ring and Charity is hot on her trail, following her. Alicia comes back with an elbow to the face, so Charity just grabs her and spears her into the side of the ring before sliding back in. She grabs Alicia by the hair and drags her back into the ring herself. Alicia starts crawling, trying to get to her feet. Charity won't have it. She helps her up herself instead and delivers a neckbreaker. She then sets her up for a painful submission and after some resisting, Alicia finally taps out, Charity winning.

"Here is your winniner, Charity!"

She stands up and the ref holds her hand up in victory. Jon slides into the ring and engulfs her in a hug.

"Knew you could do it." He grins before kissing her briefly.

After their celebration, they leave the ring and head up the ramp to the back. Of course there were a few moments after they got backstage where MVP's music was set off. He and Percy go out for a match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Miami Florida, weighing 240 pounds. Showtime Percy Watson!"

There was a quick break where they advertised SummerSlam real quick with a video package. Zack had went out during the break to face Percy.

"Go Zack!" Charity cheers.

The bell rings and Zack complains about MVP being out there with Percy. They circle and almost lock up, but Zack clubs Percy over the back with his arm. He gets him in a quick side facelock until Percy gets out of it by sending Zack into the ropes. Zack comes back and hits Percy with a shoulder block. He comes off the ropes, jumps over Percy who has rolled over onto his stomach. Zack comes back and Percy leap frog jumps over him and hits him with a shoulder block himself. Zack grabs Percy's legs and drops him before delivering repeated right hand punches. Zack then throws him into the corner and repeatedly kicks him. He backs up and hits him with a kick to the side of the head through the ropes. He goes for the cover, but Percy kicks out. He hits Percy with a knee and covers him again, Percy still kicking out. Zack gets him in a potential submission, and Percy gets to his feet and out of the hold, hitting Zack with a right hand. Zack however trips Percy and sends him face first into the corner. Zack backs up again and goes to kick him in the side of the head through the ropes, but Percy moves. After Zack gets up, Percy hits him with a standing dropkick two times before getting reversed into the ropes, but Percy comes back with a clothesline. Zack rolls out of the ring, but stays outside the ropes. Percy goes over and Zack drops down, making Percy hit the top rope on his neck. Zack slides back in, backs up near the corner and goes for the Rough Ryder, but Percy counters. Percy capitalizes and hits Zack with a DDT, face first.

"Oh no...come on Zack."

Percy does his finisher and pins Zack, being the first rookie to pin a pro on NXT.

"Here is your winner, Showtime Percy Watson!"

Stef and Mike, along with the other pros make notes on their clipboards of Percy's win over a pro, Zack Ryder. Mike is impressed going 'wow'. They replay the highlights of the match before MVP and Percy leave the ring.

"Impressive." Stef states.

There's a quick break before going back to Cole and Josh ringside. They replay last week's Obstacle Course with a video package, showing that McGillicutty had won the challenge, being immune this week. During that, McGillicutty was in the ring, along with Eli Cottonwood.

"This should be interesting."

The bell rings and McGillicutty gets backed into a corner, but fights back. That doesn't last long however, since Eli starts throwing him around. He hits him with a side suplex and goes for the cover, McGillicutty kicking out. With every hit, we all wince. After a clothesline, Eli goes for another cover, but McGillicutty kicks out. After a bit, McGillicutty starts to fight back, but Eli hits him with an inverted atomic drop. McGillicutty gets him caught in the ropes and goes after the injured leg. He dropkicks him in the face and she stalks him before hitting him with a swinging neck breaker. He covers him and wins the match.

Stef nods and writes down her thoughts on the clipboard, same with Mike.

"As you know, later tonight we will announce our next NXT poll determined by 50% by you the WWE Universe, and 50% by our WWE pros. So let's hear from our pros one more time to get their insight about NXT rookie Kaval."

"You know, who honestly cares about Kaval? I've had a grudge against him since he almost caused you to get a concussion down in FCW. I will never forget him doing that to you." I cross my arms as I watch the video package. "Just thank god for padded barriers here."

Then Kaval is backstage with LayCool and they're complaining about how he's not wearing the shirt they gave him. Husky walks by and purposely bumps into Kaval.

"Hey. Do you have a problem?"

"I'm sorry small fry, I didn't see you standing there. But can you blame me? You're just not very noticeable."

"He was noticeable enough to be number one, where were you?!" Michelle retorts and then she and Layla start screaming at him.

"Whoa! How precious. You let your girlfriends do all your talking for you?"

"No, you're sadly mistaken. All the talking that I need to do is in that ring."

"Ooooh. I really hope that's true. You bring that into the ring, I might just have some fun with you yet."

"Know what Husky, you're right. Tonight, we're gonna have a lot of fun." He smirks before walking away.

"That's real talk."

"Real talk."

"See ya."

"See ya."

"I hate when they repeat each other." Charity grumbles. "I mean we get it the first time for crying out loud."

"But at least there's one more match before the poll and elimination."

"True."

Up next was the match and since it was a break, LayCool and Kaval went out during the break to the ring. They were just getting to the ring and Jamie introduced him. The bell rings and the match starts. Kaval uses his agility to evade Husky. But Husky starts to throw him around like a rag doll. However Kaval comes back with all the high flying moves and kicks, even after the cover he goes for. Husky just turns Kaval inside out with a clothesline. He goes for the cover, but Kaval kicks out.

"Hmm I wanna say Husky will win, but Kaval and pull out a surprise at any time."

"True."

Another kickout from Kaval and then Layla and Michelle get knocked off the apron thanks to Husky and Kaval is distracted so Husky takes advantage of that. He does end up pinning him and winning.

"Oh look I was right with my original prediction."

The ref goes over to check on LayCool, and they tell him what happened and she just shrugs because it's too late and he can't do anything. Stef and Mike write on their clipboards.

"Okay, we hope that LayCool is okay. But in the meantime, the rookies have started to make their case. It's now up to you the WWE Universe and you, our WWE pros. Please gather up, tally up your votes. When we come back, someone's dream will die, someone will be eliminated from NXT next."

Stef and Mike get up and converse with everyone about their tallies and comments during the break and video package of Nexus and John Cena's team. Once all the tallies were gathered up, they were given to Striker and the votes were calculated. Now all there is to do is wait to see who is where and who stays and who goes. All the rookies however have made their way down to the ring to get ready for the poll. Alex let me be down there with him this time.

"If a fight breaks out, I'm getting you to safety first." Alex mutters and I nod.

"I trust you." I say quietly and kiss his cheek, lacing my fingers with his as we wait.

After a review of the matches for SummerSlam, it was time for the poll and elimination.

"Ladies and gentlemen these are the faces of seven rookies with dreams of becoming the WWE's next breakout star. But only one rookie can win NXT and earn a championship match live on Pay-Per-View. But on the flipside, whichever rookie and ranked last in the NXT poll, will be eliminated tonight. Now we stand on the brink of the unknown, but one thing that we do know is that one rookie is safe from elimination. The rookie that won last week's obstacle course challenge, Michael McGillicutty has earned immunity, you are safe."

"Psh, for cheating." I mutter.

"But for the rest of you, the time is upon us. Let's see the new NXT poll."

"I may squeeze your hand hard, so be prepared." I mutter to Alex and he nods.

We watch the tron and ranked first is McGillicutty...of course. Ranked second, Kaval.

"Really?" I sigh, but squeeze Alex's hand as we wait for the next spot to be revealed.

Ranked third was Alex.

"Oh thank god." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"There you go. That's a little better. That's a little better, that's a little better. Just a little bit. It's gonna be one soon." Alex states.

Ranked 4th, Percy Watson. Ranked 5th, Lucky.

"Woooooo!" Charity cheers from up on the stage. "Another week! Yes!"

That left Husky and Eli.

"Okay. Husky Harris please step forward. Eli Cottonwood please step forward. For one of you, you'll remain safe and your dream of becoming the WWE's next breakout star will continue. But for the other, you will be eliminated. Let's see who's going home."

The drumroll sounds and after some wait, ranked sixth was Husky and last was Eli.

"Oooh."

"Eli Cottonwood, you have been eliminated. But I'd like to give you an opportunity. Do you have anything you want to say to the WWE Universe? This is your time, go right ahead."

Eli takes the mic, but he says nothing and goes right over to attack Husky. Alex quickly gets me out of the way while he jumps up onto the ring. Alex then jumps on Eli, trying to get involved and stop him. Jon tried getting involved and stopping him but he couldn't. He then grabs one arm and McGillicutty grabs the other and Alex jumps on top of him again. Husky and McGillicutty have left him alone now. Alex onces again jumps onto his back to stop his craziness, but he gets thrown to the floor. And now it's just Jon and Eli going at it, before he tosses him away as well. Eli finally leaves, and he shoves Morrison before going to the back. Once he was gone, I made my way back over to Alex and I knew he was alright because he wasn't holding anything, he wasn't in any visible pain. I walk up and wrap my arms around his waist, cuddling into his side.

"Okay, hang on a second. Husky Harris, you were this close to being eliminated. Let me ask you something. Is there something about your personality or your in-ring skill that you think maybe is not connecting with the WWE Universe. And if so, what're you gonna do to fix it before it's too late?"

"This is all I have to say. They've seen the warpath that I've been on for the past couple weeks. If that ain't stepping up, then I don't know what is and I don't know if it exists. This is MY competition, MY dream, I deserve this!"

"Number one is Michael McGillicutty, you didn't even need the immunity tonight. What's number one feel like and what're you gonna do to stay there?"

"Well ever since I began this competition, I said I'm gonna win it. I'm 5 and 0, I'm on the right path. And trust me, when it's all said and done, my record will be whatever and 0. And I'll go on to become a world champion."

"Alright, let's hear it from some more rookies. Alex Riley, were you concerned when huge Eli Cottonwood jumped you?"

"I was absolutely not concerned. I may have been concerned for Kalena, my girlfriend. But for myself, I was not concerned. I'm a much better athlete than Eli Cottonwood would ever dream of being. And Matt, to be perfectly honest with you, at number three I'm not really worried, because I know, I'm better than these two. So in the next six weeks, or however long it takes, I'll I got is two spots to climb and believe me gentlemen, I will be climbing to number one." Alex states before shoving the mic into McGillicutty's hands.

That's when he gets in Alex's face, and Alex pushes me back so I'm safe and out of the way yet again. Mike yells for Alex to do something, hit him maybe. Alex shoves him instead.

"Hey Miz, whoa hang on guys..." Striker trails off as McGillicutty and Alex go at it.

Jon comes over and pulls Alex off of McGillicutty and then Eli comes back out and goes after him and a fight ensues...even after the show ends. Refs come out to break up the action, telling Eli to leave.

"Alex are you okay?" I ask him, looking him over.

"I'm fine." He nods.

"Thanks again for getting me to safety."

"I can't let you get hurt. It's the least I can do."

I nod. "I still thank you. Make it an early night?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's get you changed and we can head back to the hotel for the night."

He nods again and we make our way back up the ramp, following Mike and Stef to the back. Charity had come down to the ring to check on Jon who was attacked by Eli.

"Jon?" She says in concern.

"I'll be okay." He nods.

"Oh thank god."

"Come on, let's get me changed and make it an early night. It's been a long one and I'm exhausted."

"I kind of figured as much. Need help getting to the back?"

"Please?"

"Of course."

He puts an arm around her shoulders and leans into her for support as they head up the ramp.

"You know, I don't understand why you were ranked so low. The fans love you. You were so close to being gone and I almost had a heart attack." Charity starts ranting.

"I know, but it's not just them, it's the pros out there on the stage watching every week. I guess I haven't made much of an impression."

"Well screw the pros...except Mike of course...I know you're good enough to be a WWE Superstar."

"And that means a lot coming from you Char."

"I know, and it's the truth."

"I wish others would see that as the truth." He sighs. "What if I don't make it? I'll be thrust back into FCW."

"You don't make it, that's fine. You can still come on the road with me, I can still come down and see your matches. We'll keep an eye on WWE and see if they'll bring you back for another chance. We can do anything and everything in our power to try and get you here. Think positive, and less negative."

"Right." He nods, as they reach the locker room.

They walk in and Jon heads into the changing area to get ready to leave. Mike and Stef left right after the show ended. Alex just came out of the changing area just as Jon walked in.

"You two have a good night." I tell Charity.

"Touche."

We all say our goodbyes before Alex and I leave the room to head back to the hotel to relax for the night. It's not too long after that when Jon comes out from changing. He and Charity both gather their things and they too leave to head back.


	18. Kissing Challenge

It's back to Tuesday. We're all back in town for NXT tonight. Stef wakes up to find Mike not there next to her. She looks around confused, but then hears the shower running. See it's well into the afternoon since they went for a round two from last night. She gets curious and slides out of bed, grabbing a nearby robe since she and Mike had a "fun" night last night, and then heads into the bathroom.

"Mike." She calls.

He stops what he's doing and pokes his head out from behind the curtain.

"Oh hey you're awake."

"Yeah, sorry for coming in here on you. I just heard the shower running and was curious." She smirks.

"That's okay." He nods, glancing at her. "Only a robe huh? You're tempting me." He breaks out into a grin.

"Oops." She giggles. "It was the nearest thing I could put on before coming in here."

"Couldn't find one of my shirts? Not that the robe isn't sexy enough, but still."

"The robe was the closest thing to me. Your shirt was halfway across the room. That's mostly my fault, but can you blame me?"

"No not really. I kind of did a lot last night to deserve my shirt thrown halfway across the room." He chuckles.

"Yes, it's your fault." She laughs, leaning against the counter.

Once he was done doing what he was doing in the shower, he grabbed a nearby towel that he set out for himself. He wrapped it around his waist before turning to face her. He then lifts her up and sits her on the counter, standing in between her legs, hands resting on her hips.

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really. So I'm tempting you huh?"

"Oh yeah. May want a round three from last night if I see you like this for much longer..." He trails off and starts to go after her neck, pressing light kisses along the skin.

Stef's arm is around his shoulders, holding him close as he goes on. One of his hands is resting on her thigh and the other around her waist. When he feels that Stef has relaxed into the feeling he starts to kiss more against her neck, even nipping at times, not enough to leave marks because he's left enough from last night. When he nips at her neck, her nails dig into the back of his shoulder where her hand is resting and her breathing changes.

"Mike..." She manages to get out through the noises she's now making.

"Hmm..." He mumbles against her skin. "...round three?" He asks.

"Mmm...okay. But we shower together after." She says after some thinking.

He pulls from her neck with a grin and he gives her the well known smirk and then helps her move from the counter. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and he carries her back to the bedroom. While heading there, they kiss. And not just any old kiss, he kisses her hard. A kiss that can bruise lips. He heads over to the bed, and he places her back on the bed without breaking the kiss and his hands start to roam. He starts to play with the belt on the robe, eager to get it off for a round three from last night and this morning. She doesn't resist, just makes sure she's under the blankets before he removes it. Once they're both under the blankets, he gets the belt untied and takes the robe off, tossing it to the side. The most that she had to do was remove the towel he had on, and then they were on their way to a round three.

I have a photo shoot to do, and I'm up early to do it. Alex was still sleeping, so I let him sleep while I got up and ready for the morning. I took a quick shower and dried my hair really well before getting dressed. By the time I was done and exited the bathroom, Alex was starting to stir.

"Oh good you're awake. I got a photo shoot in about a half hour."

"...photo shoot..." He shoots up.

"Mmhmm." I giggle. "That seemed to get you up."

"Half hour?" He asks.

"Yup. So if you wanna go..."

"Say no more." He says, getting up and going to his bags for clothes.

He then heads into the bathroom to change. I laugh to myself at his excitement, and get my things together to go. I sit on the bed as I wait for him to finish in the bathroom. It doesn't take him long to get dressed. The only thing left to do was his hair and he does that fairly quickly. He comes back out to put his shoes on before declaring that he was all set to go.

"Alright, ready. Let's get to that photo shoot."

"Excited much?"

"You have no idea. Good way to start off the day...a photo shoot. Can't wait to do one with you someday."

"Oh, I can't wait either." I smile, standing up and then kissing him briefly before we head out the door and to the elevator.

It's not a long drive to the photo shoot, and when we do get there and walk in, Alex and I talk for a bit before I get called in to get the outfit on, followed by hair and makeup. I was given a knee length black dress with pink along the bottom hem, and almost knee high converse shoes. I was then sent to hair and makeup. They styled my hair into waves, but kept it down, and did light makeup.

"Aww don't you look cute." Ale grins as I walk out to him.

"Oh shush. I actually like this. The shoes aren't really my style, but I like the dress regardless."

"This the only outfit?"

"Mmhmm. It's for the site. Go to lunch after this? Because I'm sure by the time I finish it'll be lunchtime."

"Sure. And then we have to be at the place where the show is tonight early."

"Right. Sounds good." I nod, before I'm called over for the shoot.

The first shots required me standing. First I was turned so my side was facing the camera, but also my head. I put on a smile, bend my left knee a bit and my hands rest on my hips. After a few shots of that, it's the same pose, but my hands are balled up into light fists and resting against my sides. Since I was still turned to my side, they do a closeup shot of my face. I look over my shoulder to the side where the camera is and smile. I then turn to face my whole body to the camera. I pose with a smile on my face and my fingers in my hair. That's followed by another closeup shot, but my right hand rests by my side and my left rests on my left shoulder.

The next shots required me to be sitting on the ground. The first two of sitting on the ground, had my side facing the camera like before. In the first few shots, both of my hands were resting on my knees and in the others, my left knee was bent, my left hand resting there and my right hand resting on the ground behind me. I moved my body then to face the camera and brought my knees in and played with the shoelaces for two pictures. The last picture just had me resting my hands on the ground as I looked at the camera.

Once the pictures were done, I was called over to look at the pictures. I waved Alex over to look himself.

"Beautiful. Love them all."

We then go through and pick the best to go on the site. Once those are chosen, I'm able to head back in to change back into my regular clothes. After I head back out to Alex, I kiss him briefly and we head to lunch since it was getting close to that time. Charity and Jon did some gym work for most of the morning before getting to the arena. So now it was just a bit long wait for the show to start and the fans to show up and fill the seats.

"So what's planned for tonight?" I ask.

"Well, we have a challenge that starts the show off, don't know what it's going to be. I have a match much later with Percy." Alex replies.

"Ohh, alright. Pretty easy night then."

"Basically."

"You know what I can't believe? That NXT is almost over. In a few weeks or so, it'll all be over. Let's hope you come out on top. You deserve it."

"Good to know someone thinks that. Other than myself of course."

The hours pass and during those hours, Charity and John show up, followed by Mike and Stef. Before we knew it, the time had come to get ready for the show. Alex went in and got ready, followed by Jon. Then Charity and I get ready for the show as well. After we did, like always, we all head to the curtain where the rookies all gather. The pros, which included Mike and Stef, were already out on the stage waiting.

"Wonder what this challenge will be." I think.

"Who knows."

The show soon starts with the usual introduction, followed by a video package highlighting last week's elimination.

"Eli was way out of control last week."

"No kidding." Charity comments.

"Someone has anger issues that needs to be dealt with."

"Can't believe he attacked you last week either." Charity shakes her head. "Just thank god you're okay."

After the video package it was the NXT intro. Cole does the show intro with Josh Matthews, before throwing it over to Matt in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT!"

"And now please welcome the NXT rookies!"

"Accompanied by Kalena, Alex Riley!"

I let Alex do his thing before heading down the ramp with him and getting into the ring.

"Kaval!"

LayCool's out of their seats cheering for him.

"Showtime Percy Watson!"

"Accompanied by Charity, Lucky Cannon!"

"Michael McGillicutty!"

"Husky Harris!"

Everyone gets into the ring and Striker continues. Charity stands close to Jon and I stand close to Alex.

"Gentlemen, ladies, welcome. As you can tell there's a little more room in the ring here tonight, after our elimination last week. Only six of you remain, one step closer to your dream of becoming the WWE's next breakout star. But, before we go any further, we have to address what happened last week as we went off the air. The huge brawl around ringside. You guys are gonna have to get on the same page. You're gonna have to kiss and make up. Not literally Lucky, just hang on a second okay? 'Cause tonight the rookies will compete...in a kissing contest!"

"Seriously? At least I'm not the jealous type." I mutter.

"Wonder who's gonna be the judge of that." Charity mutters.

"Kissing contest? Is he serious?" Stef mutters to Mike.

"And what would a kissing contest be...without some Divas. I'm sorry ladies...Kalena, Charity. You're going to have to exit the ring seeing as using either one of you isn't fair and it'll be favoritism. Please exit the ring."

"Really? I don't want to."

"It's okay Kale, you know I love you and I love kissing you." Alex reassures me.

"I know. I'm not the jealous type anyway. Kiss before I leave?"

"Of course." He grins, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine in a brief kiss.

After that, I leave the ring. After Charity gets a kiss from Jon, she too leaves the ring. We both then head up the ramp and to the back.

"Alright, please welcome the self-proclaimed co-women's champions, Michelle McCool and Layla, Team LayCool!"

"LayCool? Ugh. I don't want them kissing Alex."

"I don't want them kissing Jon either. Ew."

"Just had to pick LayCool. Kalena and Charity aren't happy about this, I know it." Stef remarks as LayCool gets up and applies lip gloss to their lips.

"I know, but it would be favoritism if either one of them...Kalena or Charity...were judges."

"Unfortunately."

"Girls thank you very much, the show is yours."

"Thank you Matt."

"Thank you Matt." Layla repeats. "Kaval, can you hold these please? Thank you." She adds as she and Michelle give him their titles to hold.

"Psh." I scoff.

"So here's the thing guys."

"Listen."

"We've been thinking, and we've seen you all as fighters in the ring right Lay?"

"Yes."

"So now, we want to see a softer, sweeter side. We want to see you as..."

"...lovers." They say in unison.

"And how you kiss, is gonna tell us a lot about how you are gonna be as a WWE Superstar."

"Well actually, kissing doesn't tell us anything."

"No."

"We just want to kiss you guys."

"Yayyy. But Chelle hold on. They want to kiss us too right?"

"You guys are cool with kissing LayCool right?"

"Right?"

"Hellooo."

"I mean you guys want to kiss us right?"

"I mean who wouldn't want to kiss us?"

"Alex and Jon." I scoff.

"Everybody wants to kiss us, because we're..."

"...flawless."

"Okay the rules."

"Here's the rules guys. They're simple. They're simple. You're gonna make everybody out here envious. Because all you do, you just have to kiss us as long, as soft, and as passionately as you choose." Michelle explains.

"And then we are gonna decide who we think kisses the softest, the most passionate, and is the best kisser." Layla adds.

"And if they win, they get a..."

"...fabulous package of prizes!"

"Are you guys ready?"

"You ready?"

"Are you ready?"

"I'm so excited!"

"Are you guys ready? Alright Husky Harris, pucker up."

"You're first."

"You're number one."

"Come on."

"Wait wait wait just a minute. I mean what...what's this shirt say Husky? You're the army tank, with a Ferrari engine. So it's time we get the engine revving don't you think? And if you think about it, I mean, last week you knocked us off our feet."

"Uh huh."

"So I think it's time that...you sweep me off my feet. Pucker up big boy, I've always wanted a whole lot of lovin'. Show me what you've got. Pucker up."

"Awwwww!"

"Come on, come on, come on. No no no no no, come on. Come on. Close your eyes..." She trails off before putting one finger over his lips.

"...actually, on second thought..."

"...real talk!"

"You're not gonna kiss us boys, because we brought in our own local expert kisser!"

"Wooo! And she's gonna be the judge and she's Loredo's own 1993 homecoming queen!"

"Let's give her a warm welcome. Her name is Margaret, but down here she's known as Margarita! Come on girlfriend."

Finally she walks out.

"Oh...my god." Stef's jaw drops.

Husky, Jon and Alex all fight over helping her get into the ring.

"Well they are gentlemen afterall."

After she gets into the ring, Husky goes to take the mic but Layla stops him.

"Wait a minute. I will sick Margarita on you, stay back."

"How are you Margarita?"

"What is that on your lips?"

"Don't get too close Lay. You look good though."

"You look fabulous."

"So anyway, the rules are the same, except you guys will be kissing Margarita, she's the judge."

"So, here it goes. Margarita is gonna judge which one of you lucky fellas is the softest, the most passionate, and best kisser..."

"Let's not waste any more time, let's get this party started."

"Husky you're first!"

The music starts and he goes over and demands the mic, but doesn't get it.

"Come on big boy."

"Come on baby."

He puts an around around her neck, his hand resting there. He then dips her and kisses her and from the look on her face, it was not good.

"Is your back okay?" Michelle asks Husky. "Ohh, how was he? Was that...that's a tank right?"

"That's a tank and a half."

"Was she good? Ohhh, okay. Alright number two, and he claims that he is perfect. Ooooh, let's see how perfect your are, Michael McGillicutty."

He steps up to her, grabs her hand and spins her, before pulling her to him. Then he doesn't kiss her, but licks her face, including the sores and such on it.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I make a face.

"That was just wrong." Charity adds.

"Ewwwwww!" Stef hides her face in Mike's shoulder.

"I feel disturbed." Layla remarks.

"Wait wait wait, this is your one chance Lucky Cannon, to actually..."

"...get lucky!"

He steps up to her, grabs her hand, tucks some hair behind her ear, grabs her chin with his thumb and pointer finger, before kissing her sweetly.

"Exactly how he kissed me for the first time. Oh the fireworks that went off in my head." Charity smiles, remembering the moment.

"Awww."

"Percy Watson, it's a good thing you have lenses in those glasses because I wouldn't want to see that either."

"Percy, you gonna make it rain for us baby? Woo."

He removes his glasses, and looks petrified to kiss her. He holds her face and hesitates, but Michelle gives him the extra push and after that, he backs away just disgusted.

"Poor Percy." Stef laugh.

"Alright, who's next? Ohhh, it's Kaval. Wait we'll hold these." Michelle says as she and Layla get the titles from him.

"Alright Margarita, we're a little biased with Kaval. I mean he is our rookie so we're kinda torn. We don't want you to be rough with him, we want you to take it easy on him. Lay, I don't know what to do."

"I don't know, what should we do?"

"I don't know, what should we do?"

"I don't know."

"What should we do guys?"

"Should he kiss her?"

"Should he kiss her?"

"Awwww. I don't know."

"I don't know."

"But you gotta win."

"You gotta win."

"I don't know, I feel bad. I feel bad."

"Chelle..."

"What?"

Layla turns to Kaval and then plants her lips on his. After she lets go, Kaval stumbles and is confused and disoriented.

"Poor Kaval, so confused." I snicker.

"I took one for the team."

"I don't know."

"No?"

"I was told you still have to kiss her. Just a little one, come on. I know nothing can compare to that but it was practice. Come on Kaval. Come on, just get it over with. Come on. She loves you, come on."

He holds her hand and holds her face, pressing his lips to his. After he pulls away, he like swallows tic tacs.

"And now last but not least, well kind of least. We have Alex Riley, and Alex...no no no, you got your varsity jacket, now you've got your homecoming queen."

"Yayy!"

"I think she ate her tiara but..."

"Hahahaha."

"I don't care about The Miz, this is about you. Let's see how awesome you are."

Alex just goes all for it and when he pulls away, he puts a hand over his heart and falls backwards onto the mat.

"Oops." Charity laughs.

"Kissed me the same way for our first kiss, minus the almost fainting. Although that would've been adorable."

"You okay?"

"Get up, get up, get up. Way to take one for the team. Alright, now the choice is up to Margarita, she's the judge. So we need you to tell us who was the best kisser. Just whisper in our ear. Wow."

"Wow."

"Congratulations, the winner is...Lucky Cannon!"

"Now tell him what he's won Lay."

"Okay. Ready for this? No you don't get me, uh uh. Are you ready for this. Okay, well, actually in fact, all of you guys..."

"...all of you have won this package."

"You have won tonsillitis!"

"Gingivitis!"

"Halitosis!"

"Athlete's Foot!"

"And..."

"...cooties!"

"Congrats guys, congrats."

"Give it up for them...the rookies!"

"Give it up for Margarita!"

"Can they be anymore childish?"

"I think they can actually."

"Congrats on Jon winning though." I hug Charity.

"Thanks. Alex did good too. I think it actually came down to them in the end, but she chose Jon as the best of course."

The rookies come to the back, except for Kaval and Husky, seeing as they have a match first.

"You won another challenge!" Charity squeals as she practically jumps on Jon with a hug.

"You still did great out there. Brought back memories of our first kiss after the first couple dates." I smile at Alex. "Although if you had almost fainted like you did out there, that would've been just adorable." I grin, hugging him as well.

"Everyone's gonna be so jealous. Not that they aren't already but still." Charity comments.

"True. They see how you kiss a girl and automatically they fall in love with you. I know I did when you first kissed me. The fireworks and the feelings. I'm glad we found each other actually."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Alex grins.

"So depending on tonight, double date?"

"You, me, Jon and Alex?" Charity asks.

"Mmhmm. Movies maybe? I really wanna see Charlie St. Cloud."

"Sure. Jon?"

"I'm up for it. Alex?"

"Of course I'm up for it."

"Yay. Movie night. We should invite Stef and Mike too, make it a triple date. You know I like to include them in things when we can."

"Right. We can ask them after the show or whenever we see them tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Now since we have to stay here or at least I don't want to move..." Alex trails off, spinning me around and pulling me back so I'm resting against him as his arms are around me.

"...we'll watch the show from here."

"Of course." I giggle.

"Oooooh." Charity teases.

"Shush you."

"Nope."

Jon puts her down and he grabs a nearby chair and sits, taking her with him and sitting her on his lap.

"Awwww." I grin.

Once everything was set, it was time for the match. Kaval vs Husky. LayCool ringside for Kaval and Cody ringside for Husky. The bell rings and Husky is quick as he grabs Kaval around the midsection. He gets thrown/pushed into the corner and the ref starts counting for them to break it up and get out of the corner. Husky backs off and Kaval kicks him in the gut. Husky trips Kaval and gets him around the midsection again. Kaval gets to a sitting position before pushing himself to his feet. He elbows Husky in the head once, and Husky tightens his hold. He elbows him again before going after his hands, trying to get him to release the hold. He slips out of it and kicks Husky in the forehead with the tip of his boot. He then kicks him in the gut, followed by the chest. Against the ropes and Husky catches him. But Kaval launches himself up, standing on Husky's shoulders before drop kicking him in the chest, making Husky roll out of the ring. Kaval readies himself and launches himself over the top rope, but Husky catches him and slams him into the barricade surrounding the ring, the ref starting his count. He crawls to the ring and slides into the ring at the last second, beating the 10 count. Husky however is right on him with the attacks. He goes for the cover, but Kaval kicks out. Husky keeps at his back, knowing it's hurting. Thrown into the corner, Husky sets himself up and charges at him, only for Kaval to lift his legs and kick him in the face, and he stumbles away. Back into another corner and Husky charges at Kaval, only for him to move and Husky to slam into the turnbuckles. Kaval starts throwing punches left and right, but Husky drops him and holds his legs, before falling backwards. Kaval jumps to the second rope and uses the ropes for leverage as he stomps on the chest of Husky Harris. He goes for the cover, but Husky kicks out. Kaval does some showboating, and misses Husky when he moves from the corner. Husky then hits him with a powerful one handed slam, before he goes against the ropes and lands on Kaval. He hooks the leg and Husky wins.

Mike and Stef, as well as the other pros write down their comments and such for both rookies.

"He had no chance." I scoff.

"Not really." Charity shakes her head.

They then cut to a video of Mike talking about Michael McGillicutty. While that was going on, Striker came up to Jon and Charity, telling him there's a short backstage segment/interview he needs to do.

"Oh alright, thank you Matt. Aww I have to move."

"It's okay. Let's go." Jon says.

She nods and moves from his lap and they head in the direction of the interview area. Once the video of Mike ended, the backstage/interview segment commenced with Ashley Valence being the interviewer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guests at this time, are Michael McGillicutty and his pro Kofi Kingston. Michael I'm sure you've had to deal with criticism before. But what makes The Miz's comments so different?"

"You see The Miz, he knows nothing about me. And for him to sit behind a camera and call me mediocre...that's pathetic. So I'm gonna challenge The Miz in that ring, and we're gonna find out who really is mediocre."

He looks up and Jon and Charity and Mark walk into the camera's view.

"Yeah, I see you're having an issue with The Miz and I can respect that. But I'm having my own issue with him, and I plan on solving it tonight."

"No, it's my shot tonight. You-"

"No no no, I've been waiting two weeks for this-"

They then argue over one another, so we can't even pay attention to one single person.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. No I'm gonna face The Miz, no I'm gonna face The Miz, no I'm gonna face The Miz. What a shock. All the attention around here is on me." Mike states as he gets out of his chair, title on his shoulder, mic in one hand and the MITB briefcase in the other.

"Listen up rookies. You wanna fight me? Well, why don't we do it this way...why don't you fight each other. Then maybe, just maybe the winner might be able to take me on in the ring. Maybe. Just maybe."

"Miz, look man. You sure like to talk a lot don't you? Huh? You sure do like to talk a lot. But maybe tonight, one time, you put your money where your mouth is. How 'bout Michael McGillicutty and Lucky Cannon later tonight. And the winner of this match will go on to face you tonight. I mean that is of course, unless you're afraid. Is Mike the Miz afwaid? Is Mike the Miz afwaid of the NXT wookies?" Kofi mocks and makes fun of him.

"Oh ho ho, really Kofi? Really? You know what? You guys wanna, you guys wanna fe- oh keep talking, keep talking! Do you remember that I was the one who beat you for the United States title? You ar-"

"You have the chance to man up right now, take on the winner of this match, try to be a true champion."

"You want to feed your rookies-you want to feed your rookies to me?! I will eat them alive!" Mike states before he heads to the back.

Stef gets up from her chair and heads to the back as well, hoping to calm down an angry Mike at least just a little bit.

"Mike..."

"Not now." He snaps at me as he walks by.

Stef passes by us shortly after, asking where he went.

"Locker room."

"Thanks." She nods and heads in that direction. "Mike!" She calls when she spots him.

"Mike wait." She reaches him and turns him around. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down? Did you not just see what Kofi was doing? He was just being immature and jealous and..." Mike's cut off by Stef's lips on his.

All the anger he did have slowly faded from him as the kiss went on and he kisses back. When she feels he's calmed down to her extent, she pulls away and keeps her hands on the sides of his face.

"Relax. Save the anger for whoever you're facing tonight. I love when you're made because it makes you hotter, but I also hate when you're mad because you're all frustrated and sometimes the anger gets out of hand."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just Kofi and.."

"I know, I know. It's alright. How about you go get ready, let me know when I can come in alright?"

"Alright." He nods. "Love you."

"Love you too."

He kisses her one last time before heading in to change. Once he was changed, he opened the door and allowed Stef to come in where they would watch the match between Jon and McGillicutty, to see who would face him.

"Don't think anything of it Kalena. He was just frustrated."

"I know. I hate when people do that to him. Kofi's just jealous because of the success that Mike has."

"That's probably true." Alex nods.

The bell soon rings and it's time for Michael vs Jon. Michael and Kofi were already in the ring while Jon and Charity and Mark were on their way.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Charity and Mark Henry. From Newport Richey, Florida. Weighing in at 256 pounds. Lucky Cannon!"

He poses in the corner. They replay what happened 2 weeks ago against Alex in a match, followed by the attack by Mike. The ref checks both him and Michael and they're both ready. The bell rings to start the match and they circle and lock up. Jon grabs Michael's arm and twists it, followed by getting on his knees and flipping him over, still holding the arm. Michael tries to get to his feet, instead he rolls over onto his stomach. Jon keeps a hold on the arm, flipping him over onto his back.

"Come on Lucky. Keep on him!" Charity cheers from outside the ropes, since she and Mark are standing on the side of the ring apron.

Jon lets go and drops a knee into Michael's side and he crawls instantly into the corner. Jon's already there and he's elbowing Michael in the face until he gets to his feet. He goes for a monkey flip, but Michael pushes him off and Jon hits his head. Charity and Mark both wince. Jon goes to get up, but Michael hits him with a dropkick to the face. Charity and Mark both win again.

"Come on Lucky!"

Michael then readies himself and hits the swinging neck breaker finisher of his, covering Jon.

"No no no kick out!"

Michael ends up winning.

"No." Charity puts her hands over her face. She sighs before getting into the ring with Mark and checking on Jon. She drops to her knees to check on him.

"Jon? Jon are you okay?"

He groans in pain.

"Let's get you to the back, get ice, and back to the locker room to rest." She frowns. "Come on." She adds, helping him to his feet and out of the ring, Mark following close behind.

They walk up the ramp and to the back while McGillicutty celebrates.

"Is he alright?" I ask when they pass me and Alex by the curtain.

"He should be fine after some ice. Better get it to him now so we can have that triple date night tonight."

"Right. Well I hope you feel better Jon."

"Thanks."

Then he and Charity head to the trainers to get ice and then to the locker room to relax. As they leave, Mike and Stef come to us, because Mike is going out with us for Alex's match tonight.

"You alright Mike? Calmed down?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Saving the anger for my match...against who will be McGillicutty. Mediocre wannabe." He scoffs.

"Well I have a suggestion for you two. Jon, Charity, Alex and myself were thinking about going to see a movie after the show. End the night off on a positive note and another date night of some sorts. We were wondering if you two would want to come, make it a triple date night."

"I like that idea. Mike?" Stef asks.

"Ending the night on a positive note sounds like a good idea. Sure."

"What are we seeing?"

"I wanna see Charlie St. Cloud. It looks like a good movie."

"That's what I've heard." Stef nods.

We then pay attention to the monitor when they hype SummerSlam, talking about only 5 members left on Team WWE to face Nexus, Sheamus vs Randy, and Rey vs Kane.

"Now it's time for a little change of pace. Normally we put the rookies on the spot, but tonight we're gonna put the pros on the spot. The question is, which pro in your opinion is doing the worst job here on NXT? Kofi, you wanna start?"

"Know what? As much as I do hate the Miz and I hate hearing him talk, if you're talking about the worst pros...and I did say pros. I gotta go with LayCool. Look, Kaval is probably the closest thing I've seen to a legitimate ninja, and you guys had him coming out in a pink shirt for the first half of this competition, I mean...you can't do that to a man."

"Unless they're a real man who wears pink. But that doesn't fall in Kaval's case. He's not a real man."

"Not really."

"LayCool, which pro is doing the worst job?"

"Well right now Kofi Kingston, because the WWE Universe loves his property of LayCool shirt."

"Yeah!"

"No!" I state sarcastically.

"Yes!"

"No!" Stef states.

"Okay girls, thank you very much. Mark Henry, which pro's doing the worst job man?"

"Well in my opinion, the worst pro is the one who had the first elimination. Zack Ryder."

"Okay, thank you very much. Cody Rhodes, same question to you."

"The worst pro is the gentlemen who's Intercontinental Championship I'm gonna take sooner than later, and that would be Kofi Kingston."

"Thank you. Zack Ryder, which pro is doing the worst job?"

"Um hold on a second."

"Let's go." Mike states.

Stef nods and they walk out to interrupt.

"Yeah hold on a second, nobody really cares Zack Ryder. Put your Twitter down, because the fact of the matter is, who's the worst pro? The answer is all of you. Now I want you all-I want you all to observe."

"Are you ever gonna think of anything original or are you going to repeat?" Morrison remarks.

"Are you done?"

"No."

"Because you're sitting there...you're sitting there and I'm the United States and the Money in the Bank, and you've done nothing since we've been done. You have done nothing and I've done everything. Why don't you watch and learn as I lead my rookie to victory right now. Because I'm The Miz, and I'm...aweeeesooooome!" Mike finishes as he and Stef walk a little ways down the ramp before Mike stops them.

Alex and I go out next since it is his match against Percy now. Both Mike and Alex hold the ropes for me and Stef to get into the ring before getting into the ring themselves. Alex poses in the corners before jumping down and we wait. We do watch as they play a promo video for Mike. Once that was over, Percy comes out and MVP joins him down the ramp. Then in a exclusive, Percy talks about Alex. I roll my eyes. Alex converses with Mike before removing his vest. Mike leaves the ring with Stef and Alex hands me his vest and kisses me for luck like always before I too get out of the ring.

The bell rings and Alex already begins mocking Percy while Percy dances in place. They circle and go for a lock up but Alex kicks Percy in the leg and punches him in the head. He does it again before getting him in a side headlock, applying pressure when needed. Percy starts to fight out of it and he does, sending Alex into the ropes. Alex comes back with a hard shoulder block.

"There you go!" I cheer.

Alex bounces off the ropes again, but Percy moves to his stomach so Alex has to hop over him. He bounces off the ropes again and Percy leapfrogs over him. He bounces off yet again and gets hit with a flying shoulder block. Percy goes for the cover, Alex kicks out at one. Percy twists Alex's arm and starts to punch his shoulder blade. Alex tries to power out of it and leans Percy against the ropes and sends him flying, getting out of the hold. Percy bounces off and ducks a punch from Alex, bounces off the ropes again and jumps and kicks Alex in the back of the head. I cringe.

"Come on Alex!" I hit the apron with my hands, trying to encourage him.

Alex rolls outside of the ropes on the opposite side of the ring from where I am. Percy walks, or should I say dances over to him and Alex spears him through the ropes. He then wraps an arm around his neck and jumps down, making Percy's midsection hit the middle rope and his face his the side of the ring. Alex walks it off and goes back over to Percy and hits him in the head once, sending him falling back into the ring. Alex slides back in and rolls Percy over onto his back and goes for the cover, getting a two count.

"Damn." I curse.

Alex kicks him in the head, before getting him into a one handed chin hold...basically a potential submission. Percy keeps saying no when the ref asks him if he wants to quit. Percy moves around and gets to his feet and out of the hold, but Alex clubs Percy across the back in retaliation. He sends Percy into the ropes and goes after him, only to get hit in the face in retaliation. That's followed up by two standing dropkicks. He goes to send Alex into the ropes, but Alex reverses and sends Percy there instead. When Percy comes back, he hits Alex with a flying clothesline. Alex gets up and leans against the corner for support and Percy comes right back over to him and kicks him before attempting to send him into the opposite corner. Alex reverses that as well and sends Percy into the corner. But as Percy reaches the corner, he uses the top ropes to launch himself up and over Alex who came speeding towards him. He sits on Alex's back and rolls him up going for a pin, but Alex thankfully kicks out at two. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Come on Alex, you can beat him!" Stef encourages.

Alex goes back into the corner and Percy comes right back over, hitting Alex with the 10 punches that he's allowed in the corner. He only gets to 4 before Alex grabs him and pulls him away from the corner. He then hits him with an inverted Atomic Drop, followed by sending him face first into the middle turnbuckle. Both men get to their feet and Alex gets Percy on his shoulders for the 'You're Dismissed' finisher. He yells it out and hits it successfully.

"Go go go go go!"

Alex then covers Percy and gets the three count. Alex wins.

"Yes!" I cheer and I hug Stef ringside in sheer happiness.

"Here is your winner, Alex Riley!"

I climb into the ring the fastest I could and I attack Alex with a hug.

"I knew you could do it!"

Once we all were in the ring, along with the ref, we raise Alex's hands in victory. Once Percy and MVP leave the ring, the NXT music goes off and McGillicutty comes out and down the ramp, Kofi joining him for his match against Mike.

"You got this Mike." Stef and I encourage.

She then gives Mike a kiss for luck before she and I leave the ring, Alex staying on the outside of the ropes like Mike did for his match. The bell rings to start the match and they circle each other before locking up. The power is matched, until Mike pushes him into the corner. Back backs up before the five count and he tauntingly pushes McGillicutty in the chest, taunting him more as he steps back. They lock up once again and McGillicutty catches Mike around the midsection and takes him down. Mike reverses and gets McGillicutty in a front headlock on the apron. McGillicutty reverses him and does the same, but goes after the left arm now. McGillicutty is more distracted by Alex so Mike elbows him in the side of the head, making him let go of him. Mike goes over to him and kicks him in the gut and McGillicutty leans against the ropes for support as he clutches his gut. Mike then picks him up and sends him into the ropes on the opposite side of where they are. McGillicutty ducks the punch and rolls Mike up for a pin attempt. Mike kicks out at two.

"Oh thank god." Stef breathes a sigh of relief. "Come on Mike!"

Both men get up and Mike kicks McGillicutty in the gut again, before going off the ropes and kneeing him in the head. Alex hops down from his spot and taunts McGillicutty. Mike goes over and kicks McGillicutty hard in the side. He picks him up and stretches him through the ropes before clubbing his chest and ripping at his face. He then backs up and hits him while he's still in the ropes and he falls backwards. Alex hops back up to watch. Mike goes to pick McGillicutty up, but he pulls a fast one and rolls Mike up yet again. He however only gets the two count. Both men get up and Mike follows up with a hard clothesline. Mike backs up against the ropes and baseball slide dropkicks McGillicutty out of the ring. Alex hops down once again and taunts McGillicutty before backing up. Mike gets out of the ring now and over to McGillicutty, helping him up. McGillicutty pulls a fast one yet again and rams Mike, back-first into the side of the ring.

"Ass." I grumble, as Stef and I cringe.

Mike however comes back with a vicious kick to the head.

"That's what you get." Stef scoffs.

Mike picks him up and throws him back into the ring. He goes for the pin and McGillicutty kicks out. Mike gets him in a reverse chin lock and McGillicutty gets out of it, with repeat punches and kicks until he's in the corner and that's when he just wails on him.

"Get him off ref!"

He finally backs up and charges at Mike. Mike hits him with an elbow to the face. Mike charges at him and gets him with a hard clothesline. And then a belly to bell throw gets done. Mike the swats away a dropkick, just in time. Mike gets up first and bounces off the ropes, coming back and kicking McGillicutty in the face. Mike then turns around, gets McGillicutty set up and delivers the Skull Crushing Finale. He covers him and gets the pin.

"HAH! Who's mediocre now?!" Stef exclaims before she gets into the ring.

Alex gets into the ring too, but Kofi comes in for some reason.

"Hell no." I grumble and get into the ring myself. "You, back the hell up!" I point at Kofi.

He does and checks on McGillicutty, and Mike's handed the title and briefcase. He holds it up in victory and we stay in the ring until the end of the show. Once the show as over, we all left the ring and headed up the ramp. We went to the locker room where Jon and Charity were waiting. Alex and Mike just needed to change before we all headed to the movies for a triple date night.

"So are we changing for the date night or no?"

"I'm not. This is the only thing I have with me anyway. I figured we'd go right to the movies after we leave here."

"Makes sense. Good idea for the movies. It's just what we need to relax."

"I always have good ideas." I grin.

Shortly after, Mike comes out, ready to go. Alex comes out after him, all set to go.

"Alright, onwards to the movies."

We all make sure we have our things before leaving and heading out to our seperate cars, heading off to the movies, following one another.


	19. Six Nights Before SummerSlam

Since we are six nights away from SummerSlam, we traveled to California for the show tonight. We're in Sacramento, which is good, because we can stay at Mike's place. But since there was only one guest room, Charity and Jon are staying at the hotel where all our co-workers stay. But currently, we're all at the arena, getting ready for the show which starts in about 10 minutes. Stef and I have a match tonight, it's a Divas Summer Spectacular 8-Women tag match. She and I will be facing Eve and Gail, Maryse and Jillian and the Bella Twins. The catch this match...we have to wear bathing suits. I chose something more suitable. The bottoms of my suit are shorts so I'm not revealing a lot like most of the girls would.

"So you both have matches tonight?" I ask Mike and Alex.

"Yep. My match is first against Evan.." Mike replies.

"And I'm in a six man tag. Teaming with Husky and McGillicutty." Alex adds.

"Facing Kaval, me and Percy." Jon finishes.

"Finally competing on Raw. First taste of how competing on the show feels."

"I know. I can't wait."

Mike was ready to go and he and Stef heading out of the room and to the curtain as the show started. Alex and Jon were already set to go for tonight. Stef and I didn't need to get into our bathing suits until later. We sit there and watch as the pyros now go off to officially start the show.

"We are at our final stop on the road to Sunday's SummerSlam. Monday Night Raw is live tonight in California's capital city of Sacramento. In the ARCO Arena. Michael Cole, Jerry 'The King' Lawler at ringside and what a main event here tonight." Cole starts off.

"Oh it's a historic night here on Raw as two of the most popular superstars in WWE history team together for the very first time. John Cena partners with Bret 'The Hitman' Hart to take on Chris Jericho and Edge. But the added explosive element, Nexus are gonna be Lumberjacks." Jerry adds.

Shortly after that, they play Bret's music.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome WWE Hall of Famer, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart!" Justin Roberts announces.

"Hello Sacramento! You know for the past two weeks, I've been back home in Calgary training like an absolute lunatic, getting ready for SummerSlam! Just to see everything fall apart. Yeah I'm a little disappointed, that would be an understatement. One week ago, Edge and Chris Jericho decided to quit Team WWE. But three weeks ago, I put my reputation on the line when I went to see my good friend John Cena. And I vouched for both of those guys. I told him, I said they got the experience. They know, they're gonna understand, they're gonna see the big picture. They're gonna know that Nexus..that their momentum needs to be stopped and it needs to be stopped right now. Well I guess I was wrong. But you know, it's not too late. That's why I want to take this opportunity right now to ask Chris Jericho and Edge to come down here and face me, face to face. See if we can put this machine back together again."

"I think it's a lost cause. They clearly want no involvement, even though they're needed."

After some hesitation, Chris' music goes off and walks out solo.

"Well I wasn't expecting him to come out by himself. Wonder what he has to say."

"Probably nothing good."

"More than likely."

"Well I can't speak for Edge Bret, but I'm here, so dazzle me. Impress me. Tell me that I'm the best in the world at what I do. Yeah. Blow me away with your-"

"Shut up, shut up. That's not what I came here for. I don't got time for that kind of crap. Look, it's put up time. This is your chance to be a man. This is your time to step up to the plate. Change things. I went to John Cena, I put my reputation on the line. Just for you guys to join the team. So I'm asking you right now. If you don't join Team WWE, you think you're hurting us? You're not hurting us. You're hurting yourselves. Listen. It's obvious Nexus doesn't want anything to do with you. And it's obvious that all the superstars on Raw that you turned your backs on, they don't want nothing to do with you. Let's face it, if you look at it, Nexus walks out of SummerSlam with their hands raised as the victors, you're only hurting yourself. You'll be like men without countries. You'll be outcasts, you've turned your back on everybody and you'll have nowhere to go. You're gonna be dogs without bones."

"You know, I think we get it. Enough metaphors."

"So this is your chance. You step up, join Team WWE and make things right. Do the honorable thing!"

"He's not honorable, so why would he?"

"I'll ask you right now to your face. Will you consider and rejoin Team WWE right now?! Or are you gonna disappoint all your fans from all over the world? Look at yourself in the mirror every morning and know you quit. You walked out. You turned your back. You broke your word. This is your chance to do right."

"Again...we get it."

"Bret, you've said some things that really made me think, the way you put things that way. And my answer is...still no."

"Of course."

"I had you figured out years ago Hart. You're a phony. You're a hypocrite just like all of them. Oh yeah. You're not concerned about beating Nexus. You're just concerned about getting the worst beating of your career tonight, right here at the hands of Edge and myself. You're worried about getting speared, you're worried about submitting to the Walls of Jericho. You're a frightened man Bret, you're desperate. I can see it in your eyes. You're scared. Uh huh. And even worse, you know that you can't be Nexus at SummerSlam without me, without Edge. You can't replace us. Nobody can replace us. Not in this company, not in this business. And once again in the WWE, Bret Hart is screwed."

"Someone sounds jealous."

"I made it very clear last week. I am not interested in teaming with John Cena, and I'm even less interested in teaming with you. All I care about tonight, is dismantling the mighty Bret Hart, right here."

Just when he stopped, that's when Edge's music goes off and he comes out finally.

"Chris, what's the matter with you man? This is Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. We grew up idolizing him. He's the reason that we got into this business Chris. You trained in his father's dungeon, I grew up in Toronto, I had his poster on my wall. I shoveled driveways every winter to save up money so I could go down to Maple Leaf Gardens. I could sit there and hope...hope that Bret put those sunglasses on my head. So Bret, I don't know about Jericho but you can count me in."

Chris looks at them both before leaving. Edge shakes Bret's hand, but tries to kick him. Bret catches his leg and drops him, setting up for the Sharpshooter. That's when Chris comes back in and attacks, with a thumb to the eye. He and Edge then leave the ring. Just as they back up the ramp, Natalya comes running out and climbs into the ring, clearly upset.

"Something's got to be wrong if she's upset. Oh no."

Then we see Nexus backstage, beating the hell out of Tyson and David Hart Smith.

"It's not your day is it Bret? Looks like you forgot about the Hart Dynasty being your replacements."

Nexus leaves the backstage area, while Bret and Natalya run backstage to the aid of David and Tyson.

"This Nexus thing is really getting out of control. What if they attack you next Mike?" Stef chews her lip in worry. "I mean you know how they are. Remember on the one episode of NXT where they came back? They almost attacked you, after you tried to reason with them. They'll really stop at nothing to hurt people, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know. I can promise you this. I will try to keep clear of them the best I can. I can't promise I'll succeed, but I will try and not get hurt. Alright?"

"Well I suppose so. Makes me feel better knowing you'll try. Best to focus on your match up next though."

"Right."

As soon as the commercial break was over for those watching at home, WWE trainers are by David and Tyson's side. Bret gets up and grabs a chair.

"What're you doing?" Natalya asks.

"I'm gonna take things into my own hands." Bret states and goes to leave, but John stops him.

"Hey, whoa. I know I know, calm down. Calm down. this is exactly what Nexus wants us to do. I know what just happened. You walk out that door, you'll walk right out into their hands. They're gonna pick all of us apart one by one. We need to find out who's on the team, who's not on the team. I got to go talk to the Great Khali. Please please, stay here and take care of your family. I got this. Please."

Bret nods and goes over to Natalya, Tyson and David while John leaves. The cameras go back to the ring where they hit Mike's music. He walks out with Stef by his side. He stops at the top of the ramp, title around his waist and he raises the Money in the Bank briefcase, before locking his arm with Stef's and they both walk down the ramp together.

"This bout is set for one fall. Being accompanied by Stefanie, making his way to the ring from Cleveland, Ohio. Weighing 231 pounds, he is the United States Champion, The Miz!"

He lets her go so he could do his ring entrance. She walks up the steps and he holds the ropes open for her. Once she's in the ring, he walks to the middle and raises the briefcase once more. He then moves towards the ropes and his music fades as he hands Stef the briefcase and title to Stef, kissing her before she gets out of the ring.

"And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri. Weighing 183 pounds, Evan Bourne!"

Even gets into the ring and does his in-ring routine. The music fade, the lights come up and the bell rings to start the match. They lock up and Mike knees him in the gut, followed by a punch to the head. Evan fights back with a kick to the leg. That's followed by another one, and Mike comes back with an elbow to the ribs and a boot to the face. He picks him up and kicks him again. He hits him in the chest a few times before walking around. He goes back and holds him against the ropes. He goes for the cover, but Evan kicks out.

"Come on Mike!"

He then runs and kicks him in the side. He picks him up by the hair and flips him over, getting him in a headlock. Evan starts to struggle and he gets to his feet and kicks Mike in the leg a few times. Evan's in the corner and Mike backs up. He charges and hits Evan with his corner clothesline. He goes for the cover and Evan kicks out. Mike keeps at him, locking in a face lock. Evan gets to his feet however and out of the hold. Mike comes back with a knee to the gut and then lifts him up into the air. Evan starts to knee him in the head and that's when Mike lets go. Mike goes back over, but only to get kicked into the corner by Evan. Then he does this top rope, flipping, pinning combo, and Mike thankfully kicks out. Stef breathes a sigh of relief. Evan goes to help Mike up and he does get up, only to hit Evan with a vicious clothesline that turns him inside out. Mike gets ready, taunting him and then setting him up, hitting Skull Crushing Finale and gets the pin.

"The winner of this match, the United States Champion, The Miz!" Justin Roberts declares.

Stef cheers before getting into the ring and raising his hand in victory, followed by hugging him.

"Sorry Ev." She says to herself.

Mike then walks over and demands a mic and he's handed one. Stef hands him the briefcase and his title. He puts the title over his left shoulder, holding the mic in that hand and the briefcase in the other.

"I don't care if it's Sheamus or Randy Orton that wins the title this Sunday. When I am ready to cash in my contract, I will be the WWE Champion! Because I'm The Miz, and I'm, aweeeesooooome!"

They hit his music, and he remains int he ring for a bit, before he and Stef head over to the ropes and he lets her go first, him in tow. The cameras change to backstage and John is talking to Khali. They then advertise the big main event tonight where Nexus are lumberjacks. That cues the next break.

"Poor Ev. Always put up against people much stronger than him."

"I know right? Can't help but feel bad for the guy."

After the break, Melina's music hit and she came out first, the first divas match of the night. Once her music fades, Alicia Fox's music hits and she comes strutting out, with the Divas Championship.

"I can't wait until one of us get to go for that title."

She hands the title off and he music fades. The bell rings to start the match. They stare each other down before circling and Alicia catches Melina by the waist and slams her into the far corner. After hitting her in the face, she pulls her away from the corner and sends her halfway across the ring. She then goes up and kicks her in the side. Melina rolls outside the ropes and fights back with a spear to the gut. She then slides back into the ring, under the bottom rope and through Alicia's legs, pulling her down so her back comes in contact with Melina's knees. Melina goes and hits her in the face, followed by a cover. She then starts wailing on her, before Alicia fights her off. She then charges at Melina and Melina bends backwards and elbows Alicia in the face when he comes back up. Then she sends Alicia face first into the canvas. Alicia rolls out of the ring and Melina backs up before going outside the ring and runs into a clothesline by Alicia. Melina is still outside the ring while Alicia is inside. She helps Melina get in by the hair and covers her, Melina kicks out. Alicia grabs the hair and slams her down onto the canvas. Once again she has the hair, and does a series of moves, followed by a back breaker. She goes for the cover, but Melina kicks out.

Melina gets to her feet and Alicia still throws her down to the canvas. She then starts choking Melina, and drills her knee into her spin. Melina tries to fight back but can't. Then she gets Melina in a potential submission over her shoulder. However Melina battles out, does her primal scream and the Last Call Sunset Bomb, pinning Alicia for the win.

"Good for her. First match back and she pins Alicia, who's the current champion."

Then Khali was backstage with Josh.

"The Great Khali, I understand your brother Ranjin isn't here tonight to translate for you but after that conversation that you had with John Cena, is your affiliation to Team WWE or The Nexus?"

"WWE."

"Great Khali, thank you. It's great that the WWE has you on their team as we prepare for SummerSl-" Khali takes the mic right out of Josh's hands and speaks in his own language.

"Khali your interpreter Ranjin isn't here, I...I apologize, but I don't know what you just said. Can you tell us in English?"

"Wade Barrett, you and me tonight."

"Khali thank you very much. Ladies and gentlemen there you have it. The Great Khali has challenged Wade Barrett to a one on one match, tonight on Monday Night Raw."

"Oh boy."

"That can go either really well for Khali or really bad."

"Probably really bad because Nexus will most likely be ringside."

"Right."

After the break, we see what was said during the break, where the GM had said that Alicia will defend the title against Melina at SummerSlam.

"Good. Melina deserves it."

Then they advertise me and Stef's match for tonight where we will be facing The Bellas, Eve and Gail, and Maryse and Jillian. They also show that Sheamus is going to be calling our Randy.

"...the audacity to try and put me in the SharpShooter, trying to tell us what to do, where does he get off? What's the matter? What's going on?"

"What you and Hart said out there, I mean, he could be right Edge. If Nexus doesn't win at SummerSlam, it's because we're not on the team, that's obvious. But if Nexus goes and takes over Raw, we're gonna be ostracized."

"So what're you saying. We go crawling back to Cena?"

"No no no. Just saying we might have bit off more than we can chew this time. I think we might've screwed ourselves."

"Chris, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, The Undertaker, DX, Mr. McMahon, The Alliance, you name any huge name in this industry over the last decade and what has happened? You and I, we survived them all. We're still here. And we'll survive whatever Nexus does."

"Yeah. We're more than just survivors Edge. We're architects. We're generals. We make things happen around here. So I say tonight we take out Cena, we take out Bret Hart. Because without those two, there's no match at SummerSlam. And with no match at SummerSlam, we're in the clear. What do you say?"

"Good thinking. I like it."

Then the cameras switch to Truth and Morrison backstage.

"Out of this right here, we can't control anything. All we can do is hold up our part."

"I understand that, but are we holding up our part?"

"I've got your back."

"Oh you've got my back?"

"Yeah."

"I've got your back, that's a solid. But bro we need two replacements and we need them quick."

"Where are we gonna find two-"

"You saw what happened with-"

"You need replacements? I got your replacements. And you don't need two. All you need is one. And this match I got now, consider this, my audition." Mark Henry states before heading to the ring.

Nexus however is backstage in their locker room watching. Wade motions for the group to go and they do so.

"Uh oh, that's can't be good."

"No, not really."

"So I wonder who Mark's facing."

"Good question. Obviously it's someone he thinks he can beat if he thinks he can be the only replacement for Edge and Chris on Team WWE."

"I know right? I hope it's not someone we really support."

After the break it was time for that said match, and out first was Ted.

"Oh no, not Ted."

"Mark's gonna destroy him, that's not fair."

"No, it's not. And you know what else isn't fair? Us seeing Maryse with him. Gold digger." I scoff.

"Not to mention the skimpy dresses she wears. This is family entertainment."

Mark comes out and just as Mark gets down to the ring, Heath and Justin and everyone else from the Nexus attack him.

"Oh thank god. Ted won't get hurt."

"But he doesn't get a match. I would've much more liked to see Ted at least compete."

"Right?"

Nexus disappears through the crowd, and the refs and trainers come running out to assist Mark.

"Poor Mark. He's not moving."

Then Sheamus is seen walking through the halls backstage, and we find out that up next he's going to be calling out Randy, who's the number one contender for his WWE Championship.

"Should be entertaining. Knowing that it's Randy he's calling out."

"I don't think Mark's gonna be able to coach tomorrow night." Jon frowns.

"I can take his place for the night if he can't make it." Charity reassures him.

"I know, I can't help but be concerned. Do you mind if I meet them at the trainer's?"

"Oh no, go ahead. I know, he's your pro, you're concerned. Would you like me to go with you?"

"If you want."

"I'm coming. We'll see you guys later." Charity states, standing up with Jon before they head out the door to head to the trainer's to wait for when Mark gets brought back.

"I really hope he's okay."

"He'll probably take a week off, depending on what they find what's wrong."

So Jon and Charity make it to the trainers room, but Mark hasn't been brought back yet.

"I hope nothing seriously wrong happened."

"Let's hope not. For you he's the best pro you could have."

After a while, Sheamus' music is heard through the arena and he heads down to the ring, while Mark is just starting to be brought to the back.

"He's just now getting brought back? Must be bad." Charity frowns.

"After Raw went off the air last week, the entire WWE Universe was convinced I was scared to get in the ring with Randy Orton. Well the truth is, I was scared. I was scared of what I might do to him. And normally when a fella talks like that, he's usually talking out his arse, but not me. See I hurt people, and I've been hurting people since I stepped foot in the WWE. And that's why I'm the WWE Champion. But if there is anyone who doubts me, if there's anyone who thinks that Randy Orton's gonna swoop into SummerSlam and take me championship away, well I advise you watch the following very closely."

And with that, they play a promo video of Sheamus' power.

"So how many of you think I'm afraid of Randy Orton now huh?! That footage proves that I'm afraid of nobody in the WWE. I have ended careers in this ring. But right now, I'd like to call out Randy Orton, so I can tell him face to face...that Randy-" He's cut off by Randy's music and him immediately coming out to the ring.

"Ooooh someone's in trouble." Stef laughs.

"Oh Randy...I'm surprised you accepted my invitation."

"Before you tell me exactly what you were going to say, I have something to say to you. Now I believe that you are capable of hurting people. But if you're gonna stand there and tell me that you didn't get in the ring with me last week because you were afraid of what you might have done to me, well...I think that you are full of it. You had the opportunity to prove to all these people that you deserve to be taken seriously. And what did you do-"

"-taken seriously? Everybody takes me seriously fella."

"No we don't."

"You had the opportunity last week and you blew it, just like you're going to do this Sunday at SummerSlam."

Then the crowd starts to chant 'RKO'.

"Now you can make up all the excuses that you want to, show all the footage that you want to, but the fact Sheamus still remains the same. You have never beat me. And you never will."

"You're wrong! You're all wrong! Funny ting is Orton, Triple H and John Cena looked me right in the eye-"

"-I'm not Triple H. And I certainly am not John Cena."

"And you're not the WWE Champion neither. I am. And I will be after SummerSlam. And when I beat you Randy, that's it. Just like John Cena, you'll go back to the end of the line. And as long as I'm champion, you'll never get another title opportunity."

"I am gonna beat you Sunday at SummerSlam Sheamus. I am gonna beat you. Hear what I'm saying? Now...you have never beaten me. And you're not gonna beat me this Sunday. But if you want to redeem yourself for what you didn't do last week, well then all I gotta say...is do something about it."

They get in a stare down while the crowd chants 'RKO', and then the GM chimes in.

"If I could have your attention please, I've received an email from the general manager. And I quote. Sheamus, your title matches in the past have been barred with outside interference. Therefore if anyone interferes in the WWE Championship match this Sunday at SummerSlam, they will be suspended indefinitely. Furthermore, I agree with you Sheamus. If Randy Orton loses at SummerSlam, there will be no rematch. And he will go back to the end of the line. However, I also agree with Randy Orton. If Sheamus is not scared, then I encourage him to do something about it...right now!"

"Get him Randy, get him Randy."

Sheamus shakes his head and then backs away. And he almost goes for a cheap shot, faking Randy out. However when Sheamus goes to leave, Randy goes on the attack, but gets hit with an ax handle to the skull. Sheamus starts to get fired up and goes for the Brogue Kick, but Randy ducks and hits him with a backbreaker. Randy stares down at a defenseless Sheamus, before backing up into the opposite corner, going for the punt.

"Go go go go go!"

He goes to hit him, but stops himself and Sheamus backs himself into the corner, scared.

"Ooooh someone's scared."

Randy gets out of the ring and grabs the title, raising it in the air, getting Sheamus more angry. He throws it back into the ring and Sheamus takes it back, and he and Randy have a stare down until Randy leaves the ring, heading to the back, laughing evilly. He stops and turns to look at Sheamus with a smirk. At this point, Alex and I have made our way to the ring, along with Charity and Jon since there was a six man NXT tag match up next. While they were talking about the big tag team match tonight, we all headed out. It was Kaval, Percy, and Jon against McGillicutty, Husky and Alex. Charity and I of course were there ringside for Alex and Jon, but Sheamus too was ringside to watch the match just for the hell of it. Charity and I give Jon and Alex a kiss for luck. The match starts with McGillicutty and Percy, starting with a headlock by McGillicutty, and a shoulder block. Percy comes back with a shoulder block of his own and goes for the pin, McGillicutty kicking out. McGillicutty comes back with a dropkick and goes for the cover himself, but Percy kicks out.

McGillicutty comes over and Alex tags himself in and picks up where McGillicutty left off.

"Come on Alex, you've got this!" I cheer from outside the ring.

The ref backs him up and Alex argues with him. Alex goes for a pin, but Percy kicks out. Alex gets him in a chin lock and gets Percy on the canvas, and he struggles to get up. He finally does and gets out of the hold, but Alex fights back with an elbow to the back of the head. The tables turn however, when Percy ducks Alex's fist and Percy hits an enziguri kick to the head. I cringe and then Percy takes the chance to tag Kaval in.

"Oh no." I mutter, remembering the one time in FCW when Alex faced Kaval once before. Kaval picks up where Percy left off. Kaval gets Alex in the ropes in a submission and it's just downhill from there. Kaval goes for the pin, but McGillicutty breaks it up. Jon comes in and takes care of him. Alex goes to throw Kaval out of the ring, but he hands on and uses the ropes to launch himself over and rolls Alex up. Husky though tagged himself in so Alex was no longer the legal man. Kaval didn't know that so he continues to beat Alex up, stomping on his chest. Alex rolls out of the ring and I dash over to where he rolled out to check on him while Husky took Kaval down.

"Alex?" I ask as he's coughing.

"I'm...fine..."

And just like that, Husky wins the match for their team. And then Sheamus goes on a rampage. He takes out Jon, then he takes out McGillicutty.

"Alex..." I start, as Sheamus heads in our direction.

We all back away, and Sheamus decides to go after Kaval.

"Come on..." I pull Alex in the direction of the ramp.

After Sheamus takes out Kaval, he gets out of the ring and grabs a mic.

"That was a message to the general manager. To all of you and especially Randy Orton. I guarantee ya, by this time next week, I'll still be WWE Champion!" Sheamus declares before he heads to the back.

McGillicutty has headed to the back, Percy was checking on Kaval and Charity was helping Jon get to the back.

"He's out of control." Charity shakes her head. "Let's get you ice for your face." She suggests as they head to the back, heading to the trainers.

All Jon can do is nod while holding his face. Alex and I head back to the locker room, and after Jon and Charity are done at the trainer's they walk in themselves.

"How's the face?" I ask.

"It hurts, but nothing ice can't fix."

"True. Sheamus was out of control all because of what Randy did."

"I know. Well let's hope he gets his Sunday."

"Right."

By the time we all were in the room, the next match was starting. Out first was R-Truth, followed by Morrison. They were in tag team action tonight against Zack and William Regal. In the end, it was John Morrison hitting Starship Pain en route to pinning Zack Ryder to pick up the win. They replay all the good parts of the match that were impressive, before they go talking about the matches for SummerSlam. Then the Bellas are seen heading to the ring. The big tag team elimination match was coming up.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to get ready." Stef states.

"Shouldn't take too long, but we're gonna have to leave right after getting ready."

"Darn."

"You'll live."

So Stef and I get up and head into the changing area and get changed into the swim suits we brought. When we were done, we give Mike and Alex a kiss before heading to the curtain to wait since we'd be going out after the commercial break when Raw's on the air. Maryse and Jillian went out first, and also in the ring was Santino and Kozlov, being the guest referees it seems. Out next was Eve and Gail, they come down the slide that was blown up in the middle of the ramp. Then the Bellas go out and down the slide. We head out next and climb to the top of the slide, and wait for one of our entrances to start. It's Stef's that goes off and we go down the slide next and get into the ring. The bell rings and it starts off with Maryse and Eve.

Maryse starts going after he with the hat and Eve throws it away before they go at each other. One of the Bellas tags herself in and goes after Maryse. Maryse tags Jillian in and they work together for a bit. Stef and I look at each other before I tag myself in.I come in and dropkick Jillian a few times before throwing her into the ropes and clotheslining her hard. I then help her to a sitting position and drive my knee into her spine. She starts to get up to her feet and gets out of the hold. Nikki comes in off the tag and keeps hitting me and hits me with as pinning headscissors. Nikki goes for the cover, but Eve breaks it up. Maryse comes in and goes after Eve, and Gail comes in, trapping Maryse in a pink floaty tube and then does her finisher. Stef comes in and dropkicks Gail halfway across the ring. Jillian comes over and lifts Stef onto her shoulders and in the meantime, kicks Eve out of the ring and drops Stef over the top rope onto her on the outside. I come up behind Jillian and deliver a backstabber. I then cover her for the pin, Santino calls the three count. The bell rings and my music goes off, Stef slides into the ring and hugs me, and Santino raises both our hands in victory. When we turn around however, there's Tamina. Stef and I back away and get out of the ring while Tamina approaches Santino. Santino tries to exit the ring, but Tamina steps in front of him, following him as he tries to leave. She doesn't let him and she gets right up against him before she lets him go. He goes to leave and she slaps him on the butt and smirks as he leaves.

Stef and I had left before he did and as soon as we get through the curtain, we're engulfed with hugs by Mike and Alex.

"We're so happy for you two!"

"Even you in particular." Alex grins. "You got the pin to win the match for you two."

"Took advantage of chaos. I wasn't gonna let any of the others win. Not particularly a fan of competing in my swim suit, but it was a one night thing."

"Right. I'd much rather be in my ring gear than swim suit." Stef agrees.

"But I do love it." He whispers in my ear.

"I know. Maybe I'll wear it again the next time we go to the beach or something."

"I'd like that."

"I thought so. Now let's head back so we can change and see the rest of the matches and such."

"Awww."

"Another time...another time I'll wear it. Promise."

"Alright." He nods and then we all head back to the locker room. When we get back, Stef and I head to the changing area and change back into our normal clothes. When walk back out, we see Charity and Jon back in the locker room. Stef and Mike however head out of the locker room, because Mike has a short little backstage segment and Stef's going to be joining him.

"See you after then." I say.

"Yup."

"So how are you?" I ask Jon.

"I'll survive. Have a major headache though. Should go away with the Advil."

"Well that's good. It was uncalled for what Sheamus did. Taking his anger out on you. Someone needs anger management."

"No kidding."

"So what'd we miss?" I ask as I sit back down next to Alex.

"Oh, Nexus attacked Khali backstage."

"Of course. So Wade won't have to face him tonight."

"Speak of the devil and his minions." Charity points to the screen as Nexus walks out to the ring.

"I see now what they did. Cowards." I scoff.

"I have just been informed that the Wade Barrett vs Great Khali matchup has now been cancelled."

"No shit."

"Now this Sunday, a new chapter in the history of the WWE is about to be written by The Nexus. You see the balance of power here on Monday Night Raw, is about to shit dramatically and permanently. Because we will defeat Team WWE, and when we do, we will achieve more than anybody around here could ever imagine." Wade starts.

"Raw has become our show! Bret Hart will join Ricky Steamboat and Mr. McMahon as our victims. And just like Mr. McMahon and the dragon, you will never see the Hitman ever again. So John Morrison, R-Truth, and especially you John Cena. We're not just gonna damage you physically, we're gonna break you mentally. To the point that you never...never recover." Skip adds.

"If anybody in the locker room is even considering joining Team WWE, I want you to think about what we did to The Hart Dynasty. Think about what we did to the world's strongest man. Think about what we did to The Great Khali. And then I want you to think about...whether you wanna be next. Because you're either Nexus...or you're against us." Otunga continues.

And then John and Bret are walking through the backstage area, heading to the ring. John stops Bret and looks over to his right. The camera pans over to reveal Mike and Stef.

"What do you want?" John asks.

"Only to address the inevitable. Cena, Bret, your team's in trouble."

"Yeah." John nods.

"Yeah. Two of the members of your team quit, two potential members got ambushed, and one just got Nancy Carrigan in the hallway."

"Brilliant. Brilliant." John gives Mike an amused look.

"You need need help. And I figured it was just a matter of time before you came looking for me. Mr. Money in the Bank, the United States Champion."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"What's my point? I wanna hear it. I wanna hear you ask me. Ask me to be on your team to help save Raw. I wanna hear it from your mouth."

"Fine. Are you in or out?" Bret asks.

"I wanna hear it from both of you."

"That's fair. Are you in or are you out?" John asks.

"Hmm. Wow. John Cena asking me for help."

"Yup."

"Times have changed in just one year haven't they?"

"Yes."

"The question was, am I in or out?"

"In or out?"

"Hmmm. I'll let you know Sunday."

"Thanks."

Mike smirks, before he and Stef head back down the hallway.

"It's a shame we may actually need him. But right now we've got to take care of Chris Jericho and Edge."

And with that, they head to the ring for their tag team against Edge and Jericho, Nexus in the ring to be lumberjacks.

"So are we sticking around for this? Or no?"

"Well I wanna see what happens, so I'm sticking around."

"Feeling up to sticking around?" Charity asks Jon. "Or is the headache bothering you?"

"The headache is actually bothering me a bit. Think we can call it a semi-early night?"

"Of course. The sooner we get you to bed, the quicker you'll feel better. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Tell Stef and Mike we'll see them tomorrow too."

"Will do. Feel better Jon." I nod.

"Thanks."

Jon and Charity get up and gather their things, before heading out of the room.

"I'll drive. Makes it easier on your head." Charity suggests.

"Right. Thanks for looking out for me."

"I'm your girlfriend, of course I'm going to look out for you. Just like you look out for me."

"Exactly." She kisses him briefly as they head outside.

They find their car and head over, putting their bags into the backseat before getting into the car themselves. Just like she said, Charity drives back to the hotel. Soon it was time for the main event tag team match, John and Bret vs Edge & Jericho, Nexus as lumberjacks. With all men in the ring, it was time for the match to start. It started off with John and Edge, the crowd behind him, chanting 'Cena'. They circle, but Edge takes advantage from the very beginning. Reversal into the corner, followed by John taking control back. Edge start to power out and gains control and throws John outside the ring and Nexus goes right on the attack before throwing him back into the ring.

"Of course."

Edge tags Chris in and he throws John out of the ring too, Nexus attacks him again and throws him back into the ring, after getting an individual shot in.

"Oh come on John."

Jericho throws John outside the ring again, and the assault happens again, before getting thrown back into the ring, after Heath gets a shot in.

"Oh what the hell."

The crowd starts to chant Cena and Chris goes to throw John out for a 4th time, but John reverses and sends Chris out of the ring. Nexus does not attack, they just circle and allow him to get back into the ring.

"That's not fair!"

John goes for the AA, but Chris rolls him up and goes for the Walls of Jericho. John reverses and misses a shoulder block. Wade comes after him, but John gets to him first and goes back into the ring. John ducks Jericho's fist and he ends up bumping into Wade who was on the side of the apron and he goes falling to the floor. John then knocks Chris out of the ring and Nexus circles him again and they attack.

"Just for getting Wade."

Edge tries getting involved but gets beaten down himself. Bret then grabs Gabriel by the hair, bringing him into the ring. Wade reaches in and pulls him out of the ring and to safety. They regroup and strategize with what they need to do to get ahead of them. The crowd chants 'Cena' and Nexus climbs up onto the side of the ring, ready to fight. Morrison and Truth run out to stand by John and Bret's side. Nexus then enters the ring as Edge looks back, along with Chris while they're on the ramp. They look at each other and go to head to the back, but then decide to turn back and stand aside John and the rest of them. And that's when a fight ensues.

"And here we go."

Wade and Skip retreat first, followed by David and every other member of Nexus, escaping through the crowd. They look like the cowards and John's team stands strong in the ring. And that's where the show ends.

"SummerSlam should be interesting."

"Oh yeah."

Mike and Stef are back by now, Mike heads in to get changed to head back to the hotel. Alex and I are all set to leave. We say our goodbyes to Mike and Stef, before leaving the room first. As we walk, I stifle a yawn.

"Someone's tired." Alex chuckles.

"Just a little."

"Well let's get you back to the hotel and get you to bed. Long day tomorrow before NXT."

"Right." I nod. "You're so good to me."

"Because I love you."

"Love you too."

We finally reach the doors leading out to the parking lot.

"I'll drive." He offers.

I nod and we walk over to the car. We get in after throwing our bags into the backseat and then it's off to the hotel for a good night's sleep. Mike and Stef left just as soon as Mike was ready to go. Stef and him both were just as equally tired. They too had a long day before NXT tomorrow. Media, gym, etc. The typical stuff. It was a bit late by the time we all got back to the hotel. We all wasted no time in getting ready for bed and climbing into them, falling asleep just moments after as soon as we were snuggled up to Mike and Alex.


	20. Power Of The Punch Challenge

It's yet another busy day. Mike had media to do and the gym with Stef. I had a photo shoot to do for WWE Magazine, Alex wanted some gym time and basically all of us wanted gym time before having to be at the arena for NXT tonight. So Stef and Mike were up pretty early, because with Mike the media is really early. Sometimes 6:30 in the morning, depending on where he's going. He was up first and got dressed, letting Stef sleep in for a bit. He went over and got the suit he had chosen to wear and then headed into the bathroom to get ready. It wasn't until he was all ready to go and came out of the bathroom when she started to stir opening her eyes, she looks over in Mike's direction.

"Well that's a great sight to wake up to." She smiles, stretching before sitting up.

"I was going to wake you up as soon as I came out."

"Well I could pretend to be sleeping if you want..."

"No no, you're already awake. But I love the offer. Got media this morning, and we're leaving in about a half hour so I think getting dressed now would be a good idea."

"Alright. Do you wanna pick out what I wear?"

"You don't have ask me twice." He grins, going over to her bags, rummaging through to find something for her to wear.

"Of course not." She laughs, watching him dig through her things. She grins as he finally picks something out and walks over to the bed, handing her the clothes.

"Of course it's a dress."

"Have to look your best for media day."

"True. I may need help getting out of bed though." She giggles.

Al he does is grin and lean down, lifting her up and out of bed. He walks her over to the bathroom and sets her down. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now go get changed before we're late. And not for the reasons you think." He winks.

"Ohhh of course." She smirks before disappearing into the bathroom.

"And when you get finished, you get a proper good morning kiss." He says from outside the bathroom.

"That's why I love you."

"Of course you do." He says confidently, as he goes over and sits on the end of the bed as he waits for her to come out from getting ready. It didn't take too long, because she knows not to spend too much time. She has a method that keeps her from staying in the bathroom too long with getting ready. Soon she comes out, and leans against the door frame. Mike's eyes immediately glued to her, looking her up and down.

"How about that good morning kiss now huh?" She smirks, motioning him over to her with her finger.

He doesn't think twice and gets up from the bed as she moves from the doorway. He walks towards her and makes her back up until she hits the wall.

"I'll be happy to give you a good morning kiss." He smirks, before resting his hands on her hips and holding her closer to him, but also against the wall. Her arms instantly snake around his neck as he leans closer to her lips. Once they touch hers, her grip around his neck gets tighter as she holds him as close as he can get. He doesn't give her a boost this time, because of the dress, but his hands do start to wander, ending up cupping her face as he gives her a soft kiss to end it. He pulls away slowly, eyes still closed and leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you. So much."

"So do I." She grins, before he kisses her once more. "Might want to move away from the wall in order to be able to leave." She giggles.

"Right. Being late would be a bad thing." He chuckles.

"Yes it would be."

He reluctantly lets her go and backs away, allowing her to move from the wall. They both then grab what they need before heading out of the room to start the long day of media they had ahead of them.

Alex and I in the meantime have been up for a while. I had a photo shoot to do for WWE Magazine. I didn't really have to dress up much, because I would be at the photo shoot. I basically dressed in lazy clothes, but looked presentable. Alex said we would be stopping at the gym when we got done, so I'm prepared for that. Might as well get some workout time in while I can today.

"You know I love these photo shoots. I'm definitely getting next month's magazine." Alex grins as we get our bags together.

"Oh I know you are. Already gave my interview, they just want the pictures."

"Mmm...I can't wait to see what you'll be wearing." He smiles just thinking about the possibilities.

"Alright Spacey. Let's go before you make me late with your fantasizing." I laugh, grabbing my gym bag.

"Huh? Oh...right." He snaps out of it, grabbing his bag and following me out the door.

"Goof." I laugh as we step into the elevator.

"Your good." He kisses my lips briefly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I smile, leaning into his side as his arm is around my shoulders. When we reach the lobby, we step out of the elevator and start to head out to the car. Alex gets into the driver's side and I get into the passenger side.

"Today is going to be great. This photo shoot, the gym, and the show tonight. Don't know if I'll ever stop staring at you today."

"Good to know. You so would stare all day."

"I would. But can you blame me?"

"No, not really." I giggle, leaning over and kissing his cheek as we start to head to the shoot.

When we get there, they were just finishing up with Layla and Michelle's photo shoot. While they're finishing up theirs, I'm called over to get into my outfit.

"Alright, you'll get to see shortly what I'm wearing. Don't miss me too much. I'll be right back." I lean up and kiss him briefly.

"Mmm...can't wait." He grins as I pull away.

I'm then led to the back to get into my outfit. I'm handed a short red dress with shoulder sleeves. Sort of like a short sleeved shirt would be. I slip heels and I then head out to hair and makeup. My hair is straightened a bit, and a red flower clip is put in it. My makeup was semi-dark, around the eyes with the eyeliner and red lip gloss that tints your lips was applied. To finish off the look, I was spritzed with Pretty Hot Perfume. I take one last look in the mirror and smile to myself before heading back out to Alex. He's texting on his phone as I walk up to him. I wrap my arms from him from the side, snuggling into his side without smudging my makeup.

"Who're you texting?"

"Mike. Talking about the show tonight."

"Oh. Well wanna see my outfit?" I ask.

"You know I do." He states, putting his phone in his pocket.

I let him go and step back, giving him the view. I spin a few times for him before facing him again.

"Well?"

"Now that's hot. Come here." He motions with his finger.

I giggle and walk back over to him. When I get close enough, he grabs me around the waist and pulls me against him. He starts to lean down towards my lips for a kiss, but I turn my head so he kisses my cheek. He pouts.

"Lip gloss. Can't have you ruining it for the shoot. You can kiss me after."

"I don't know if I can survive that long."

"Can you at least try?"

"I suppose."

"Kalena?" I get asked for.

"Yes?"

"We're ready for you."

"Thank you." I nod. "Gonna have to let me go now."

"Awww." He pouts, reluctantly letting me go.

"It's not the end of the world. Don't worry." I laugh, kissing him on the cheek before walking over to the set which was a plain white background. Once I was all set, I did the poses that I was told to do and some that I wanted to, and the photographer went snapping away. Alex walked closer to get a better look. I knew I was killing him because his eyes could not stop wandering. I had to keep from giggling because I had to keep the smile I had for the shoot. After a few more shots, I was allowed to walk off the set. I do so and go over to Alex while the pictures are being loaded into the nearby laptop.

"You know it was hard to keep a straight face right?"

"Oops."

"Uh huh. I can only see the day when we do a photo shoot together. Touchy." I giggle as his hands secretly wander.

"Mmhmm. Maybe when I become an official WWE Superstar we'll get one."

"Behave. We are in public."

"You make it so hard."

"And I didn't do it purposely this time."

"Whether it's intentional or not, you still do."

"My bad." I giggle.

Then we're called over to take a look at and choose the photos that are going into my feature in the magazine. Out of the 10 pictures, about 5 were chosen.

"We can probably get the copies at the next show. Is that possible?" I ask the photographer.

"Oh yeah. That's plenty of time to get them printed out and such."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now, I believe I have to go get changed so we can go head to lunch."

"Do you really have to?" He pouts.

"I do unfortunately. I am however wearing another dress for tonight. Going to have to let me go so I can go change."

"Alright." He sighs, still pouting.

"Will it help you feel better if I ask to see if I get to keep this?"

He perks right up and nods.

"I knew it. Be right back." I kiss him quick before heading to the back to get changed back into my other clothes.

Alex walks away from the set and tries to wait patiently for me to come out. I try not to make him wait long. And behold, I was able to keep the dress, because they have others like it in case they want to use it again for another Diva. It gets put on a hanger and covered in a dress bag. They also let me keep the flower, jewelry and shoes, putting those in a bag for me. I thank them before heading back out to Alex. He sees the bags and a smile appears on his face.

"You got to keep it."

"I did. Now let's head to lunch."

He nods and wraps an arm around my waist and we head out of the building and to the car where we would be heading to lunch very shortly.

Charity and Jon however have just finished breakfast and have decided to spend the rest their hours at the gym. So they went back to the hotel and got changed for the gym, getting gym bags together.

"So what is going on for tonight?" Charity asks as they head out of the room and to the elevators.

"I'm in a six-man tag match. Teaming with Kaval and Percy, facing the other three rookies."

"Well let's hope you win this time. You've been on a losing streak and that worries me because that could mean a possible elimination."

"Even if that does happen, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you. I'll be there for your matches, everything. Being eliminated won't stop me."

"I know that. I just hope you stay in this a long time." She hugs his side before the elevator doors open and they step back out into the lobby. She keeps one arm around him as they walk out of the lobby and back to the car. After getting in, they head to the gym. Once they get there, they split up, only because they do their own individual workouts. Jon had went to the weights, while Charity started on the treadmill first. Just as she started it and was going to put her earbuds in for her music, she looks over to see that Stef had gotten onto the treadmill next to her.

"Stef! Hey!" She greets.

"Oh hey Charity. When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. You?"

"Oh Mike and I have been here since we finished media. Had to stop back at the hotel to change. Almost didn't make it because of him."

"Of course. Wonder how long it'll take for Alex and Kale to get here."

"They'll probably be here soon. She texted me and said they were just leaving lunch."

"Ah ok."

"I see we're all alike. Starting out easy with treadmills."

"Oh yeah. I'll do the weights later. We have all afternoon."

"That we do."

Charity puts in one earbud to listen to music at a low volume so that she could talk with Stef at the same time. About a good 10-15 minutes later, that's when Alex and I walked in. I looked around and spotted Stef and Charity on the weights.

"I'll be over there with the girls." I tell Alex before kissing him quick.

After pulling away, he nods and I head off in that direction while he goes and does the usual that he does.

"Heyy." I greet, walking up to Stef and Charity.

"Heyyy." They greet back. "How was your morning?"

"Long...photo shoot."

"Ah. Kill Alex did you?"

"Always do."

I put my bag down and work out a bit where I was. The rest of the day seemed to go by quick. After the gym we went back to the hotel to get our things for tonight. After getting said things, we head to the arena where we hang out for a bit before the show starts. Charity, Stef and myself went to the Divas locker room to get ready for the show.

"Your shoes are so amazing." Stef compliments my shoes which looks like butterfly wings because of the design on them.

"Oh I know right? Looks like butterfly wings right?"

"Yeah!"

"Forget the shoes, the dress is sparkly. And Alex is going to drool over you."

"Expecting it. Forget about me though, look at you two. I can definitely see Mike and Jon drooling over you two as well. I really think we're all in for it tonight once the show is over and we're back at the hotel."

"Maybe. We'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, I think we should go back before they come looking for us. So shall we?"

"We shall." I nod, and one by one we leave the locker room and head to the curtain where all three men were left waiting.

"Ready?" I ask smirking before whistling to get their attention.

Since their backs were to us, they turn around and their jaws drop almost in unison.

"Mission accomplished." Stef laughs, leaving me and Charity's side and going over to Mike. "Flies Mike, flies." She grins, closing his mouth for him.

"You...I...wow." He manages to get out.

"Speechless. Mission accomplished." She laughs, before leaning up and kissing him briefly.

Charity walks over to Jon and he almost immediately closes his mouth and grabs her, pulling her close. "You look amazing." He whispers in her ear.

"I would hope so."

I can't help but to smile as I walked over to Alex. He's closed his mouth even before I got to him.

"That dress beats the photo shoot one." He grins.

"Oh does it? Really?"

"Well...almost. It's close."

"Good to know."

I squeak as he suddenly grabs me and pulls me close to him.

"We're going out last so you know what that means..." He grins.

"You can be touchy for a little bit."

"Bingo." He winks.

As he starts to be touchy, the show then begins with the WWE intro. But before the show could officially start, they show from earlier today Cole, Striker and Josh demonstrating the Power of the Punch challenge, which must be the challenge for tonight.

"Oh my god." I facepalm.

Josh however beats Cole and Cole whips his sunglasses on the stage and walks to the back.

"Sore loser." I laugh, as the show intro and music go off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE pros and NXT rookies. Kofi Kingston and Michael McGillicutty! Zack Ryder! The self-proclaimed self-women's champions LayCool and Kaval! John Morrison! MVP and Showtime Percy Watson! Lucky Cannon and Charity!"

Charity kisses him quickly before going over and taking a seat next to MVP.

"Cody Rhodes and Husky Harris!"

Alex and I then come walk out in front of Mike and Stef, fingers laced.

"The United States Champion, The Miz, Stefanie, Kalena and Alex Riley!"

I kiss Alex quickly before going over and sitting next to Stef and Mike.

"Alright pros and rookies, thank you for joining us. And before we get started we have to point out that due to the injuries sustained last night live on Monday Night Raw at the hands of the Nexus, unfortunately Mark Henry could not be here tonight. So taking his place for the night is the lovely Charity. As for the rest of the pros, it's a crucial week. We're gonna reveal a new NXT poll, and your partners in the polling, the WWE Universe have diligently been voting all week on . Tonight you're gonna cast your votes to see who you think is one step closer to becoming the WWE's next breakout star. As far as the rookies go, three weeks gentlemen. Three weeks stand between you and your dreams. We're gonna have our season finale in three weeks. And let's not forget, the winner of NXT earns a championship match live on pay-per-view. But that's in three weeks, tonight's a different story. Tonight, one of you are going home, one of you are being eliminated. You're gonna have to do everything in your power to impress not only the pros, but the WWE Universe as well. And we have a perfect opportunity, a brand new rookie challenge, the Power of the Punch Challenge. Therefore, Michael McGillicutty please step forward. Now let's not forget, six of you had to share the spotlight last night live on Raw. But the winner of this challenge, will have the spotlight directly on them. Whomever wins, gets an individual appearance next week live on Monday Night Raw! Okay, the rules are simple. Hit hardest, get the highest score. You ready? Set? Go."

Michael punches and it ends on 863.

"Alright, 863. Michael McGillicutty's score, we'll press reset. It's correct." Striker says as McGillicutty goes up to the screen, checking it. "Kaval."

Kaval steps forward and LayCool get out of their seats cheering. I roll my eyes.

"Let's see your punching power. Ready? Go."

Kaval doesn't punch it, he kicks it and gets a score of 297.

"Oh Kaval I'm sorry. It's called power of the punch, not power of the kick. You are disqualified, I admire the effort."

"Ahahahaha!" I crack up, leaning on Stef for support.

"Showtime Percy Watson, let's go. The score to beat, 863, belongs to Michael McGillicutty. Percy, go!"

Percy hits the bag with ease and only gets the score of 716.

"Mmm, okay. Lucky Cannon."

"Yeahhh Lucky!" Charity cheers.

"Ready? Go!"

He hits the bag, almost trips on the stage props, the giant WWE logo, and gets a score of 744.

"Mmmm. Okay, Michael McGillicutty still has the time to beat, but Husky Harris, come on. On your mark, get set, go!"

He punches it with so much power, but it's not even strong enough seeing as his score was 380.

"Oh my god." I crack up.

"What is that?! Whoa whoa whoa, I get a redo."

"You don't get a redo, I'm sorry. Alex Riley, let's see if you can beat Michael McGillicutty!"

"Wooooo! Alex!" Stef and I cheer.

"He's so got this." I mutter to her.

"Oh yeah." She nods.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screams after punching the bag.

"See if you saved the best for last. What do you got? W-w-w-oh ho!"

Alex gets the score of 896.

"Congratulations Alex Riley, you win the Power of the Punch Challenge!"

I almost immediately get up from my chair and practically jump into his arms.

"You won! You won! You won!" I exclaim, before kissing him.

Shortly after, I let him go and he sets me on my feet so Striker can interview him quick.

"Alex, come here. Was there a strategy?"

"There was absolutely no strategy when you're Alex Riley, I am simply the best all in all athlete out here. My pro The Miz may be a reality TV star, but I am a star in reality."

He hands the mic back to Striker, before getting into friendly banter with the rest of the rookies. He then goes over to the machine and poses next to it and his score, arguing with Husky about it just a bit. Once he was done with that, he came back over to me and I engulfed him in a hug again. Just as we were hugging, Mike and John Morrison got into an argument themselves over the Team WWE vs Nexus match at SummerSlam.

"Uh oh."

"This Sunday, you are one man short of having a full team. Going into the biggest fight of the summer against The Nexus. John Cena and Bret Hart said that Team WWE needs me. They begged me to join their team. So with all the stuff that we've been through, I want to hear it from you. I want to hear you ask me for help. I wanna hear your voice say, 'I want Miz to join Team WWE'."

"No, I won't ask you. But if you're so sure, why don't we have a match tonight. So I can show you why we don't need you."

"Fine. Have it your way." Mike states before backing away and grabbing his briefcase, him and Stef head to the back.

"Good luck in your match Alex." Stef says.

Alex nods and we head down to the ring for the match. The rest of the rookies follow and we wait a few minutes or so before the show comes back on the air. Charity and myself were ringside for Jon and Alex, being pitted against each other again. It starts off with Husky and Jon. The bell rings and Jon ducks Husky's fist and pushes him into the corner and then proceeds with a roll up, Husky kicks out.

"That's alright. Way to get the upperhand!" Charity cheers.

Jon has taken control of the match, clubbing and twisting the arm of Husky and then getting him his corner and tagging Kaval in. John holds him there while Kaval kicks him. Kaval holds him there and tags Percy in and Percy continues with the arm. Husky gets up and out of the hold, knocking Percy down after coming off the ropes. He grabs him and brings him over to his corner and Alex tags in.

"Come on Alex!" I cheer.

Husky gets a few shots in before having to get out of the ring and Alex sends repeated punches to the head of Percy. He kicks him in the ankle before grabbing him and twisting his arm. Percy starts to fight back and gets out of the hold and sends Alex into the ropes. Alex hands on and Percy comes over and kicks him in the head, sending Alex outside, falling to the ground. With my mouth covered by my hand, I go over to make sure he's alright.

"Keep him back!" I scream to the ref about Percy.

"Alex are you alright?" I ask, concerned.

He shakes it off and says he'll be fine.

"Come on, let's get you back in the match." I state, helping him up.

The ref starts to count as Alex and I walk around, and I go back to where I was standing and Alex gets back into the ring. They now circle and lock up and Alex gets Percy into a side headlock and takes him down to the apron, holding the lock around his neck. Percy gets up, and out of the hold, sending Alex into the ropes, but Alex comes back with a shoulder block. Alex bounces off the rope and Percy moves to his stomach so Alex jumps over him and bounces off the ropes again, and when he comes back, he's hit with a hip toss by Percy. He tosses him again and gets the arm hold on Alex for a bit.

"Let's go Alex, come on!" I encourage.

Alex gets up, but Percy still has the arm. He goes over to their corner and Percy tags in Jon. I sigh in frustration.

"Get him Lucky!" Charity cheers, being in character of course.

After hitting him in the gut and hitting Alex with an uppercut, Alex ends up leaning against the ropes for support. Jon hits Alex with a carry takedown armbar. Alex gets to his feet and starts to fight out of the hold. Alex bounces off the ropes, only to be met by a boot to the face.

"Damn." I curse.

Jon kicks him in the side/gut, followed by getting him in a headlock and holding him to the canvas, going for a pin attempt. Alex kicks out at one. Alex rolls out of the ring to regroup. I walk over of course and try to calm him down.

"It's alright, you're doing the best you can. That's all you can do." I reassure him.

And then Husky and McGillicutty hop down and start to argue with Alex about his strategy.

"Hey! He's doing the best he can! Lay off!"

"He's not doing enough." McGillicutty gets into my face.

"Get out of my face." I growl.

"Maybe if he stopped making out with you all the time, his precious little girlfriend, he'd be able to focus on this match. You...you're just a distraction and it's going to cost us the match."

"Kalena..." Alex tries to calm me down.

"You focus on the match." I state, glaring at McGillicutty.

Alex nods and backs up, only to get hit by Jon launching himself out of the ring at him. At that same time, I slapped McGillicutty across the face.

"Have more respect for me jackass." I grumble.

I turn around to see Alex on the ground and Jon right there next to him after landing on him. I mentally slap myself for allowing Alex to get hurt. Jon however gets back into the ring and I go to help Alex up. After helping him back in the ring, McGillicutty tagged himself in and he took control of the match. He throws Jon into the corner and then runs full speed, only to be met by a boot to the face. That's followed by a clothesline. Alex and Husky are screaming for McGillicutty to get up. I just roll my eyes because he's not my favorite person right now. Kaval and Percy are screaming to Jon as well, for him to get up. Jon tags in Kaval, and he has complete control over the match.

"Idiot...should've tagged someone in." I mutter about McGillicutty.

Kaval is pumped up and he goes to throw McGillicutty into the ropes, but he reverses and sends Kaval into the ropes and at the same time, he hits Alex and knocks him off the side of the ring, since Alex was away from the corner.

"Ugh. You idiot!" I scream at McGillicutty.

Kaval reverses into a submission manuever, until Husky comes in and breaks it up. Percy comes in and dropkicks Percy. Alex quickly slides in and then he and Jon topple over the top rope and to the floor...again. I sigh and cover my face with my hands. It comes down to McGillicutty and Kaval. Kaval sidesteps the swinging neckbreaker and after a while he stomps on McGillicutty's chest and then goes for the cover, earning the win.

"Dumbass." I grumble about McGillicutty, going over to Alex.

Percy, Kaval and Jon are all in the ring now and are being deemed victorious by the ref. Charity gets into the ring and engulfs Jon in a hug.

"Finally you won! Well not yourself, but your team won!"

After the replay, there's some more celebrating to do. But that's short lived since Striker interrupts.

"Okay the rookies certainly made their case. Pros it's time to huddle up. We're gonna get the ballots from The Miz and Morrison as well. We need to tally your votes, we're gonna find out who's gonna be the WWE's next breakout star. We're gonna find out who's dream ends, because the NXT poll will be revealed tonight!"

Alex and I have already headed backstage at this point, along with McGillicutty and Husky. Jon, Charity, Kaval and Percy follow shortly after.

"McGillicutty's fault for your team losing." I grumble. "And if he didn't get in my face, disrespecting me..."

"Hey hey, relax." He says soothingly, trying to calm me. "We all suffer losses. I'm not hurt, I'm fine. The least I'll be is sore. Forget about him. He's just jealous I got to you first. Remember when we first met?"

"...yeah." I smile. "And you started flirting right then and there. Cutest thing ever." I laugh. "Also a little dorky, but that's what makes you yourself." I add.

"Exactly. Now come sit with me and we can relax while watching Mike's match. Before I need to go out there for the elimination."

I nod and sit with him on the bench as we wait to see Mike's match. They highlight the major matches for SummerSlam, before going to the match. Mike comes out first, accompanied by Stef.

"The following contest is scheduled for onefall. Introducing first, accompanied by Stefanie. From Cleveland, Ohio. Weighing in at 231 pounds. He is the United States Champion and Raw Money in the Bank winner, The Miz!"

Mike lets Stef go and gets up onto the ring like he always does while she uses the stairs. He waits and holds the ropes for her, waiting for her to get in. She does and he shortly follows, doing his posing in the ring, until his music fades and Morrison's goes off next.

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California. Weighing in at 224 pounds, John Morrison!"

Mike does start to warm up a bit while Morrison gets into the ring and does his posing. Mike then hands Stef his shirt, title, and case before kissing her briefly and holding the ropes for her to get out of the ring. She does so and stands on the outside to watch the match. The bell rings and they lock up. Mike gets John in a side headlock, and John gets out of it by pushing Mike into the ropes. When Mike comes back, he hits John with a shoulderblock. That results in a stare off between the two and Mike just smirks. They circle and lock up again, and John grabs Mike around the midsection, and he picks him up and drops him. Mike starts to move around, trying to get out of John's hold on his midsection, but it's no use, he can't get free. That is until he backs John up into the corner, and the ref starts to count. But at 2, Mike elbows John in the face. The ref starts to get on Mike's case about that as John slides down to the canvas in the corner. Mike goes over and kicks him in the gut, before pulling him to his feet by his hair.

Mike sends him into the ropes and he ducks Mike's fist, hitting Mike with a shoulder take down and then a dropkick.

"Come on Mike get up!" Stef hits the apron with her hands, trying to encourage him to get up faster.

John then flips and hits Mike with his elbow and goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out. John tries sending Mike into the ropes, but Mike reverses and John goes into the ropes instead. Mike goes and knees John in the gut.

"There you go!" Stef claps.

Mike stomps on John's chest once, before helping him up and throwing him into the corner, hitting him until he's down. Mike backs up and goes for one his signature moves, the corner clothesline, but John moves. John then grabs Mike and does a backslide pin from where Mike was on the ropes, but Mike kicks outs. Mike instantly rolls out of the ring to regroup, but John stays on the attack, using the ropes to launch himself up and over, spinning around and landing on Mike with a innovative cross body. While John is gloating, Stef goes over and checks on Mike. He seems alright and with Stef's distraction, Mike takes advantage with a clubbing blow to the back of John and that's where Mike has taken control back of the match. He gets back into the ring and holds a chinlock, and changes into a side headlock. John however gets up and out of the hold and tries to get away, but Mike grabs him by the hair and slams him backwards.

"That's what you get. Stop acting like your better than him, because you're not." Stef says lowly to him since he was close enough to hear her.

Mike goes and stomps on his hand and holds him on the ropes by the throat. He covers him, but John kicks out, and he tries crawling away to regroup. Mike backs up and stalks him and once he's up, Mike successfully delivers the corner clothesline. He goes for the cover, but John kicks out. Mike grabs him by the hair and clubs his chest a few times, and stomps on his chest, stepping up onto him and over him. Mike grabs him by the hair again and holds him in a side headlock again. John starts to struggle, and he gets to his feet and out of the hold. But Mike comes back with a knee to the chest. Against the ropes again and John counters and goes for a roll through pin attempt, but Mike kicks out. John blocks Mike's fist and hits him with his own and kicks him in the leg. Mike kicks him himself and comes off the ropes, only to be hit with a clothesline and a dropkick. Against the ropes again and Mike goes face first onto the canvas.

"Come on Mike!"

John throws Mike into the corner and hits Mike with a flash kick to the side of the head. He goes for the cover, but Mike powers outs. Stef breathes a sigh of relief, but also concern. John gets Mike into the middle of the ring and then comes off the ropes, and goes to hit Mike in the face with his knee, but Mike ducks out of the way. John comes off the ropes again and is met by a boot to the face. Mike covers, but John kicks out. Mike gets up and kicks John in the side before using the ropes and stomping on John's chest. John is outside the ropes and Mike goes over, only for John to block his fist and turn around and kick Mike in the head. He kicks him in the shoulder, knocking him down. He then goes for Starship Pain, but Mike moves out of the way at the last second. John landed on his feet, and headed towards Mike in the corner to be met by an elbow to the face. Mike grabs John by the hair and starts to smack talk, and moves out of the way as John goes for another flash kick to the side of the head. That cost him one, since Morrison messed up his ankle/foot after hitting the ropes. Taking advantage of the injured foot, Mike sets John up for the Skull Crushing Finale and hits it successfully, he covers him and gets the pin to win the match.

Stef allows Mike to gloat to a downed Morrison about his win before getting in the ring to raise his hand in victory, after handing him his title and Money in the Bank briefcase. He steps away from Morrison to take both and Stef raises his hand in victory. Once she lets his hand go, she hugs him before they both leave the ring to get ready for the elimination that's going to be up next. They went back up on the stage, to wait. In the meantime, Alex and I head out and down to the ring along with the other rookies. We talked amongst each other before Matt started to talk.

"Okay, the votes are in. The WWE Universe as well as the WWE pros basically have decided which one of you do not belong. But before we reveal the poll, I'd like to very quickly get the thoughts of the rookies. Who do you think should be eliminated and why?" He asks McGillicutty first.

"Who do I think should be eliminated? Take a look at this guy down here in his 'I Got Lucky' shirt. First of all he says he got lucky to be here, so why not just...go home."

"Psh, jealous." Charity scoffs.

"Okay, Kaval. Who should be eliminated and why?"

"Hey to be honest, it's about making an impact here in World Wrestling Entertainment. And Lucky, I'm sorry but...you just haven't made that impact."

"Showtime Percy Watson, same question."

"You know what man, it's kind of hard to pinpoint one guy, because I think each one of these guys have done a phenomenal job until this point you know what I'm saying? So I can't really answer that question. I don't know who deserves to go home."

"I got to get an answer from you Percy, come on man, your future's on the line."

"I'm gonna go ahead and say Mr. Alex Riley right here man. Mr. Alex Riley, because he talks too much, you know what I'm saying? That's right."

"Of course, because you're jealous that he's better than you!" I retort.

"Okay, Lucky Cannon. Who should be eliminated and why buddy?"

"I think anybody standing here but myself should get eliminated. No one has put in...no one has put in the time, the effort, the guts, and wants it more than me. That's the key thing. I want this more than anybody standing here."

"Okay, big Husky Harris. Who should go home and why?"

"Lucky Cannon. He has not even won a match."

"Uh yes he has. Hello...the match tonight. Loser." Charity scoffs, arms crossed over her chest.

"And finally, Alex Riley. Same question. Who should go home and why?"

"Well besides you because I'm tired of your stupid questions and I think you're a nerd. Uh...I'd have to say Michael McGillicutty might as well be eliminated because I will win this contest, and we're only three weeks away from that, so get ready buddy!"

"Okay, it's time to see the NXT poll!"

The first person on the poll was Kaval.

"Ugh of course." Stef makes a face.

#2 was McGillicutty.

"Psh."

#3 was Percy.

"Are you kidding me?"

#4 was Husky.

"Oh come on!" I exclaim.

"Lucky Cannon please step forward. Alex Riley please step forward. For one of you the dream will continue, but for one of you, your dreams will end tonight. Let's see who's gonna be eliminated."

"This is ridiculous." I grumble.

After some waiting, Alex ended up 5th and Jon ended up last, Jon was going home.

"No..." Charity frowns.

"Alright, Lucky...two questions. First, what are your thoughts on the rookie ranked #1 Kaval, and then secondly, what is your parting words to the WWE Universe? Take over kid, go ahead."

"Yeah my thoughts on Kaval, it is what it is, I'm not even gonna go there alright? My parting words to the WWE Universe, I'm not gonna do what everybody thinks I'm gonna do and flip out! But I am wondering one thing. I'm wondering if the WWE Universe has been enjoying NXT Season 2 as much as I have. I mean it's like a new adventure every week. We've had a giant rambling on about a mustache, trying to intimidate people. We've had Husky Harris running through walls. We've had a cheap, poor imitation of Charlie Murph- I'm sorry Eddie Murphy. We have a nine year old little boy who sounds like Barry White. Listen, I said it once, I'm gonna say it again. I want to thank each and every one of you for this opportunity and this is not the last you have seen of Lucky Cannon."

"Thank you Lucky. Universe say goodbye to Lucky Cannon."

Charity stays frowning, while Jon goes and shakes the hands of everyone there. He goes back over to her and holds out his hand for her to take. She does and they head back up the ramp to head to the back.

"And now you Alex Riley. Let me ask you something. Do you think there's something about your in-ring style or maybe your attitude that is disconnecting with the WWE Universe? And if so, what are you gonna do to change it before it's too late?"

"Disconnecting from the WWE Universe. Well two weeks ago Matt, I told you I am not here to cater to the WWE Universe, and I will not change who I am to do that. I'm still trying to figure out how in one week I went from number 3 to number five. And the only thing we're evaluated on is kissing Margarita and I think I gave it one hell of an effort!"

"Should've been me but whatevs." I say to myself.

"Now I will prove in the next three weeks, and next week, when you tune into Monday Night Raw, that I will win this contest and go on to one day be a WWE Champ." Alex finishes, handing the mic back to Striker.

"Let's hear it for the five remaining rookies! But guys, don't get too comfortable gentlemen, because I have a little bit of news for you. Next week on NXT, we're going to have a double elimination! We are gonna find out who is one step closer to becoming the WWE's next breakout star, when NXT continues next week!"

"Come on." Alex motions for me to follow him. I nod and lace my fingers with his, McGillicutty watching us as we walk away from all the arguing going on about who's making it to the finale. We met Mike and Stef at the stage, talking about it was so close how Alex just barely made it. We all then head to the back, heading to our seperate locker rooms to get ready to head home.

"I just can't believe you've been eliminated." Charity sighs, frowning.

"This just gives us more time to ourselves Tuesday nights."

"Yeah, but I loved being here with you."

"I'm sure I'll be back for the finale. I believe they invited those eliminated back."

"It's not the same. I feared this would happen." She sighs again, on the verge of tearing up.

"Hey..." He reaches out, turning her around gently and pulling her into him. "...this isn't the last anyone's seen of me. I'll fight to come back, I promise."

She says nothing. Just nods and buries her face into his chest, silent tears falling, soaking the shirt that he's wearing. He hears her quiet sniffles and frowns, resting his head against hers and rubbing her back to soothe her. It took her a while to relax and calm down. When she does, she pulls away. Jon takes her face in his hands and wipes away any tears lingering.

"Okay now?" He asks.

"Yeah. Let's just go back to the hotel, I'm tired and wanna sleep." She nods.

"Alright. Just let me go get changed and we can leave alright?"

"Yeah, okay." She nods once again.

He gives her a soft smile before kissing her briefly and when he pulls away, he heads into the changing area to get changed out of his ring gear. It doesn't take him too long and he soom emerges from the room in his street clothes.

"Let's go." He states, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and they leave the room and head out to their car, heading back to the hotel to get their sleep after the hard night.

Mike had just finished getting changed and no sooner after he grabbed his things, he and Stef were out the door. They leave the arena and are by their car. They get in and head off to the hotel.

"Another successful night. John really doesn't know how to stop trying to be better than you does he?"

"No he doesn't, and you know what? I prove that he's not every single time he challenges me. Always have, always will. Janetty."

"Ain't that the truth."

It isn't long when the pull up to the hotel, pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot to park. They do so, and grab their things, heading inside and up to their floor. When they reach their floor, they step off the elevator and head to their room. Mike takes out the key card and slides it into the slot, unlocking the door and they walk inside. They drop their bags by the door and she goes over to her suitcase and digs through it, looking for something to wear to bed. He smirks and walks up behind her, resting his hands on her hips. He takes in the aroma of the perfume she was wearing and starts to kiss the skin of her shoulder, and up her neck, leading to behind her ear.

"Why don't you let me pick out what you wear to bed?"

"I think I already know what you're going to choose..." She trails off.

"You do huh?"

"Mmhmm." She replies and holds up a spaghetti strap top and shorts, in his favorite color on her.

"It's perfect. Go change, and try not to be long." He smirks, nipping at her earlobe gently, before letting her go and backing away with the smirk still on his face.

"You are so evil."

"But you love me. Now go get changed, so I can have my fun with you before we go to sleep."

She just giggles and heads into the bathroom to change. It doesn't take her long to change, but it does take some time to get the makeup off. She brushes out her hair after washing the makeup off. She grabs her dress she wore and her heels, walking out into the room to put them with her things. When she turns around, Mike is already laying on the bed, waiting for her, wearing nothing but shorts to bed. She can't help but to bite her lip and he clearly saw because he was looking right at her. He then motions her over with his finger and she does so. She's standing next to the bed, when he suddenly reaches out and pulls her down on top of him.

"You took too long." He chuckles, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oops?"

"Suure. But now it's time to have a bit of fun before we go to bed." He smirks, before cupping her face with one hand and pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Once the kiss starts to pick up, his hands moves and his arms go around her. He then moves them so that she's laying under him somewhat and he's somewhat hovering over her. He moves one of his hands and grabs her leg and moves it so it's hitched and resting on his. He leaves his hand on her thigh and squeezes when he feels necessary. She can't help but arch into him when he does that and her nails dig into his back gently.

He breaks from her lips and trails along her jawline and to her neck, saving her sensitive spot for very last, so he kisses around it and it drives her crazy. He hits her spot with no warning and she cannot hide the loud moan that comes from her as he starts to nip at it. He smirks against her skin and continues until he knows a good sized mark will be forming soon. He presses a kiss to the spot before moving back to her lips. She sighs in content against his lips, her hands moving to his hair where she runs her fingers through it. The fun continues for a while longer before they both start to get tired and decide to go to sleep.

Alex and I have just gotten to our room and walked inside.

"Just barely made it this week. Sad to see Jon go though." I say through my yawn.

"Someone's tired."

"Nooo, I'm fine."

"You yawned."

"You saw that?"

"Mmhmm. How about you go change for bed, I'll be out here waiting." He says, kissing my forehead.

"Alright. Be right back." I nod, going to my bags and picking something out. I make sure to pick out his favorite before heading into the bathroom to change. I do the normal routine...change, washing makeup and brushing my hair out. I take everything with me when I walk out of the bathroom, running my fingers through my hair.

"My favorite bed outfit." Alex says from the bed, smirking.

"Which is why I chose it." I laugh as I set my things by my bags and go over to the bed, climbing under the covers with him.

He reaches back and turns the light off before pulling me close to him, my back against him. He drapes an arm around my waist as he lays kisses against my shoulder and back, the skin exposed from the top I was wearing. I sigh in content, leaning more into his kisses. He does that until the point where I fall asleep. When he hears my breathing has changes, he gives me one last kiss before snuggling up with me and going to sleep himself.


	21. MDA SummerSlam Kickoff Party

We've been in LA for the whole week for SummerSlam Sunday. Tonight was the big kickoff party, tomorrow and Sunday is Axxess followed by the pay-per-view. I do have a signing scheduled for tomorrow, and that's before Alex's tag match with Mike against MVP and Percy. Pro and rookie vs pro and rookie. I'm glad my signing was scheduled for before so now I can be ringside for the match along with Stef. Jon may have been eliminated earlier this week, but he is accompanying Charity to Axxess. But since he's not a superstar or on NXT, while she has her signing, he can't really stick around, so he'll be walking around the grounds and she'll let him know when her signing is over. Things will be tough for them seeing as he didn't make it yet, but they'll pull through. But today was going to be a long day, Stef, Charity and myself have arranged a girl's day to get ready for the kickoff party tonight. We decided it wouldn't be until late in the morning, because we all would be pretty tired and would want to sleep in. I had told Alex last night before we went to bed to wake me up around the time when I had to meet Stef and Charity in the lobby for our girl's day out before the party, so I didn't bother setting an alarm.

I as sound asleep until he did start to wake me up. I groan in protest and turn over onto my stomach, burying my face in the pillow.

"Come on. You've got to meet Stef and Charity in the lobby in about 20."

"Mmph." I mumble into the pillow.

"Well I guess you don't want the proper good morning kiss goodbye before you leave then."

I move my head to the side and look at him through tired eyes.

"Alright. But help me get up?"

"Anything for you." He says as he moves from the bed and I roll back over so I'm laying on my back. I hold out my arms and he grabs them, helping me up. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, my feet hitting the floor. I stretch and then yawn before heading over to my things and digging through for something relatively cool to wear because we are in LA. After grabbing my clothes, I head into the bathroom to get changed. Once I was dressed for the day, I put my hair up in a ponytail before doing my makeup and such. I was all ready and walk out of the bathroom, finding a pair of flip flops and slipping into them.

"I believe I deserve that kiss now."

"I don't know..." He trails off, jokingly of course.

"Please?" I pout.

"You know I can't resist that pout. It's one of my weaknesses." He chuckles, moving from the bed and walking over to me.

"Yes I know." I grin, as he wraps his arms around me, pressing his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds me close, giving me both a good morning and goodbye kiss. When I feel that we've been going on for too long, I pull away. "Remember, I have somewhere to be in a few."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you."

"Aww, I'll be back tonight, just in time to get ready for the party."

"Still gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Remember, you can text me all you want. My phone's always on."

"Right." He nods, reluctantly letting me go.

When he does let me go, I grab my bag, making sure I have what I need in it. I kiss him quickly once more before heading out the door to meet Charity down in the lobby.

Stef in the meantime was already up and getting ready to go in the bedroom of Mike's condo, much to the protest of him.

"Do you really have to go now? I was enjoying our cuddle time."

"Yes, I do have to go. I have to find something to wear for tonight." She says as she's sitting on the side of the bed to put her shoes on.

"I do like the sound of you in something new for tonight, but I'm gonna miss you." He pouts.

"Oh Mike, I'm gonna miss you too. But it's going to be all worth it to find out what I'm wearing tonight."

"True. Are you going to give me a glimpse when you get it or are you gonna make me wait?"

"Hmm, I'll let you know what I find the right dress." She smirks, moving from the bed. "Well I should get going now, have to meet Charity and Kalena at the hotel." She says, grabbing last minute things like her phone and such.

"Awww, okay. Kiss first?" He asks.

"You know I would never forget that." She chuckles, walking around to his side of the bed and pressing her lips against his in a brief, but lingering kiss.

"Text me whenever." She says. "Love you."

"Love you too." He says back, before she grabs everything and heads out of the room grabbing her car keys and leaving to head to the hotel, which wasn't too far away.

The similar situation was going on in Charity and Jon's room. She was getting ready to go, even though he didn't want her to. It took some convincing but he let her go.

"Surprise me with what you're wearing tonight? I may not be a superstar right now, but I'm still going with you to the party. Everyone goes."

"Right, and of course I'll surprise you. You love my surprises."

"Yes, yes I do. So much. Especially when they're clothes that you'll be wearing, because you look good in anything."

"Charmer."

"Always."

"Of course. But now I've got to get going. I'll be back just in time to get ready for the party alright?"

"Yeah of course." He nods, getting out of bed and going over to her. "I think I deserve something before you go though."

"Yes, yes you do." She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his, making the kiss long a good amount of time before pulling away.

"More where that came from tonight."

"Looking forward to it."

They both say their goodbyes and she heads out the door, meeting Stef and I in the lobby, since Stef met me there about 5 minutes ago.

"So, Mike didn't want you to go huh?" I ask Stef amusedly.

"No. That's what took me so long."

"I figured. Well it's all gonna be worth it to see his face tonight with whatever you choose to wear tonight."

"Oh I know." He nods, just as the elevator dings and Charity steps out. She greets us when she reaches us, and we all talk a bit before heading out to the car, Mike's car to be exact, since he let Stef take it today.

"So what's first? Outfit searching?"

"Definitely."

We all pile into the car and Stef drives, all of us heading to the mall, because that's where we would be able to find the best stuff. When we get there and search for a dress store first. We split up and search for things, also helping each other with what to wear. We all decide to meet up by the dressing rooms to show each other. We hand off what we picked for one another and each head into a stall to change. After a few dresses, not liking them much, we come to the final dress each, and surprisingly we all like what we had on. Since Stef knew what Mike was wearing she mostly chose around to match with him. Charity and I stepped outside that box and chose differently from what Jon and Alex were wearing tonight. I had chosen a purple-ish mauve, one shouldered dress with a slit on the sleeve that went over my arm.

"Oh that is gorgeous." Stef compliments.

"You think?" I ask.

"I don't think. I know." She grins.

"Oh I can't wait until tonight. I'm so gonna kill him. And you two are gonna kill Mike and Jon with your dresses."

"Add the heels and they'll practically we drooling over all of us." Charity laughs.

I head back in to change out of my dress and back into my regular clothes. We head to the register and pay for our dresses before heading to a shoe store to find heels to go with our dresses. It didn't really take us long to find heels, since we all worked together, grabbing a few pairs and deciding between them. The next store we go to is a jewelry store for the usual. Earrings, necklaces, etc. I had chosen Diamond Chandalier earrings, a silver bead bracelets. I had the two other pieces of jewelry back at the hotel room that I was going to put on once I was ready. Once we all found what we wanted to wear, we pay for that as well. It was about lunch time when we got out of the store so we decided to go to the food court.

"So tonight should be fun. It's going to be even more fun with the guys. Considering Jon and Alex haven't been to a WWE party before."

"I know right? The dancing, mingling. It's a really nice venue too. The pool and everything."

"Yes. It can be romantic too if you think about it."

"Despite all the other people around."

"True. It's gonna be fun regardless."

"Ain't that the truth."

After we finish our lunch and texting the guys from time to time, we go to finish our shopping.

"So what now?" I ask when we exit the mall.

"Well we still have a few hours to kill. Nails and hair? That's basically the last two things we need to get done."

"Yeah sure." Stef nods, and we all head to the car and get in, driving to a local salon to get our hair done. My hair stayed mostly flat except for the ends which were curled. Since there was only one stylist open at the time, we went one by one which killed a lot of time. After about an hour or so, we head to get our nails done, and that took almost no time at all.

"We can finally head back and get ready."

"The party that kicks SummerSlam weekend off officially."

"And we're in LA, it can't get any better than this."

"No way."

When we get back, we all go up to the floor we all were on, but split up in different directions to our rooms. When I reach my room, I walk in to see Alex getting ready. Nice shirt and jeans. I couldn't help but stare.

"Well don't be dressing up on my account." I grin.

"Oh. You're back. I totally didn't see you there."

"Oops. My bad. You just know what I like don't you?"

"Wha-oh...yeah." He chuckles, finishing buttoning his shirt.

"Well I suppose I should start getting ready. I believe Mike and Stef will be here within the hour with the limo for you, me, Charity and Jon." I say reluctantly as I start to head for the bathroom to get ready with all my things.

"I can't get a peek at the dress?"

"Nope. You'll have to wait. If I had to wait for that..." I motion to his outfit. "...you can wait for the dress and everything."

"Awwww."

"You'll live. I'll try not to be too long."

"Alright." He nods. "Love the hair by the way."

"I know you do." I smile, walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, allowing me to change in privacy. I put the dress on first of course, followed by my makeup. My jewelry is next and last is my hair. The finishing touches are done with the fragrance mist and the heels. I do one last look over making sure it's all perfect. Once I feel that it is, I leave everything in the bathroom, but open the door and stand in the doorway. I whistle to get his attention and he looks over, jaw almost dropping.

"You...you..you look...wow."

"And that's what I was going for. Making you speechless." I laugh.

"It worked..." He nods.

"Good. Now we still have some time left before Stef and Mike will be here. So wait here or the lobby?"

"Lobby's good. We wait here, we may never make it out." He looks me over.

"Good point." I say amusedly. "Lobby it is."

We make sure we have what we need before I lace my fingers with his and we head down to the lobby. Charity had just walked into her and Jon's room, the bathroom door was shut and the shower was going, so clearly he was in the shower. While she waited, she decided to get ready for the party in the room itself. By the time she was dressed, and finishing up with her hair, Jon came out of the bathroom.

"Well ain't that a sight to see when I come out of the bathroom." He smirks, leaning against the door frame.

"You're welcome." She giggles. "You like?" She does a spin for him.

"I love. That looks gorgeous on you."

She blushes and looks down to hide it.

"Aww you."

"Mee. And what have I said about hiding that beautiful face?"

"Sorry, force of habit."

"I know." He says, walking towards her and lifting her chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "It's what makes you beautiful."

"And there you go again."

"Can't help it."

"For the record, I love what you're wearing too." She grins, taking a look at his outfit.

"I picked out all your favorites."

"You did." She nods, smiling. "You ready to go then? We just have to wait for Mike and Stef to get here with the limo. Meeting Kalena and Alex in the lobby so we all can wait."

"Yeah. You have everything you need?"

"Yup. You?"

"Mmhmm. Let's go." He motions towards the door and they head out and down to the lobby.

Stef and Mike however are finishing up getting ready themselves at his place. She was in the bathroom while he was in the bedroom getting ready in a suit. His suit was basically all black, except for the tie which was purple. He's adjusting his suit as Stef comes out of the bathroom ready to go except for her shoes. She gets a glimpse of Mike and bites her lip. She grabs her shoes and sits on the bed to put them on. Once they're on she stands up.

"Ohh Miiike." She sings, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He turns around to see her in a purple dress that's matching his tie at least. "Wow."

"You like?"

"Try love. That dress is amazing on you. And we match."

"Yeah, I felt like matching. You said you were wearing a hint of purple so I wanted to go with purple."

"It's a great color on you." He nods. "We'll definitely be the best dressed couple there."

"Hope so. We both have a great sense of fashion."

"We do." He nods before his phone starts going off. "One second." He holds his finger up and answers his phone. "Hello? Oh you are? Yeah we'll be right out. Thanks." He says hanging up. "Limo's here. Should get going now so we can go get the other 4 and head to the party."

"Right." Stef nods. "One thing first though." She says, walking over to him. She rests her hands on his shoulders before leaning up and pressing her lips to his in a soft, but short kiss.

"Wanted to get a kiss before we left. Now I'm ready to go."

He grins and nods, lacing his fingers with hers and they leave the bedroom and head out of the door, Mike locking it behind him and putting the keys in his pocket. They then head down to the limo and get inside, before heading off to the hotel to get Alex, Charity, Jon and I. We didn't have to wait long and my phone went off with a text from Stef saying that she and Mike are out front.

"Our limo's here." I say, standing up from where I was sitting. The other three get up and I lace my fingers with Alex's before we all head out of the lobby doors and out to the waiting limo, the door open and ready for us to get in. Once we all pile into the limo, the driver goes back to the front and it's off to the party. When we get there, we pull up to the entrance to the red carpet and there's tons of celebrities and paparazzi.

"Wow."

"Just stick close to us."

"Right."

The driver gets out of the front and comes around, opening our door. Alex gets out first and the cameras start going off from the paparazzi. He stands off to the side and holds his hand out and I take it as he helps me out of the limo. I lace my fingers with his and we make our way down the red carpet first. Jon and Charity were the next ones to get out of the limo, being met with the millions of light flashes from cameras. Fans and paparazzi of course. They head down the red carpet next. Last was Mike and Stef, and they do the same, before the limo driver shuts the door and walks around to the drivers side and gets in, driving away. Mike and Stef make their way down the red carpet as well. We all make our way down, stopping to pose for the millions of cameras getting pictures. We all move at a slow pace, seeing as so many people wants us to move this way, move that way, look here, look there, look everywhere. Once we got past them, it was onto some interviews from local stations, and entertainment people.

Alex and I walk up to one interviewer and a camera and we're greeted.

"So this is your first SummerSlam Kickoff Party. What's it like being here?"

"Well I think it's amazing to be here. Especially to see all these celebrities here. And it's great to see everyone come together to support the MDA. That's what we're about, we support everything these charities do, and we do everything we can to help." I start off.

"Exactly. I mean it's great that we're able to help out these kids who love what we do, look up to us by doing things like this." Alex adds.

"Of course. Now let's talk about you for a minute Alex. You're currently on this show called WWE NXT where you have a pro guiding you. That pro happens to be The Miz, what's your relationship with him?"

"Oh well he's a great pro. I'm learning everything from him. Sure I may not be a fan favorite because I'm being paired with his on this season, but he's teaching me everything I could possibly know. And it helps I have Kalena there with me."

"If anything, I'm one of his biggest supporters and I can't wait until he's up on the main roster with me." I nod.

Jon and Charity did some interviews, but they wanted to get inside as quick as possible because they wanted to see what the inside looked like. Mike kind of hung back a bit doing interviews, while Alex and I went right through them with quick answers and such.

"This event is absolutely amazing. Not only because it's in my second home of Los Angeles, just to show that what WWE is all about. I mean we have so many charities that we work with all the time and it's just great to give back man. Just to see these kid's faces when they get to meet us or meet Cena or Triple H or even me. Believe it or not, kids actually get excited to meet me."

"Because they think you're delivering food or something."

"Maybe something like that. But it's absolutely incredible to give back and see the kid's faces. It's just...it's heart touching."

With that they move on down the line where the crowd is diminishing and they come across TMZ.

"No, I don't wanna talk...I'm not talking to TMZ. I'm not talking to you, you know why? Because let's face it, let's face it. You had Cena go on, which Cena did an amazing job. I think Cena is better than Harvey! Cena was better than Harvey on the show. And I can see this happening on uh...on Monday where Harvey's standing there, Harvey's going 'listen uh, so we got Miz saying that Cena did better than Harvey'. And Harvey goes 'heh, well, let's draw a little picture. This is Cena, this is me'. Listen we get it, we get it. Put me on the show, it's gonna be a steal, no problem."

"Do something fun, do something super fun."

"No listen listen, you do something fun. How about this, we turn the camera on you and you do something. Don't tell me to do something fun. I'm a WWE Superstar. I'm the reason this party is happening. I'm the reason people are going to SummerSlam. So, you do something fun."

"What should I do? What can I do that's fun?"

"You're supposed to be interviewing me, I'm not supposed to be interviewing you. Why am I interviewing an interviewer? That's not supposed to happen. TMZ, get interviewers that can interview people."

"When are you winning the belt? When is the belt coming home to you?"

"Uh listen, it's a title. You can buy a belt at Target. I win titles. Listen kid, I win titles. And let's face it, I have the Money in the Bank briefcase, which allows me a WWE Championship match anytime anywhere. So, right now we have SummerSlam. Randy Orton and Sheamus for the WWE Championship. If something happens, where I have an opportunity to basically cash in my Money in the Bank briefcase, I'm gonna do it. So you heard it there first TMZ."

"Who are you taking on? Who do you want to take on?"

"Who do I want to take on? Whoever's on the ground. Whoever's on the ground hurt, and can barely get up. So then I can win like that. Because I am a person of opportunity. What?"

"Any Real World people that could wrestle you? Anybody? Tak, Ruby?"

"Wow, you're old school. You went Hawaii. You went Hawaii. Wow. You don't know Nathan? Come on, there you go. I got one. Lindsey? Puck's San Francisco. Listen, if we're gonna do the whole Real World thing, we can go all day. I don't know any of the new ones though. I don't watch it anymore. I love Real World, I love MTV, I love what they did for me. The only problem is like, I feel like it's gotten saturated. I feel like there's so many reality shows out there. I feel like I'm reason there's a Jersey Shore. Because Real World is the first reality show am I not correct? Besides Cops? And Jersey Shore came, basically derived from the same platform as The Real World. So you're welcome for the Situation, you're welcome for Snooki. You can thank me."

"Do you have better abs than the Situation?"

"Uh...I would say I have better abs and when I'm on the show for WWE, I have a better tan."

"Nice."

"And a better haircut."

"Nice."

"And better lines. And better women because they have things called 'grenades'. Like, I have never seen any of them have a pretty woman. Ever! Ever!"

"They're in South Beach and I don't think I saw any ugly girls and that's-"

"I KNOW! I know! They're in South Beach. Pick up something."

"Out of 50 girls I've seen, three of them were hot."

"I know! My god! I'm watching this show and going, 'no, no, and no, and no'. You're on a TV show, it's not that hard. Watch The Real World: Back To New York. Watch how it's done Situation and Pauly D. Watch how it's done, go back, look in the libraries of the Real World, check me out, that's how it's done to pick up a woman."

"I think the producers are putting the ugly women in there."

"I disagree. I disagree, I just think they have no game. I think that they go out there and they fist pump, and they wear t-shirts. T-shirts! You don't wear a t-shirt to a club! You wear a suit. You wear a tie. You wear something nice that women can go, 'look at that guy, he is dressed nice and sexy. I want to take that guy home'. You don't even have to go up to the women, the women come up to you. That is the way you play the game. Read The Game. Read The Game by Neil Strauss...read The Game by Neil Strauss, or just watch the library of The Miz on The Real World, or even in WWE. That's how you pick up women Situation, Pauly D, Vinny. I believe they call themselves MVP. Yes I do watch the show. I watch Jersey Shore, everyone likes to watch a carwreck, I'm sorry. We all do."

"Thank you very much-"

"There you go. Maybe now TMZ will pay be some attention. I swear to god every time I'd walk out they'd just go, 'pfft'. Pfft...pfft. What?! Am I the last one to get in? I'm always the last one out."

It isn't much longer before he and Stef head inside. They find Alex, Charity, Jon and myself, joining us at the table.

"Took you two long enough. What happened?" I joke.

"Oh he got caught up with talking with TMZ." Stef laughs.

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Ohh Mike. What're we gonna do with you?"

"Love me to death." He grins, sitting down.

"Exactly." Stef smiles, kissing him quickly.

"I'm gonna go get some food, coming with?" I ask.

"Yeah sure."

"Desserts first?" Charity asks hopeful.

"Of course."

"Chocolate."

"Yes chocolate." I laugh as I kiss Alex's cheek and get up from the table.

"I can already tell this night's gonna be fun. Just wait until we're out on the floor dancing."

"Oh god, I know right?"

After we gather what we wanted for desserts, we head back to the table, sitting back down. We share the desserts with the guys before waiting a bit to go out onto the dance floor with them. After a bit of dancing, we walked around and talked with everyone else that was around. After socializing, Alex and I went back to dancing a bit along with everyone else. I did end up being one of the firsts getting tired.

"Someone's tired."

"Maybe a little."

"I'm thinking we get you back to the hotel and bed, we do have a long day tomorrow."

"We do. I have a signing and then you and Mike's tag team match. Thank god my signing was scheduled for before that."

"Right, so we definitely need to get you back."

"I think so. Just let me go tell Mike, Stef, Charity and Jon." I pull from Alex's arm to go tell him. I reach Stef and Mike first.

"Hey...we're heading off."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. Long day tomorrow. I've got a signing before the guys' tag team match."

"Oh ok. We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Definitely."

Stef and I hug, while Alex and Mike do the man hug thing. We then make our way over to Charity and Jon and explain to them the same thing we did to Stef and Mike. We do the same, hugging them, before we heading out.

"Wait. How're we gonna get back? We all came in the limo."

"We'll just call a cab."

"Oh, right. I must be really tired."

"More than likely. I'll call the cab." He says, taking out his phone to call for a cab. I find a bench nearby and go to sit while we wait.

"Yeah...alright. Thanks." Alex says, hanging up.

"They'll be here in about 10 minutes." He says, coming over to the bench and sitting down next to me.

I nod. "So tonight was fun."

"It was. Tomorrow's going to be even more fun. You've got a signing, and then the tag team match I have with Mike."

"Which you will win, I know it."

"Of course. With you and Stef ringside for us, we can't lose."

"Exactly."

Soon the taxi pulled up and we moved from the bench. Alex opened the door for me and I got in first, and he slid in next to me. He told the driver where to go and we're off. The other four are busy having fun dancing and such. Unlike us, they stay for the whole party, ending up leaving late like everyone else.

"Now that was a fun party." Stef says as she and Mike, along with Charity and Jon make their way to the front where the limo would be waiting to take them all back.

"It was." Charity nods. "Glad you could come along Jon."

"Well of course I would come. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I couldn't let you go all alone now could I?"

"Of course not."

The limo is right out front waiting, the driver holding the door open when all four of them approach the limo. One by one they pile into the limo and the driver shuts the door and goes around to the drivers seat and gets in, starting the limo and heading off. He first stops at the hotel to drop Charity and Jon off. They say their goodbyes to Mike and Stef before heading into the hotel and up to their room. Stef and Mike were dropped off last at his condo. He thanks the driver before he and Stef head inside for the night.


	22. SummerSlam Axxess Day One

Saturday came awfully quick and it was day one of Axxess. Mike and Alex had a tag team match against Percy and MVP, I had a signing, Charity had a signing. Stef had the day off, her signing was going to be tomorrow before the show. Since Axxess didn't start until the afternoon, we all took advantage of the morning and slept in. At Mike's condo, he had woken up before Stef. He looked at the clock and it read 11am. Just another hour and Axxess would be starting. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and moves from the bed, going into his closet to find clothes for the day. He lets her sleep in a bit more as he heads into the bathroom to change. He changed into jeans and a black, collared t-shirt. He walks back into the room to put shoes on and that's when Stef stirs.

"Afternoon." Mike says.

"Afternoon?" Stef questions.

"It's after 11am. Axxess starts in about an hour. I wanted to let you sleep. You looked so peaceful."

"Aww, well thank you. So do you have a signing?"

"Not a signing exactly, but I do have a little thing where fans can take pictures with me and the briefcase."

"Ooh that sounds like fun. And of course I'm gonna be there with you."

"Well of course. And all this is before my match so we won't have to worry about it."

"Good. I should probably get up then right?"

"Probably would be a good idea. We can stop somewhere on the way if you're hungry."

"Yeah, sounds good." She says before moving from the bed and going into the closet for something to wear herself. Once she finds something, she heads into the bathroom to change and get ready for the day. After she's done in the bathroom, she comes back into the bedroom.

"Someone looks beautiful." Mike compliments.

"Miiiike." She blushes.

"What? It's the truth."

"You're always so sweet."

"Because that's who I am. Ready to go?"

"Just a few more things." She says, going over and grabbing a pair of shoes and putting those on before grabbing anything else she needed. On the way out, he grabbed his keys for the house and the car, following Stef out the door as he locked it and out to the car. He opened her door for her and waited for her to be settled in before shutting the door and going around to the driver's side, starting the car up when he got in. The hotel wasn't too far from the event which was outside of the Staples Center anyway. They pull into the parking lot of the Staples Center, and proceed to head into the event. It doesn't start for a while, but people are still lined up to head in. Walking by to get to where their booth was set up for the pictures with the fans, they greeted everyone waiting before heading to where they needed to be.

"This is gonna be fun." Stef bounces on her feet.

"Just imagine when I have to walk around in my ring gear for this." He chuckles.

"Must be awkward."

"Just a little. But Alex and I, we're gonna crush MVP and Percy Watson."

"Yes you are."

Charity Jon were already awake and getting ready. Charity getting ready for her signing today, Jon just getting ready because he's going to walk the grounds since he's not a WWE Superstar ever since getting kicked off of NXT.

"It's gonna suck not being there with you to sign autographs."

"I know, but we'll meet up after and we can do whatever you want. There's tons of things going on today."

"True. How long is the signing?"

"About an hour or two. They don't last very long."

"Okay good. You know I'm gonna keep trying to get here."

"I know. Even if they never sign you, I'll always be there for you."

"And I know you will. That's all that matters."

"That's right." She grins, kissing him briefly. "Now are you ready to have fun?"

"Of course." He grins, lacing his fingers with hers as they grab what they need and leave the hotel, to head to their car. After getting into the car, they head off to Axxess. When they get there, all the people are starting to file in.

"Isn't it amazing?" Charity asks.

"Very."

"Well my signing starts soon, I should get to the booth. Walk me?"

"Of course." He nods, getting out of the car, meeting her around in front of the car and they head in and to her booth. Along the way, fans greet them, along with the fans waiting in line to meet her.

"Alright. So you have fun roaming around, you can text me whenever."

"I plan on it. Have fun meeting everyone." He grins, kissing her briefly, which earns a few 'awwws' from the crowd. They can't help but laugh a bit before he walks away to roam the grounds while she sits and does the autograph signing.

Alex and I were the last two to leave. I was finishing up in the bathroom while he was getting his gear bag together.

"I'm so glad you get to be at the signing with me. Honestly I was worried you wouldn't' be considering the fact you're only on NXT and not an official WWE Superstar." I say from the bathroom as I finish up with my makeup.

"I know. It surprised me. But I'm glad I'm with you too."

"It's better than walking around the grounds."

"True."

Then I come out from the bathroom in what I chose to wear. It was a red lace tube top with a black belt, and skinny jeans. My jewelry was to match along with my makeup, and my heels.

"I think I just died and went to heaven." Alex jokes.

"Oops." I giggle as I start getting what I need all set.

"You always know what to wear to get to me."

"Yes I do." I say as I grab a pair of sunglasses and put them on my head for now. "Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup, got everything I need." He nods. "After you." He adds.

I grab what I needed and headed out of the room before him. I wait outside of the door for him as he walks out into the hallway, then we head to the elevators, heading down to the lobby and then out to our car. I choose to drive this time, getting into the drivers side as Alex gets into the passenger side. Once we're settled in, I start the car and we head off the Axxess.

"Air conditioning or windows open?" I ask Alex.

"Windows." He nods.

I nod too and we put our windows down and I open the moon roof as well. I don't have to worry about my hair, because I kept it flat and I can always brush it out if it gets too messy from being blown around. It isn't long until we pull up to the event. I make sure to close every window before we both get out. Alex leaves his gear bag in the car for now, and is going to come back for it before his match.

"Alright, let's go find our booth." I say as I drop the sunglasses over my eyes to shield them from the brightness of the sun. We finally find our booth and take our seats. Pictures and blank papers with a WWE border were placed on the table, along with waters for us both. We only had a few minutes before the signings start and we had to do was wait for people to start lining up. More and more people started to show up to Axxess, lining up for the autographs booths and everything.

"Think you'll make it through the next couple hours with the crazy fangirls?" I ask Alex quietly, with an amused look on my face.

"I'm sure I will." He chuckles.

Once it got closer to the time the signing was going to start, they let people step up onto the platform. We greet each fan and sign things for them. Whether it be pictures, whatever. We would also take pictures and talk to the fans a bit.

"You two are the cutest couple ever." One fan gushes.

"Aww thank you."

"I hope you make it into the WWE so we can see more of you two." She says to Alex.

"I'm rooting for him to win NXT. But I'm sure he'll make it in even if he doesn't win."

"Something will happen for sure."

"Thanks for coming and enjoy your day."

The line really died down for us, they just kept coming and lining up.

"Looks like we're gonna be busy this afternoon."

"Well people just love us."

"They do." I laugh.

The signing over with Charity went the same way as ours, people keep lining up for her as well, getting things signed, having conversations with the fans and taking pictures. Over at the booth with Mike and Stef, they too were having conversations with the fans, Mike even having some fun with the younger kids as well. The few hours seemed to pass by quick and soon it was time for him and Alex to get ready for their match against Percy and MVP. Stef and I go back to the cars with Mike and Alex to get their ring gear. Then we head into the Staples Center so that they could get to the locker rooms to change. That left Stef and I standing outside of the locker room to talk to each other while we waited.

"So how was your Axxess thing? What'd you and Mike end up doing?"

"Oh this little thing where fans got to take pictures with him and both the title and the briefcase."

"Oooh fun. Alex and I had a regular signing. I've been waiting for this match all day though."

"Oh I know right?"

It isn't long until the door opens and both Mike and Alex walk out next.

"Yellow? That's something new on you." I say to Alex.

"Trying out a new color." He shrugs.

"I like it." I grin.

"Well thank you." He kisses me quick.

"Just stick to the black ones on NXT alright?" I laugh.

"Deal."

Mike though had his purple gear on.

"Purple. I love it." Stef grins.

"I know you do."

"Now just one thing. It's sunny out, I'm sure you put sunblock on right?" She asks.

"Well duh, I'm not dumb. I don't wanna be sun burnt for SummerSlam."

"Good answer. Now are we all ready to go?"

"Yup. I just got a quick interview on the way to the ring area."

"Alright, well we'll meet you there then." I say to Mike and Stef.

She nods, Alex and I head out first, the fans of course lining the sides of where we came out, heading to the ring area. We get to the area behind the curtain where Percy and MVP were already waiting. We were just waiting on Mike and Stef.

"You two so got this match won. Despite how the crowd reacts, Stef and I are out there for you...always."

"Oh Mike and I know that. Don't worry."

"Good. As long as you know that." I lean up and kiss him quick.

Percy and MVP were the first ones to go out while we waited for Mike. Once Mike and Stef heard MVP's music that's when they had to go and they headed to the curtain area.

"Sorry we're a but late. The interviewer just had so many questions."

"That's alright. Percy and MVP just went out."

"Yeah, we could hear."

As soon as MVP's music faded, they played Mike's.

"Well here we go."

Stef laces her fingers with Mike's, standing in front of Alex and I, which we're holding hands as well. Mike goes out and we follow, most boo us, some cheer. Mike and Alex let us go in favor of getting into the ring. The downside to this ring, it was in the wide open so the sun was beating down on us. Thank god we all were protected from the sun with the sunblock. It starts off with Mike and MVP and they go for a bit of time before MVP tags in Percy.

"Get him Mike!"

Mike takes control of the match before tagging in Alex.

"Go Alex go!" I cheer as he keeps knocking Percy down.

It was a decent match, but unfortunately in the end, MVP and Percy ended up winning.

"Damn." I head over and help Alex out of the ring, and Stef does the same for Mike.

She hands Mike his title and briefcase, and I hand Alex back his vest and we walk backwards to the curtain, glaring at Percy and MVP, before disappearing through it and behind it.

"Don't worry. Matches like these don't count. You two are still better than them on the show. How about we get you back so you can change and we can enjoy the rest of the day?" Stef suggests.

"That's not a bad idea." Mike nods.

They put their arms around our shoulders and we head back to the building so they can go to the locker room to change and we can enjoy the rest of our day.

Meanwhile with Charity, her signing had ended a while ago and she texts Jon to see where he is. He text back, telling her and she heads that way.

"Heyy, you survive?" She greets him, hugging him.

"Yeah, I just stood in the crowd and watched Mike and Alex face Percy and MVP."

"Yeah? How was that?"

"It was great. Great match between them."

"Who won?"

"Percy and MVP."

"Oh darn. Well this is all for fun anyway. So how about we go have our fun huh?"

"Yeah." He nods, kissing her quick, and they walk away from the ring to engage in the fun activities all around the grounds.

We all hang around, interacting with the fans, doing interviews as people find us and this goes well into sundown. Axxess starts to die down, everything getting shut down and people start to leave. We hang around until everyone is basically gone and that's when we all head towards the cars.

"So, how was everyone's day?" I ask as we all reach our cars.

"It was fun. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"I know right? More Axxess stuff and then the show itself. I believe we're facing the Bella Twins right?" I ask Stef.

"Yup. What about you Char?"

"Maryse. Should be a good match."

"And we're going to make sure The Bellas don't do Twin Magic and try to cheat." Mike comments.

"Of course, because the match should be fair."

"To make it even more fair, one of you should be the ref."

"Right, but we'll make sure you two win the match. It's what we do remember?"

"Yes, we remember. So are we all ready to head back now?" I ask.

"Yup. Another long day and night tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. More Axxess stuff and then the show."

"We'll all see everyone tomorrow."

We all say our goodbyes and good-nights before getting into our cars and then heading back to the hotel for the night, to get a good night's sleep considering all that's happening tomorrow.


	23. SummerSlam 2010

It's finally Sunday and tonight is the biggest event of the Summer...SummerSlam. All day we were at Axxess doing surprise appearances and signings, sticking around for the matches and other fun events happening. It was a long day and we made a quick stop back at our hotel to grab our things. Mike was getting his gear from his place since he would be making his decision on joining Team WWE to face Nexus tonight. Alex didn't have a match, but he grabbed a nice shirt and jeans and such to look nice, which I love. Stef also grabbed her gear since she and I would be facing the Bella Twins tonight, and I did the same, grabbing my gear. Charity did the same with her gear, but John had brought some nice clothes for himself. Then we all got into our own cars and headed off to the arena. When we get there, we all arrive at different times. Alex and I were getting out of the car when Stef and Mike pulled in and parked. And once they got out of the car with their things, Jon and Charity pulled in as well. Alex and I head in first with our things and I follow him to the Superstar locker room so we can drop his things off so he can get changed later. Then we stop by the Divas locker room so I can drop off my things as well. After that, we walk around the backstage area as everyone is setting up and getting ready for the show tonight. Stef and Mike walk in and do the same as us, seeing as the show won't be starting for a while and they really don't need to get ready just yet. The same went for Charity and Jon as well.

The closer it got to showtime, we had no choice but to get ready. The guys went to the Superstar locker room while Stef, Charity and myself went to the Divas locker room. I was the first to walk in, followed by Charity, and then Stef.

"Heyy." I greet everyone.

"Heyy" Charity and Stef greet.

"Ready for tonight?" I ask.

"Of course."

"We're so beating The Twins." Stef remarks.

"And Maryse is going down." Charity adds.

"And I believe Melina's going to be Alicia tonight. So we're gonna rock this show." I say as I get my attire out of my bag.

Just as Charity, Stef and I are getting ready, who walks in, but the Bellas. They give me and Stef looks before going to get ready themselves. I give Stef a look and we roll our eyes. We pay no attention to them, but as we're getting ready we can hear their whispers and small talk. I hold back my choice words, saving all that I'm feeling for the match. Especially since they were talking about me and Stef's relationships with Mike and Alex. We wait until they leave so we can talk amongst each other again.

"Oh my god, can you believe them?" I huff, as I lace my boots up.

"They're obviously jealous, because Mike and Alex never chose them. And who would anyway right?"

"Good point." I laugh. "Oh it's gonna be fun beating them tonight."

Then we hear laughing and the door opens to reveal Maryse. She pays no mind to us and sets her eyes on Charity.

"Oh, it's you. J'espère que vous êtes prêt à perdre ce soir."

"When are you going to realize that none of us speak French Maryse?" Charity retorts, not looking at her as she gets changed.

"I said, I hope you're ready to lose tonight. But who am I kidding? You are ready to lose. You know...Tu es fou si vous pensez que vous pouvez me battre ce soir. Tu seras toujours un perdant, tout comme votre copain." She laughs, before going to her things to get ready herself.

"Whatever Maryse." Charity brushes everything off as she finishes up and laces her boots. "But I'll say the one thing I know how to say in french. Au Revoir." She states before leaving to be with Jon.

"We better go too, or we'll be victim to her French talk." I say as Stef and I finish getting ready and leave to go be with Mike and Alex backstage. We manage to find them fairly easy. Alex was dressed in the clothes he brought with him, Mike was in a suit for a change. A black suit with a blue shirt that really brought out his eyes.

"Oooh." I nudge Stef. "So a suit Mike?"

"Oh yeah. Got a backstage segment with Chris and Edge before I have to get into my ring gear for later."

"The blue brings out your eyes. You know how much I love that." Stef grins.

"Yes, I know. Which is why I chose to wear this." He smirks.

"You always know what I like."

"Always." He kisses her quick.

"So are we all hanging out here or..."

"Well I don't know about you two, but I was thinking Stef and I could go into the locker room."

"I like that idea." She nods.

"The backstage segment with Chris and Edge is gonna be in there anyway so..."

"Ohh, well then the locker room is a good idea then. I'll see you at the curtain for our match?" Stef asks me.

"Oh yeah. Alex and I will be roaming around backstage anyway so."

"Alright, well have fun."

"We will." I nod as she and Stef head off to the locker room.

"So...catering?" I ask.

"Sure." Alex nods, we lace fingers and head that way. When we get there, we end up seeing Charity and Jon there as well and we greet them.

"Heyy."

"Hey."

"Decided to stay here in catering until your match?"

"Yeah, not much to do when you're roaming around backstage really."

"True."

It wasn't long until the show had begun, a video package that shows the major matches that's going to be happening tonight.

"You know Team WWE better win."

"I know right? If Nexus wins who knows what that means."

After the usual intro and everything, it was time for the first match. Dolph Ziggler vs Kofi Kingston for the Intercontinental Championship. Dolph came out first accompanied by Vickie, and then out came Kofi. The title is raises in the air for all to see, before handed off to the ringside attendant.

"Let's call it now for who wins."

"Dolph." Charity and Alex state.

"Kofi." Jon and I state.

The bell rings and Kofi goes right after Dolph, wasting little time. Dolph scampers away and Kofi knocks him out of the ring, Vickie going to his aid. Kofi then backs up and jumps through the ropes, Dolph moving so Kofi collides with the barrier and the floor.

"Oooh." We all cringe.

Dolph gets back into the ring, begging for the ref to count. Kofi gets the strength to get back into the ring and Dolph wastes no time in going after him. He goes for a couple early covers, but Kofi kicks out. Dolph gets him in headlock and Kofi gets out of it, only for Dolph to fight back, getting him on the ropes, having to let go before five. Kofi kicks him in the leg a few times, getting to his feet, fighting back the best he can. He then trips Kofi so he lands face first into the turnbuckle and the goes for a cover and Kofi kicks out. After hitting a snap mare, he goes for another cover, but Kofi kicks out. He then locks his hands under his chin in a reverse chin lock, Kofi refusing to give up. He keeps the hold for a while, the fan's encouragement not helping Kofi right now. A quick pin attempt and Kofi kicks out. He hits him with an elbow drop, and covers him, having him kick out. He goes for another lock around the chin, and this time with the fan's encouragement, he gets to his feet.

"There you go Kofi." I say as he starts fighting back.

Dolph throws him into the corner and when he runs at him, he moves so Dolph bounces off of the corner. Kofi now starts to fight back, hitting him repeatedly, hitting him with a standing dropkick. He comes off the ropes and jumps on him, unloading with punches on Dolph. He runs around him in a circle, before hitting him with the Boom Drop. He backs up into the corner and signals for the Trouble In Paradise, but Dolph moves towards the opposite corner. Kofi runs and hops up onto the 2nd ropes as Dolph quickly moves out of the way. Kofi jumps and hits Dolph with a Cross Body, but Dolph rolls them over and covers Kofi, getting a two count.

"Oh come on." Charity complains.

Kofi then rolls up Dolph, getting a two count. Dolph comes back with the leg drop to the back of the head, and rolls him over, covering him, getting a two count.

"He had him! Count faster!"

Kofi's in the corner now, and Dolph runs full speed at him, only for Kofi to move outside the ropes and kick him in the head. He climbs to the top and hits him with his fist. He signals for Trouble In Paradise. He misses and Dolph gets him in the Sleeper Hold, locked in tight.

"Yes..fade...fade."

And just then Nexus invades and attacks, the match getting called off in a DQ.

"Speak of the devils."

They circle Kofi after throwing Dolph out of the ring. He tries to fight his way out, but they attack him like a pack of dogs. Darren hits him with his finisher, followed by Wade with Wasteland.

"Now that was just a little taste of what we got in store for Team WWE tonight. You see, Team WWE is currently searching for seventh member. But let's be honest. It isn't gonna make a shred of difference to the end result tonight. Cause we are talking about a roster that is so divided, so fragmented with it's own self-importance, with it's own egos, that they won't be capable of getting together long enough to sign a birthday card, let alone form a cohesive unit capable of fighting us. Now the Nexus on the other hand, we are the most destructive force in the history of the WWE and there is a good reason for that. It's because we are united behind a common purpose. And we just want to let the WWE and the rest of the world know that you're either Nexus, or you're against us."

"I just really hope they attack either one of you." I say about Jon and Alex.

"Me too." Charity nods.

"Charity and Maryse to the curtain please. Charity and Maryse." We hear their names called.

"Oh well looks like it's your match now."

"Seems so. Wish me luck."

"Luck."

"Coming?" She asks Jon.

"Yeah." He nods and he follows her out of catering.

When they get there, Maryse was already waiting.

"Ready to lose Maryse?" Charity asks confidently.

"Moi? Perdre? Tu dois me faire marcher. Si quelqu'un perd, c'est toi. Je suis Maryse, et je ne perds jamais de bien ... perdants."

"Blah blah blah blah blah. That's all I hear. Oh, I think that's your music. You should get out there." Charity states as Maryse's music goes off.

Maryse grumbles in French and storms out, doing her usual routine heading to the ring.

"Ugh I wanna just rip all her hair off with that flip."

"I know." Jon states, just as her music fades and Charity's goes off.

"Good luck." Jon says, giving her a long, good luck kiss.

She smiles before heading out, going down the ramp to the ring, slapping the hands of fans as she goes. She gets into the ring and does her in-ring stuff before standing before Maryse. The ref signals for the bell and it goes off, both of then locking up. Maryse gets Charity in the ropes and she has to let go before five. She does and then reaches out and slaps Charity across the face. That angers Charity and she goes after her, Maryse scampering away and leaning outside the ropes so Charity has no choice but to back off. She steps outside of the ring and does her hair flip, only for Charity to storm over and grab her by the hair like she said she wanted to and she pulls her onto the middle rope and hits her with a DDT. She waits a bit before picking her up and throwing her into the corner, hitting her with punches and kicks and elbows. Maryse shoves her away and when she comes at her, Charity hits her with a standing dropkick. Maryse gets up after that though, and Charity grabs her by the hair and throws her across the ring. She runs at her when she gets up and hits her with a monkey flip. When they both get up, she hits her with a clothesline. Maryse them scrambles to the ropes and Charity tries to stop her, but Maryse slides out of the ring to recover. Charity will have none of that so she quickly gets out of the ring and slams her face first onto the announce table. She throws her back into the ring and then goes for a cover, but Maryse kicks out. Maryse starts to fight back and after a few counters, Charity comes and dropkicks Maryse in the face. She quickly goes for the cover, but Maryse kicks out. Charity has had enough, so she gets Maryse onto her shoulders and holds her there tight as she runs and then lands on her back. She then covers her again and this time it's successful.

"Here is your winner...Charity!" She's announced as the winner and her hand is raised in victory.

"Who's the loser now Maryse?" She scoffs, and she celebrates a bit before she exits the ring.

The screen for those watching backstage and at home fades to a break which is just advertising and such before hyping the next match.

"I knew you could do it." Jon grins as he holds her in his arms and spins her around.

"Knowing you were watching, of course I did my best."

"And it worked. Now let's go back to catering so you can relax, get a drink and we can enjoy the rest of the show."

"Good idea."

Meanwhile in the locker room, Stef was in there with Mike when Chris and Edge came in and sat on either side of him and the cameras came in for the backstage segment.

"Did you see the chaos of what Nexus just did? Did you see the beat down they just gave those guys out there huh? It almost pains me to say this, but Miz we need you on our team tonight. You're the only guy on this roster with the talent and the uniqueness that you have. You're the US Champion and we need you tonight." Chris explains, while Edge was chewing on a Slim Jim.

"Yeah, because I mean, you're the Money in the Bank winner, I get that. I can appreciate that if anybody can. Tonight is not about cashing that in. Tonight is about seizing the ultimate opportunity. You know what I'm saying?"

"I mean think about this Miz. If you accept our offer, you could become a legend in this town. I mean Los Angeles, California. Hollywood! Home of the blockbuster. If you accept our offer tonight, this could be the biggest blockbuster announcement in history. Bigger than Avatar."

"Listen guys guys guys guys. I uh...I appreciate you guys coming to me, I appreciate you need my help. But I have a lot of things on my plate right now. I'm not sure I wanna make Nexus a priority. But I'll let you know." Mike says, starting to walk out, motioning for Stef to follow.

"It'll be bigger than the Titanic. What do you think he's gonna do?"

Mike then comes back and steals Edge's Slim Jim, smirks and walks away finally, with Stef in tow and a smile on her face.

"I think we got him."

Once the cameras switched to the ring for the next match, Mike and Stef resumed their spots where they were sitting before and Chris and Edge leave. When Mike and Stef look over at the TV screen, the next match was for the Divas Championship. Alicia coming out first, followed by Melina.

"Alicia gets on my nerves. On screen I know, I have to work with her considering she's a heel, but offscreen, I hate her. Now Melina, that's someone I can get along with."

"Her ring gear is interesting."

"That's what I love. She always has the most interesting and fun ring attire."

After her poses, she removes the major parts of her gear as the title is raised into the air for all to see. The bell rings to start the match. They stare each other down for some time before circling each other and locking up. Melina pushes Alicia into the corner and has to let go before five. They circle again before locking up once more and Alicia gets her into a side headlock. She then takes her down, keeping her arms around her neck in the side headlock, holding her to the apron. Melina gets to her feet and pushes Alicia into the ropes and Alicia lets her go at 3. She then shoves her away, and Melina slaps her in the face. She goes to send her into the ropes, but Alicia counters and sends her there instead. When she comes back she grabs Alicia's legs, wrapping her feet around her right ankle and grabs a hold of her hair and pulling her up so he midsection stretches. She then puts her free foot to the back of her head and lets her hair go, making her nose bounce off the apron. Alicia gets up, only to get speared into the corner and then gets laid across the middle rope. Melina climbs to the top before dropping her knees to her midsection. Alicia tries to get out of the match saying she can't see, the ref having Melina keep backing up. Alicia tried to take advantage of the fake out, but Melina grabs her and makes her hit her face again off the apron.

"That's what you get Alicia."

Melina goes for the cover, gets a two count. She throws a couple elbows and goes to send Alicia into the corner, but she counters and Melina goes there instead. She moves right out of the way as soon as Alicia storms at her and she jumps down behind her, coming down the wrong way on her right foot and she's limping, but she's still going to continue. Alicia goes for a clothesline, but Melina bends backwards and then hits Alicia with her elbow, and kicks her in the chest. Alicia rolls out of the ring and Melina goes after her, only to end up into the ring post and then Alicia kicks her in the arm. She gets back into the ring, grabs Melina by the hair and takes control of the match from here, going after the arm she hurt with the ring post.

"Come on Mel."

Melina gets to her knees and feet with the help of the crowd and gets sent into the corner, moving before Alicia could hit her. She moves out of the corner and then rolls Alicia up, kickout at two. She hits her with a few punches only for Alicia to shove her back into the ropes. But when she comes back, Alicia gets hit with a standing dropkick. Melina does the primal scream before jumping on Alicia against the ropes. She then plants her face into the apron and covers her for the three count.

"Yayyyyy!" Stef cheers. "She won it back. I'm so happy for her."

"That'll be you someday." Mike grins. "And I can't wait for that day."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new Divas Champion, Melina!" Josh Matthews announces in the ring. "Melina, it was nearly one year ago that you had to vacate the Divas Championship. Now here we are at SummerSlam and once again you're the Divas Champion. How does it feel to win the championship-" Josh gets cut off by LayCool's music.

"Oh those bitches. Ruining a moment really?"

"Wow."

"Wow."

"Wow." They say in unison.

"What a moment Melina, I mean, you must be so proud of yourself. And has anyone told you how good you look Melina, because girl you look good."

"Not." They say in unison.

"I mean we look good, we always look good, but then again we are..."

"...flawless."

"You know 'Chelle, we run off every SmackDown Diva. Tonight we had no competition."

"Uh uh."

"So, Melina, we wanted to come out here and share in your oh so special moment!"

"You're welcome."

"So welcome."

"They love us 'Chelle, they love us." Layla states as they both get into the ring. "Well..."

"...real talk."

"Now this people, this is a moment you want to capture. You got three champions in the ring, count em'."

"One, two, three."

"And look at you, you've got goosebumps all over."

"Uh 'Chelle, cellulite."

"I don't know what cellulite is."

"It's gross."

"Okay, but I do have my phone. I've got my phone so we've got to Twitter this."

"Picture time, hold on. Picture time."

"Get with her Lay. Come on, two champs together. Yeah yeah yeah. Say cheese. Ready one-" Michelle says but Melina shoves Layla away.

"Hah, go Mel."

"Oh, you don't like Layla Melina? You want to take one with me? Let's take one together. Ready? One-" She starts to say, but Melina goes to knock the phone out of her hand and in results, Michelle falls.

And from there it's an attack on Layla and then Michelle. Layla grabs Melin's feet and holds her as Michelle kicks her in the face and then they both attack her, Alicia gets a shot in before Michelle takes her out, and Layla throws Melina out of the ring.

"Bitches." Stef mutters.

LayCool's music hits and Michelle gets one last shot in, hitting Melina in the head which was against the announce desk so her head bounces off. They collect their split title, Layla tosses the Divas Championship into the ring before they both walk back up the ramp.

"That was so uncalled for. If I wasn't a heel I would've went out and attacked them both."

"I know." Mike nods.

The screen faded to a Night Of Champion's promo, before leading to another video package highlighting everything that's been going on between CM Punk, the SES and Big Show. The SES makes their way to the ring along with CM Punk who's wearing a shirt that reads, "I Broke Big Show's Hand!". Show makes his way to the ring, and he has a big smile on his face, despite having a heavily bandaged hand.

"I don't know how much use that hand will be in the match tonight. He uses it, it's gonna hurt."

"I'm sure he'll find a way to win without using that."

When the bell rings, Show has the trainer who is ringside cut the bandages off his hand, revealing that it's fine.

"Doesn't look hurt or injured or broke to me."

"No."

Mercury attempts to start things off with Show, but gets thrown around like a rag doll. Gallows comes in now and it's the same deal, being thrown around like a rag doll. Punk tries to regroup with them on the outside and then Gallows and Mercury return to the ring for a double-team attack, but to no avail. Show fights them off and begins to manhandle them. He beats them down and throws them back to the outside to the floor. Show has complete control of this match as expected, until Punk gets into the ring. But he suffers the same fate. A big and loud chop to the chest and Punk rolls to the floor to get away. But Show follows him and Punk hits Show in the throat and attempts to stomp on his hand. Show ends up hitting the ringside steps with his hand, while attempting to hit Punk with a big punch, and it hurt him. SES use the advantage to triple team Big Show and soften him up. They get back into the ring and Gallows goes to work on Show's hands, followed by a splash on him. Mercury and Gallows come off of the top rope with elbow drops, as Punk follows behind them with a leg drop of his own. Big Show finally makes it to his feet and comes back, clearing house. He stacks Mercury and Gallows on top of each other and goes for a pin. Punk however has fled the match, leaving Gallows and Mercury to be sacrificial lambs. Show ends up pinning both men and wins the match.

"Oooh their leader turned on them. So sad. Not. I'm actually happy that Big Show won."

"Right. Hey I'm gonna go get changed alright? I'm gonna be responding to Chris and Edge's offer very shortly."

"Oh yeah sure. I'm coming out with you when I do that."

"Of course." She kisses his cheek as he heads into the changing area to get ready.

Meanwhile, there's a backstage segment that comes up next and Kane is there next to an open casket.

"Tonight brother, the vengeance which has alluded us for so long will finally be ours. When I defeat Rey Mysterio, shut this casket lid, and end his very existence!" Kane exclaims, closing the lid of the casket. He looks up and the camera pans over to reveal Sheamus. "What...do you want?"

"Relax big man. I just came to say that this casket here, is far too large for a little fella like Rey Mysterio. But it's the perfect size for Randy Orton. So how about you let me borrow this for my Championship match up next? Because just like St. Patrick drove the snakes out of Ireland, I'm gonna drive The Viper out of the WWE."

"No."

"Well that's too bad. Because if you and I are the same page, together we'd b unstoppable. I'll tell you what, you can keep your casket, but I'll take your nickname. Because people everywhere have been calling me, the real big red monster. So if you lose your match tonight, and you decide to go on one of those psychotic rampages, from one champion to another, stay out of my way."

Kane just laughs. "I like you. You've got guts. Most of which will be spilt out all over the floor if you ever interrupt me again!"

Sheamus just walks away.

"Someone's got anger issues." I sing.

"No kidding."

And after a bit of commentary from Jerry and Cole and Mike's music goes off, him walking out with Stef.

"So I guess the question is, should I join team WWE, or not? Hmm, it's a good question. What do you think? Do you think-" Mike stops to listen to the crowd. "Do you all think I should join Team WWE? Well it's a good thing a could care less about what you people think. Because the opinion in the locker room is that I'm the missing link. I'm the missing puzzle piece. I'm the missing link in the chain that will lead Team WWE to victory! You all saw it! Last Monday night on Raw, Bret Hart and John Cena both asked me to be on Team WWE. But what you didn't see, is what happened earlier today, when I arrived at Staples Center. John Cena came up to me, and he admitted that he's been wrong about what he's been saying about The Miz. John Cena got down on his knees and begged me to be a part of Team WWE. Saying without me, they can't do it! John Cena literally said, I am the only superstar that can see him. Bret 'The Hitman' Hart, a hall of famer, said I was the real excellence of execution. That I am the best there is, was and ever will be. Chris Jericho gave me his band CD Fozzy. And I graciously accepted it, but then threw it in the trash. My former tag team partner John Morrison, finally said, he is the Jannetty of our former tag team and I am the Shawn Michaels only better. Edge gave me a year supply of Slim Jims. R-Truth wrote me a crappy rap. As you can see, everyone has admitted that they needed me on Team WWE, except all of you. The WWE Universe needs to realize I am the fastest rising star! That I am WWE's new H-no! I am WWE's only hope! I am the future. Look at me people. I am the future. This face. I am the United States Champion. I'm a future WWE Champion. You people need to realize that! But I guess we need to get to the big decision. What's it gonna be Miz? This decision is bigger than the Pepsi Challenge. It's bigger than Arnold Schwarzenegger starring in Terminator 5. It is bigger...heh...than Lebron James' spectacle on ESPN. Which will ultimately lead to the Lakers losing the NBA Championship."

Stef laughs a bit at his goofiness after that.

"The question is...am I going to join Team WWE? The answer...is..." He trails off, taking a long pause. "...yes. I will join Team WWE and I will lead them to victory. The WWE Universe will not be talking, they will not be buzzing about The Nexus. No, they won't be looking up to their hero John Cena. No you will be saying, you will be admitting to what I have been saying all along. That I'm The Miz...and I'm...no no no no no! You don't get to do my catchphrase! If any of you have anything to say to me, you raise your hand! And you wait, you wait to be called upon. Until then, I want absolute silence! Because I'm the Miz, and I'm...aweeeeesoooooommmmee!"

Stef claps, before she and Mike leave the ring and head back up the ramp and to the back. After they're in the back, there's a video package hyping the match between Sheamus and Randy.

"Do you really think John's gonna let Mike make that last minute decision?" Charity asks Jon.

"I don't think so. Only considering the fact that it is last minute and John might have found someone much more suitable to be on Team WWE to face Nexus."

"True. So, call it here. Sheamus or Randy?"

"Oh Randy, without a doubt."

"I say Randy too."

Sheamus being the champion comes to the ring first, followed by Randy. Once both men were ready, the bell rings and they circle each other, repeatedly with Randy glaring him. They finally lock up and after trying to push Sheamus into the corner, Sheamus turns him around and Randy gets pushed into the corner, and he lets go before five. Sheamus taunts him and the stare down continues. The starting procedure happens all over again, with Randy getting pushed into the corner, the ref having to push him away. Sheamus taunts him again and Randy starts to fire back at him, getting him into the corner and stomping on him repeatedly. He walks over, only be kicked and punches, and then thrown into another corner, but Randy comes back at Sheamus with a hard clothesline. He helps Sheamus up by the arm and kicks it, followed by kicking him in the head. He then grabs his legs and stomps on his chest. He goes for the cover, but Sheamus kicks out at two. Sheamus kicks and punches him and then Randy blocks him and hits Sheamus with a clothesline again. Sheamus is leaning against the ropes so Randy goes and knocks him over the top rope and to the floor. Randy follows him out and hits him off the announce table, and then knocks him over the barricade, going out into the crowd himself, continuing the attack there while the ref counts. He throws Sheamus back over the barrier, getting him and himself back into the ring before the ref hits 10. Randy then proceeds to stomp on every limb, before hitting him with a knee. He goes for the cover, but Sheamus kicks out at two, crawling towards the ropes and Randy follows. He continues to stomp on Sheamus before grabbing his legs and falling back, making Sheamus hit the bottom rope before he rolls out of the ring to the floor, Randy following again.

Sheamus take control of the match this time, hitting Randy against the barricade. He then goes to throw Randy into the barricade, but Randy reverses and Sheamus hits the barricade hard. The ref starts to count, gets to four when Randy gets back into the ring which breaks the count. Randy gets back out and over to Sheamus, and goes to send him into the steel steps, but Sheamus reverses and sends Randy into them instead. He now gets back into the ring, while Randy tries to recover outside the ring. He gets to his feet and into the ring, but Sheamus stomps away repeatedly until the ref has to pull him off. He goes back over and throws punches. He covers him, but Randy kicks out at two. Sheamus helps him up and hits him with a hard clothesline. He does some taunting and goes for another cover, getting another two count. He then locks his fingers under Randy's chin, but Randy gets to his feet. Sheamus however stops him from fighting back, that is until Sheamus goes to suplex him, and Randy blocks him and suplexes Sheamus himself.

"There you go Randy."

Sheamus outside the ropes and Randy gets him set up, getting him on the second rope, but Sheamus moves and sends Randy over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Damn. Come on Randy, get up!"

The ref starts to count, but Sheamus gets out of the ring and strides over to Randy, continuing the attack on the outside. And that's when the ref officially starts the count. Sheamus then helps Randy up and shoves him into the barricade hard. He does it a 2nd time before both him and Randy get back into the ring. He goes for the cover, but Randy kicks out.

"Phew."

Sheamus stalks Randy like he's hs prey and Randy's getting to his feet, hanging onto the rope. Sheamus measures him up before hitting him with fists to the skull. He covers Randy and gets a two and 1/2 count. He then starts clubbing Randy's chest, but with the hold Sheamus has him in, he tries to get to his feet. This time it doesn't work and Sheamus gets Randy back down and holds him there for a bit, until Randy does start to get up with the crowd's encouragement and battles back the best he can, until Sheamus trips him and he hits his face off of the middle turnbuckle. Sheamus then wraps his arm around his neck and drops him across his knee. He goes for back to back pin attempts, but it's too much. Randy starts to fight back until Sheamus hits him with an Irish Hammer.

"Come on Randy, get up."

Sheamus helps Randy to a sitting position, and Sheamus gets him in a potential submission hold, but Randy does not give up. Randy gets to his feet and tries to get out of the hold, and he does, dropping Sheamus on his back. Randy then crawls over to the corner and pulls himself back to his feet, as Sheamus does as well. Sheamus runs towards him and Randy moves, then hits Sheamus with his signature backbreaker. He covers Sheamus, but he kicks out. Both men get to their feet again and they go back and forth with punches and kicks, and Randy hits him with a couple of clotheslines, followed by the scoop slam, getting fired up. Sheamus crawls to the corner and Randy goes to send Sheamus into the corner, but Sheamus reverses, sends Randy into the corner they were already in, Randy moves and Sheamus goes shoulder first into the ring post. Randy then hits his head off of the top turnbuckle before climbing to the top, helping Sheamus to the top as well and Randy hits the superplex. he goes for the cover, but Sheamus kicks out.

"Oh come on, that was three!"

Sheamus crawls over to the ropes and Randy follows. He goes to send him into the ropes, but again Sheamus reverses and Randy goes into them. When he comes back, he ends up kicking Sheamus in the shoulder. He comes back for a clothesline, but Sheamus stops him and hits him with a backbreaker across the knee. He goes for the cover, but Randy kicks out. Sheamus leans back across the ropes and starts to taunt as Randy gets to his feet. When he does, Sheamus goes for the Brogue Kick, but Randy moves so Sheamus hits the top rope and falls out of the ring.

"Haha, serves you right."

The ref starts to count and Sheamus gets back into the ring, but Randy goes over and finally hits his DDT from the middle rope.

"There you go! Hearing the voices!"

He then goes to hit the RKO, but Sheamus counters and goes for the pin, but Randy kicks out.

"Whoa."

Sheamus then hels Randy up to his knees at least. He then hels him to his feet and gets him up in the air, going for the Irish Curse. He goes for the RKO, but Sheamus stops him and then hits Randy with the Brogue Kick. He goes for the cover quickly, Randy kicks out.

"Come on Randy! You got this!"

Sheamus starts having a hissy fit, not believing how Randy could've survived that Brogue Kick.

"Temper tantrum much?"

Sheamus then rolls out of the ring and over to get a steel chair.

"You can't use that. What're you doing?"

Sheamus gets into the ring with the chair and fights with the ref for the chair. The ref ends up tumbling out of the ring, and the ref signals for the bell, so Randy wins by DQ, but doesn't win the title.

"Bullshit. I smell bullshit. Get him Randy!"

Randy starts to move to his feet as Sheamus taunts with the steel chair. He goes to hit him with the chair, but Randy hits him with a low blow.

"Bahahahaha, serves you right."

Randy then leans down and grabs the chair now and looks over at Sheamus who's in pure agony after getting that low blow. But Randy drops the chair and gets out of the ring, pulling Sheamus out onto the floor. He then rips apart the announce table, before helping Sheamus up and slamming him onto the table, before climbing up himself. He waits for Sheamus to get to his feet and when he does, he hits Sheamus with the RKO on the table.

"He deserves that too."

"Well he may have not won the title, but he won the match via DQ. That's still a win. We were right."

"Yes we were, and Sheamus deserved the beating he got too."

"Yes he did."

There's another promo for Night of Champions and while that was going, Stef, myself and The Bellas were called to the curtain.

"Well looks like it's time to head out there. Coming?"

"Of course. Mike I both won't let them try and cheat so..."

"Right. Well let's go." I say after getting up from the table.

When I do, Alex laces his fingers with mine and we head to the curtain. When we get there, The Bellas are already there, and so is Mike and Stef.

"Ready to win this thing?" I ask.

"Oh yeah."

"If anyone's going to be doing the winning, it's us." Nikki remarks.

"Yeah I highly doubt that." I retort.

Shortly after that, we chose to have Stef's music go off as her, Mike, Alex and myself all go out.

"Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by The Miz and Alex Riley, they are the team of Kalena and Stefanie!"

Of course being heels, the crowd mostly boos for us, but we could care less. We do our entrance into the ring and such before we step back and lean against the ropes as we wait for Brie and Nikki to come out. While we wait, Mike and Alex both give us a good luck kiss. Then their music goes off and they do their entrance. The bell rings and Stef decides to start things off with Nikki. They circle before locking up and Stef pushes her into the corner, kicking her repeatedly until the ref has to back her up. She then grabs her and pulls her out of the corner, wrapping an arm around her neck before planting her face first into the apron. She then scrambles over to Brie and tags her in and Stef hits her with a couple clotheslines, followed by a couple dropkicks. She then backs up and goes to kick her in the head, but Brie takes her feet out from under her, making her fall hard. Brie goes for the cover but Stef kicks out.

"Come on Stef!"

Stef at the last second goes to roll Brie up, but she kicks out. Stef then grabs her and delivers a DDT, like Mike's, making him proud. She goes for the cover now, but Brie kicks out. Stef comes over and tags me in and I climb to the top turnbuckle and wait for Brie to get up. When she does and turns around, I hit her with a missile dropkick that sends her across the ring. That's when Nikki tags herself in and comes after me. I duck and when she comes back, I hit her with a roundhouse kick. I go for the cover but Brie comes in quickly and breaks it up. She then takes me with all her strength and throws me out of the ring. Alex is immediately there checking on me. Stef comes in and takes out Brie and they fight to the outside as well.

"Come on, you can win this." Alex encourages as he helps me up and I get into the ring. Nikki however had recovered just fine and she walked over to me and grabbed me, putting me in position and hitting me with her and Brie's finisher. I get rolled over and covered, but I find the strength to fight out. Looking to my corner, I see Stef not there. So I crawl to the ropes and pull myself up, leaning against them as I recover. Nikki had been stalking me so at the right time she charged at me and I moved. She bounced off the ropes and I rolled her up for a quick cover in a way where she couldn't kick out so I got the three count and won.

"Here are your winners, Kalena and Stefanie!" We get announced as the winners as Stef gets back into the ring and our hands are raised in victory.

We then hug each other before Mike and Alex get into the ring and we hug them before they too raise our hands in victory, to the chorus of boos all around. We pay no mind to the boos, because that just make us even more proud of ourselves. We then start to make our way out of the ring and back up the ramp where we disappear backstage.

"I suppose we can go get changed out of our ring attire."

"I believe so."

"You two will have to wait outside of the locker room."

"We're okay with that." Mike nods.

We then start heading to the Divas locker room. After we walk in, we head to our things and start to change out of our attire. In the meantime it was time for the next match which was Rey vs Kane. We missed all the recaps which told the story leading up to tonight's match. We missed the entrances too. But as the match began, Kane goes after Rey and Rey quickly kicks Kane in the leg, moving out of the way. Kane gets Rey in the corner and begins pounding on him. He then throws Rey out of the ring, Rey landing on his feet, before getting back into the ring and Kane attempts to follow him back in. Rey slide kicks him, knocking him to the floor. Both of them make their way back into the ring, Kane attempts to pin Rey with a two count. The match continues with Rey able to get out of Kane's bear hug. With two failed 619 attempts, Rey is able to fight Kane off. Mid-match and Kane grabs a mic. He vows to make Rey pay for hurting The Undertaker. Rey opens the casket next to the ring, no one is inside. But after Kane attacks Rey by the casket, it gets opened and there lays the Undertaker.

"Oh boy, look at that."

"Oh shit."

Kane looks dumbfounded as Undertaker sits up in the casket. He enters the ring with Kane pointing at Rey. Undertaker walks up to Rey asking why he did it. He explains briefly, and Undertaker says he believes him before choking him and lifting him into the air. He puts Rey back on his feet and looks at Kane. He points to Kane and both grab each other around the neck. Kane overpowers Taker, getting him in the Tombstone Pile driver. Undertaker lays lifeless as Kane's pyro and music go off, with Kane string down at his brother.

"Well that didn't go as planned it seems."

"No."

"Well we should get back out to the guys before they get impatient."

"We should." I laugh as we grab our things and head out.

"Took too long."

"Sorry, got interested in the match. So back to catering?" I ask Alex.

"Yeah." He nods.

"What about you two?"

"We would, but I've got that big match up next."

"Oh right. Want me to take your bag Stef?"

"Please."

I nod and take it. Then Alex and I head back to catering so we can watch the rest of the show from there. A video package that highlights what's happened between Nexus and John is shown hyping the match up next. The match is then announced and out first is The Nexus. Out next first for Team WWE is John. He's followed by Edge, Truth, Jericho, Morrison and then Bret. Lastly is Mike, but as he and Stef walk out, John's the one to stop them.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold it. Hold up, wait. Wait a second. Miz, I got news for you. You're way way way too late. We realized how important this match is to WWE and we couldn't rely on somebody who was gonna make their decision the day of SummerSlam."

"You're kidding me right?" Stef says to Mike.

"So we all have gone out and found a seventh member of Team WWE. It's not you. As a matter of fact, it's somebody that hates The Nexus just as much as all of us. The seventh member of Team WWE is Daniel Bryan."

"What?!" Stef exclaims as Daniel storms down to the ring and the team storms the ring, knocking Nexus out of the ring early on before the match could start. Nexus regroups outside of the ring after the attack. Mike and Stef in the meantime head to the back, Mike not too pleased, as well as Stef.

"How can he just do that to you? And in favor of Daniel, are you kidding me? Ugh."

"Don't worry. When they lose, they'll realize they made a mistake picking Daniel over me. Let's just watch this downfall."

"For once I'm actually happy to watch a downfall."

Mike grins and they head to the locker room so he can change. In the meantime the match had officially started. It starts off with Daniel for Team WWE and Darren for Nexus. They fight each other, and Darren gets control early on until Daniel gains momentum shortly after. He repeatedly kicks Darren in the back and after being really quick, he gets Darren in the submission hold and Darren taps out. In next is Justin and Daniel tags in Chris and he keeps the control on Team WWE. He then tags in Truth and Justin just can't catch a break. Truth does his fancy moves before hitting him with a Stunner and goes for the pin, but Justin kicks out. Justin takes control with kicks and he takes Truth over to the Nexus corner and tags in Tarver. He doesn't let up and gets too fired up and caught up in the moment, Truth tags in Morrison and Tarver keeps going down. He gets thrown into the corner and hits Tarver with the Flash Kick and then Starship Pain. He covers him and Tarver is out. Team WWE has a 7 on 5 advantage, so Nexus hops down to regroup with a new strategy.

Skip is in next to face Morrison, and he just manhandles Morrison. Morrison never gives up though, and keeps going at him to no avail. He then slaps him across the face and keeps hitting him, only making him even more angry and Morrison is just failing right now. The crowd starts to try and encourage Morrison, but he can't get the control back for Team WWE. He delivers a suplex and Morrison is just in pain. He hits him with another suplex, before doing it a 3rd time. He goes for the cover, but Morrison kicks out. The crowd yet again tries to encourage him and it works fow now until Justin kicks him in the back of the head and Skip hits Morrison with a clothesline and in result ends up pinning him. So now it's a 6 to 5 advantage for Team WWE. Out Morrison goes and in comes Truth, doing all that he can, missing the scissors kick and Skip covers, eliminating him. The odds are now even, and now Chris comes into the ring, going at full power. Skip grabs Chris and tags in Wade. After a few shots, he tags in Otunga. After a few hits himself, he tags Wade back in. The crowd tries to encourage Chris to get out of the submission hold Wade has him in. He does get out, but Wade doesn't let him counter. That's until he gets into the corner and gets kicked in the face and when Chris jumps from the top rope and hits him.

Chris starts moving towards his corner and so does Wade. Chris tags in Bret and Heath gets tagged in from Wade. He rakes Heath's face against the top rope and never lets Heath get a shot in or time to recover. He hits him with an atomic drop and then a right hand. He then gets him in the Sharpshooter, but Heath tags in Skip. A chair was slid into the ring by Wade and Bret uses that to hit Skip. Only problem is, it's not a no DQ match, so the chair is illegal. Bret gets eliminated by DQ. He argues with the ref, but he still used the chair therefore he's eliminated. So he leaves and Chris comes in to deal with Skip. He stalks him before hitting him with the Codebreaker. He then tags in Edge and he hits Skip with the Spear. He covers him and eliminates him. It's once again even 4 to 4. Justin comes in to face Edge, but he met by a boot to the face and Edge keeps wailing on him in the corner. He then spears him into the other corner. Back into the other corner and he runs at him only for Justin to hit him with an elbow. Edge makes up with that and covers Justin, but he kicks out. Edge gets taken down with a heel kick and gets covered, kicking out. Justin tags in Heath now and he starts wailing on Edge, not stopping until the ref tells him to. The ref gets distracted and Wade takes a cheap shot to Edge, and Edge gets rolled out to the floor. Heath goes to follow and he's distracted for a second. Edge crawls and goes to the ring where Heath helps him in. He gets him in the Nexus corner and tags Wade in.

The ref gets distracted and Justin gets a cheap shot in by standing on Edge's throat. Edge is then hit with a back breaker, getting covered, but kicks out. Wade gets him in a side headlock but Edge gets out of it and hits him with a heel kick. They're on opposite sides for corners. Wade counters and hits Edge with a neck breaker. He goes over and tags in Otunga and helps him up. Edge blocks a move and counters. The crowd starts to encourage him to move to his corner and does, tagging in Chris. He hits Otunga with a running bulldog, followed by the lionsault. He drops him and then sets him up for Walls of Jericho and gets it, Otunga tapping. Heath comes and and Chris goes right after him, knocking him off the side of the ring apron, and then continues the fight outside the ring. He gets him back inside the ring and climbs to the top rope. He hits Heath with a flying elbow, and then accidentally knocks John off of the side of the ring. Heath gets him from behind and Jericho is eliminated, the odds are even now. John and Edge get into the ring together and fight over who should be next up. Edge shoves him and John just backs out of the ring. Edge gets distracted and eliminated as well. He then spears John off of the side of the ring, him and Chris taking out an attack on him before walking out.

Daniel goes and checks on John, making sure he's alright. Justin comes around and throws John back in the ring as the ref was distracted. Over to the Nexus corner and with the ref distracted, Nexus hits cheap shots. Heath tags in Wade, and they double team him, before Wade throws punches, knocking him down.

"Seems like they did need you. Their loss." Stef crosses her arms over her chest.

"That's right, their loss."

John blocks Wade, takes out Justin, but as he's trying to get back in it, Wade hits him with a clothesline. He goes for the cover, but John kicks out. He then goes over and tags Justin in, John can't catch a break or even go to tag Daniel in. John soon gets Justin on his shoulders, but he counters and drops John again. He goes for the cover, but John kicks out. Justin tags Wade back in as John's against the ropes and Wade throws the punches. He then starts to fight back with the crowd's encouragement, but Wade hits him with a side slam. Wade helps John up and goes for a suplex, but John blocks and hits him with one himself. John starts to crawl towards Daniel. Heath gets in and stops him before he could even get to him. Daniel then tries to get the crowd to encourage John to get up, but it doesn't really work right now. John comes off the corner and they both had the same idea and hit each other with a clothesline, both men going down. Daniel once again gets the crowd going. John starts to crawl towards his corner, but Wade grabs him so that leaves John on one foot. With hopping, he tags Daniel in and he's on fire. Heath goes out of the ring, but Daniel hits him with a suicide dive on the outside. He throws Heath into the ring and climbs to the top. He hits him with a missile dropkick, followed by a double dropkick to Wade and Justin. Heath rolls Daniel up, but he counters and makes Heath tap out. It's now even once again. Just then as Daniel was waiting for the next Nexus member to enter the ring, Mike runs out with the briefcase in hand and attacks Daniel with it while the ref was distracted. He quickly gets out of the ring and leaves, Wade pinning Daniel to eliminate him.

"Daniel deserves it." I scoff.

Wade goes around and throws John into the ring since he's the only member left. He tags in Justin now and John's not recovered enough to even fight back. John gets to his feet and moves out of the way and he has that power back out of nowhere, doing his signatures. He then hits him with the five knuckle shuffle, and gets Justin on his shoulders. Wade however tags in and John didn't realize it until Wade came in and wailed on him. Justin gets tagged back in and they double team him. Wade gets tagged back in and they double team him again. That happens for a while, keeping at John so he can't recover. Wade is tagged in and stays in for now. John gets to his feet and when he turns around, he gets kicked in the face and falls out of the ring. Justin and Wade follow, going around to him. Justin pulls up the floor, exposing the concrete underneath. Justin gets back into the ring and Wade grabs John and brings him over to the concrete and delivers a DDT onto it, hurting his back in the process though. He helps John up again and throws him back into the ring, following him. he drags John over to the corner, tags in Justin and he goes over to the corner and climbs to the top. He smirks and stands, going for the 450 Splash, but Justin moves and John pins Justin. It's now just down to John and Wade. John trips him and gets him in the STF, and Wade ends up tapping.

"Yes!" I cheer. "Take that Wade!"

"Ohhhhh. Well you got rid of Daniel, that's all that matters. He shouldn't have been given your spot tonight." Stef grumbles.

"I know, but what are we gonna do? Well, better get back to the locker room so I can change out of this so we can head home."

"Good idea." She nods and they head in that direction.

Charity and Jon had already headed back to the hotel for the night, and so have Alex and I. Stef and Mike headed home after he was all set to go. We all got a good night's sleep to be well-rested for tomorrow night's Raw.


	24. Raw After SummerSlam

The day ended up being a very long one, what with media and everything. But it's now around showtime and we're all sitting backstage waiting. The good thing about tonight was that Alex would be involved on Raw tonight, so he was dressed in his ring gear and vest and everything. Stef and I though had a tag team match. We were tagging with Maryse to face Gail, Eve and Melina. So all in all it was a good night planned. Out of all of us, we were the only two who had a match. Charity and Jon decided to go home for a few days, seeing as Jon wasn't needed for NXT this week since being kicked off.

"So, what are you two doing tonight anyway?"

"Oh just a little interview backstage, what happens before that...well that's a surprise."

"Love surprises."

"We know you do."

"I'm just glad you're gonna be on Raw tonight."

"So am I."

It doesn't take long for the show to start and it starts as it normally does. Cole and Jerry tak briefly about the main event last night before Nexus had walked out to the ring to start the show.

"Who lost at SummerSlam last night? Oh yeah, you guys." I snicker.

"And they're getting booed out of the building." Alex adds.

"They say that, that doesn't kill us, will only make us stronger." Wade starts

"Still getting booed out of the building."

"Now Team WWE narrowly escaped with a victory last night. But The Nexus, we defeated six of the best that Monday Night Raw had to offer."

"More booing."

"And as you can see, rumors of our demise had been greatly exaggerated, because we are still here. We are still united, and we are still ready to dominate the WWE."

"Sure."

"You see, everybody was so concerned with what would happen if The Nexus were victorious at SummerSlam, that nobody paid any mind to what would happen if we tasted defeat."

"Like what, throw a hissy fit? I think we know." I roll my eyes.

"Now unfortunately we did taste defeat and as a result, there are consequences to be faced. And those consequences are very very severe for the roster of Monday Night Raw. Because there will be more suffering, more destruction and chaos, more pain and misery for anybody who gets in our way. See last night, that was just temporary. And mark my words, from now on, no-" Wade gets cut off by John's music.

"I must say I'm impressed. No no no, it's because, it's because Wade Barrett, he talks such a big game. I mean, he has to, he's the fearless leader of Nexus. He's got the resolve of Winston Churchill, and he's as tough as Snooki from the Jersey Shore."

"Ohhhh." I laugh.

"You see-" John stops and laughs himself. "Wade I only say that because last night you tapped out."

"True."

"You tapped out-" John starts to say and the crowd follows. "Apparently all these people say SummerSlam too. Well what happened was, you tapped out, you caused Team Nexus to lose at SummerSlam. And now you're out here trying to talk about, the loss will make us bigger, it will make us stronger. Wade it's a lie. Right now you're really thinking to hell with Stalone, Willis and Austin, the Nexus are the Expendables!"

"Not even close." I scoff.

"And after that surprise last night, I bet you are kicking yourself directly in the fish and chips thinking, why did I get rid of Daniel Bryan?"

"I doubt that."

"You see because when Daniel Bryan joined Team WWE last night at SummerSlam, he eliminated half of the Nexus by himself. For weeks now the Nexus has been viewed as a group, an indestructible group. And after SummerSlam, one thing was made clear, you are human, you can be beat. So tonight, tonight we're gonna do something we've never done before. Instead of looking at you guys as a group, we're gonna look at you as individuals. And Wade, you may want to pay close attention, because you may find some flaws and see where you went wrong. We'll take David Otunga."

"Oh boy."

"You see, David happens to be nothing more than a below average male escort who clings to someone's arm on the red carpet."

"Buuurn."

"So proud of you Dave, you've come so far. And Tarver, well, to be quite honest Tarver looks like some sort of MMA bank robber who works late nights as a male stripper."

At that point I bust up laughing, covering my mouth with my hand to contain myself.

"Thse trunks get any smaller we're gonna change the rating of this show. And is that uh...is that Heath Slater? Or the chick from Wendy's?!" John says and a picture is shown of Heath with pigtails.

"Oh my god." Stef burts out in laughter.

"I'll let you be the judge on that one. This must be Monday Night Raw, we just got a Wendy's chant. That leads me to Darren Young. Ths one hits...this one hits a little bit close to the chest. You see because the very existence of Darren Young has proved my mother true of all these years. I thought she was lying, but she actually did have a lusty affair with Buckwheat."

At this point, Stef and I are leaning on Mike and Alex as we're laughing uncontrollably.

"Then there's Justin Gabriel. I don't know much about Justin Gabriel except he has an alternative way of thinking. For those of you who didn't get it, I will be at the late show to explain. Skip, you look like that was over you head. You didn't get it? Wait no, wait wait wait wait wait, don't even say a word. You see, you're easy. I took a mind reading course in college, I can read your thoughts. Right now you are thinking...meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow heater jugboat tugboat.." He then blows a raspberry at the end.

"Ohhh he's a riot."

"Like I said Wade, The Nexus is nothing more than human. The feat you have instilled in the locker room is gone. The psychological edge that you are some sort of indestructible force working for a higher power, see ya, bye! You lost last night Wade and Staples Center SummerSlam will forever be known as the place that Nexus was historyyyyyy!"

"Cena you don't know what you're talking about!" Darren interrupts.

"No! No no by product of a gallon of brandy and my mother's celebrity crush, YOU don't know what you're talking about. You see, you tapped out too. As a matter of fact you gave up in under a minute."

"Ooooh burn."

"You want to cut to the chase? Your name shouldn't be Darren Young, your name should be the Weakest Link."

"Another burn."

Nexus then starts arguing amongst each other in the ring, before the general manager interrupts.

"Can I have your attention please, I've received an email from the General Manager. And I quote. Nexus may claim they are stronger than ever. But those words are going to be put to a test. We are going to continue SummerSlam tonight. Each member of Nexus will compete against members of Team WWE in a series of matches this evening. Outside interference by Nexus members will be met with swift and appropriate consequences."

"No no no. Now that's not a form of punishment, THAT after last night is an opportunity for redemption. It's also a chance for us to examine The Nexus."

The crowd then all chants 'You Tapped Out'.

"Apparently Wade, you're gonna need a whole lot of redemption after last night 'cause all these people know that you tapped out."

"Thank you very much for that interjection. It is a chance for us to examine The Nexus and see if there are indeed any weak links here. And believe me if there are weak links, they will weeded out. 'Cause let me tell you this right now. If anybody in the Nexus is not victorious tonight, they'll be exiled from the group. And one way or another, by the end of tonight, The Nexus will be stronger than ever."

"Shoot, that's fine by us Wade, but just know that also applies to you. If you lose your match tonight, any one of us will be more than happy to take over." David adds.

Then the GM chimes in again.

"Regis Philbin with the emails Cole, what is it now?"

"I've received another email from the general manger."

"Wow, did you figure that out all by yourself?" Stef rolls her eyes.

"One last thing Nexus. You can choose amongst yourself who faces which member of Team WWE, except for Wade Barrett. Mr. Barrett will compete next against his former mentor from NXT, Chris Jericho!"

"Ugh, it's gonna be all about The Nexus tonight. Great. Besides our tag team match, but still."

"I know. They shouldn't have a whole show focusing on them."

"No."

"But hey, that's the GM's call, not ours."

"Right."

"I think we have to sit through 4 of those matches before we even get to ours."

"Ugh really?"

"Yeah."

"Can we just like skip our match and go back home and to the hotel for the night?"

"I wish we could."

It isn't long until the show came back on the air. Cole and Jerry talked about getting mobile notifications sent to your phone for updates on WWE and such. The cameras go to Wade in the ring and then Chris comes out. The bell rings and the crowd is chanting Y2J and Chris goes right after Wade, not holding back. He hits him with a suplex and Nexus is seen in their locker room looking on. After connecting with a dropkick, Wade crawls to the outside. Chris jumps to the top and kicks Wade in the face, knocking Wade off the side of the apron. Chris follows him out to the floor and continues the attack there, before throwing him back into the ring. He climbs to the top of the corner, only for Wade to get back up and kick him off. He follows Chris out of the ring and he slams him into the side of the ring and takes some shots at him before throwing him back into the ring and follows him. He helps Chris to his feet and he throws him into the corner, and he bounces off hard. Chris gets to his feet and starts to fight back, getting Wade near the opposite corner, but Wade fires back himself, getting Chris in the ropes, holding him there. He lets go before 5 and then gets him in a submission, Chris not giving up just yet. Chris goes to get out of the hold, but Wade doesn't let him. Wade throws him into the corner and runs toward him, only to be met with a boot to the face. Chris hopped up to the top and hit Wade with a missile dropkick, going for the cover. Wade kicks out at two.

Both men get to their feet and they exchange punches. Wade reverses an Irish Whip into the ropes, Chris comes back and hits Wade with a shoulder block. He does it again before hitting a running bulldog on Wade. He doesn't go for the cover, but instead he stalks him and drops him, going for the Walls of Jericho. But Wade counters and gets Chris onto his shoulders for Wasteland. Wade gets down however and gets Wade in Walls of Jericho. Wade however was close to the ropes so he grabbed the bottom one to get out of the submission. Both men get up and Wade hits him with a boot to the face. Wade picks Chris up and bounces him off the top rope, but Chris lands on his feet behind Wade and hits him with an enziguri to the back of the head. He doesn't go for the pin, but instead goes for the Codebreaker. Wade catches him and gets him on his shoulders again and hits Wasteland. He covers him for the win.

"Ugh. Why do I have a feeling it's not going to be a good night for Team WWE?"

"Because it won't. Maybe the exception will be Darren Young seeing as John pointed out that he was the weakest link last night."

"True. So maybe that little comment is gonna get to him and he'll lose tonight."

"Oh god I hope so. One less Nexus member, the better."

It isn't long until Raw is back on the air and Justin Roberts was in the ring and he introduces the show's guest hosts for tonight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's hosts for Monday Night Raw, are the stars of the new film Going The Distance, which opens September 3rd. Please welcome Jason Sudeikis, Charlie Day and Justin Long!"

They all talk over one another, saying hello and everything to everyone.

"Thank you for having us."

"Yeah."

"Monday Night Raw! Come on."

"Here we go Raw."

"It's Monday."

"Just get on with it." I roll my eyes.

"These three are BORING." Stef sighs.

Finally they finish with their ridiculous banter and they introduce Tyson, David and Natalya.

"Oh thank god."

But then the GM chimes in.

"Oh lord what now?"

"I have received another email from the General Manager. And I quote. From this moment forward the Unified Tag Team Titles will officially be known as...the WWE Tag Team Championships. And here to present the new Championship titles, WWE Hall Of Famer, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart!"

"They look like giant pennies." I remark as Bret comes out with the new titles.

"Penny titles is more like it, rather than WWE Tag Team titles." Stef adds, Mike and Alex nodding in agreement, and snickering.

"But at least no one has to carry around two titles belts at the same time with being a tag team."

"True."

"Yeah, Bret Hart. The Nexus have chosen your opponent for the evening." The voice of Wade is heard and he's seen on the tron with the rest of the group in their locker room. "Justin Gabriel."

"Bret, you may have experienced a lot of different things in your career. But you will experience one more thing. My 450 Splash."

"Oooh scary. Not."

After a while, the next commercial break was over and Cole and Jerry talk about last night and how Daniel was chosen over Mike to be on Team WWE for the Team WWE vs Nexus match. As they're talking, out next for the Nexus was Tarver.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if Daniel was his opponent?"

"So the little ungrateful nerd can get his ass handed to him? Sure." Mike agrees.

And of course his opponent is Daniel.

"Prepare to lose, Mr. Generic Rock Music."

"Such a nerd." Alex remarks.

"Vegan nerd."

"Yes, a vegan nerd."

The bell rings and they lock up, Daniel getting put into the corner, and he starts to fight back until Tarver keeps going at his ribs in the corner. Daniel comes back with a couple kicks, and Tarver is back with the fists. Daniel however comes back and goes for the cover, Tarver kicking out at two. Daniel then starts to work on the arm, before going for the cover again, Tarver kicking out. Daniel starts with the kicks to the chest, until Tarver gets into the corner and he continues with the kicks. Daniel goes to throw him into the corner, but Tarver counters and Daniel goes into it and hops off of it and crawls under and through Tarver's legs and dropkicks him into the corner. Daniel goes to the outside and the top and hits Tarver with a missile dropkick.

"Oh come on this is ridiculous." I sigh. "Isn't this ridiculous Alex?" I ask, turning to look at him, but not finding him.

"Alex?" I ask, looking around and not even finding Mike. "They're gone."

"I think I found them." Stef points to the TV monitor to see Mike and Alex running out and down to the ring and they start to cause a distraction.

Daniel gets rolled up and pinned by Tarver.

"Bahaha, cost him the match. That's our guys."

But then Daniel gets up and charges, hitting Mike with a suicide dive through the ropes and goes on the attack.

"Come on Ref, get him off!"

Alex comes to the aid and pulls Daniel off of him, and in return gets attacked himself. Daniel goes back over to Mike and wails on him. But Tarver and Alex work together and pull Daniel off of him again. They hold him back and Mike gets up, spearing Daniel into the barricade.

"Serves you right."

Mike's the one to crawl over him and wail on him. Alex grabs the Money in the Bank briefcase and sets it down. Mike grabs Daniel and brings him over in front of the case. He sets him up and hits him with the Skull Crushing Finale on the briefcase.

"Welcome back." Mike says coldly to Daniel to a crowd full of boos.

"This is what a real star looks like, not an NXT washup."

Daniel is left lifeless on the floor as Mike and Alex head back up the ramp.

"Huh Daniel? Good thing they picked you. Good thing they picked you hero." Mike comments before the screen changes to the matchup which would be Justin against Bret later tonight.

"Mike sure showed him. That's what he gets."

"I know right? And Alex is right, Daniel is an NXT washup."

"Major washup. I mean he didn't even listen to Mike at all on NXT, period. Look where that got him."

"Exactly."

"I wonder where they are. Shouldn't take that long to get from the curtain to here."

We wait for a while, before the show comes back on the air. They replay what happened during Daniel's match where Mike and Alex got involved and Mike laid Daniel out. The cameras then catch him and Alex heading away from the curtain and to us, but they get stopped by Josh Matthews.

"Excuse me Miz, Alex. Miz, obviously there's a history between you and Daniel Bryan, but do you care to explain your actions out there from just now?"

"He doesn't need to explain his actions." Stef scoffs.

"Explain my actions? From the moment Daniel Bryan arrived at NXT Season One as MY rookie, the WWE Universe heckled me. They said that he was better than me, that Daniel Bryan should be my pro. Then last night at SummerSlam, every single Superstar begged me to be on Team WWE. Only for me to go out there and what happened? They put me on the back burner in favor of Daniel Bryan, how dare everyone?! You all think he's so special? Huh? Everyone thinks Daniel Bryan is so special, well how special is he now? You want someone that's special? You want the next WWE breakout star? Then look no further than Alex Riley."

"Look Josh, tired, boring old Daniel..." Alex trails off, yawning. "...Bryan? Alright, never appreciated The Miz. And I'm not some overrated, underdeveloped nerd that's lucky enough to even have a job here in the grown man's company the WWE. Okay, what I am, is the next winner of NXT and I owe it all to my pro The Miz. Let's get out of here."

"Miz, Alex, thanks guys very much."

Then backstage in the Nexus locker room, everyone was talking amongst themselves, until Darren comes forward.

"Fellas, I got something to say. I've decided who I'm facing tonight. I want John Cena."

"Cena?"

"Yeah. Last month he brutally attacked me. Tonight, I'm taking him out."

"Tonight is all about redemption. I mean last month John Cena beat you within an inch of yo life man. You know the consequences, and you're still stepping up. Man I respect that."

Everyone pats him on the back in support of that.

"Yeah good luck troll."

"Who's the troll?" Alex asks as he and Mike walk up.

"Darren Young."

"He is a troll now that you think about it."

"So are you two done for the night?"

"We are. So I suppose we can go get changed out of everything."

"And our match is coming up soon so I think we should go get ready."

"Right. So let's head towards the locker rooms. Meet you by yours or will you meet us by ours?" Stef asks.

"We'll meet you two by yours."

"Alright. Meet you there." I nod, getting a kiss from Alex and Stef gets one from Mike.

They head off in the direction of the Superstar locker room, and we head off in the direction of the Divas locker room. Tonight Stef and I decided to match with colors and it was blue. While we're getting ready, the next Nexus match was up next, Justin being in the ring now. Before the match could start, the GM chimed in.

"Uh oh, this can't be good."

"I have received another email from the General Manager. And I quote. Justin I'm sorry. But Bret Hart will not be competing against you tonight. I don't like Bret Hart. I've never liked Bret Hart. I don't care what anyone in the audience or watching at home thinks. I have decided to make this last minute substitution. And your new opponent is on his way to the ring right now."

It isn't long before the music that plays is Randy's.

"Oooooh, someone's gonna get a beat down. Think he can beat him?"

"Who knows. Wade and Tarver have won so far."

"True. Wanna stay and watch the match or go meet Mike and Alex at the Superstars locker room?" I ask.

"Let's go meet them. I'd rather focus on our match than focus on watching another Nexus match."

So that's what we do, we don't really focus on the match, we just happen to hear things here and there as we head to the Superstar locker room. By the time we got to the locker room it was the end of the match and Justin had won by Randy getting counted out, thanks to an interruption by Sheamus. But however Randy got back into the ring and hit Justin with an RKO anyway. He then gets out of the ring and gets a chair, and he attacks Sheamus. After Randy went to the back it was a commercial break. And at that time, Mike and Alex both exit the locker room.

"Some match huh?"

"We didn't really pay attention, but we heard everything. Randy lost it on Sheamus we heard?"

"Oh yeah. Just kept hitting him with chair shot after chair shot, then an RKO."

"Well that's what Sheamus gets for being disqualified last night."

"Mmhmm."

"But anyways, one more Nexus match before our tag match finally."

"Well let's hope this one isn't as long as the others. I suppose waiting by the curtain until the match is over is for the best right?"

"Yeah, I would think so."

"So you're both ready to go, yeah." Mike nods.

We all nod and then head that way. When we get there, the show comes back from the break and in the ring is Skip and David, ready for their tag team match up now. As we wait, who other than Morrison, is the first one to pass us and head out as the first opponent. Then Truth passes by as his tag team partner.

"I wish he would stop that stupid hip hop."

In the end of a hard fought match, Skip blasted Morrison with a clothesline to pick up the win for him and Otunga.

"Well like that match wasn't predictable. We all knew he was gonna take him out just like that."

"It's a shame really." Mike shakes his head.

The cameras then switch to backstage to see Gail, Melina and Eve heading to the curtain for the tag match we all have. Maryse had already walked up prior so she was standing there with the rest of us.

"So who's music are we going out together with? Oh wait, I shouldn't ask should I?" I motion over to Maryse. "Should let it be her music so we can stay behind her as she walks ahead.

"Yeah that's the better idea." Stef nods.

So once we agree on that, Eve, Gail and Melina walk up ready to go themselves.

"Well wish us luck." Stef says to Mike as Melina's music goes off, signalling the end of the commercial break and the show is back on the air.

"You won't need it, because you're great as it is." He grins, kissing her briefly.

"Of course."

I get a kiss from Alex too and as soon as they're done out in the ring, the tech people play Maryse's music and the three of us walk out. Stef and I of course staying back together so we could talk to each other while we went down to the ring. We do the usual, before getting into the ring. When we're all set in there, it starts off with Maryse and Gail. Maryse just taunting Gail by shoving her and pushing her around. Gail swings at her with her nails and Maryse backs up before charing at her, only to suffer a drop toe hold so her face bounces off the apron. Gail then grabs her by the hair and does it again a few more times, before screaming 'gold digger' at her. Maryse sends Gail into the corner, only for her to jump up and hit Maryse with a cross body and goes for the cover, Maryse kicking out at two. Gail puts Maryse on the top and leaves her hanging upside down. She tags in Melina and Gail holds Maryse while Melina backs up into the corner and charges at her, hitting Maryse in the gut with her knee. She helps Maryse up and ends up getting pushed into our corner. The ref is distracted with Maryse and Melina takes a cheap shot at me and Stef. But Maryse comes back and kicks Melina in the back of the head. She goes for the cover, but Melina kicks out. She grabs Melina and tags in Stef, who throws her into the ropes and then hits her with a dropkick. Melina tries to go for the tag on her team, but Stef wasn't having it. She flips her and drives her knee into the spine of her and grabs her arms, pulling them back, applying pressure when she can. With the crowd's help, Melina gets out of the hold and to her feet. She goes and tags in Eve, and Stef comes over and tags in me. I miss a clothesline and end up getting hit with a couple dropkicks. She then picks me up and drops me. Eve comes off the ropes and does her flip thing and lands on me. She goes for the cover, but Stef comes in and breaks it up. Melina comes in and takes care of Stef and they roll to the outside fighting. Maryse comes in and goes to hit Eve with the French Kiss, but Gail comes in and takes her out. They too go to the outside so it's only Eve and myself.

I grab Eve by the hair and knee her hard in the stomach, before throwing her onto her back by her hair, and hard if I may add. I help her up and send her into the corner hard too. I charge at her only for her to kick me in the back of the head. But it wasn't hard enough to knock me out for the rest of the match. She climbs to the top turnbuckle to go for her moonsault, but I move at the time she does. I climb up behind her and deliver a superplex to her and cover her. The ref counts to three and I win the match for the team. My hand gets raised in victory only before Stef and Maryse get into the ring. I hug Stef before all of our hands are raised in victory, and after our hands are let go, we leave the ring to head to the back. When we reach the back, I'm engulfed in a hug.

"Oof, I see you're happy about the win Alex." I laugh.

"Of course I am. You pinned Eve to win. You won the match for the team, so of course I'm happy. I don't get to see you win too often. It's always a happy time for me."

Mike too engulfs Stef in a hug, proud that she helped me get the win by stopping Eve's pin attempt earlier.

"Proud of you too."

"Of course." She smiles, hugging him back.

We then head back to the locker room so that we can get changed out of our ring gear since we're not needed the rest of the night. We missed the backstage interview with Edge, but apparently get got attacked by Heath Slater. There was a quick break and Steg and I had got dressed back into our other clothes and just in time since the show came back on the air, showing a special guest in the crowd, Joe Manganiello from True Blood. While the camera was focused on him, the Nexus music was playing and Heath was in the ring, his opponent being Edge since he did challenge him to a match.

"I can say right now since Nexus has been winning all night, Heath's going to win this." Stef remarks.

"Unfortunately."

The match starts and Edge is all over Heath, getting him back for the cowardly attack from behind. Edge backs off before 5, but goes back on the attack. Into the corner Heath goes and bounces off hard. Edge does another corner attack before throwing him into the other and hitting him with a clothesline when he bounces off. He climbs to the top now, but Heath takes advantage and hits Edge with a baseball slide dropkick out of the ring. He continues the attack on the outside, throwing him into the barrier before getting back into the ring. He goes for the cover, but Edge kicks out. The match went on until Heath and Edge were outside. He goes for the spear on the outside, and Heath slides back into the ring quickly, Edge losing just seconds after due to count out. But Edge gets back into the ring and when Heath is done celebrating, he gets hit with a spear anyway.

"Hah. Serves him right."

They then highlight the matchup tonight where John and Darren face off against each other. That's obviously going to be the main event because of it being John afterall. We've decided to find a spot backstage and sit as we watch the show come back on the air and Khali is backstage with one of the guest hosts, Justin Long.

"Okay, so that makes sense. That's why you haven't done the kiss cam in a long time right? 'Cause I've got to say, I've missed the kiss cam. I love the look on the girls' faces when they're not expecting it. But you've got the girlfriend now, so you want to be faithful, you want to be good."

Khali responds, but no one can understand him, besides Ranjin.

"Say that again?"

"Justin, Great Khali says his girlfriend lives in India and he's never had a long distance relationship before. So he's hoping that maybe you can help him out, give him some pointers."

"Oh yeah, Khali, definitely. In fact, Going the Distance is all about long distance relationships. So I'd love to shed some light on your situation. So what's going on so..."

"Well you know what? I've got a picture of her right here."

"Wow. She's...she's interesting looking. She looks very nice, she looks like a nice lady. I've got to say Khali, I don't think I'm the person-"

"Whoa what're you holding there bud? Is that a human being?"

"Ahhhhh...haha! What the hell?"

"Guys, this is Khali's girlfriend okay?"

"Oh. Oh yeah? Doesn't matter, he can't speak English."

They all start talking over one another until Ranjin leaves the room, leaving them on their own.

"Guys, guys. Just because Khali doesn't speak English, doesn't mean he doesn't understand it okay?"

"Does he understand it?"

"Yes."

Khali snatches the picture and scares off the other two guest hosts.

"Listen Khali, I am really sorry about them okay? But, you're better than them, because you understand the beauty's on the inside. And that just means you're the stronger, better per-"

"-yeah...she's butt ugly."

"Ohhhh."

"No she's not. She's got a few..."

Khali then calls in none other than the Bella Twins.

"Hey Khali." They say in unison.

"Wow you're looking strong tonight."

And then they leave the room. After that, they show a video package of the SummerSlam events. That led to the last commercial break of the night before the big main event match. If Darren loses this, he's kicked out of Nexus. The Nexus comes out on the stage after John comes out. Darren was already in the ring waiting though. The match was long and hard fought, but despite the valiant effort by Darren, John locked in the STF that forced Darren to tap out and get exiled from the Nexus.

"Ooooh he lost. He really is the Weakest Link isn't he?"

"Looks like it and the group is not happy."

The group walks down to the ring and stood on the ring apron, making it look like they were ready to attack John. But they let him leave before they assaulted Darren, the assault that ended with Wade laying Darren out with Wasteland. And the show ends on Nexus in the ring.

"You are the weakest link...goodbye."

That makes Mike, Alex and Stef snicker.

"Well the show's over. We ready to get out of here?" Stef asks.

"Yup. We've got everything. I'm ready to go." I nod.

"Us too." Mike and Alex nod.

"Busy night of NXT tomorrow. Got to get all the rest we can get."

"Of course."

We all make sure we have all our things, before heading in the direction of the doors. When we walk outside, we head to the cars. Alex and I get in one to head to the hotel while Mike and Stef get into theirs to head home.


	25. Double Elimination

And now it's the night of NXT and the SmackDown tapings. Now Stef and Mike had went on the Asia tour with Raw. So I had to play the pro for tonight.

"This double elimination has be worried. No one likes you apparently." I say, tapping my fingers on an equipment crate.

"That may be true, but I'll make it through, I hope." Alex tries to reassure me.

"I hope so too. I wish Mike and Stef were here. It's not the same without them."

"I know. They're in Asia, but at least we're not far from his place, and he left us the keys to it so it's not like we have to go back to a hotel after the night is over."

"Right. Well you've made it this far, you've got to make it to the finale."

"It lays in the hands of the pros and Universe. We'll see what happens at the end of the night."

"Of course." I nod.

"Now it looks like you're needed out there...pro." He grins, giving me a quick kiss.

I smile back after the kiss and I head out of the curtain and take my seat on the stage as we all wait for the show to start. After sitting there for a while it does indeed start, like it always does. A video package plays of last week where Jon had gotten eliminated, and then talking about how tonight is going to be a double elimination, where only three rookies will remain. After that was the show's intro.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your remaining NXT rookies."

"Husky Harris."

"Kaval."

"Michael McGillicutty."

"Alex Riley."

"Showtime Percy Watson."

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you are aware, tonight we will have a double elimination. Which means that, by the end of tonight, three of you will be one step closer to our season finale in two weeks and once step closer to becoming the WWE's next breakout star. But the pressure is on. So we'd like to give you an opportunity so speak your mind. We're gonna give you one minute to talk about anything you want with the exception of why you should not be eliminated. So Showtime Percy Watson, why don't you step forward. Why don't you...tell me what your topic is."

"3-D."

"Topic is 3-D, very interesting, go right ahead. You got one minute go."

"Okay look here. Now I didn't say Double D, 'cause that would take a little long, you know what I'm sayin'? A little more than a minute, you know what I'm sayin'? But here. 3-D is this. The way I live my life. Desire, determination and dedication. Desire, you got to know what you want. And you've got to be dedicated to your craft baby, you've got to put the time in, you know what I'm sayin. And you got to be able to go get it. And you better believe that Showtime Percy Watson has desire, determination, dedication to win season 2 NXT, you better believe that baby, you know what I'm sayin'! Oh yeah!"

"Okay then." I shake my head.

"Thank you Showtime. Alex Riley let's keep this moving, what's gonna be your topic?"

Before he could even talk, everyone or almost everyone boos. I scoff.

"Really? Well this will help you guys out, my topic is Alex Riley. Now I know that my behavior this year on NXT might not have uh...come correct with the WWE Universe and I...I can't help but thinking maybe I made a mistake on the way I approached this contest being ranked 5th tonight. I mean maybe...maybe I shouldn't have picked on poor little Kaval all season. I mean listen, he could barely even defend himself in real life."

I snicker.

"And maybe...maybe I shouldn't have thrown a rabbit's foot at a guy named Lucky Cannon. I mean, that's a little disrespectful and Lucky if you're watching, don't worry about not having the job thing man, the world needs plenty of bartenders."

"I'll have to apologize to Charity for that one." I say to myself through my laughter.

"And Matt, I definitely shouldn't have called you a nerd...on national television. Actually...actually you know what? That was pretty funny actually. I don't regret that one. But what I'm trying to say here is, I guess what I'm trying to say, that if I didn't do these things then I wouldn't be...I wouldn't be uh..." He trails off and before he can continue the buzzer sounds.

"...well I wouldn't be Alex Riley. You-" He stops when the mic is taken away.

"Thank you Alex Riley. Michael McGillicutty, what's your topic?"

"My topic is my competition behind me."

"Alright, you got one minute, go."

"First of all let's look at Percy Watson. I mean, I'm confused. Are you smiling? Or are you scared? I think you're scared. No you're scared. And then take a look here. We got Kaval. The man that says, it's not about the size of the dog in the fight, it's about the size of the fight that the dog brings, duh-duh-duh-duh! Have you ever seen a chiuaua in a fight? It's not good. We got Husky Harris. Sorry buddy, but I'm winning this thing. And then we have Alex Riley, the David Otunga of NXT 2."

"Oh don't you dare compare him to that loser." I mutter.

"The guy talks a lot, but he can't wrestle for a lick. Ladies and gentlemen, you're looking at the winner of NXT. You're looking at the most talented rookie in this competition. And you're looking at a future WWE Heavyweight Champion."

"Psh." I scoff as the buzzer goes off.

"Kaval please step forward. What's your topic?"

"Hey Matt, I'm just gonna have some fun tonight. The topic is going to be NXT. Alright, behind every great man is a great great woman. The problem for them is, I got two of em'."

I roll my eyes.

"You supposed to be chosen huh? The pick of the litter. Except I'ma be the hottest trending topic running Twitter. Get get her, boy is set. I'm gonna go far because what I do is leaving people standing in awe. Showtime you're too kind. Riley you just whine, and Joe, I mean Michael, you'll be a star in no time. But Husky's breaking molds and breaking all labels, but what he breaks best are called buffet tables. So go ahead, call me rookie, find out what I'm packing. Because I'm the only reason for some total nonstop action."

"Husky Harris, you got one minute big boy, what's your-" Striker gets cut off when the mic gets taken from him.

"Cowboy boots."

I raise an eyebrow.

"You see cowboy boots, if you grew up in the south like I did, well then you know that if you don't have a pair of cowboy boots, you just ain't tough. Naturally for me, I always had a pair of cowboy boots. You see these pair of cowboy boots right here? Check it out, get a nice little close up. These were Barry Windham's championship cowboy boots. When I put these on, I turn into something different, I turn into a monster, I turn into the army tank with the ferrari engine. You may know this, you may not know this, but the devil wears cowboy boots. What a coincidence, so do I."

"Booooo."

"Okay we've heard from the rookies...actually there's one thing I failed to mention to you guys. You know we're having a double elimination tonight right? We're gonna have our first elimination...right now actually. Just so you know, many of the WWE Superstars are on a blockbuster tour of Asia, but they have sent in their absentee ballots. So in conjunction with you the WWE Universe, you've been voting all week on , let's find out who will be eliminated.

"Not Alex, not Alex, please not Alex." I hope and pray.

The scanning stops and I hear the buzzer and look up to see that it's Percy who's been eliminated.

"Oh thank god."

"Ohhhh! Perc, man, you know what? Why don't you take this time, address the Universe, address the pros, show's yours man."

"Well first of all, I'd like to thank all of you out in the WWE Universe for all your support, you know what I'm sayin'. For all your votes for Showtime Percy Watson baby, you know what I'm sayin', thank you, oh yeah! And secondly, I want to thank my man right here. My pro, my mentor, Mr. MVP. I've learned so much from that man, I really appreciate it. The hardest working man in the business right there. Right there man. Hey, you know I can't be angry, I can't be bitter, because I have worked hard each and every day of my life to get to where I am. And I'ma continue to do so. So I guess now I'm gonna take this time to evaluate myself and continue to get better. But I'll tell you what. Showtime Percy Watson's gonna continue to have fun, he gonna continue to have a good time baby, you know what I'm sayin'? 'Cause best believe if you got the dime, I got the good time. Let me hear ya', one more time, let me hear you say it baby. Uh uh uh, oh yeah! Thank ya'll."

"One more time for Showtime Percy Watson! Let's not forget we got one more elimination coming later on tonight. Who's gonna be the WWE's next breakout star?!"

All men stay in the ring and talk with Percy, before deciding to get out and head to the back. Seeing as I was playing the pro for tonight, I had to stay out on the stage for now while Alex headed to the back. Kofi however had left the stage and headed to the back with McGillicutty. It got boring sitting out on the stage, so I decided to take out my phone and start to text Alex, figuring he'd be back in the locker room. I stayed talking to him while the first match had begun, Michael coming out with Kofi.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Kofi Kingston. From Champlin, Minnesota. Weighing in at 230 pounds, Michael McGillicutty!" Jamie, the guest ring announcer introduced.

Just wish you were back here with me.

I know Alex. But playing the pro, I have to stay out here. But good news, I know you have a match, so once that comes around, I can leave and head back there where you are and accompany you to the ring like always.

Can't wait. Hope my match comes soon.

Me too.

"And his opponent, from Long Island, New York. Weighing in at 214 pounds, Zack Ryder!"

In the end, it was Zack hitting the Rough Ryder on Michael to pick up the win over the rookie. I make last minute notes about the match on the clipboard that was provided to me, while texting Alex. After a bit, going backstage, Kaval was with Michelle and Layla.

"Get fired up Kaval, get fired up Kaval, get fired up Kaval, yayyy." Michelle and Layla sing.

I roll my eyes and mock them.

"You ready Kaval? Ready to win?"

"You're gonna do this right?"

"You're gonna do this, 'cause we're winners."

"That's what we are."

"Okay on three, ready? One, two, three, win!" Michelle says and then they cheer him on until Michelle stops her.

"Lay, real talk? Is there something you want to tell me about the two of you?"

"No why?"

"Uh, what do you mean why? That kiss two weeks ago, you know what I'm talking about."

"Oh no, that was nothing. That girl was just gross."

"She was gross, but there was something there."

"No, I was helping him out."

"Lay, that was like way more than helping out. That was like extra credit, like you attacked him, I thought I was gonna have to pull you off of him."

"No Michelle, I'm a passionate person. It meant nothing."

"Sure, you'd tell me."

"Yeah, but he is kinda cute."

"He is cute and you know, you'd kinda be cute together."

"You know when I close my eyes, and I just like to listen to his voice." She says, opening her eyes and walking away.

"That's just weird Lay." Michelle states, and Husky walks through the doorway behind her, stops and smiles at her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?"

"Uh...you should walk by again." She says disgusted, walking away.

"Ooooh burn." I snicker.

"That's alright. After I beat your little boy tonight, then you'll see it my way." He calls after her.

It's shortly after that where that match had begun, out walked Cody and Husky to the ring first.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Cody Rhodes, from Brooksfield, Florida. Weighing in at 300 pounds, Husky Harris!"

I roll my eyes and go back to typing on my phone. Then LayCool's music goes off and they walk out with Kaval.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by LayCool, from Brooklyn, New York. Weighing in 183 pounds, Kaval!"

"Good luck to you." I mumble to myself.

At the end of a hard-fought match, it was Kaval hitting the Warrior's Way to pick up the win over Husky. Since Alex's match was the third of the night, it was coming up next. So I took my clipboard with me and headed to the back to join Alex so we could go down to the ring together for his match.

"Finally, my match is next."

"I know. Took forever right?"

"Exactly. I believe we're getting the motion to go out."

And with that, they play Mike's music, since that's the music Alex goes out to with him all the time. We get into the ring, because we would have to wait before we're introduced. It's a short time after that when the match is introduced.

"The following contest is scheduled for onefall. Introducing first, accompanied by Kalena, from Washington DC. Weighing in at 251 pounds, Alex Riley!"

They then replay what Alex did on Monday, helping Mike deal with Daniel on Raw last night. I smirk as I cross my arms across my chest. Once Mike's music fades, Kofi's hits and he walks out with McGillicutty.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Michael McGillicutty. From Guyana, West Africa. Weighing in at 223 pounds, Kofi Kingston!"

As he's getting into the ring, Alex removes his vest and hands it to me. He gets a kiss from me, before holding the ropes open for me to get out of the ring. I do so, standing ringside to cheer him on.

"You got this Alex!" I cheer from ringside.

The bell rings and Alex goes right for the lock up, and pushes Kofi into the corner. The ref gets a one count, before backing up and taunting Kofi. That causes Kofi to go at him with kicks to both legs, getting Alex backed up into the opposite corner. Kofi sends him into the corner he came out of and Alex comes off as Kofi runs to him and Kofi ends up hitting the middle turnbuckle with his shoulder. Alex takes advantage and then goes for the cover, Kofi kicks out at two.

"That's alright, show him what you've got!"

"Hey, stop giving him pointers! You're not his real pro." McGillicutty yells to me.

"And you're just a rookie!" I yell back. "So I would shut up." I add.

Alex gets him in a hold, but Kofi gets to his feet and out of the hold. Kofi tries to get away, but Alex slams him back onto the apron. Alex goes over to the corner and hops up to the top and sits there. He jumps from the middle rope, only for Kofi to lift his feet so they connect with his jaw.

"Come on Alex!" I yell.

Alex tries to fight back, but Kofi overpowers him and gets him into the adjacent corner.

"Get him off ref!" I scream, and he listens actually, pulling Kofi off.

Once Kofi goes back, Alex goes for a clothesline, but Kofi ducks and keeps knocking Alex back down. He knocks him down again with a flying clothesline. He runs around in a circle around Alex and hits the Boom Drop. He then signals for the Trouble in Paradise.

"No no no no no."

When Alex turns around, it connects and Kofi pins Alex.

"Here is your winner, Kofi Kingston."

I sigh, waiting for Kofi and McGillicutty to move away from him for me to slide into the ring and go to his side.

"Are you alright?" I ask concerned, checking him.

"I'll probably have a headache..."

"Then let's get you to the back and I'll give you some aspirin." I say as I help him to a sitting position.

He nods and then I help him get to his feet and exit the ring, helping him to the back. While we're in the back, Striker is in the ring with Cole and Josh.

"Alright, I'm here with Michael Cole Josh Matthews. Guys, you sit behind the desk every week, you know these rookies better than anybody. Real quick, Michael, who should win and who should be eliminated and why?"

"Well Matt, impact means...and I quote. It means the ability to affect change. Who has affected change, who has made the most impact, who should win Season 2? That's easy. Alex Riley should win Season 2. Now who's made the least amount of impact? Who should be eliminated? Well it's the person who has...no charisma. It's the person who uh...well coming into tonight, had a worse record than all the eliminated Season 2 rookies. And it's the person who's an internet creation, who is an internet darling, just like Susan Boyle was. Although as we learned tonight, Susan Boyle sings much better. The person who should be eliminated, Kaval. And when he's eliminated, he should take with him, this. That very unimpactful stare."

"I couldn't agree more." I nod.

"Thank you Michael. Josh, same question to you. Go ahead."

"Okay. Now that the Michael Cole show is over, I know it's not the popular thing to do and a lot of people disagree with him every week on Monday Night Raw, but I gotta agree with you Cole. I think you're absolutely right. With what we saw tonight from Kaval, and what we saw from the other NXT rookies, I do think Kaval should be eliminated. And I think Alex Riley should win NXT."

"Two for two." I kiss Alex's cheek.

"Alright, there you have it. Tonight, someone's going home."

"Well the elimination is up next, gotta be out on the stage. See you out there?" I ask.

"Of course." He kisses me quick before letting me go and I head back out to my chair on the stage.

Shortly after, Husky, Alex, Michael and Kaval all went down to the ring and stood on the outside.

"Alright the time is upon us. Rookies, you've given us everything over the last 11 weeks. You've given us everything mentally, physically, emotionally. Whomever remains here tonight, will be one step closer to being the WWE's next breakout star and once step closer to earning a championship match live on pay-per-view. Let's not forget that our season finale is in two weeks. But before we get there, one of you will be eliminated. Let's find out who's going home."

I mumble to myself that Alex stay and after the long drumroll, the buzzer goes off on Husky.

"Hah! Yes!" I jump out of my chair in happiness.

Cody however gets out of his chair shocked. "What? How dare you? How dare you-all of you! Pros?! Hah. Zack Ryder, yeah you're a pro, good luck in your future endeavors pal. And Layla, you're so busy just wanting to make out with NXT rookie, you're a real pro! And you people, yeah you should really have a say in this. Oh yeah yeah. It's only fitting! It's only fitting that I would say this in one of the laziest parts of the country! You people stand outside the fire, you have no idea what it's like to be a pro!"

"Cody, Cody-"

Then Husky and Cody get into an argument.

"Husky, hold up, your time is coming and I'm telling these people why." Cody states, turning to Alex. "You? Make an impact, I dare you! Miz? Yeah he's awesome. But you? You're awful."

"Psh, real original." I scoff and roll my eyes as he moves onto McGillicutty.

"And you. You wanna be Mr. Perfect Jr so bad that you can taste it. Well you know why you don't go by Mr. Perfect? Because you don't deserve it. And Kaval. Hahaha, Kaval-" He says as he starts to attack him. That causes a fight to break out. MVP, Kofi and Zack go running down to help. I'm the only one who remained on the stage, until I felt it sage to walk down to be with Alex. Layla and Michelle yell at Husky as I stand by Alex's side. Husky eventually gets up and walks to the ramp to be with Cody. Alex mockingly says 'bye' to Husky as he and Cody walk up the ramp.

The had ended there and we all made our way to the back so they could set up for SmackDown which would be taping soon. Once we get to the back, I almost jump on Alex in happiness because he's made it another week.

"I'm sooooo happy! Just have to make it through next week and you're in the finale! I'm sure Mike and Stef are proud of you. Especially Mike. I'm gonna text them and tell them. Let's get back to the locker room so you can change in the meantime."

He nods and we head that way while I text Mike and Stef, telling them that Alex made another week. When we get there, he goes into the changing area and gets changed back into his street clothes, and we head back to Mike's place for the night since we're not needed for SmackDown. I would've had a match, but most of the Divas went overseas

Since Mike and Stef were overseas in Japan, they had to do a lot of media to promote WWE. But not only that, they had live events to do as well, which Stef was a part of. They had another show tonight, so their day was busy.

"I really wish we were back in the states for NXT. I wonder how Alex did."

"I believe I can tell you. Kalena just texted me. Alex made it another week."

"He did?!"

"Mmhmm."

"One step closer to the finale! And being the winner of NXT. This is great."

"All he has to do is make it through next week and then it's onto the finale."

"And I'm sure he'll be able to do that. Depending on the crowd...and the rest of the pros."

"Right. Well we have some hours to kill before the show. See the sights?"

"Of course."

And with that, they got back into the car and drove around the city to see all the major sights.

* * *

**_Kind of made this chapter short. Didn't realize until the last second that most of the Raw superstars had gone overseas to Japan during the week of this episode of NXT. And considering I don't know what the match results were, depending on if there was a show or not at the time, it just gets confusing on what to write. So I know this was short, but I had to do it. And I know there wasn't much of Stef and Mike, but I'll be sure to put more in other chapters. Like I said, just got confusing to write considering the situation._**


End file.
